Sonic the Hedgehog: Courage
by ngrey651
Summary: A superstore that sells Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald stolen. Romances across the species barrier. Villains returning to life to get revenge. And all the while Sonic and his friends show what they are truly made of. Please, by all means...review!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The oddest group you could have ever, ever thought up was trapped together in a huge cell of some kind. The walls were stainless steel of some kind, yet were stronger than titanium. Their only way of escape was a charged, translucent wall of pulsing light blue energy that could only be opened from outside, and even then only by a specific energy signature…the energy signature that the creator of the cell possessed. The group itself was a ragtag group of…well, humanoid-like animals, "furries" you could say…with the exception of two robots, a strange watery creature and a fat, bald scientist with dark, high-tech goggles and a HUGE red mustache.

The first ones you saw were…well, the only way to describe them would be hedgehogs. The first one had the air of a take-control, "I can do anything" air around his blue form. His quills were thick and sharp hutting from down his head and his back, and he had bright green eyes and wore red and white shoes with white socks. He also had on white gloves and lacked his usual smirking grin. Beside him was another hedgehog, head buried in her own white gloved hands, her body pink, her quills hanging down from her head like thick locks, with green eyes and a very cute red dress. Sitting a little ways away from those two was a black hedgehog with spikes that tipped up slightly, with red streaks in them. He had a serious face that was looking even more serious thanks to the situation they were in. He also had red eyes, and was looking at the wall, unwilling to face anyone else.

The next few people you saw was a red and an orange being, the red one being an echidna of some kind, with thick "dreadlocks" falling down from his head and gloves that showed off one feature: spiked knuckles, and they looked sharp. He had purple eyes and was looking morose, though not nearly as morose as the orange, two-tailed fox next to him. The fox was a kid, anyone could see that, he had a youthful face and a three locks of orange hair stuck out over his head. His tails twitched sadly on the ground, and he had curled up, burying his face behind his knees.

A large, purple cat…and I mean large…was also in there. He wore light brown gloves and had a simple sort of look around him, as well as having large, pointy ears. But his normally sweet, jolly face was saddened as well, and he tried to comfort the crying little rabbit that had buried cute face into his thick, furry white chest. She had a light orangey blend of fur, and brown-tipped ears, with a pretty dark orange dress with big yellow buttons and brown/orange eyes that were filled with tears that splashed onto the cat's chest.

Across from the black hedgehog and the echidna was a white bat. She was obviously a bat, her black wings, fangs, dark blue eyes and slender finger marked her for a female fruit bat. She was sitting cross-legged next to a machine. It had a red and black torso, with four black vents on the front of its chest and giant, acylindrical arms, covered at the top by unwieldy black shoulderpads. He had four claw-like digits for hands that appeared quite sharp and could squash your head like a grape, and short legs with large black metal pads for feet. A symbol was upon the shoulder pads…the Greek letter for "Omega".

Next to THAT robot was a robot with a similar, yet different design. He had the insignia for "Gamma" upon his shoulder pad, and…well, "chicken legs" made of metal. He had three-digited metal hands and a red torso, a single white stripe running vertically up it. He had a small yellow/orange platform-like head with light green eyes and he was looking at the other robot, who simply stroked it's claws on the ground, a grim intent present in its eyes.

Across from THAT robot was another one, who closely resembled the blue hedgehog, complete with quills, shoes and a blue body. It had a thruster sticking from its back, sharp claws for fingers, a cape, curved shoes, and red, soulless eyes. It was glaring at the hedgehog. Needless to say, the hedgehog didn't even look up at the robot. Across from that machine was another echidna, which was a darker shade of peach in color and quite pretty and beautiful. She had blue eyes like the sky and a slightly bent, long tail. She wore a white, tank-top sort of garment and wore a tribal dress of green, red and beige triangle patterns. She wore white sandals and a golden necklace and a headband on her head and had blue bracelets on her wrist, and was hugging a creature for support.

This creature was…well, unusual. And made of water, from the looks of it. The occasional bubble floated around in it, and it had glowing, deeply entrancing green eyes. It's head had three protrusions of some kind, the first standing upright, the other two curving down like horns of a sort. The thing's hands had three long claws on its hands instead of fingers, and two claws on its feet. It also had what appeared to be a brain and a bream stem floating in the middle of its forehead. It held the female echidna and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. Walking over from her was a small, bluish creature with a rounded body and a little yellow orb on top of its head. It had a red bowtie and tried to comfort the little rabbit across from it by chirping out "chao chao" in a comforting tone, but its efforts were in vain.

The next group of people were really weird: a flying squirrel, a crocodile, a bee, a chameleon, an armadillo, a duck and a polar bear. The young flying squirrel had black eyes, golden/yellow fur and red and white shoes. He wore a dark blue jacket as well and was quivering in fear. The crocodile had green scales and had red spikes running down his back. He also wore headphones on his head and a golden chain around his neck. He had black shoes and was very strong in appearance. The bee in comparison was quite weak-looking, and kind of dorky, wearing a black pilot's helmet with a vest of orange, with shoes to match. He was actually just a kid, younger than even the fox!

The chameleon was purple in color with a yellow horn and black spikes jutting from his back. He had a curly tail and vibrant yellow eyes. He had the air of stealth around him, but that air was barely lingering, he was looking quite defeated…as was the armadillo next to him. He had black fur and contoured red armor adorned the top of his scalp, forehead and entire back, going all the way to his rump. His black eyes glistened slightly, but they were preoccupied with looking around for an exit…a vain exercise.

The duck was green. Yes, green. He had a green feathered body and two large tufts on top of his head, with two long tufts on his butt as his tail. He wore a red bandanna around his neck and had black eyes, with red and white sneakers. Next to him was a large polar bear of thick white fur and three large tufts sticking out from his forehead. He wore a red winter cap and big, thick brown gloves that looked like boxing gloves. He also had on a green scarf and was fiddling with the end of it, sighing occasionally.

Away from them sat a purple weasel with a large fang sticking out from his upper lip. He had long, slanted ears and a long, durable tail that was bent in the middle. He had a pointed blue nose, saddle brown work gloves and boots, and a fedora hat to match. He was sitting next to another robot, black and gold in color. He looked quite impressive, with a "crown" of three golden horns, the middle one sticking up and being the largest. He had grey fingers and a smooth, rounded head, with blue eyes that shone. Three silver caps in the shape of a triangle decorated the front of his chest.

The blue hedgehog was named Sonic, the black one Shadow…and the pink one was called Amy Rose. The red echidna was Knuckles, with the female being named Tikal. The fox's full name was "Miles Prower", but everyone called him "Tails". The little rabbit and her strange blue pet that was trying to cheer her up were called Cream and Cheese the Chao. The fat human scientist with them was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, known as "Eggman". The bat was called Rouge and the weasel that tried to get a smile from her by a half-hearted tip of his hat (it failed) was called two things: his name, Nack the Weasel, or his title as "Fang the Sniper". The armadillo was called Mighty, the bee was called Charmy, the flying squirrel Ray and the crocodile and chameleon were Vector and Espio. The duck was known as Bean, the bear was called Bark. The robots with the insignias on their shoulders…well, the insignias gave their names away. "Chicken legs" was Gamma, and the one with claw-like fingers was Omega. The blue robot replica of Sonic was Metal Sonic, or simply "Metal", and the watery being that was trying to comfort Tikal was Chaos. The cat that Cream was crying into was called Big, the black and gold robot was known to them as Emerl, and all of them were depressed, saddened, defeated…alone. Trapped inside a terrible space station by one of the most psychopathic villains they'd ever met.

Finally Nack couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it no more!" He shouted, his distinct New York accent ripping the silence apart. They could never tell if it was Manhattan or Brooklyn…not that it mattered. "We've gotta get the hell outta here!" He shouted. "I don't care if I break nearly every bone in my body breaking down wuna these walls, but I'm gettin' outta this joint!"

"As much as I really would not like to say this in this sort of situation…" Metal Sonic remarked, his voice dripping with a mixture of dislike for the scumbag weasel and aggravated sorrow, "Resistance is futile."

"We can't break down the walls. They're too strong." Eggman told them all simply. "I should know, I designed these d—n cells and this space station…that d—nable hedgehog…that OTHER d—namble hedgehog…I can't believe he double-crossed me."

"Shoulda seen it comin." Nack groaned, sitting back down. "I mean, it's what I woulda done if I was workin' with you and felt you weren't payin' up enuff…but then again, I would never wanna do what this freak wants ta do! I mean, he's gonna actually destroy the whole d—n world and us right after it…"

"…I wish I'd been stronger…" Knuckles said suddenly. "I thought I wasn't holding back, but he somehow overpowered us…"

"No, it's MY fault!" Tails said, groaning as he stood up and went to the wall, banging his fist on the wall, shaking. "I wasn't smart enough…I should have figured out his plans, I'm supposed to have an IQ in the triple digits!"

"You and me both!" Eggman complained.

"It's MY fault!" Tikal sobbed. "I'm not strong…I'm a weakling…all my magic power didn't do anything to him…"

Chaos shook his head, trying to comfort her further. **"No, no…"** He said**. "Please Tikal, don't cry…the fault is mine. I allowed the darkness in my heart to grow, I started this whole thing by allowing myself to be used for a cruel purpose…and I turned away too late…worse still, I was not strong enough to do anything to him, and I…I'm…"** He couldn't even finish his sentence, but they knew what he was thinking. He was supposed to be a god, but he couldn't even beat down one evil hedgehog. He'd failed to protect the Master Emerald, his wonderful, wonderful friends…his chao…oh, the poor chao…

"No. It's OUR fault." The odd-looking group from before said at the same time. "We're the ones who fell for his request!"

"The blame lies with me." Omega said. "I allowed my hatred of Eggman to blind me to an evil far greater than he…"

"No, it is mine fault, brother in arms…" Gamma said suddenly. He stood up and looked down at his hands. "I wasn't strong enough to resist his influence and I allowed myself to steal that emerald…"

"Don't forget I helped you…" Emerl said, burying his face in his hands. "I thought I was over being used, but…"

"You were tricked, kid. It happens." Rouge said. "I don't blame you. I blame myself. I thought that he actually was one of the good guys…"

"No, it's MY faaault!" Cream sobbed. "I got kidnapped! If I'd been stronger in the beginning, I woulda beaten Chaos off and-and then none of this woulda happened!"

"But I still would have ended up bringing the chaos emerald to him…" Big mumbled sadly. "He tricked me too, Emerl…"

"I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form, d—n it!" Shadow swore, punching the walls suddenly. "But I can't use chaos control, none of my powers work on our walls, and now I-I can't do anything to help the world. The worst part is…" He sighed. "I thought I'd put the past behind me, that Maria and Gerald would have wanted me to be happy…but I feel so awful knowing that I can't stop what's going to happen to our world…I've failed her…and here I thought I had gotten over her…"

"No."

Sonic's voice rang out and everyone turned to face him as he stood up, body quivering, fists clenched hard, speaking softly.

"It's my fault. I had all these chances and I thought I'd done enough. But I never looked closer, never did that extra mile, didn't FINISH things. I couldn't beat him. I always won before and this time I couldn't do anything. And for all I can do, I can't get us out of a stupid, stupid…" He began to punch the floor. "STUPID, STUPID cell! I'm USELESS! I'm…I'm no hero…"

Nobody had the heart to say anything.

And then someone spoke…

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Are you for real!?"

They all turned to face this voice that was coming from the door far, far beyond energy field that blocked their way out, down the hallway…

And there, entering the hallway, walking towards their cell, was the speaker.

"Are you serious?...guys, guys…"

He shook his head, disappointed, and then stepped up to the energy shield, raising a fist, smiling triumphantly, knuckles cracking slightly as he made said fist. His hazel green eyes stared out from his face, and the human teenager spoke again. "I think you're forgetting who you are!"…

* * *

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

**COURAGE**

* * *

(Scene opens up with Sonic looking up at the moon from atop a hillside. His quills are blown slightly by the wind as Tails goes up to join him, standing next to him. Knuckles glides over to them to join them in watching the moon, and they stand there, unmoving.)

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape…_

(The scene shifts to the city. Amy stands out on top of a rooftop with Cream, Cheese and Emerl by her side. She holds her hands together and makes a silent wish, just as the scene cuts back to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.)_  
_  
_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain…_

(Sonic then grins as the wind seems to pick up speed. He turns to the others, nodding. They nod as well…)

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

(They take off running through the hills as scenes of their past adventures pass overhead in the stars, ending with a camera shot of Amy back on the roof with Cream, Cheese and Emerl as a single lock of hair floats up thanks to the wind, blocking the view…which changes…)

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.  
_

(The scene now cuts to the Chaotix Detective Agency. They're all sitting around, and they raise respective drinks to each other. Then suddenly they stiffen, as if feeling something, and make for the door.)

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.  
_

(Scene cuts to the rooftops of the city. Rouge, Shadow and Omega all look at each other, then jump off, landing expertly on the ground.)

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it!_

(They run down the street, and are soon joined by the Chaotix. Shadow grins, and then they take off, leaving the city.)

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.  
_

(The scene now cuts to the Master Emerald Shrine. Tikal and Chaos are waiting patiently there while Big plays in the background with the chao and his friend Froggy. Then we cut to Nack, who's flying in on a plane, heading for Angel Island and the Master Emerald…)

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

(What he doesn't see is there is a huge ship following far behind him…a flagship with Eggman's insignia on it. Eggman cackles at the controls as he raises a fist in triumph, and several robotic shapes appear behind him from the shadows. Then the scene cuts to the ocean, where a brown-haired human youth is looking up at Angel Island from afar on a grassy knoll nearby. He turns and faces the camera and speaks…)

"Can you feel it?"

(Now we see action poses of every single character)

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

(Now we see everyone on Angel Island, on a grassy hill overlooking the island. Sonic is in the front. He suddenly leaps up into the air, becoming Super Sonic and zooming up at the camera.)

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try!_

_  
_(The youth from before joins them and salutes the camera with his middle and pointer finger as Sonic touches down next to him. The title appears above them all.)

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ninety nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety nine bottles of poooopppp!"

Cream the Rabbit, accompanied by Cheese the Chao, skipped merrily to Station Square from her home just outside the city in the rural fields of green. She was planning on visiting the park first, then she'd go pick up an ice cream from the nearby store which made the LOVELIEST sundaes! Usually she would ask Emerl to come with her, but he was at Tails's place being repaired for the week.

Her ears flapping the wind, the first thing she noticed as she turned the corner and went onto the street which led to the park was that there was a HUGE new building which she had never seen before. It was about four stories high and had two sets of double doors. It was painted silver and green, with a big red sign on the front that read "Rhythmic Passage" on the front.

"Ooh…" Cream said, walking over the crosswalk. This store looked interesting! Cream hovered in the air, wings flapping lightly as he landed on Cream's shoulder. Pressing the button to cross over, Cream was rewarded instantly and skipped across, going through the double doors of the large building and discovering the moment that she stepped in what the building was…a superstore of epic proportions!

The aisles were spic and span clean, and you could see your own reflection in them. The lights high above gleamed down, not too bright to look at and each painted with different colors at the top. There were many streamers and balloons all around, and several of the balloons were in the shapes of…

"Hey, that's Sonic! Ooh, and there's Tails, and there's Amy, and that's Mr. Shadow and Ms. Rouge…"

"You like them?" A voice called out from her right. She looked in its direction and saw a human was there, a teenager. He had brown hair and hazel green eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a blue vest and as he hopped over the counter he was standing behind and walked over to her, she saw he had on white sneakers. But what interested her was the mood necklace he wore: it was a blue orb and it seemed to draw your attention in…

"Welcome to Rhythmic Passage!" The kid said. He got down on one knee and held out his hand. "I'm the owner of this Station Square Superstore, you can call me Nick!"

"Hello!" Cream said, shaking his hand and then curtsying. "Nice to meet you Mr. Nick!"

"Please, just call me Nick. You're Cream, right? And your little Chao friend is Cheese, right?"

Cream blinked. "Oh! How did you know that?"

"I know pretty much everyone! In this business you kinda have to. Anyhow, do you like the balloons? I designed them myself." He stood up and smiled, brushing his hair's locks to the side slightly. "So what can I do for you, little lady?"

"Well, I…um…"

Hmm. She'd been so interested in seeing the inside of this place, but what did it sell? She didn't need to get any groceries, her mother Vanilla had already bought some yesterday.

"We don't just sell groceries here, if that's what you're thinking. Hey, since you're the first customer to enter the store, how about a tour?" The kid offered.

Cream rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…okay!" She said. Cheese let out a chirp on her shoulder and smacked his little stubby hands together in happiness.

The kid led Cream and Cheese to the first area. "This is where we keep all the food! The frozen food's in the back over there, and as for reaching the stuff on the top, well we have Ray!"

"Ray?"

"He's one of my employees! I'll introduce you both to all of them at the end of the tour." Moving along, he pointed into a region about a dozen feet away from the food section, into a semi-circular area that was filled to the brim. "This is where we keep the power tools!"

"Oooooh!" Cream said. "They look so fancy…" She walked up to the nearest rack of tools and reached up, taking one down. "What's this?"

"That is a caulking gun. Be careful it's-"

SPLOOOSH!

Cream put her hand to her mouth, as did Cheese. The kid was now covered in caulking material.

"…I'm…I'm okay. Uh, I'll go dry myself off at the next aisle…"

_I don't actually mind this…it feels kinda like ice cream. I like ice cream…_

"Oh, wow!" Cream shouted. "Look at all that beach stuff!"

Beach balls stacked high, fishing rods, sandals, sand-castle building materials and dozens of toys for beach use lined up and down this aisle. It even SMELLED of the ocean!

"How'd you get this scent?" Cream said, sniffing the air, head held up highly. "Mmm…"

"Special blend. Bean developed it. He's pretty smart!"

"Bean? Jumping, baked, jelly?" Cream asked. "I like jelly beans best."

The kid laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, no, no! Bean's another employee. He's good at mixing things up…here, this way!"

After leading Cream down past the electronics section, the toy aisles and a HUGE section devoted to clothes and shoes, the kid approached a door at the far end of the store. "Now THIS…this is the part of the store where it's only for the right kind of people. You have to be at least 18 and have ID to get into this part of the store, but I can show you a part of it since I know you're a trustworthy person, Cream." The kid said.

Cream nodded. "I promise not to tell!"

"Chao!"

"Cheese promises too." Cream said, and Cheese nodded.

The kid smiled, and led Cream inside, closing the door behind them. It was a HUGE stairway leading up, spiraling higher, higher. "Wanna go for a piggyback ride?" The kid offered.

…"Weeeeee!" Cream laughed as the kid came to a stop, letting her and Cheese hop off. "Thank you, thank you!" She said. The kid smiled happily and pointed at the door in front. "This is the fourth floor of our building, the only one I can show you. Now go on in!"

Cream nodded eagerly and pushed it open.

She gasped.

"Those…those are…"

Lining up and down large metallic stands with a small pillow placed to hold the stand's contents were…emeralds…chaos emeralds. A single, large, circular light glowed above, shining down. Each emerald caught the light, sparkling up the place and making it brighter and sunnier than Cream could have expected. The room had plush red carpeting and a large blue sign on the silver walls read "CHAOS EMERALDS: INQUIRE WITH OWNER ABOUT PRICE".

"Amazing, huh?" The kid said. "We gotta HUGE collection of chaos emeralds here!"

"H-how did…how did you do all this?" Cream asked.

"It's simple." The kid explained. "These Chaos emeralds are hand-made."

"They're-they're fake?"

"Yes and no. You see, there are assumed to be seven chaos emeralds…but in reality there were eight. If you have just that one emerald, you can replicate others from it. Basically Cream, that eighth emerald has enough power in it to make copies!" The kid explained, walking over to one of the chaos emeralds and picking it up in his hands from its plushy red pillow. It sparkled quite nicely and the kid tossed it up and down as he explained.

"It's simple, really. The eighth emerald, the golden emerald, has a unique energy signature…it gives off an aura, if you will. Only someone with a similar aura can track it down and use it. I happen to have been blessed with that aura and found it quite quickly…of course, my employees helped out a lot too!"

He grinned. "Now you see, the emeralds can transform thoughts into power if the will of a person is strong enough…and my will was! With the power I obtained, I was able to create copies of the chaos emeralds as long as I focused hard enough on it. Here…"

He handed it to her. "Think of something you really want. Imagine it in your head and then let your heart do the rest."

Cream was unsure if this would work, but…well, it wouldn't hurt to try. She pictured an ice cream sundae in her head, topped with a single cherry, with creamy vanilla and smooth chocolate ice cream, and whipped cream wrapped lovingly around it, all on a colorful blue plate just like they made at the ice cream store-

There was a "BOINK" and lo and behold, floating in front of her, surrounded by sparkling lights, was her sundae! Cream tossed the emerald in the air and grabbed the sundae, beaming. Cheese caught the emerald and began playing around with it.

"Amazing, huh? Now to tell the truth, the mere presence of these emeralds around you increase the power of your wishes. Using one emerald alone in your room to wish for something, well, you'd have to have a lot of will, or else you'd be waiting for a while, and even then these emeralds will promptly disappear into nothing after they're used three times."

"How come?" Cream asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I had to think carefully. It's a sort of failsafe in case a bad guy tries to go after them, and this way the customers will come back for more of them! Thanks to these chaos emeralds, my store's business is going to be booming!"

He grinned. "We were able to actually provide all the things you saw downstairs thanks to them. And we'll be taking emeralds from her and opening up other stores across Earth so other people can be provided with the resources and supplies they need. I've already drawn up plans for stores in Africa…"

He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot! You wanna meet my employees, right? Here, follow me downstairs…and don't forget your sundae!"

The employee lounge was located on the first floor, behind the service counter where the kid had come from. Opening up the door and letting Cream and het pet…and her sundae in…Cream was finally shown the employees of Rhythmic Passage. One was a green duck with a red bandanna on his neck, another was a yellow flying squirrel who was had hung his jacket away and was now drinking some apple juice, and the other one with them was an armadillo with a red shell and a black body. He put down the magazine he was reading and smiled at Cream.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." The armadillo said. His voice had a distinctive quality of an adventurer to it, with a subtle, deep undertone.

"Howdy little lady, gyuk-huk-huk!" The duck quacked out. It had a decidedly quirky sort of voice.

"Uh…um…hi…" The flying squirrel said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked nervous. "I'm-I'm Ray the Flying Squirrel, it's nice to meet you."

"Ray's shy, but don't worry, I balance it out with my EXPLOSIVE personality, hyuk-hyuk!" The duck laughed. "Get it, Mighty? EXPLOSIVE?"

"I get it, I get it. The crazy duck here is Bean the Dynamite, I'm Mighty the Armadillo. Bark's in the bathroom-oh wait, here he comes!"

The sound of running water followed by the "cruncha-crunch" of paper towel marked the exit of a white polar bear wearing a red winter cap from the bathroom. He had on brown boxer-style gloves and looked rather fierce and scary. He spoke suddenly. "Hey. Who's the kid and the blue thing with her?" He asked. His voice seemed low and there was a distinct Far North accent to it.

"This is Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao."

"Cream and Cheese? I don't like cheese."

"Blasphemy!" The kid remarked. "Anyhow, you'll have to excuse Bark, he's not very good with people…"

"This dude's so dumb, that if his brains were explosives, he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose! Za-ha-ha-ha!" Bean snickered.

Bark suddenly raised his arm. Then he held it out. "Watch." He said simply.

He flexed the arm's muscles. The bulge that resulted was bigger than the gloves. Bean shut his beak instantly.

"Bark, you're scarin' the girl!" Mighty said.

This was true, Cream had hidden behind the kid with Cheese and was quivering in fear, holding onto her sundae for dear life.

"Oh, hold on!" Bark remarked, going over to a nearby cabinet. He walked over to Cream and knelt down as the kid stepped away. "Here." He handed her a spoon. "You'll need this for that…right?" He asked.

Cream blinked, then took the spoon in one hand, sticking it in her sundae. "Th-thank you…" She said softly.

Bark grinned in a slightly stupid, yet happy fashion and suddenly Cream realized he wasn't quite as dangerous as he looked. Standing up, he rubbed the back of his head. "She's the first customer to actually go into the store, right?" He asked. "Well it is…nice meeting you…and…and I must get to work manning service counter…"

After Bark left the room, the kid turned to Cream.

"Bark's from above the Arctic circle, but he really wouldn't hurt a fly unless he sat on it."

"Or if it threw bombs at him. That's right. I went there. I went there, took some pictures and came back. Can I get a witness?" Mighty asked, grinning.

"Holla." The kid replied. "To tell the truth, we already had a big customer just one day ago who ordered something that we sent to him first thing this morning, I made the delivery myself, top priority!"

"What was it?" Cream asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

The kid raised his pointer finger and it went back and forth in the air. "That…is a secret! For now. So Cream, do you wanna eat your sundae here, or maybe in the park?"

"Oh, I wanna go to the park! Can you, uh, "escort" me? Mommy says that a gentlemen is supposed to escort a lady when she's got her hands full…"

"Of course!" The kid said. "You guys get ready, we're open for business and we need everyone manning their stations!"

"Man the flying saucers!" Beak barked out like an order, then he began snickering. Mighty rolled his eyes and Ray nodded. "We'll get right to it, sir!" He said.

As the kid led Cream and Cheese to the park, crossing over the road and going through the large, circular-shaped gate, they sat down at the nearest bench, which was across from a large lake with a fountain in it. As the water from the fountain sprayed up, it caught the light and glittered, and produced a rainbow all around itself. Little fishes swam around in the lake, occasionally one would come close to the surface and a glitter of color was seen beneath the depths before it retreated back down. The clouds slowly puffed by, white, bulgy and small, and a gentle wind blew. It was a calm day indeed.

"How do you like the sundae?" The kid asked.

"Mmmmmm!" Cream said, licking her lips as she finished up a few spoonfuls. "It's so yummy! Thank you again, Mr. Nick-I mean, Nick!"

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "Shucks, you're gonna make me blush!"

They sat there, with Cream and Cheese taking turns with the sundae while the kid looked up at the clouds, gazing intently. Finally Cream finished her sundae and let out a little "burp".

"Excuse me." She said, covering her mouth.

The kid smiled at her, then pointed up. "Look at that cloud. It looks like a flying dragon to me, do you see?"

"Ooh, yes, I see it!"

"Chao-chao!"

"Hmm, and…and what do you think that one looks like?"

He pointed to another one. Cream stared closely and then blinked. "Oh, I-I think it looks like a mother duck, with little ducklings following behind!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" The kid said. "Hmm. That one over there looks like Meryl Sheep riding on a herd of buffalo!"

"Wowwwww…"

"Chaaaaoooo…"

"What about that one?" Cream suddenly asked, pointing at a shape that was oddly-shaped.

"Hmm, that one looks like a sort of circular, single-engine hovercraft with smoking coming out of its-"

CA-CRASH!

SPLOOOSH!

Both of them were covered in water and rainbow-scaled fish as the fountain was reduced to rubble by an orb-like grey, black and red hovercraft. Stumbling out of it and swimming away from the wreckage onto the shore to lie panting on the ground was none other than a red-haired, goggle-wearing evil scientist with a moustache that seemed to defy reality.

"Dr. Eggman! You-you big meany!" Cream shouted. Cheese frowned and stuck out his tongue. "You ruined my dress!"

"I have fish in places that you're not supposed to be able to fit fish into." The kid remarked in a deadpan tone.

"Stupid machine! Stupid, stupid machine! I should have known that that stupid fox would sabotage my ride! Oh…it's you." He remarked, standing up and brushing some grass and dirt off. All of them were stills soaking wet though. "What do YOU want, little girl?"

The kid suddenly stood up and before Eggman knew it, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and tugged down. "You…are going to apologize for ruining our clothes. Then you're going to buy the girl a new dress. And then you're going to come with me to City Hall and you'll pay them enough money to rebuild the fountain and if you're LUCKY, and your apology's REALLY NICE…I won't turn you into the police. Got it, doc?"

Eggman frowned. "I am not going to-"

Cream and Cheese suddenly glared at him.

"Okay I'm really really sorry and I'll pay for everything I promise cross my heart and hope to die!" He squeaked out. He was outnumbered and he knew perfectly well that Cheese the Chao could bite hard.

The kid nodded at Cream. "Let's get going, then! After you, Miss Cream!"

Cream giggled as she led the way, with Cheese floating behind and the kid tugging Eggman along by his collar.

SOON…

"Goodbye, thank you for the deposit into our city's funds!" The overly cheery secretary said, waving enthusiastically.

"She abuses waving." Eggman grumbled.

I am the Eggman…HO! He is the Eggman…

"You are the Walrus. Goo-goo-gachoo!" The kid said.

"…" Dr. Eggman's facial expression revealed a sudden urge to burst out into exasperated tears. "I thought I had heard the last of that back in '85…" He grumbled unhappily.

"Now then, get going." He pointed down the street. "It's a LONG walk back to whatever rock you crawled out from!"

Mumbling, Eggman walked down the steps of City Hall and headed for the nearest bus stop. The kid turned to Cream and Cheese.

"Well, I have to get back to the store. Be sure to tell your friends about it, er, uh, if you don't mind, that is." The kid said.

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Cream said, twirling her new dress. It had a little polo player on the bottom of it made of gold. "Thanks for the new dress Mr- I mean Nick." She said. "I'll bring my other dress back home to dry off, it is my favorite." She said, holding up her other dress which was wrapped in a towel he'd let her take.

The kid rubbed the back of his neck and smiled warmly. "Take care, alright?" He said.

Cream nodded and hopped down the steps, with Cheese right behind. The kid smiled. "She's such a nice girl. I hope I get to see her again." He thought out loud.

With a cheerful smile, Cream waved goodbye, and Cheese bounded up and down on her shoulder as he waved goodbye as well. The two then turned a corner and were gone. Smiling, the kid walked down the steps and began walking back to his store.

Then he suddenly realized something.

"Wait…" He thought out loud. "Did Cheese put the emerald away or…oh dear, oh dear!" He gulped. "He didn't…he held onto it, he probably put it in Cream's dress pocket…"

Then he shrugged. "Ahh, it's only one. And I told her it vanishes after three times, so she has two uses left. No harm, no foul, no biggie…"

_She's such a nice girl. I hope I get to see her around soon!_

Back at her house, Cream unwrapped the towel and hung the dress up to dry in her bathroom, but something fell out of the pocket. She blinked and picked it up.

"Ooh, I almost forgot, the chaos emerald! I should return it to…"

Then suddenly she stopped herself.

"Then again, two wishes might come in handy…" She thought out loud. "It's only one chaos emerald, I'll pay him back later. You don't think he'll mind, do you Cheese?"

Cheese shook his head slowly. "Chaaaooo…"

And so she put the chaos emerald inside her room, underneath her socks in her sock drawer, closing it and leaving the room to go talk with her mother about what had happened to her.

The emerald, being inside the drawer, couldn't catch the light from the room or what was coming in from Cream's window, and therefore the shine that emitted from it now was faint, yet still steadily pulsing, a slow golden glow…

MEANWHILE…

Eggman grinned as he ducked into an alley and held up a small, rounded ball-like object. He tossed it against the wall nearby and a strange, swirling blue and white portal opened up. Going through it, he found himself back at his laboratory, with a metallic blue hedgehog waiting calmly next to a tank that was attached to several large machines.

"Is everything satisfactory now, master?" Metal Sonic asked.

Eggman grinned, tapping his goggles. "They detected chaos energy perfectly. There is an incredible amount of it on the fourth floor of the building I entered, and that girl is carrying a chaos emerald as well."

"So the chaos scanners were correct when they picked up the energy burst from Station Square." Metal said. "There are chaos emeralds on the fourth floor of that superstore."

"Yes, indeed. Now we can begin the next phase of the operation…activate the process, Metal."

Metal Sonic nodded and walked over to a console that was attached to the tank. He pressed a button and pulled down a lever, and the tank pulsed with bright blue energy. There came a loud scream, and then…

The tank burst open, and a muscular, almost demonic form was deposited on the floor. He stood up, looking at Eggman, then bowed.

"I... am." It asked in a low, almost growling tone.

"Good, it appears that my design was successful." Eggman laughed. "Now then, listen up. There are things you have to know about…"

OMAKE TIME! (Omake means bonus or extra)

Shadow the Hedgehog did some slow headbanging as he sat in a simple wooden chair, listening to "This Machine", one of his favorite songs. His black and red stereo blared away happily as it played his favorite CD.

"We all danced in fire…trapped in this machine! Don't know how long we've waited…as the Eggman…"

Then…

CLICK!

"Fly in the freedom, time never stops and waits for me! (Show the waaaay!) Looking for answers and looking for the clues!"

Shadow turned around to see Rouge the Bat by his stereo, having switched over to Track 2. She winked and gave him the "V for victory" sign.

Frowning slightly, Shadow raised his finger and tapped the "BACK" button, skipping back to Track 1.

"We all danced in fire…"

Rouge was now the one frowning. She pressed the "forward" button and went back to her song.

"Fly in the freedom!"

Annoyed, Shadow pressed the back button. But before so much as one sentence had gotten out of the stereo, Rouge switched it back.

Now Shadow and Rouge were getting pissed. They kept switching the songs back and forth, back and forth, click-click-click-click…

BA-BOOOOOOM!

…the stereo had exploded.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Sonic headbanged to "It Doesn't Matter" as he listened to his stylish blue stereo. Then suddenly…

CLICK!

"We all danced in fire…trapped in this machine!"

Sonic's eyes widened. What the?

He turned around and came face to face with Shadow holding a gun up to his face. Shadow's expression was one of "back off or die". Raising his hands, Sonic stepped back, then took off out the door. Sighing in relief, Shadow lowered his gun, not seeing the white, gloved, feminine hand that reached for the "track skip" button…

CLICK!

"Fly in the freedom!"

Shadow's eye twitched.

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

**This story, in case you couldn't already tell, is going to include a lot of characters. So feel free to read and review! Stick around, everyone in the Sonic game canon...and perhaps then some...is going to make an appearance somehow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh, Daddy likes porno and ten dollar whores, Daddy gets wasted and robs liquor stores! Daddy likes rubbing against…little boys on the bus! I think that's why your Mommy left us! Mommy left us!"

_I know as a kid from a divorced family I should feel a sting, but for some reason it just makes me wanna laugh harder!_

The kid fell out of his chair, laughing his head off in the employee lounge. "Eh-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh BOY, this guy's fracking' hilarious!"

Bean walked inside the longue and raised an eyebrow. "What on EARTH are you watching?"

"Stephen Lynch Live!" The kid laughed. "This guy's hilarious!"

"I guess it's better than being shot in the face, uh, two things: one, why is Bark depressed?"

"I told him he's not allowed to have pets at the store. Or anywhere, really…"

Bean looked confused. "Why the heck would ya tell him that, Boss-meister?"f

"Because he keeps accidentally snapping his pet's necks." The kid said, now dead serious and no longer laughing. "No way in H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks am I letting him make a rabbit hutch for the store."

"Oh…gee…well, um, also, we have a customer that wants to go to the second floor." Bean said.

The kid stiffened up almost immediately. "W-What? What's he look like?"

"Hedghog, black with red striped quills, says his name is-"

The kid burst past Bean, who twirled around in place, eyes circling around and around as he went "wee-woo, wee-woo!"

Shadow tapped his foot on the ground, waiting calmly. For some reason, he could hear music playing. "You have to face it again and again…and again…"

Then he heard someone call his name. "SHADOW!" The kid exclaimed, approaching the waiting hedgehog at the service counter. "Shadow the Hedgehog, what an honor!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You run this place?" He asked. He looked up at the nearby clock: "5: 45" was the time. He was getting kind of hungry, he'd have to stop and get a burger or something later on.

"Yep. You want to purchase some ammunition and guns, correct?" The kid asked. He reached down into his pocket and held up a key. "Right this way!"

He led Shadow to the stairs in the back and up to the second floor. "Now, you might be surprised at what you see, so I'm going to warn you…when I tell the customers this is a superstore, I MEAN it."

"Trust me kid, nothing could-"

Creaaaaak!

"Surprise…me…" Shadow gaped.

There, lining up and down, were huge racks filled to the brim with weapons. There were handguns, automatics, semi-automatics, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, bazookas all upon metallic racks to the right. To the left were defensive items like body armor, reflector energy shields, taser-guns and the like. Far in back were opened-up crates of ammunition, and above them…

"Is…is that…are those parts to a mechanical suit?"

"It belongs to Ray." The kid explained. "Maybe he'll show you how to work it…if you ask nicely. Anyhow, right this way."

He led Shadow past the racks of guns, and Shadow could see on the other side there were various other weapons displayed in many glass cases, swords, knives, staves, lances, axes, spears, maces, clubs, bows and arrows and such.

"How…did you…how on Earth?"

"Trade secret. Now then…"

The kid led him to the close end of rack and pulled off a few weapons. "Sub Machine Gun, Semi-Automatic Rifle and Heavy Machine Gun, all replacements, and as for ammunition…"

He put the guns down and walked over, bringing a crate filled to the brim with bullets to Shadow. "Right here. And the total cost is…"

He took out a calculator from his blue vest's pocket and began adding them up. "500 dollars even."

Shadow scratched his head. "Er…500 dollars, uh…I only have 300 on me…" He said, holding up a wad of cash.

The kid rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there IS a way I can give you this merchandise, but I'll need you to do something for me." He said. "You see, I've been recently…well, stalked. Stalked by this metallic jerkhole, I think you know him, the name is Metal Sonic…"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Metal Sonic? That metallic faker?! Why is he stalking you?"

"I happen to have chaos emeralds in my possession, and I believe he wants the key I possess to break into where I keep them. You see the store itself has EMP technology that Ray helped to fine tune that will lock onto the energy signature of Eggman's robots…"

He lead Shadow to the back of the room and opened a door, showing a huge computer system. "As you can see here on one of our security consoles…" He walked up to the keyboard and entered in "Records". The screen now revealed a video demonstrating what happened whenever a robot with the energy signature attempted to come within a 100 foot radius of the building. "They can't just blow the store open, we'd fight them off and it would bring you and Sonic and the others running. But when they try to come close and sneak in…"

A little metal icon on the screen was shown smugly walking towards the representation of the store on the computer screen. The moment it got within 100 feet, a burning flash of light erupted from the robot icon and it was sent flying back.

"Handy, huh? We utilized chaos power for the security system, and there's always two of us on guard." The kid said. "We take turns every day you see and-oh, I'm boring you. Look, I want Metal Sonic off my tail. The key he has, it can neutralize the effects of the system if he wears it. Now I've been stuck living HERE for the past three days because he followed me to my house, I don't DARE leave. But if you were to, say, take him out, then I could go home and not have to worry about him. If you do that, you can keep the weapons and the ammo. Heck, I'll even give you store credit…"

He grinned. "A chaos emerald, good for making three of your wishes a reality. How's about it?"

Shadow's brow furrowed in thought. Then he smirked. "I'm the ultimate life form. I can take on one robot."

_The games were right…he DOES have a lot of pride…but I still feel sorry for him…_

"Sure…I'll do your job for you. I'll turn him into so much scrap that you can melt him down into more weapons for me to use."

The kid rubbed the back of his neck. "You're kinda scary, but I know I can trust you. He doesn't show up unless I try going out of the store, and only at night, so come back at around 8 PM…"

MEANWHILE, KINDA SORTA FAR AWAY…

Cream was playing in the backyard of her home, happily tossing Cheese up and down. Vanilla, her mother, was making pasta for dinner, with meatballs to match. Cream LOVED pasta night. Sometimes Cheese liked to play with his spaghetti by sticking it on top of his head and pretending he was eating his hair. This always got a laugh out of them.

"I know what we should do next Cheese!" Cream suggested. "Let's go get that Chaos Emerald and wish for a trampoline!" Cream hopped up and ran inside. "Stay right there, okay?"

Cheese nodded, going "chao-chao" as he waited.

Cream walked back outside with the emerald in her hands. "Okay Cheese, let's hold it together when we make the wish!"

Cheese nodded as Cream put the emerald down on the grassy ground below them. Cream and Cheese held each other's hands and put them on top of the golden emerald, and both concentrated on making the wish for a trampoline…

BA-BOINK!

There it was to Cream's left and Cheese's right, a huge blue and black trampoline. Giggling, Cream and Cheese jumped onto it and bounded up and down on it.

"Weeeee!"

"Chaaaaooo!"

"Weeeee!"

"Chaaaaooo!"

They continued to bounce up and down for about half an hour, but then it began to get dark. "Cream! Cheese! It's time for dinner!" Vanilla called out.

"Coming mommy!" Cream said, and she hopped off the trampoline onto the ground, with Cheese floating behind her. She picked up the emerald and put it in her pocket, walking inside the house and going into the kitchen to sit down and eat dinner.

After the meal, Cream walked up the steps and to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for bed. While Vanilla finished up the dishes and was heading for the steps to help her daughter prepare for the bath, suddenly someone or something suddenly grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her close. She felt a scaly tail wrap around her legs, pressing them together.

"Don't scream or cry out any kind of warning. Now you're going to tell your daughter to take her bath and that you'll be up as soon as you finish cleaning up the living room. Understand?"

Vanilla's big eyes were filled with tears, but she nodded. She didn't want to endanger Cream.

"Good." Her captor said. His grip loosened slightly. "Go ahead, call to her. But no warning whatsoever."

Vanilla took a deep breath, then called out "Cream?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Hurry up with your bath, I'll be up as soon as I finish cleaning the living room, then I'll read you a story, alright?" Vanilla called to Cream as calmly as she could.

"Okay!" Cream yelled back. She couldn't hear the fear in Vanilla's voice because the bath was roaring away, depositing water for Cream to soon splash around in, along with Cheese of course.

Vanilla gulped. "Are-are you going to hurt my daughter?"

"I don't want to. She's just going to do a little favor for me, that's all." Her captor said, suddenly thrusting something into Vanilla's mouth and making her swallow it. The rabbit gasped, then fell unconscious. Giving a grim smile, her captor placed her onto the couch in the living room, and then walked upstairs, hiding in Cream's closet after throwing down a small capsule onto the ground. It dissolved into gas that spread quickly throughout the room, vanishing from sight as it did so.

After Cream had finished her bath and had put on her PJs, she went to her room and hopped into bed. She drew up the covers and waited calmly as Cheese fell asleep on a nearby chair. She waited, and waited…but then sleep overtook her and she drifted into dreamland.

The captor from before walked out from the closet. He knew full well that the knockout gas would make sure they would stay asleep. He smiled softly and placed his three-digited, clawed hands upon the child's head, mumbling an incantation…

_Cream hopped up and down on a big pillow as carrot rocket ships wooshed around. Cheese was bounding up and down on one of them, wearing a little cowboy hat and going "Yee-hawwww" as he rode it. Cream finally jumped off the pillow and landed straight onto the trampoline, flying up, up onto one of the carrot rockets. She whizzed through the air, going faster, faster…_

_Then suddenly everything changed. She was in her room. Cheese was asleep on the chair nearby and a form was watching her, calmly leaning against the wall. He had green, scaly skin and a smooth underbelly, and three clawed fingers on each hand. He wore a dark robe-like jacket with shamanic pants and a necklace to match. He had on dark shoes, and his tail was slowly moving left and right upon the floor. He also had blue hair that flowed down slightly past his neck in thick locks, thought it spiked up at the top like a Mohawk. _

"_Hello." He said. His voice had a hissing quality to it, yet was soft and rather kind. She wasn't sure what to make of him. "You are Cream the Rabbit, aren't you?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

_The snake smiled and walked over to her pet, standing by the chair he now slept on. He held up something…the chaos emerald. "Such a pretty thing for such a pretty little girl. Now tell me…are you afraid of me?"_

"_I…I guess I'm a little scared…I'm afraid I don't know your name, Mr…?" She asked politely. _

"_I am called King. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

_"Can-can you please get out of my dreams? I feel sort of…well, weird, having someone in them…"_

_The snake shook his head. "You'd have better luck asking the sun not to rise."  
_

"_Why are you here?" Cream asked, trembling._

"_I want something from you. The emerald. But I always ask first. I never simply take, and never from a child."_

_Cream put her hand to her lip, fingers curling slightly._

"_Do you p-promise not to hurt me or my family if I give you the emerald?" She asked._

"…_I cannot make that promise." King replied, shaking his head._

"_Would…would you EAT me? Did…did you hurt my mother?" Cream whispered._

_King's golden eyes looked deep into hers. "Snakes do eat rabbits, but…I don't need to eat you…" _

_Suddenly he vanished, and then a moment later, he was leaning down, claws resting on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "I shall simply hold you in my coils until I obtain what I desire. But there's no need for you to know fear if you just give me the emerald. Of course, if you don't…I may have to eat your pet."_

_Cream gasped. "No…you wouldn't…you can't do that…" She squeaked._

"_I could, I can, I might. It's very easy." He crooned to her, and she felt his tail wrapping around her, squeezing slightly. "Why shouldn't I? I must be cruel at times to obtain what I desire."_

"_Wh-why do you want the emerald?"_

"_Didn't you remember what that human boy told you? The eighth chaos emerald is golden…"_

_Suddenly Cream realized it. "I-I have the eighth emerald? Oh dear, I should return it…"_

"_I'm afraid I can't return it, nor allow you to do so. I want to hear an answer from you." King remarked. _

"_Can't you at least tell me why?" Cream begged. _

_King sighed. "…for power." He said. "Your friends possess great power and can harness it due to the chaos emeralds. I too want the power of the chaos emeralds to grant me that power. If need be, I will have to slay others to obtain them. I hope you won't be one of them…"_

_King now stood up and held her up at arm's length by her neck, careful not to choke her. "Now then…will you hand over the emerald to me?"_

_"Are you going to hurt my friends?" Cream asked. Suddenly something inside of her was sparking…_

"_I don't want to have to kill you. But your friends…they are a threat to me and my bid for power. I may have to kill them. You'll have to make a choice. Give me the emerald and your family is spared, but your friends will pay instead. That is the choice: your friends…or your family."_

_He put her back down on the bed, then pointed to her sleeping pet. "I will begin with him. Then your mother will die as well. I don't have to eat ALL of her at once, but…"_

"_No, please!" Cream sobbed, covering her eyes. "Don't…please, don't."_

_"You wish to spare their lives? Then say you shall give me the emerald, and you will not know pain." King remarked, holding out his hand._

_Cream was silent for a while. Then she spoke._

"_No, I…I won't!" She said, standing up on her bed. "Take me instead!"_

"…_what?" King was taken aback. He stepped back a pace, looking confused. _

"_Eat me if you have to, but I won't give you the emerald or let you hurt my family or friends! I WON'T! I love them too much!"_

_King blinked a few times, then smiled. "Little one…I am pleased with your courage. You have what it takes."_

Cream woke up and found King was caressing her head. "I am grateful to have met you. You have a good, pure heart, and your courage is admirable. You have what is needed in this world."

He stepped away and bowed. "You must never lose sight of who you are or what you stand for…remember that…"

And with that he vanished into the air, slowly but surely. A few moments later, Vanilla rushed up the steps and held her daughter tightly, crying, asking was she alright, was she SAFE…

She was. And so were her family and friends.

Meanwhile, the kid was NOT safe. He was pacing just outside the store, nervously biting his nails.

"Come on, come on, you gotta show up sooner or later…" He murmured.

Metal Sonic waited for the kid to turn at just the right angle.

"Come on, you pathetic fleshbag, turn, turn…"

He turned at just the right angle to look at the constellations that were forming in the sky. "Ooh, pretty!" He remarked.

"GOTCHA!" Metal Sonic laughed to himself, zooming clear from the nearby alley at the kid…

Suddenly a black blur stood in his way, and there was a "KA-CLICK" sound.

"Got you." Shadow said, firing his gun. Metal Sonic was sent flying back, and he growled angrily as the bullet fell out of the indentation that resulted, a shot right in the middle of the head. Shadow put the gun away and took up a fighting position. "Okay kid, I'll take it from here."

"Kick his can, Shadow!" The kid hollered, punching the air.

_Boss: Metal Sonic_ (Shadow)

_Metal's been following that kid around for some time, forcing him to stay hidden inside his own store to keep Eggman from getting his grubby mitts on a mountain of chaos emeralds! Beat down Metal Sonic and teach him a lesson on not stalking people!_

Shadow started things off by focusing his power into a yellow beam of light, sending the Chaos Arrow straight at Metal Sonic, who dodged away.

"And you're supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form. Pathetic." Metal Sonic remarked. He flipped in the air, then thrust both hands forward. Lasers shot forth from his fingers, missing Shadow as he skated to the side, pulling out his pistols and firing them at Metal Sonic. They missed though, the robotic hedgehog simply zoomed away, laughing.

"You're annoying me!" Shadow the Hedgehog shouted, launching a huge barrage of Chaos Arrows into the air at Metal Sonic, who dipped and dived and dodged them all. "Come on and stand still, you metal fake!"

Metal Sonic suddenly rushed down, curled up into a spinning orb of charged power, which collided hard with Shadow, sending him flying back. He grunted as he righted himself in the air, tossing the guns away and rushing forward. He and Metal Sonic collided with their spin dash moves and after grappling in the air for a few moments…

BA-BANG! Shadow was sent flying into a brick wall that was nearby. He groaned and pulled himself out, panting before he fell to his knees.

Metal Sonic flexed his claws, looking evilly at Shadow.

"As I was saying…pathetic." Metal Sonic said. "I really am going to enjoy tearing your organs out. Then I'll give you the honor of HOLDING them as you die!"

Shadow growled. This faker shouldn't be so strong…he was going to have to take it up a notch, but what technique to use?

Then suddenly something was tossed at Metal Sonic, with a cry of "Hey, hold this!". Metal Sonic immediately caught it and looked at it. "What the?!"

It was a bomb. Black, round and shining off in the light of the streetlamps.

BA-BOOOOM!

Metal Sonic growled angrily as his body was singed by the explosion. Bean the Dynamite hopped out of the bushes, tossing another an unlit bomb up in the air in his palm. "Gyuk-huk-huk! How do you like my cute bombs?" He asked. "I'm a real blast at partys, ha-ha-ha!"

Metal Sonic rushed at him. "I shall-"

"CHAOS ARROW!"

This time when the Chaos Arrow collided. It hit Metal Sonic clear in the side and he was sent flying back, body sparkling with electricity as he convulsed in pain. Suddenly a cell phone went off, playing a song.

"Feels just like I'm falling for the first time! Yeah it…feels just like I'm falling for the first time!"

The kid picked it up. "Hello? You saw that? Wh-what? Alright, I'll tell Shadow!" He ran over to Shadow and whispered in his ear: "Bean's bombs whittle down Metal's defensive matrix from what Ray analyzed. That's when you gotta make your move. Bean can dodge around, but you have to try and distract Metal Sonic long enough for Bean's bombs to hit him, and once he's been hit, unload on the faker!"

Shadow nodded. "Right. No problem." He took up a fighting position and then launched himself at Metal. "This is going to be a piece of cake!

_Boss Battle: Metal Sonic_ (Shadow, assisted by Bean)

_Alright! Bean will toss bombs at Metal Sonic once a good opening is given, and after Metal has been hit, he's open for Shadow's attacks. Just be sure to defend Bean and distract Metal, and if need be, improvise to make sure that Metal's hit by those bombs!  
_

Shadow grinned and held up his fist, which glowed with chaos energy. "Let's see how hollow you are inside!" He hissed, jumping forward. He swung at Metal Sonic and the two of them traded blows, neither side giving an inch. But Shadow knew he couldn't hold on forever. Luckily he didn't have to. Bean tossed a bomb and…

BA-BOOM! It hit Metal Sonic in the back. He gasped in pain…

And then a hard fist sent him flying into the air. He was then shot straight through the chest with another Chaos Arrow as Shadow grinned. Metal was now convulsing more violently than before, but he wouldn't give up. Turning around, he dove at Bean, snarling.

"I'll disembowel you, duck!" He growled, planning on turning him into duck soup. But then Shadow grabbed his steel shoes and swung him around and around, then slamming him into the ground. Metal angrily pushed himself up after a few moments, snarling.

"Your little tricks are aggravating…"

A bomb was right in front of his face. BA-BOOOOM! He was sent flying back into Shadow's foot as he was kicked over and over and over before he hit the ground.

Now he was FURIOUS. Opening up his chest, he revealed a series of tubes within…missile launchers! "FLESHBAGS!" He howled. He fired at Bean and Shadow…

Luckily, Shadow was a Chaos Control master. He teleported away and in front of Bean, firing chaos arrows to stop the missiles. However when they exploded, the shockwave struck them both, and both Bean and Shadow were sent flying through the air. Shadow gasped in pain as Metal Sonic zoomed over to him, grabbing him by the throat.

"I really will relish this, you ultimate sack of meat." Metal said cruelly.

"HANDS OFF!" Bean shouted, tossing another bomb. Metal simply batted it away and glared at him. "Shut up, I'll destroy you soon enough you stupid du-"

Before he could finish that thought, Shadow head-butted him, then used chaos control…teleporting in front of the kicked-away bomb's path. With a good thrust of his leg, he kicked it right back at Metal Sonic, and it exploded, sending the robot to the ground. Shadow then rushed forward and held Metal up by the throat, fist glowing with chaos energy.

"Say goodnight!" He shouted, and thrust it into Metal's stomach.

PA-POW! Metal was sent flying through the air in chunks, soaring off into the distance. Shadow grinned and crossed his arms.

"Perfect as always." He remarked, closing his eyes and smirking.

Bean gave the peace symbol and then laughed. "That's the way you go out with a bang, gyuk-huk-huk!"

Nick groaned as Bean promptly took out several unlit bombs and began juggling them. "Oh I like to blow things up and quick, I know it makes you people sick, but hearing things go boom you see, just makes the day for a duck like me!" He sang out in a polka voice.

"You're weirder than I am. That's saying something." The kid said. "Now I'm going back to my condo, I'll probably have to vacuum and everything since I've been away for three days…"

He turned to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow…thank you. Here." He tossed Shadow a blue chaos emerald. "And your ammo and guns are going to be delivered tomorrow morning like you asked. Pleasure doing business with ya!"

Shadow smiled. "Thank YOU. I enjoyed that little exercise. It was…rather fun."

Bean kept juggling. "Hey watch me do five!...now six!...now seven!"

"Where did you FIND this duck?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow at Bean as he addressed the kid, who grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, well, you see, it's a long story…"

"He's crazy."

"You have no idea." The kid replied.

FLASHBACK!

"Hey boss, look!"

The kid walked into the employee lounge to see Mighty had both his hands on either side of Bean's head. "I'm the Eight-Ball Duck!"

"Oh Eight-Ball Duck, should I go to the movies tomorrow?"

Mighty shook Bean's head back and forth at incredible speed, making him go "quaka-quaka-quaka-quaka" before he finally stopped. "Outlook not so gooood!"

"…heh…eh-heh…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Nick burst out laughing and walked over. "That is so FUNNY!"

"Bark wanted to do it, but we were afraid he'd accidentally snap my neck…"

PRESENT…

"…yeah, he's weird, but weird is the new normal. I like him." The kid said. "And Bark's got this GREAT ape impression…" He went on as he spoke to Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Weird I can deal with. I've seen plenty of it. You humans never fail to surprise me…"

"Is that good or bad?" The kid asked.

"…you're crazy, selfish, greedy and filled with pride in your abilities."

"This from Mr. "Ultimate Life Form"?" The kid asked, putting one hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow up.

"I have the skills to back UP my pride."

"You're so cynical, you're as bad as my brother!" The kid exclaimed. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with you one day, but I'm too pooped to pop out anything right now…goodnight, Shadow." The kid said, waving goodbye as he walked off, singing "He's dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem, the way he dresses makes every day feel like Halloween!"

MEANWHILE…

"Oh baby, baby…how was I supposed to know…that something wasn't right here?"

Amy Rose finished her shower and stepped out, dripping all over her mat. She grabbed the nearest pink towel that had a red rose on it and wrapped it around her waist. She then put on her bathrobe and headed for the kitchen for a little crystal water before she went to bed.

"Hit me baby, one more time!" She sang out as she opened up the fridge.

Then suddenly a knock came at the door. She jumped, almost dropping her bottle of crystal water. Who the heck would be calling at a time like this?!

She quickly put on a shirt and pajama pants, then bolted for the door as another knock came. Was it her precious Sonniku, coming to declare his true love?

Not…exactly…

It was a purple weasel with a magnum, aiming right for her face. "Don't even think about moving, babyackes." He said. "Now here's how it's gonna work lady. You're gonna come with me and you're not gonna scream or cry out or yell for help of any kind, alright? And then youse gonna let me tie you up and put you in my truck so I can take ya to the rendezvous point my boss asked me to deliver you to."

Amy growled. "Who do you think you are, buster?"

The weasel grinned, showing off a fang. "Fang the Sniper."

"Wait…" Amy said, blinking slowly. "Your real name's Nack. Sonic told me about you. You're supposed to be a total scumbag! And he's right, you DO smell of rotten peppers!"

"…flattering." The weasel mumblefd. "Now come on, move it!" He said angrily, jabbing his gun into her stomach. "I ain't got time for any of your whining."

Amy did NOT want to get shot, and she knew that this scum would certainly shoot her. So she gulped and walked down the hallway of the apartment building with Nack's gun buried in her back. "That's it." He said calmly. "Just keep walkin'…"

His cell phone rang. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't move." He said, as he dove into his belt pocket and took out his cell phone. "Okay, talk to Fangy."

"Do you have the girl?" The voice on the other end demanded to know.

"I got her right in my sights. BOTH of them."

Amy could tell this was not just directed at whoever was on the other end, but at her as well. She gulped.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't escape. If you let her run off…" The voice trailed off, and then creepy chuckling made Nack shiver.

"I-I got it under control. She ain't getting away without a bullet in her." Nack said, trying to sound as cold as possible, and succeeding. The voice seemed satisfied with this, and disconnected from his end. Nack grinned evilly and jammed the gun back into Amy's back. "Now then, as I was saying, just keep walkin', toots…"

OMAKE TIME!

"I'm glad to see you guys are doing so well." Sonic said as he relaxed back in his plushy chair.

"Yeah, me and Shadow won this special lottery together when we pitched in to get a six pack of coke. So we ended up going to France. We took in the sights, got to eat fine food…" Knuckles grinned as he leaned back in his own chair. Shadow stood to the side, trying to look cool as he crossed his arms. "I really enjoyed the Louvre especially."

"Why is that?"

"GIFT SHOP!" He said, holding up huge bags filled with tons and tons of stuff. "Also, Rouge owes me fifty bucks. She bet that I couldn't get a photo of the Mona Lisa and I snagged one."

"Really?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep! Look!" Knuckles reached into one of the bags and pulled out…a very crude, watercolor painting.

"…Knuckles…that looks like a third-year-old did it."

"…I knew that kid was up to something when he said a picture would only cost 20 bucks!" Knuckles growled.

"You're so gullible! So Shadow, Knuckles, do you want something to drink?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, just some milk for me." Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I'll have a nice tall glass of-" Suddenly his eyes went bloodshot. "KILL SONIC!"

Knuckles sweat-dropped. Sonic blinked slowly.

"I mean…apple juice. Yeah, apple juice."

"…er…do you want some ice with that?"

"Yeah, ice would be good, and maybe a large shard of glass!...I mean a bendy straw."

A few minutes later after Sonic went into the kitchen, Knuckles also went inside. "Hey Sonic, how are those drinks coming-what the?"

Sonic was hiding underneath the table, curled up in a ball holding onto a large tootsie-roll that had a pencil taped to it. "Look, we both know Shadow wants to kill me, so I fashioned a Bowie knife out of materials in my child-safe kitchen, _I'm not taking __**any more chances**_!"

Knuckles groaned. "I'm gonna go call the ambulance in advance, if you don't mind…"

**Author's Note:**

**Some of you might be wondering this: "Okay, WHEN does all of this take place?" **

**Well, I'm gonna answer that for ya with a little timeline of events, starting from after Sonic Adventure 2:**

**Shadow survived the fall from space (MAN he's tough) and was locked away in a storage facility inside a cryogenic capsule. Rouge found him, along with Omega, and the three became a team. Amy, Cream and Big became a team after Big's pal Froggy was kidnapped and Cheese's brother Chocola was kidnapped. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were out to stop Eggman's fiendish plans, while Team Chaotix was hired by the doctor to check up on who was impersonating him. It turned out to be Metal Sonic, who had not only been pimped out, but who later transformed into a horrific monster to try and wipe Sonic out and enslave the world. He failed, of course. **

**Later, Shadow, having left Rouge and Omega to seek out the truth behind his past (he'd forgotten almost everything except a promise to the lovely blond human Maria to give the Earth a chance to be happy), was contacted by the sinister Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms race. Black Doom tried to manipulate Shadow into handing over the Chaos Emeralds so he could take over the world and raise its inhabitants like cattle for slaughter, but Shadow defeated him and obliterated most of the Black Arms, promising himself to forgive and forget what happened on the Space Colony Ark…putting his past behind him. **

**Yet deep down, he knew that not everything of Gerald's (besides himself and the Ark) was gone. In order to fully put the past behind him, Shadow sought out any last trace of Gerald's creations…only to find a robot named the "Gizoid", which Gerald had experimented on…and who had been endowed with a soul like that of his dear granddaughter's…Maria. Sonic and his friends raised the Gizoid and even gave him a name: Emerl. Realizing that because both he and Emerl had hearts, he was more than just a weapon. Therefore Shadow was able to finally both honor Maria's promise and forgive those that had killed her…because as long as he had a heart, Maria would be with him…and he could give the world the chance it needed. **

**Later on, Sonic and his friends faced down Eggman, who had torn the Earth apart using Chaos Control thanks to nabbing the Chaos Emeralds. Thanks to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream, Eggman's plans were stopped…but there was a problem. Eggman had found Emerl's remains and had rebuilt him as G-Mel…a deadly killing machine. G-Mel ended up doing what Emerl did though: rebelling against Eggman and fighting Sonic before ultimately being taken down. Tails however, found his body and rebuilt him. Remembering Cream and the good times they'd had together with all the others, Emerl was back to normal. **

**Just a couple months afterwards, Sonic had the…uh, "honor" of meeting up with a cat named Blaze, who stemmed from a different dimension than Sonic's own. Although initially cold (despite her name), Blaze helped Sonic defeat Eggman and learned what friendship was about, warming her icy heart. **

**Just one month after THAT (boy, the fun don't stop!), Sonic was in Soleanna, the City of Water. He makes friends with the Princess Elise, who rules over the city and who's soul is infused with the raw power of a dangerous entity called "Ibilis" who would be released if she ever cried. Unfortunately due to a psychotic being named Mephiles, she DID cry when the villain impaled Sonic. Luckily Sonic survived, and thanks to Silver the Hedgehog (who hailed from the future) and Shadow, he defeated the deadly incarnate of the "Flames of Disaster", named Solaris, and stopped all of time from being consumed. Sadly, after this, Elise had her memory wiped of meeting Sonic…or DID she?**

**Following this, Sonic and the others found out Eggman had a decidedly new and twisted plan: Eggman was turning all of Sonic's friends into cards! Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver teamed up and managed to defeat Eggman…only to find that an Eggman from a different dimension, Eggman NEGA, was behind it all! But Eggman Nega went down all the same, and life returned to normal. **

**Not for long, though! Eggman announced a tournament revolving around the use of hoverboard technology called "Extreme Gear"…and the winner would win all seven chaos emeralds! Racing against three gem thieves called the "Babylon Rouges", Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Cream proved their mettle against the thieves, and their leader, Jet, swore to face Sonic again on a matter of honor. **

**A few weeks later, he got his wish at the World Grand Prix. During this adventure when Sonic and his friends gained control of gravity itself, they discovered that the Babylon Rouges were descended from aliens! CRIKEY! Naturally though, Sonic and Jet were interested in one thing: racing each other. It's not known who won…but from what our sources gathered, it was a tie. **

**Then after that very busy experience, Sonic decided to spend the next week doing nothing but relaxing in bed!...too bad he accidentally let loose a Genie straight from the story of the Arabian Nights! Shahra the Ring Genie begged Sonic for help against Erazor Djinn, an evil genie who was erasing the tales of the Arabian Nights and taking their power! If he got enough to get into the world of Sonic, well…he'd be unstoppable. Luckily Sonic proved stronger than Erazor, and took him down. **

**Now you know where we stand, and when the story takes place in the Sonic universe. Also, hopefully this helped those of you who are wondering where Sonic Battle and Sonic Advance 3 stood in the timeline. I've tried to clear things up as best I could.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Amy groaned inwardly as Nack led her down the steps of the apartment building to the back. She opened the door and saw a large truck, with one door open. Nack patted one pouch on his belt. "Bet you were hopin' somebody stole my ride while I was in here stealing you? Not a chance, toots. Now get movin' and get…"

Then they noticed that the truck was being lifted up.

"In…the…truck…" Nack trailed off.

A huge, muscular form threw the truck up in the air. Amy took this chance to bolt for it and ran for the street. Growling, Nack drew his gun, composing himself. "I TOLD you that you weren't gettin' away without a bullet in-"

Then suddenly he was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground before a fist knocked him out cold. Amy, who was hiding behind the corner, gasped as her savior turned to look at her, dusting himself off.

He had a scaly, muscular green body. This dude was RIPPED. He had large, pupil-less yellow eyes and two taloned feet. He had four fingers that each had sharp claws made for tearing and holding onto tricky prey, and he had red spikes running down his back, thick and strong. His hands and taloned feet were also red, and he was without a doubt…an alien. Not merely that, but…

"You're…you're a Black Arm!" Amy gulped.

The Black Arm shrugged and held up one hand, catching the truck as it fell back down. He then slammed it into the ground, turning it into scrap with a couple bashes. "Yes." He said simply. His soft, growling voice was rather scary, and somehow he had spoken despite the fact that his mouth had not opened…odd.

"Wh-why did you help me?"

The Black Arm blinked a few times. "I…I don't know…" He admitted. Then he shrugged again. "You should-AAAA!" He screamed as a bullet struck him in the back, going through his left side. He howled in pain, clutching his side as black blood oozed out from the wound. Nack stood up, twirling two guns. "THAT was just to get you down on your knees. This next one's going straight for your head, you bug-eyed freak." He said, aiming his other gun at the Black Arm's head for a point blank-

He never got to pull the trigger. Amy kicked him square in the side of the head and he went flying back. "Quick, come on, get inside!" She yelled, pulling the wounded Black Arm into the building and closing the door. "We gotta get back to my apartment, I left my hammer in there!"

_Boss: Nack the Weasel, aka Fang the Sniper_ (Amy)

_Alright Amy, here's what you have to do! That sniping weasel's gonna try and take pot shots at you as you help that Black Arm up to your apartment. What you have to do is hide behind the stairs at the right angle so that the bullets will ricochet back at the little jerk. Then, once you get to your apartment, grab your hammer, get out there, and teach that weasel a lesson but good!_

Amy led the Black Arm up the stairs as fast as she could, as Nack sniggered down below. "Come on, dance, babycakes, dance, you can't hide forever!" He fired off a bullet and it bounced off the stairwell just barely missing her. Amy held the alien down as Nack aimed and fired off another round at them. This time it ricocheted off the stairway and hit just above his head. Howling, he ducked back, jittery. Amy took this chance to get her and the alien up and moving, bolting up the steps.

Growling in irritation, Nack aimed again. But Amy was quicker, she shoved her and the alien down and once again Nack missed her. He fired off a few more shots, then realized she he was out of ammo. Swearing vividly, he had to reload, and thus Amy and the alien headed for Amy's room. She quickly closed the door, then dove for her closet.

WA-WOOOP!

She dove back out and was now in her normal red dress with gold trimmings and shoes to match, and she held her hammer on her shoulder. She walked out of the door and bolted down the steps, hammer held high. "PAYBACK, NACK!" She shouted.

"Aw, fu-" Nack shouted. He aimed his gun and tried to fire, but it missed. He tried to compose himself and fired again, but Amy whacked the bullet away with her hammer. Realizing he was in trouble, he ran for the back door, heading for the wreckage of his truck, hoping to get his shotgun out…if it was still in one piece.

Unfortunately it wasn't. More unfortunately, Amy Rose was right behind him, and had raised her hammer.

BANGA-BANGA-BANGA-BANG!

She battered Nack back and forth back and forth. Then she jumped up into the air, charging all her strength.

"Take THIS, you CREEP!" She shouted, and slammed her hammer down with all her might.

**PIKO POWER!  
**

Nack was now deeply embedded in the ground, with only his upper torso and head sticking out. Amy promptly flicked off his hat and kicked him in the snout. "That hat's for Indiana Jones, not for a scumbag like you."

"Hey don't take it personally, toots…"

**PIKO POWER!**

This time only his head was sticking out.

"THAT'S for calling me "toots" and all that. And don't come back!" Turning around and swishing her butt back and forth to rub the taste of defeat in his face, she walked away and back to her apartment building. Nack groaned and bit his lip. "The doc's gonna be piiiiiissed…" He muttered to himself.

Amy walked back up to her room and saw that the alien was sitting calmly in a chair, hands crossed. He didn't…well, really blink much.

"So, thank you for saving me, mister." Amy said, bowing slightly. "I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?" She asked.

"...σαφες πλανο." It said.

"…uh…I didn't understand that…" Amy said, rubbing her head.

"Means "Clear shot" to Black Arms." The alien said.

"Then I'll call you Clear! Uh, if you don't mind."

The alien blinked once.

"How about something to drink?" She asked. Amy walked over to her fridge and opened it up, leaning over. "I have apple juice, milk, some sodas, ooh, fresh spring water…"

"…just water." Clear said.

Amy walked back over with two bottles of water. "So tell me, I thought you guys all died back when the comet went kablooey!...wait, how are you going to drink-"

Clear uncapped the bottle and held it up to his head. Then a simple, round hole (his mouth, she assumed) opened up at the front, and he held the bottle up to it, pouring the water in for a few moments before setting it back down on a nearby small table. "I was sent away by Black Doom. Was investigating strange energy signature that radiated from a golden crystal I'd found miles away from that city. I tried to take it, but somebody hit me over head. Then everything was dark, then later I was in this city, then I see you." He took another sip of the water. "What do you mean by "comet go kablooey"?" He asked.

"…well…Shadow blew up the comet." Amy said, tilting her head slightly in a "well, y'know…" fashion.

The alien suddenly stood stock still. He blinked rapidly.

"The commander…all the troops…dead? I'm alone?" He asked quietly, so quietly it wasn't even a whisper, it was the wind whistling, barely tickling your ear…

"Yeah." Amy said. "But you don't seem like a bad guy, so I'm sure that you'll be okay…though we might need to get you disguised, since G.U.N will probably try to shoot ya on sight and stuff…"

Clear looked down at the ground, still blinking rapidly.

"Uh…maybe you should get some rest. Here, you can sleep on my couch, it's big and comfy and I have a bed…"

"…I'll just…stay here." He said, not moving.

"Well…okay…but if you change your mind…" Amy got up and walked to her closet again, taking out a big down comforter of light green. She put it down on the couch, along with a small pillow. "It's right here."

She walked to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Mr. Clear." She said, and closed the door.

Clear looked down at the floor for a long time.

"Gone. Alone." He said, as if swishing the words around in his mouth, unable to really understand what he was tasting.

"He lied to me. He…doesn't matter, I have no one else."

He looked at the water bottle and then picked it up again, finishing the contents. Then he slowly lifted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan's blades go woosh…woosh…woosh.

He then heard light whistling coming from Amy's room. Standing up he opened her door and saw she was asleep, and quite a sound sleeper too. There was a fan blowing, causing the whistling noise. It obviously helped her conk out.

The alien walked over to her from behind, and raised his hand over her head, lowering it towards her.

Her kind were so weak in form…it would be easy to crush her head in his claws, to swallow her and feel squirm uselessly within his stomach, to satisfy his hunger, now fueled by a desire for revenge against all who associated with the hedgehog, that d—nable black hedgehog…

But he couldn't do it. She seemed so peaceful and sweet sleeping there…

"…should sleep now." He thought, and then he returned back to the chair, gently closing Amy's door behind him.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Sonic approached the Station Square Superstore that was Rhythmic Passage and walked inside. The place was jumpin', JUMPIN, filled to the brim with people who were getting their shopping down. Brushing one of his quills back, Sonic approached the "candy" section, which took up an entire aisle.

"Let's see, hmm…oh here we go! Pop Rocks." Pop Rocks were the shiznit. Taking down one of each kind, including the new "Bubble Gum" flavor which he was interested in trying, Sonic headed for the checkout region of the store.

The checkout area was very impressive. There were at a dozen self-serve checkout lines, and three personnel-manned ones, manned by the manager, Bean and Bark. The kid himself saw Sonic and waved him over.

"How's it goin', baby blue?" He asked Sonic, who raised an eyebrow. Yep, he WAS eccentric. Shadow hadn't been kidding.

"It's goin' fine, Mr…uh…"

"I told Cream this, and I'm gonna tell you, just call me Nick, or heck, even kid, alright?" The kid said happily. "Now take a look around, baby blue, look how many customers we have!"

Sonic nodded. "It's packed, alright. There must be about 1000 people in here."

"Yeah, it's a great day for us. The best part is that the self-serve lines are so easy to use. All you do is hold your items up to a scanner, and VOILA, it rings the item up, tells you how much it costs, and then you pay right there. If this keeps up, we'll be able to open up other stores in no time, like in Africa…sigh."

The kid sighed. "Although this world's different from mine, some things are remain the same…I wish they didn't."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "You're from a different world?"

"Oh yeah. I kinda ended up here by falling and hitting this lake, and then after swimming out I met Mighty. He's a real pal, he helped me find my employees, helped build the store, and he makes deliveries!"

Sonic grinned. "But he's not as fast as me!" Sonic said, grinning wildly. "So tell me somethin', kid…what's not good about this world? What's so different about it?"

"An INCREDIBLE amount of political and social events from beyond the year 1991 in my world are different in your world. I was overjoyed when I heard that there wasn't any attack on 9/11 or that there were anti-global warming and pollution control laws passed…"

"9 what?"

"…" The kid was quiet. "I don't like to talk about 9/11. Unfortunately there are still big problems like poverty and starving in third world countries, and worst of all that creep Eggman. Two days ago he ruined the park fountain and me and Cream's clothing when he crashed his stupid ship into the lake!"

Sonic snickered. "Well, he's had it comin', don'tcha think?"

"Anyhow, he also sent Metal Sonic to stalk me and try and steal from me, but luckily Shadow helped me out-"

"Hey, I wanna speak to the manager!" A man in a power-suit demanded, approaching the kid and Sonic.

The kid raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"There are too many…you know…of THEM around here." He stated, looking down at Sonic. Sonic pulled one eyelid down with one finger and stuck out his tongue.

"BLAAAAH!"

"Uh, I'm the manager, what do ya mean by "them"?" The kid asked.

The man with the power-suit and tie blinked a few times, then he laughed. "Hoo-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're…you're not the manager! Seriously, where's the manager?!"

"I'M the manager." The kid asked.

"You're a little f-ggot, kid!" The man said. "Seriously, who's in charge, ya little fairy?"

INTERMISSION:

The camera focuses in on the kid and the man in the suit. Chaos Zero, in a beyond-the-fourth-wall moment, steps towards the area in front of them and then turns to face the audience, gesturing at the kid.

"**Hello, I'm Chaos, here to guide you through "Nick's Biomechanical Reactions Towards Insults", today we'll be dealing with the "Homosexual Branch". Stage One: A widening of the eyes."**

BOING! Nick's eyes bugged out slightly.

"**Stage Two: The eyes then quickly narrow and he utters not so much a question, but a demand that the insulter repeat what they just called him…"**

"What. Did. You. Call. Me."

"**Stage Three: Occasionally Mr. Grey will not reach this stage if the insulter realizes they're treading dangerous waters and will apologize and/or leave, but failing THAT, and upon hearing a response…"**

"I called you a little f-ggot, ya fairy." The man said condescendingly.

"**He will promptly narrow his eyes and clench his knuckles tightly, causing discoloration to result." **

Nick's hands became white with rage as his knuckles bulged.

"**Stage Four: He'll quietly, usually nicely, ask the insulter to apologize."**

"Now…I would appreciate it…if you would apologize, because I do NOT…like being insulted like that. Now could you…just…just take back what you said, please?" The kid asked quietly.

"Listen ya little butt f—ker, I'm getting tired of this. Where's the manager so I can talk to him about dumping these dumb animals who are taking honest, hardworking-"

"**Finally, Stage Five: Upon failing to acquire any apology whatsoever, physical action is taken, shortly ending the matter." **

Nick grabbed the man by his arm. He blinked. "-Americans?!"

FIVE SECONDS LATER…

The man was tossed out of the store, and he landed on the ground in a puddle, ruining his outfit. "What the H-LL, KID!?" He demanded to know.

"I reserve the right to refuse service to a-holes!" The kid shouted. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" With that, he slammed the door shut and turned back to Sonic.

"Woah." Sonic stated. "You sure showed him."

"I don't like being called "gay"." The kid said simply, wiping himself off as though he was Pontius Pilate, cleaning his hands of the deed of sentencing Jesus Christ. "But you see, there's this problem I've got…"

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

The kid looked around. "As you may notice, Mighty and Bark are serious employees for the most part. Ray's a really good kid too. But Bean is downright whacky. The problem is that I have to make a delivery to someone who paid big money to Casino Nights, you know the place?"

Sonic nodded. "Course I do! Why not ask Bark to make the delivery?"

"He's swamped right now and he's not that fast." The kid said. "And I can't just take off and leave him alone to deal with Bean. Bean's great and able to keep it his wackiness under control as long as an authority figure's around, but if I left, he'd begin to regress faster than a cancerous tumor that's been exposed to chemotherapy."

"Riiight." Sonic said. "So then…I take it you want yours truly to make the delivery?" He asked.

"Yep. The delivery is a Pachinko machine, top of the line. Think you can bring the package to Casino Nights? The client, Ms. Rouge, said she'll be waiting in her club down on 4 Yen Street. So how about it? I'll pay you a chaos emerald, worth three wishes!"

Sonic instantly grinned. "So what Shadow said was true. You CAN copy the emeralds."

"Yeah, but I seem to have misplaced the golden one…it's the most important. Still, I'll find it eventually, right now I gotta get to work. So will you deliver the package? I left it in the employee lounge, it's got a purple ribbon on it."

Sonic thought about it for a second. Just a second. Then he grinned. "No problem! It won't even take me more than a couple hours or so…"

He ran into the employee lounge, grabbed a large package with a purple ribbon on it that read "To be delivered to Casino Nights, Ms. Rouge" and took out the door and out of the store, grinning. This was gonna be a piece of cake!

The kid watched him go and smiled..

_He's kinda cocky and he's got a definite hint of "punk" inside him, but I don't think I dislike that…I just hope he doesn't break the Pachinko machine…_

Meanwhile, Amy had woken up and was cooking eggs and bacon for her and Clear. Clear was sitting at the breakfast table, hands folded in his lap, looking at Amy.

"You're going to LOVE my eggs." She insisted, her hair-quills going back and forth as she hummed along to the radio. It was playing "It's All Over, Baby Blue" softly, one of her favorite songs.

Then she heard something out the window and turned the radio off, putting the eggs and the bacon off the stove and onto a plate as soon as they were ready. The sound got louder and louder, and as Amy stuck her head out of the window to see what it was, she gaped at the sight of a long, black and red, stylishly made car with gold decals and super-sweet rims. It had black-tinted windows and the purr of the engine revealed that it was made for speed. Also, the stereo system was pumpin' a tune as a black armadillo and a golden flying squirrel sang along to the music.

_Rollin, gold two-seater,  
Stash in the dash,  
Hole through heaters!  
Blockahhhhh put holes through beaters,  
Ghetto Fab stroll through Cheetahs!  
Ballin, Brooklyn dawn,  
Addicted to Crys hooked on Don!  
15 G's hookers on,  
Ma, I wanna see how you look in thongs!  
Hustlin, guys that send Po's,  
Cause I chop rocks the size of mentos!  
Blame me, I try to end hoes,  
Look at the hurt your eyes will squint close!  
Pimpin' here's a new way to flirt,  
Listen to the two way alert!  
It goes…_

The flying squirrel held up a cell phone, which went "Beep-beepa-beep, beep-beep!"

_Lets go VIP boo, raise your skirt!  
Holla back Young'n! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back Young'n! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back Young'n! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back Young'n! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)  
Holla back! (Hoooo, Hoooo!)_

"What…the…heck!?" Amy explained.

Mighty, who was driving the car, stopped and Ray peeked out of the backseat window before finally leaning out further and waving. "Heyyyy!" He said. "Like Mighty's car? I designed it myself, miss!"

"It IS pretty sweet." Amy admitted. "Where'd the song come from?"

"Our boss recorded it for us from his-what's the term, Mighty?"

"Pimpin'." Mighty said.

"His pimpin' watch."

Mighty grinned. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get to work at Rhythmic Passage. Stop in sometime, miss!"

"It's AMY! Amy Rose!" Amy shouted.

"Okay then, Miss Rose! See you later!" Ray called out, and the car drove off.

"Holla back, young'n!" Mighty told Ray.

"Hoooo hoooo!"

An angry old owl poked his head out of the window next door and shook his feathered fist at them. "Beat it, ya punks!" He snarled.

"Kiss my shiny black ass!" Mighty shouted back.

Amy turned back to the table, snickering…

And found that all the bacon and eggs were gone. Clear brushed his mouth region with the back of his hand and tilted his head to the side.

"Good food." He admitted.

All Amy could think to do and say was stand there, blinking stupidly a few times before she finally said "Uh…thank you." She then promptly headed for the door. "I'm going to go see Tails and talk with him, he can probably make some holographic thingamabob that'll disguise you so you won't get shot at when you step outside…"

After leaving the apartment and going onto the bus, Amy picked her cell phone from out of her purse. She dialed Tails's number. Riiing! Riiiing!

"Hello? Tails?"

There was a loud "ka-CRASH" followed by a "DANG that hurts" and then some scuffling before finally…

"Hello? Hello?"

"Tails, hi, how's it going?"

Over in his workshop on the outskirts of Station Square, Tails put away his protective mask and breathed a sigh of relief. "Amy, glad to hear from you! Sonic should carry a cell phone himself, but he always says he doesn't need it, even though I bought him one last Christmas he still doesn't ever pick up or charge it, I gotta sneak into his room and do it for him at night. So what's up?"

"You're at your workshop right now, right little buddy?" Amy asked, twirling one lock of hair/quills.

"Yep!" Tails said, brushing some of his own hair back. "How can I help you? What's the favor?"

Amy blinked. "Whaddya mean, "what's the favor"?" She asked.

Tails walked over to the now-sleeping form of Emerl, who was still in stasis mode and who would have to rest for several days before he was ready to return to Cream and her family. "Every time you call me "little buddy" it means you want something from me. And I usually end up getting embarrassed or hurt or covered in makeup like that time you wanted me to test out your home-made makeup…"

Amy instantly knew she'd have to play her cards right or she'd be unable to get any help. "Tails, my favorite fox, my cool-cat kitsune, perfectly flawless and wise beyond his years…"

"Amy, I can promise you, in advance, that my answer is going to be "no"." Tails said in a flat voice, raising one eyebrow. What kind of idiot did she think he-

"Would you mind making a holographic doohickey that could disguise a 6 foot tall, muscular alien as a normal person?"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Amy said, grinning as she turned her cell phone off and put it in her purse.

"_**DARN YOOOOUUU!"**_ Tails shouted to the sky as he ran outside his workshop and clenched his fists, shaking them as he held them up.

MEANWHILE…

Sonic bolted across the plains, occasionally jumping over a hill and getting hangtime. There were few things greater in life than the feel of the wind on your face, he thought to himself. To fly was an incredible experience indeed, and if you caught the wind just right, you COULD feel like you were flying.

As he ran across the plains and headed for the twinkling city of Casino Nights in the distance, he found his mind wandering as it would often do. He thought about his recent challenges. He'd been so grateful for everyone for bringing him back from the brink thanks to Elise. He wasn't even completely sure how he knew her name…she was a princess, brown hair, a beautiful face with a white dress…

How had they saved her? He vaguely remembered her holding him, and asking for his friends to help…heck, even Egg-head had been there…

Then he found himself stopping on the spot.

"I…I think I almost died…what if I do end up dying because of some stupid villain?" He thought out loud. He put the package down and sat down on the grassy hill he was on as the wind blew his quills back and forth slightly. "If I died, who would take care of Tails?...and Knuckles…we'll never get to finish our little thing. And I wouldn't get to see Cream grow up, and I know I'd miss Shadow and Rouge and Omega and Big and everyone else…and Amy, she'd…she'd be so unhappy…"

Amy.

Sonic didn't like Amy the way she liked him. Maybe he never would. But he…he DID care about her, didn't want to see her unhappy. Suddenly a terrible image flashed in his mind of Amy sobbing over Sonic in an open casket as Tails held her close and cried as well.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Tails sobbed in Sonic's dream.

"Sonnikuuu…you can't be dead…we're supposed to get married and be together forever…you never told me-"

Then a leaf hit him and jolted him out of his dream. He shook his head. "I'm NOT going to die." He said. "I won't let myself die. I'll keep on living for them."

He'd keep on fighting for them too, no matter how hard it got. He could never stand the idea of putting his friends at risk or making them sad. So bring it on, Eggman, Sonic thought. Come up with a new robot. Go send asteroids falling down to crush me. Build a billion Death Eggs. I'll beat all your plans no matter what.

He suddenly blinked. As interesting as the occasional moment of philosophy was, he had to get going and deliver the package! Picking it back up, he zoomed towards Casino Nights, his resolve strengthened.

MEANWHILE…

Tails sighed as he put down his screwdriver and held up the metallic band he was working on. It had small golden stubs on it, and although it looked like a fashion accessory, it was actually the holographic cloaking device. Each stub activated a different disguise, and it would conform to fit the wearer's body. He heard a knock on the door, signifying that Amy had arrived, and opened it up to let her inside.

"Hey Amy." He said as she walked in. "Here you go, my latest creation. It's called the holo-band. It will automatically adjust itself to fit the user's body no matter what part it's on by sensing their structure when close enough. Each of these little stubs…" He pointed at one. "Is a different kind of disguise and produces different effects. This first one sends an adjustment to the user's vocal chords and changes the sound of their voice, I've got a total of three so far and I'll be working on others later. The next five…" He pointed at them one by one as he listed their uses. "One disguises you as a human pre-teen, this one disguises you as a 18 year old high school senior, this one will hide you as a college student, that one will hide you as a 30 year old man, and this one disguises you as a middle-aged man."

"What about the last two?" Amy asked. "There's eight of those stubs."

"The first of them will turn you invisible in case nothing else works." Tails said. "And the last one is…well, it's a self-destruct button. I painted it red so you don't forget it's dangerous, and I know you'd probably forget-"

"I would NOT!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Amy, remember that time you thought you ran over that cat?" Tails asked.

Amy blinked a few times, putting her finger to her lip. "…yeaaaah…"

"It wasn't dead. It crawled out of the grave you buried it in and I had to deliver it to the animal shelter. The poor thing's probably still in therapy. And you would have known if he was alive if you'd not forgotten to check his pulse!"

"Well I-I forgot where the heart was!" Amy protested. "And I was afraid it would do a death twitch and-okay, okay, I guess you win again. So it can be snapped on and off no problem, right?"

"Yeah, if you DO press the button, you have five seconds to get rid of the band. So remember that." He handed the band to her and pointed at the door. "Now come on, let me get back to work, I'm trying to create a mech that will have the greatest front windshield ever."

"How so?"

"This is only the early stages, but I think I'm onto something…" Tails said, climbing up his blue and gold mechanical armor suit and hopping in the seat. Amy gaped.

"Oh WOW, you're like a furry HUNK in that seat…" She said.

"A windshield that makes the driver look 100 times more handsome!" Tails said proudly. "I was paid a HUGE sum by an anonymous client in order to make this. I've started my own college fund!"

"Wow. A self-college fund. Classy." Amy said.

"Say Amy, why don't you get behind the windshield and let's see how YOU look!" Tails offered happily.

Amy's eyebrow twitched. "What, suddenly I don't look good enough!?"

"Uh…no, no, not at all! It was just an idea! I'm just a stupid kid! Don't hit meeee!" Tails said, ducking underneath the seat.

"Anyhow, that reminds me, you go back to school in 3 weeks, don't you?" Amy asked. "Winter break's finished at the end of the month. You have all your books and stuff?"

"I already packed all my books and stuff." Tails said, hopping out of his mech and jabbing his thumb at his chest. "I'm not gonna be caught unprepared, no siree!"

Amy grinned. "Oh, Tails you're so smart!" She said. "So flawless and wise…"

"Amy, my answer in advance is no-I mean yes!"

"So you WOULD like to take me shopping for beach supplies by flying me in your plane!" Amy said, clapping her hands.

Tails hung his head. "And to think, I'm supposed to be a genius and I didn't see that coming…"

"Don't feel bad, Sonic thought he'd gotten me beat too, but I tricked him all the same." Amy said.

THE INCIDENT:

"Sonic…" Amy said, holding her hands behind her back as Sonic munched on a cookie as he read "Speedster Magazine" at a café.

"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic asked, not looking up.

"Do you…wanna take me to the mall?"

"No." He answered immediately, swallowing the last of the cookie and putting the magazine down, crossing his arms.

"Do you not wanna take me to the mall?" Amy asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." Sonic agreed.

"Do you not-not wanna take me to the mall?"

"No."

"Do you not-not-not wanna take me to the mall?"

"Yes."

"Do you not-not-not-not wanna take me to the mall?"

"No."

"Do you not-not-not-not-not wanna take me to the mall?"

"Yes."

"Do you not-not-not-not-not-not-not-not-not-not-not wanna take me to the mall?"

"No."

Amy grinned and walked off. "I'll go get the car keys!" She said.

Sonic began counting on his fingers. "Hey, _**wait a minute**_…!" He protested.

OMAKE TIME!

Sonic was taking a trip and would have to use an airplane that WASN'T the Tornado, since he'd accidentally wrecked the Tornado during a joyride.

He approached the metal detector machine and walked through.

BEEEP!

Standing behind the counter, Nack (who was now forced to do VERY odd jobs to pay for his lifestyle) groaned. "Okay, please remove all metallic objects from your person, such as car keys, coins-"

Fang stopped as Sonic pulled out about 150 rings.

"…aaaawwwwww…"

"They have rings in Florida, right?"

"…yes…"

Don't ask from where the rings came.

"Next!"

Shadow approached the metal detector.

BEEEEP!

"Please remove all metal ob-what the?!"

A sharp bowie knife fell down from his backpack's smallest pocket.

"Uh…er…that's not mine, I-I don't even know how it got there." Shadow said, rubbing his neck nervously. Then suddenly a bunch of guns fell out of the backpack he was carrying.

"Aw, crap."

Fang slowly rubbed his temples with his hands. "…next…in…line…"

Tails approached the metal detector.

BEEEEP!

"Remove all-"

Tails held open his suitcase, revealing a buster, several power tools, and a golf club.

"…next…"

Knuckles approached the metal detector…

BEEEP!

"Remove-"

Knuckles pulled some change out and put it in a little cup.

"Oh, that's it?...okay, go ahead. Now then, NEXT!"

Amy approached the metal detector…

Nothing.

"Go ahead, have a nice flight." Fang said, grateful he didn't have to inspect her.

Amy walked over to the others who were waiting by the kid, who had been waiting for them all day.

"About time, guys! This vacation's gonna rock!"

"Hey wait, Amy, did you leave your Piko-Piko hammer at home?" Sonic asked. "I know it's not made of metal, but I don't see it with you and-"

"Whaddya mean, my hammer's right here!" Amy said reaching down.

**SFX: Wooo-oooop!  
**

"That's pretty gross." The kid remarked.

Fang, who had seen it from afar, was grinning broadly. "Greatest…day…ever!" He hollered, punching the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Amy put her hands on her hips as she faced the Rhythmic Passage store. "This place is supposed to have EVERYTHING, from what I've heard. I'm gonna find the greatest outfits ever!"

"Uh…riiight…" Tails said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to find the perfect outfit that will make Sonikku fall head-over-heels the moment he sees me!" Amy said, pulling out a list of various clothing outfits that she'd thought up from her purse.

"Uh, I doubt Sonic is going to-"

"Yes he will." Amy said quickly. "Sonic loves me, even if he'd never admit it! Why, if I died, he'd be the most distraught one at the funeral!"

"That would be weird…" Tails thought. But then he got to daydreaming…

THE DREAM:

Sonic sobbed into Tails's shoulder as they approached Amy's open casket. Everyone was weeping all around. Cream was completely inconsolable and her pet Chao had to help her lift tissues up to her nose because she was so busy ringing her eyes clear of tears.

Sonic approached and looked into the casket, big tears splashing down onto Amy's face. "Oh, Amy, I…I love you, I…I should have done this before…I love you, Amy Rose…"

He leaned down to hug her…

"I KNEW IT!" Amy suddenly shouted, pulling him into the casket, which slammed shut. Bean the Duck promptly put up a "This casket's rockin', don't come a knockin'" sign up, as Sonic screamed horribly from inside.

"THIS WAS TOTALLY WORTH IIIIT!" Amy shouted inside the casket.

PRESENT…

Tails looked over at Bean, who had somehow butted in. "How'd you get into my dreams!?" He demanded to know.

"My zaniness knows no boundaries!" Bean said simply, walking back to the cash register.

"Thanks a lot, Sonic." Rouge said as Sonic handed her the package inside Club Rouge's back room. The room was painted red, with a big plushy bed and a desk, as well as a trash can, a lamp stand and, of course, a display case filled with various lovely-looking jewels, her "absolute favorites". She blinked her eyes and winked at Sonic, who simply "heh'd".

"It's no problem, Rouge. Tell me, are you really as good as Pachinko as I've heard?"

"I've been banned from two casinos because I've taken them to the cleaners at Pachinko."

Sonic let loose a long whistle. "That's pretty impressive! Well, I gotta get going, I have to head back to Rhythmic Passage so I can get paid."

Rouge raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "What's the kid payin' ya? He's sweet, but he's a little weird…"

"You've met him?"

"Yeah. I met him outside a casino. He said he wanted to go inside but since he was too young, well…"

"Did you help him inside?" Sonic asked. "That's technically-"

"No, no. He said he'd be satisfied with getting back at them if I agreed to a little trick. He had his flying squirrel friend hack into the security cameras to show me fleecing those idiots who ran the roulette table!"

"How'd you do it?" Sonic asked.

HOW SHE DID IT:

A black-haired and brown-haired bear stood at the roulette table, waiting for the next player.

"This is boring, John."

"I know, I know, but it's YOUR fault we've got almost nobody comin' to our table, Jacky!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well if you didn't scare them off!"

"Well you laugh at them when they lose!"

Then a completely, utterly buck naked white fruit bat walked up to them. She smiled seductively and spoke with a voice like liquid satin. "Hiya, you big hunks. I'm gonna put down 500 bucks on 20!"

They took the money and gaped at her as the roulette went around and around and around. Then she bounded up and down. "WOOHOO!" She then took all the winnings and walked off. "Winning is EVERYTHING…" she said to herself, grinning evilly.

The two bears continued to watch her go…and didn't mind seeing her go, if you know what I mean…when suddenly John blinked.

"Hey wait…Jack…did you see where the ball landed?"

"…I thought YOU were watchin' her!"

PRESENT…

"Men are men." Rouge said. "Unless they're taken, of course."

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "Yeah, that's…that's pretty smart, Rouge, ha-ha-ha…"

She winked. "It's what I do, sugah. Now then, you might wanna get moving if you wanna head back to Rhythmic Passage."

Sonic nodded, then took off out the door and out of the club, racing through the streets and back towards the plains, the wind whipping in his face as he bolted like lightning, the sunlight glinting off his back.

Then he noticed somebody else was up ahead, at a nearby pond. Could it be?

"Big!" Sonic said, coming to a quick halt in front of a tree that had a small pond near it. The water was clear and barely rippling, and Big the Cat was fishing in it, his little pal Froggy right next to him. Froggy was just that, a frog. An ordinary frog. And he was currently sitting on Big's head.

"Hey, Sonic!" Big said in his usual dopey-go-lucky voice. "How's it goin'?"

"I'm heading back to Station Square so I can gets me a Chaos Emerald."

"Oooh, that's cool." Big said, putting his fishing rod down. "Look what I found though while I was fishing!"

Sonic gaped as Big pointed to his catch…a red robot with a golden top and chicken legs…

"G-Gamma?" Sonic gaped. "Holy cow, I gotta get him to Tails!" He said. "Big, can I?"

"Okayyyy! He's filled up with water though, so you might wanna-"

WOOSH! WOOSH!

"Be…careful holding him." Big said as Sonic tugged Gamma behind him at top speed. It was an unusual sight indeed, Gamma kept being bounced up and down on the ground as Sonic ran, though he was slowed down by Gamma's huge bulk. Still, heavy robot or not, Sonic finally reached Station Square, and just in time, because…

"Hey, Sonic!" The kid said, standing outside Rhythmic Passage. "Rouge called and said you delivered, so-oh my God, what the heck? Is that Gamma?"

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

"I know EVERYONE. Look, bring him in, let's have Ray fix him up!" The kid said.

"HOLD IT!"

They both turned their heads just in time to see none other than Eggman himself flying down in his spacecraft. "I want that hunk of junk. Hand it over!" Eggman demanded. "Or face the consequences!"

"What are you going to do, bore us to death with one of your speeches?" Sonic wisecracked.

"No, I'll just have my Egg Gladiator chop you into chunks." Eggman said cheerfully as he snapped his fingers.

BA-BAM! A huge robot fell down from a nearby building, landing on its thick, booted feet. It had a large gladiatorial helmet, a circular shield and a HA-UUUGE axe that it hoisted up onto his shoulder. It was colored black and red, just like the robot's armor. It had large glowing yellow eyes beneath the helmet, clawed gauntlets, and…well, it looked like he was wearing a kilt.

"Is that a KILT?" The kid asked.

_Speaking of kilt's…I wonder…what's under a Scotsman's kilt?..._

"It's not a kilt you little…GET THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman snarled.

MEANWHILE…

"Excuse me…" A voice said to Ray the Squirrel as he cleaned up a spot of cola that had spilled behind the service counter. Ray looked up and came face to face with the person making the request.

"WOAH." Ray gaped. "Yo-you're AMAZING! The chromework, the shine off your body, it's…it's all amazing!"

"I am E-123 Omega." Omega said. "I wish to inquire about a chaos emerald purchase…"

Ray blinked. "Oh, you know 'bout 'em, huh? Well, they cost a lot, I'm afraid I'm going to have to see proof that you can-"

Omega opened up his front chest compartment and pulled out a HUGE stack of bills, putting it down. Each bill was worth 100 dollars.

"Right, come right this way!" Ray said, holding up the room key for the fourth floor. "Do you have a preference for colors, would you like to keep the pillow?"

"…as long as it is red. Or black." Omega finally said.

Outside, Sonic got into a fighting position. "Kid, time me." He said. "I wanna see how long it'll take for me to break this thing into pieces."

"I shall unleash hell." The robot said.

"He sounds like Russell Crowe!" The kid exclaimed.

"Do you ever have any ideas that AREN'T pathetic or rip-offs of other's?" Sonic asked, looking genuinely miffed.

Eggman just "harrumphed" and took off into the sky as the robot held the shield and axe up.

"Hold up!" The kid yelled. He pressed a button on his watch and music began to play. "Here you go, Sonic!"

Sonic suddenly realized that he felt…PUMPED! The music was resonating with him.

"Trash that junk heap, Sonic!" The kid shouted.

_Boss Battle: Egg Gladiator:_ (Sonic)

_Alright Sonic, you haven't fought a robot like this in a while, but don't worry, you can take him. If you hit his shield, he'll not only cancel your attack, but you'll be STUCK to it due to the super-strong adhesive material upon the front of the shield! Then you'll be an open target for getting slashed in two! Crack his helmet, then his head, that's his weak spot!_

**BGM: Won't Stop, Just Go!**

Sonic decided to start things off by rushing right at the gladiator wannabe. When the big lug raised his axe and tried to bring it down on Sonic, Sonic jumped up onto it and then began kicking up and down like a Rockette, right in the thing's face! It staggered back, growling as Sonic flipped off the axe. Raising the axe again, it swung it around and around, the flung it at Sonic, who ducked and avoided it.

"HA-HA! Missed me!" Sonic shouted, sticking his tongue out and pulling out eyelid down.

"SONIC, IT'S COMING BACK ATCHA!" Nick shouted.

Sonic gasped and dodged to the side, but it nicked him on one quill. "YEOW!" He said, rubbing his sore back. The gladiator grinned inwardly. "NOW who is laughing?!" He snarled, rushing forward and holding his axe up again. But Sonic was now ticked. NOBODY touched the quills. He leapt over the Egg Gladiator and kicked him in the back, onto the ground, then formed into a spin dash, bouncing off the jerk's helmet, which cracked a little.

Getting up and growling, the gladiator hurled the axe again…and raised his shield. Sonic saw it begin to glow and realized that it doubled as a laser weapon. He quickly dove to the side, then leapt on top of the axe as it whizzed by. The stunned Egg Gladiator forgot to grab the axe and had his arm taken off, and then Sonic promptly spin-dashed his head AGAIN, making the helmet crack once more.

Now the Egg Gladiator was getting ticked. He opened up his chest, revealing a pepper-box style gun.

"RUN FOR IT!" Nick shouted.

Sonic whizzed around and around the gladiator as it fired off rounds and rounds of bullets. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" It shouted out in pure sadism. "No, I'm NOT!" Sonic shouted right back. Then it happened…the robot ran outta ammo.

"You're dead meat now!" Sonic shouted, rushing forward…and sliding UNDERNEATH the robot, kicking it up into the air. He then leapt off the ground and knocked the shield away. "I gotcha now!" He shouted.

"Futue te ipsum!" The angry gladiator got out before Sonic spin-dashed his helmet again, making it shatter. And then…

BA-BAM! A good solid kick to the top sent him down, down…

And KA-CRASH! He splintered into little bitty pieces. Sonic dusted himself off.

"Yeah, alright!" He shouted, posing. "Not bad, not bad at all!"

Nick grinned as he stopped the music. "Now THAT is worth buying you a hot dog or two. Here, come on, let's get inside and get Gamma fixed up…"

Nick walked inside and let Sonic bring the body of Gamma into the employee lounge. "I'll go find where Ray is." Nick said. "He doesn't seem to be at his post…"

He went to go talk to Bean, who had just finished with a customer. "Bean, have you seen Ray?"

"Hmm…I think he went to the bathroom? I dunno…"

Nick groaned and headed for the left side of the store, to the bathrooms, and as he was doing that, Ray was helping Omega back down from the fourth floor, putting the money away in his jacket. Omega had placed the chaos emerald inside his chest compartment and nodded at Ray. "I am grateful for the emerald." He said.

"No problem whatsoever!" Ray said. "I wouldn't have let you go up there normally, but since I place delivery orders I got to talk with Rouge, and she mentioned you and Shadow."

Omega tilted his head a little. "Really?" He inquired.

"Yeah. She said that you're a little bit obsessed with getting back at Eggman, but you're really a good guy deep down. And she's glad you're one of her friends. Oh, and I think that she wants to play poker with you tomorrow night at her club, she said Shadow would arrive early…"

Omega nodded. "Very well. Thank you again." He walked out, thinking "Mission Accomplished" to himself.

By the time Omega had left, Ray had returned to the employee lounge and had seen Gamma. The kid walked into the lounge just in time.

"Boss, uh…I don't wanna sound like an ignoramus, but…who's the robot with Sonic here?"

"You know Sonic, I take it?"

"He and I go back a long way!" Ray said. "I haven't seen him in years!" Ray said, hugging Sonic. "I missed you a lot."

Sonic smiled and hugged him back as well. "Glad to see you landed on your feet, Ray. So do ya think you can patch up Gamma here?"

"Yeah, he's in serious disrepair." The kid said. "I'm amazed that his body's still mostly intact, to tell the truth, from what I remember reading he was practically scrap!"

"Let's see if I can improve his chances for survival!" Ray said, grinning as he held up one hand. "Boss, hand me my screwdriver…"

"You left it in the bathroom again. You leave everything in the bathroom." Bean said, tossing him the screwdriver as he entered, the exited the bathroom.

"…wait…I dropped it in the toilet after I had flushed and-" Ray said.

"Bean is crazy." The kid replied. "Now then, think you can fix up Gamma here?"

"First I gotta sanitize the heck outta my screwdriver, but…yeah." Ray said, an eager smile appearing on his face. "I think I CAN…"

MEANWHILE…

"Tails, what do you think of this outfit?" Amy said, stretching her arms in front of a mirror as she wore a light blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Hubba-hubba."

Amy beamed. "Really?"

"Wowza-wowza."

She turned around, beaming…then frowned.

"Tails, but down the "Scientific American"." She groaned.

"Baby-oh-baby." Tails said as he poured over the latest cutout of a supercomputer.

"TAILS!" Amy shouted, drawing her Piko-Piko hammer. Tails put the magazine and groaned. "It's lovely, can we GO now!? I wanna get back in time for "Star Explorers"!"

Amy shook her head. "I don't think so. We are spending as much time on this as I want to!"

Tails immediately protested, shaking his fists angrily. "No we're NOT, Amy! You're being so totally unfair!"

Amy twirled one lock of hair, grinning evily. "Tails, remember when you went to go get an Icee?"

"That took ten minutes, TOPS!" Tails growled, crossing his arms, his tails whipping the ground angrily. Then Amy raised something in the air that made Tails gape

"That's not the poi-oint…" Amy sang out, jingling the keys to the Tornado.

"MY KEYS!" Tails shouted.

"Now then, I believe you were changing your opinion?" Amy inquired in an mockingly polite tone.

Tails clenched his fists and hung his head. "…you win, Amy…" He finally admitted. "No WONDER Sonic can't stand her…" He thought to himself.

After several hours of shopping, Amy found herself in the food court, stretching her back. "OOGH…think about it, Tails. We've been walking around a superstore that's bigger than three football fields and four stories high, and my feet are KILLING me, think of how many miles we've walked!" She smiled. "Good thing there's only one more thing on my list: perfume."

"Sure, don't worry about MY legs, even though they're quivering with stress because I have to carry all your bags!" Tails complained as he tried to balance the many bags and boxes of stuff that Amy had bought so far. "Wait…did you say…perfume?" He asked. "Oh for the love of all science, don't tell me you're going to drag me into the-"

She was. She did. Wailing horribly, Tails was pulled into the perfume area…and Bean was right there, eager to assist.

"I had a feeling you'd come here eventually, pinky!" He said happily. He tossed a bottle of perfume up and down in his hands. "Gyuk-huk-huk! After some good perfume to hook the perfect suitor?"

"I'm a one-girl guy, duck, and there's only one guy I want!"

Bean grinned. "Let me guess…short, blue and handsome?"

"Yep!" Amy said cheerfully.

Bean held up the perfume. "This perfume should work wonders. It appeals to the most basic instincts of people like Sonic."

"Whuzzat?" Tails asked. "What's the scent? Chocolate? Windy valleys? Mountain air?"

"Pizza toppings." Bean said, spraying it in the air and letting Tails take it in. He immediately drooled a little.

"Pepperoni…" He mumbled in ecstasy.

"If it can make HIM go gaga, I think that's JUST what I need!" Amy said. "How much?"

Bean grinned. "I'll letcha have it…but ya gotta do me a little favor!" His grin was so wide he was practically splitting his head open with that smirk. "I need some help to help me develop my bomb-tossing skills…"

Amy gaped. "You're a bomb-fanatic?"

"You bet! The thing is, I need to work on my aim…"

"I will NOT be your target." Amy said, refusing.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I won't use LIT bombs, and you've got that hammer, right?" Bean asked. "Hit 'em away if you're worried about them. I just need to practice a little to work on my accuracy…come on…help me out, please? I'll let you have the perfume if you just help me out for five minutes!"

Amy rubbed her chin. On the one hand: possibly get blown up. One the other hand: net Sonic.

ABOUT TEN SECONDS LATER…

"Fire away." Amy said, clutching her hammer in the back parking lot of Rhythmic Passage. Bean grinned and nodded.

"Just be sure to…DUCK! Za-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_Mini Game: Bean's Bombs!:_ (Amy)

_Okay Amy, it's very simple. Bean's gonna throw unlit bombs at you, and you've gotta whack 'em away when they get too close to you or threaten to hit you. Now you can never be sure if just allowing them to hit you would be alright, since Bean's kind of off-the-planet…he might have ACCIDENTALLY lit a few in his frenzy. What's the time? Hammer time!_

Amy twirled her hammer around in her gloved hands. "Okay, duck! Let's do it!"

Bean nodded and began hurling bombs at her, quacking madly.

KA-WHACK, KA-WHACK, KA-WHACK, she smacked them away.

"This-is-actually-pretty-fun-and-it's-good-for-my-glutes!"

Suddenly she whacked one away and it exploded when it hit the pavement, making a crater. Amy gulped. "Oh dear.

"Gyuk-huk-huk! I'm a duck, but it feels like I'm going cukoo! Cukoo!"

"Oh for the lova…"

Now Amy was concerned. She kept whacking them, left, right, left, right!

"You're doing pretty well!" Bean laughed.

"Well, I don't wanna DIE!" Amy snapped back.

"Don't worry, I'm…almost…OUT, there!" Bean threw the last bomb and Amy knocked it into the sky, far, far away.

She grinned and twirled her hammer. "Howdya like THAT?!"

"I like it very much! Here you go!" Bean held up the perfume. "One Eau de Pizzeria for you!"

Amy walked back inside, perfume and head held high. "Alright Tails, I've got the perfume, let's…hey, where's my stuff?"

Tails jabbed his thumb at a very large grocery cart. "Mr. Bark was nice enough to find me one."

Bark nodded. "Bark once had to move baby sister in grocery cart I had modified to fit her…as my childhood home…burned…burned to ground!" He walked off, tearing up and wiping his eyes.

"Now then…" Tails said, grinning. "You also forgot something…" He held up what she forgot and jingled it. "The shoe is on the other foot, now…"

FIVE SECONDS LATER…

"Come ON, Tails! This is ridiculous! Malls, superstores, these sorts of places are meant for browsing at a leisurely pace. This sorta thing totally shatters the experience!...and my pride."

She was now stuck inside the shopping cart, on top of her clothing purchases, while Tails pushed her around.

"Okay, which exit had those speed bumps?" Tails thought out loud.

MEANWHILE…

Cream the Rabbit happily walked down the meadow path towards the forest so that she could go look for flowers. She hummed a merry, nameless little tune as she skipped, her ears flapping back and forth in the air. Cheese the Chao bobbed up and down in the air like a pigeon flying after her, very agreeable-looking with his smile and sunny disposition. It was now afternoon, and Cream and her mother planned on going out to Station Square for dinner. On the way, she would drop off the golden emerald to M-sorry, simply Nick. Right, it was just Nick, Cream thought to herself.

The sun cast pretty shadows of light upon the forest floor as she followed the path, noticing a string of blue flowers that were of cerulean shading. She bent down and picked one up, and sniffed it. It's scent was fragrant and reminded her of berries fresh from a picking patch. She inhaled deeply, and decided to follow the flowers on a happy little whim, skipping as she followed them. They interweaved throughout the forest like a river through a valley, making sudden twists and turns as if it was a big blue snake instead of a row of blue flowers.

She finally saw it…a huge, beautiful clearing where the sun shone down slowly, and there were blue flowers all around, in a pretty, circular patch. She beamed and walked over to the flowers and knelt down, picking them up. She noticed a small lizard was resting on top of one of them, it seemed to glow slightly in the light. When she knelt down to stroke it's back or help it off the flower, it squeaked, then jumped off, scurrying away.

"Oh, Cheese, these flowers smell so wonderful!" She said, inhaling their scent in the air, spreading her arms and holding her head up to the sky.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese said, taking a whiff of one he'd picked himself.

She twirled around, feeling like a forest princess, and fell on her back into the flowers, smiling up at the sky. "It's so pretty here…"

Then she noticed something…a change in the air, subtle but…

Then she heard a voice speak, gently whispering.

"**They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" **

Cream turned her head and looked around. That had been so…so strange, she'd heard it, but…it had been in her head! Weirder still, it hadn't been her own voice, because that voice would make you think of lollipops and unicorns…

Ooh, maybe it was a unicorn speaking!

"**I'm not a unicorn, little rabbit."**

Oh! OH! It had read her mind!

Cream stood up, frightened, looking around. "Who-who's there?" She asked, trying to be brave.

Then a pair of lightly glowing green eyes appeared from behind her. It approached slowly…then the body whose eyes they belonged to stepped out into the clearing and into the light.

"**Behind you, child."** The being said.

Cream turned around, and gasped, hand flying to her mouth. Cheese blinked slowly, then let out a happy little "Chao" as he waved.

It was a being that was apparently made of water, shimmering lightly in the light. There were some small bubbles floating around inside, and its green eyes gazed intently at her. It was somewhere between 5 or 6 feet, she couldn't tell for sure. It looked quite strong, and it's hands had three big, long sharp claws, with its feet made up of two watery talons. It had three "horn's", two curving down, one protruding up. It also had two small protrusions next to its eyes, falling down…it reminded Cream of her friend Amy's quills. Finally, it had something pinkish floating at the top…a brain! Ewww, a brain and a stem to go with it! Gross, Cream thought.

Was this creature…

It was. She'd heard about it.

"Chaos!" Cream gaped. "Amy and Big told me about you! You're supposed to be on Angel Island, aren't you? Aren't you and Tikal and Knuckles usually at the shrine doing…um…guardian stuff?"

Cream didn't know what protectors of the Master Emerald did in their spare time. Maybe Knuckles invited the Chaotix over to dress up in lumberjack outfits and do Monty Python songs…

Chaos shook its watery head, closing his eyes. **"I am afraid that I am not here because I have "spare time". As for my dear friend Tikal and the brave guardian, they…are unable to assist me at the moment. But YOU are…"**

He stretched out his claws at her, motioning to her. **"Please come with me."**

"Where are we going?" Cream asked, hopping over. "Out for ice cream? I like ice cream!"

"…**no, not ice cream."** Chaos said, and it was in that moment that Cream heard that emotion that Chaos had been trying to hide: genuine sorrow…

Suddenly it reached around her and pulled her close to its watery body, looking into her eyes. **"Little one, I am so very sorry…but you are coming with me to Dr. Eggman."**

Cream gasped, and pulled away with all of her strength, surprising Chaos, who hadn't been holding on that tightly. "I won't let you take me to Eggman! Why would you want to kidnap me anyway? You're a good guy!" Cream protested. "I…thought…"

"**I have no choice. If I do not, Tikal and Knuckles will suffer by his hands. Please…I have no desire to make **_**you**_** suffer. But if you do not come with me willingly, I will have to use harsher methods."**

Cream was afraid, but she had been afraid facing down that snake before. She crossed her arms. "If Tikal and Knuckles are kidnapped, then you should go get Sonic and the others and ASK us to help you! We'd do it! They're our friends too!"

Chaos shook his head. **"Your friends do not know where he is, nor can they defeat him. For you see…Eggman has the Master Emerald. He is unstoppable. Please come with me."** He walked towards her, and Cream took up a fighting position. **"Child, do not resist. If you do, I shall have to hold you within my body until your lungs are filled and you are knocked unconscious. It is a frightening fate I would not wish upon you…or your mother…"**

Cream's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

Chaos nodded. "**Little one, please…understand this: I have no choice in this, I must protect her. Come with me."**

Cream could tell that Chaos was serious. He wouldn't like hurting her or her mother, but he was willing to do it if it meant Tikal was alright. From what she had heard, Tikal was his greatest friend.

"I'll…I'll come with you. But please let Cheese go." She asked quietly, lowering her head as she put her hands behind her back.

Chaos walked over to her and gently raised her sniffling head with his clawed right hand. **"I am not a cruel beast, Cream the Rabbit; your chao will not be harmed. I have no desire to harm an innocent of a kind I have protected for countless eons…"**

"Unfortunately for you, kid, I do." An accented voice said. Cream turned to her left and Chaos to his right to see Nack the Weasel putting a magnum to Cheese the Chao's smooth head. It squirmed around, crying and desperately trying to reach out for Cream.

"CHEESE!" Cream shouted, horrified.

"Don't try anything kid. The doctor knew Chaos has a soft heart, he would never go after ya Chao. So that's why he paired me with him, to make sure you two can't do your little teamwork thing and one-up Mr. God o' Destruction here. Now then…" His cocky grin vanished and was replaced with a deadly serious stare. "It'd be a shame to hafta spray this little thing's brains right in front 'a you. Now get moving with Chaos and don't screw around, alright?"

Cream whimpered, holding her hands to her mouth as Chaos took her by the shoulder and lead her down the forest path, one arm draped around her shoulder, holding her to him. Nack nodded to himself and followed after, carrying Cheese the Chao under his arm. He then reached down and took out his cell phone…

…

…

…

…Eggman looked up from the computer, smiling.

"You're here at last."

"I trust that Nack and Chaos did their job."

"Nack is a mutt. Part of me is ashamed to even THINK of using him, yet…"

"He also is willing to do anything for money." The other figure grinned. "Which makes him valuable. VERY valuable to our plans."

"Where will you be headed now?"

"I need to make a little visit to a certain robot…"

OMAKE!

"Now let's reiterate. We're all here to take control of our anger. So then, Black Doom, you go first."

A large group of villains were sitting around inside a church basement with Nick at the head of them. This was an anger management session.

"Well, you know, I was slowly driven to obsessively crave my power by my desire not to grow old and die, then I developed megalomania at my…oh, It think it was my 600th birthday. You know, the worst part is that nobody ever once gave me a cake."

"Sorry ta hear that." Nack the Weasel said. "Can I go next?"

"Sure. What's your biggest problem?"

"Well to start things off, my mum went and got 'erself shot by a hunter."

"…what?"

The circle had gone quiet.

"Yeah, uh, there are some people who like hunting us "furries" for fun."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I hunted him down and skinned him after joining the Yakuza. I had to cut one finger off of each hand to prove I was willing to commit to them, but it was worth it. I still carry the b—tard's gun with me."

"What about your father? Where was he during all this?" The kid asked.

"Oh, well…um…he was kind of a perverted black marketer. While I wanted him to read nursery rhymes, he'd show me Playboy instead."

"I see. Okay, Mephiles, you want to go next?"

"Well, the biggest problem I have is that I wasn't given a _mouth_. I cannot EAT anything. It's degrading, creepy, it ruins any chance I have for ever getting a date…"

"Ahhh. Alright, Biolizard?"

(Godzilla roar once, twice, thrice.)

"…REALLY?...I…I had no idea. Then what happened?"

(Pained Godzilla roar.)

"That…that makes you a very brave individual."

Everyone clapped.

"Finally, let's come to the good doctor. Doctor, my usual source of anger comes from my brother. Eggman, who is your brother?"

"Uh…well, if you mean it the way I think you do, my "brother" comes from a long history of being abused and treated poorly by my peers. They picked on me because I was Polish and made jokes about my heritage constantly. Usually I'd end up running home during Recess to stuff myself with whole cartons of ice cream."

"That's just awful!" The kid exclaimed. "I'm so sorry…so what happened?"

"Well one day, I finally snapped and built a robotic duplicate of my teacher after I lured her into a closet and locked the door. Then I had the robo-teacher take all of the bullies in my class on a field trip, and I sabotaged the brakes on the bus, as well as the acceleration. So the driver lost control on a mountainous area and fell straight off a cliff onto some custom-built spikes I'd developed, and by the end of the day I was finally able to go home with a smile on my face instead of a black eye, bruise or band-aid."

Everyone stared at him.

"You're f—ked up." Nack finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Big the Cat happily entered Station Square with his friend Froggy sitting on top of his long-eared, purple head. His usual dopey expression was filled with curiosity: he was looking at Rhythmic Passage. Or rather, at the front.

"I'm telling you, I've got it down pat!" The kid said. "I finally figured out how to upload the songs onto the stereo system."

A human kid was speaking to a flying squirrel who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we should test the stereo system out first." He insisted. "But I want to do it with something that's NOT strange alien technology…"

"I'm not an alien."

"You're from another world. That counts."

"Oh fine! We'll use one of our electric guitars and-oh! Hey, Big!" The kid waved Big over as he approached. "I would recognize that big kitty from a mile away! Ray, this is Big the Cat, and Big, this is Ray the Flying Squirrel."

"Hi!" Ray said, shaking Big's gloved hand. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Mystic Ruins." Big said. "But I go fishing all around, you know!" He said in his usual, "uh-huh-huh-huh" tone. "Me and Froggy here were just fishin' just outside of ya city yesterday when we caught this big 'ol robot, didn't we, Froggy?" He asked his friend upon his head.

"Hey, uh…that's neat! Where'd you get him?"

"Got 'em in Mystic Ruins, there are tons of 'em." The kid snickered.

"Hey!" Big said. "How did Mr. Robot do? Is he okay?"

"We patched him back together, but he's on self-repair mode, since his motor skills are completely shot and his processing unit is heavily damaged along with his armor and weapons systems. I tell you, it was an incredible feat putting him back together." Ray told Big, looking pleased with himself.

Big blinked. "Uh…whuh?"

"The robot's sick, but it's getting better, we're letting it sleep until it returns to normal." The kid explained. "And Ray is a tech whiz."

"Ohhh. Okay! Say, what's that?" He asked, pointing at stereo.

"That's a stereo. It's designed to help make sounds larger and cooler, basically." The kid said. "We're testing it out to see if it'll work, but we need to get some instruments…could you go inside our building and get an electric guitar, a piano and a drum set?"

Big nodded. "Of course! Sure thing!" He walked inside the store, coming back out about ten minutes later with Bark right behind. "Thanks, Mr. Polar Bear!" He said happily.

"It makes Bark happy to see a fellow lover of fishing." Bark said.

"By the power of Greyskull, is that a SMILE I see on your lips?" Bean asked, exiting the building and poking Bark in the back.

He was promptly thrown clear across the street, landing onto the roof of the apartment building right across from them…two blocks away.

"YEOW!"

"OKAY, WHOEVER KEEPS THROWING STUFF ONTO MY ROOF, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Amy Rose shouted.

"Should I?" Clear asked.

"Bring whatever's on the roof down to my room. Finders keepers!" Amy said. "The ladder is…"

Clear simply dove out the window, slinging himself onto the front of the building and climbing up, claws digging into the brickwork. Amy gaped. "WOW."

Back at Rhythmic Passage…

"Okay, let's get started!" The kid said. "Hey Big, how about you help out?"

"Okay, but could Mr. Polar Bear hold Froggy and…um…not throw him?"

"Bark is name, and he will not be throwing little Froggy." Bark insisted.

"Right then. Here you go, Big." The kid said, helping him over to piano. "I'll take the guitar. I know just the song to play!"

Everyone thinks of Big as a big, dumb idiot, but I know he'll shine if he gets the right chance…

_Mini Game: Testing out the stereo!: _(Big the Cat, Ray the Flying Squirrel, The Kid)

Alright guys, here's how it works. Just jam away on your respective instruments. Ray's got the drums, the kid has the guitar, Big's got the piano. Remember, there's no real pressure, this is simply to see if the stereo system works, so don't worry if you mess up. Just have fun!

He hooked up the instruments, then pressed a few buttons on his watch. "Okay, let's start!"

As the music began to play, Big suddenly felt something resonate with him. He knew, he KNEW what to sing!

**BGM: Lazy Days Livin' in Paradise, by Ted Poley**

As Nick jammed on the guitar, the song took a decidedly "soul" beat, and soon people found themselves poking their heads out their windows to listen.

Big found himself belting out the lyrics, and…man, he was GOOD! His usual dopey voice changed and melted into something decidedly down-to-earth, almost…country as he played the piano and Ray took the drums.

_Oh, it's a windy and sunny daaaay!_

_And I can hear the faint sound of the distant waves,_

_The past weeks have been going by so faaaast,_

_It's all the same, the bright sky and shining sun!_

_I-have-a feeling-it's-gonna-be-a-fun-daaaaaay! _

_Oh, it's a windy and sunny daaaay!_

_The many summers and many great games!_

_Guess it's another trouble-free daaaay!_

_Our playground's so huge, we don't know where it ends!_

_Feels energetic and groovy,_

_Everything's cool, its excelleeeeent!_

"Everyday's a new beginning, yeah!"

"We don't know who we're gonna meet today!"

"The more I want, the less I can get!"

"Keep working for a new tomorrow!"

"But I guess that I'm happy now…"

They both sang out!

_Gonna set my heart free!_

_Now I've got no-thiiiing….to worry me, come on!_

_Let's just get up go, go, go, go!_

"Hey big guy!" Nick called out.

"Hey little guy!"

"Can you tell me who came fiiiirst?"

"Sorry, but I don't know…"

_We are simply natural!_

_Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and dooooown!_

"Hey big guy!"

"Hey little guy!"

"Can you tell me what's insiiiiide?"

"Sorry, but I don't know!"

"We are simply natural!"

_We present you with a gift: Welcome to our…Paradiiiiise!_

Big proceeded to do a fairly complicated piano solo, while the gathering onlookers gazed on, obviously amazed. Clear HAD been about to bring Bean down, but was now staring at the gathering and listening intently, along with Bean, who was hanging from Clear's hand.

"What'd you think about the incident?"

"You always take me for granted!"

"I am asking you as a first step…"

"You answer first cuz I asked you first!"

"You and I are friends for all of time…"

_Tell me how you fe-eeeeel!_

_But you know I can't resist that smiling face,_

_Happy happy! Muy Amable!_

"Hey big guy!"

"Hey little guy!"

"Can you tell me who came fiiiirst?"

"Sorry, but I don't know…"

_We are simply natural!_

_Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and dooooown!_

"Hey big guy!" Nick laughed.

"Hey little guy!" Big called back, beaming.

"Can you tell me what's insiiiiide?"

"Sorry, but I don't know!"

"We are simply natural!"

_We present you with a gift: Welcome to our Special Paradiiiise!_

_Where it all comes down to just one little thing, love!_

Yeaaaa-aaaaaah!

Oooh-oooh!

The song ended. And the crowd went WILD!

Big beamed as the kid walked over to him. "May I have this "giddy musician's dance"?" He asked the cat.

"You bet!"

"Don't forget me!" Ray said.

"Yeah, you were AWESOME!" The kid said.

They promptly held hands and bounded up and down, going "We did it, we did it" over and over. Bark let out booming laughter and Froggy jumped up and down gleefully. Bark clapped from the rooftop. "Nice job, boss!" He thought out loud. "Look at all that clapping, you really rocked their socks!"

"Oh, they are…clapping? Alright." Clear promptly began clapping himself, dropping Bean off the roof. He landed in a trash can, groaning.

Then at that moment, the kid noticed that Sonic and Tails were in the crowd. "Hi Sonic! Hi Tails!" He said.

"Big, that was AWESOME!" Sonic said. "I'm really impressed with you, buddy!"

Big blushed. "Aw, shucks…"

"So you're Ray, huh? I heard you patched Gamma back together."

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it wasn't easy, he had a problem with the conduits that had me worried for a moment…say…tell me, are you…interested in mechs?"

"I LOVE mechs! I built my own and I've got my own plane too!"

There was instantly angelic choir music playing from the watch. The kid grinned and hit the "stop" button. "I think those two have hit it off pretty well." He said to Sonic, Bark, Froggy and Big as Ray and Tails went inside to talk nerd.

"No kiddin'! Say, how's Cream doing? She had called me up earlier yesterday sayin' that she wanted my advice."

"On what?"

"Apparently she accidentally took your golden chaos emerald and she wasn't sure how to talk to you about it. I told her not to worry and just be honest and deliver it to you as soon as she could. Did you see her yesterday?" Sonic asked.

The kid blinked. "No, I…I didn't…"

The crowd had now dispersed. Amy had arrived there though, looking very impressed. "Hey Sonikku!"

"Amy, please don't call me that!" Sonic groaned, covering his face with one hand, pulling it down slightly. "It's embarrasin'…"

"Hey, Sonic, did I just hear you talk about Cream?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. "She was supposed to help Clear help me with boxercise!"

"Clear?" Sonic asked. "Who's Clear?"

"Oh, he's my new friend! I'll letcha meet him…if you go out with-"

"No." Sonic said. "And uh, where's the bathroom, kid?"

"Back of the store, first floor, go beyond the frozen food section." The kid said, jabbing a thumb at the front door of Rhythmic Passage. "We keep it very clean. Anyone who swears more than five times has cleaning duty for it."

"How often do your employees clean it?" Sonic asked.

"Every day."

"Bean and Bark get that angry with each other?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow. The kid blushed, slightly ashamed. Taking that as a whopping "yes", Sonic ran into the store.

"HMPH!" Amy said, crossing her arms. "Sonic WILL be mine one day! We'll have a couple kids, a beautiful house, a huge front and back and side yard…"

"Dog-fighting ring in the basement?" The kid asked.

"…you ARE weird."

The kid sighed sadly as Ray and Tails returned outside to rejoin the conversation. "Look, Ms. Rose, I…I'm not sure if Sonic's ready for a relationship at his emotional level."

"Oh come ON!" Amy said, pouting, thrusting her hands down, curling them into fists and standing up on her tippy-toes to glare into the kid's face. "I am GOING to marry Sonic! You believe he'll fall for me, right?"

And then what happened was what I like to call the "The Stalled-Answer Symphony"!

**BGM: The 1812 Overture**

"Um…"

"Er…"

"Well…"

"I…"

"That is…"

"Uh…"

"You see…"

"Um…"

"Well, uh…"

"Er…ah…"

"Well I dunno-"

"Hey, I'm just not sure!"

"You see Amy…"

"I just don't know!"

"Maybe if, well um that is just to say…"

"Er, I uh, maybe that is…um, I…"

"er, well…I…don't knoooooowww!

DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA…DA…DAAAAA!

(Music ends.)

"What…was that?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the kid.

"The watch kinda has a mind of its own." The kid said, shrugging slightly.

_Sorry Amy…honestly…but even I'M not sure if Sonic would ever admit it…_

"You guys have SO little faith in me winning Sonikku over!"

Sonic had returned from the bathroom. "Amy, stop calling me that! I mean, Tails doesn't call me that, Shadow doesn't call me that, Cream doesn't call me that, nobody calls-"

"Wait…Cream didn't meet up with you…and she didn't come to my store or call me…" The kid said, rubbing one temple spot on his head with his pointer finger. "That's not good…Cream's a reliable girl and she's really polite, she'd never just stand a person up or simply forget! Maybe I should…"

"Sonic! SONIC!"

They turned their head and saw Vanilla the Rabbit running down the sidewalk towards them, eyes filled with tears and horror. "My baby, somebody kidnapped my Cream!"

MEANWHILE…

Cream the Rabbit sat holding Cheese the Chao in her arms as Fang paced around in front of her, twirling his gun. Metal Sonic stood to the right of Cream's cage, and Chaos to her left, at the only door. Dr. Eggman grinned evilly.

"I really have outdone myself this time." He said. "They'll all come running to rescue you…and that's when they'll all die!" He grinned again. "And thanks to your golden emerald, I'll finally be able to destroy that meddling hedgehog!"

"Could you stop being bad, doctor?" Cream asked politely.

Eggman promptly turned around, raised a single eyebrow, then began laughing so hard that his knees actually BUCKLED. Fang began snickering madly, and Metal Sonic's chuckling was harsh, ringing and cold.

"HA! "You you stop being bad, doctor?" Now that's funny!" Eggman laughed, doing a mean imitation of Cream in a bad falsetto. "Seriously, do you really expect me to just stop because you said so?"

"What if I said "please"?" Cream asked.

"How about you PLEASE shut up!" Eggman snarled. "I'm trying to concentrate on which one of your friends to pick off next…perhaps Ms. Rose…no…I have a better idea…that annoying fox. He's smart, he'd think up a plan to outwit me if I don't get him quickly…"

Dr. Eggman held up a small, smooth-ended remote control that read "Eggman's Universal Remote" on the back in small letters. He pressed a blue button shaped like a triangle, then a big red button on the front…

BACK TO OUR HEROES…

"Somebody kidnapped Cream?" The kid gasped.

"Eggman, I'll bet!" Tails said, slamming his fist into his palm. "It's always that fat jerk!"

"Butt-nik" needs to be taught a lesson!" Sonic agreed.

Then there was a loud "PING" that resonated through the air…and then a familiar, red, black and yellow robot exploded out from the roof, cocking his weapon at Tails and firing a tranquilizer gun. The dart hit Tails in the neck, and then the robot promptly swooped down and grabbed the unconscious fox, hovering in the air.

"Target acquired. Returning to Doctor Eggman." Gamma said.

"Now hold on!" Ray said. "You're not going anywhere!" He took a step forward, clenching his fists.

"Flying squirrel's attempts at possible rescue are futile." Gamma stated coldly. Amy cringed, frightened. Gamma had never sounded so…well, inhuman before! There had always been that lingering tone of being genuinely alive before…now he simply sounded like a mindless killing machine.

"Emergency code: Meltdown!" Ray growled, pointing at Gamma. The robot began to spark and sizzle madly, quivering.

"Body…breaking down…must initiate…emergency…teleporter…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Ray shouted.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!" Gamma managed to shout out…

WA-WOOP!

…vanishing in a blinding flash of light…along with Tails.

Sonic turned to Ray, eyes narrowed. "You gave it Chaos Control!?"

"No! No! I put in a chaos emerald to power him back up, but I didn't program him with access to Chaos energy techniques!" Ray said, holding his hands up to defend himself, waving them wildly in fear. "He's just so adaptable, he figured it out on his own!"

"Frickin' Artificial Intelligence." Sonic groaned. "Tails is gone, and we have no idea how to track him down!"

"Actually…we do." The kid said. He looked at Ray. "Ray…don't we have a chaos emerald tracker that you developed?"

"Yes!" Ray said, snapping his fingers. He bolted inside, then ran back out with a large, circular, almost stop-watch-like machine that you could hold in one hand. It was the size of a small clock, and had several buttons on the top, and a couple dials. "I'll set it to the emerald's chaos energy output…each of the chaos emeralds has a different color and a different energy wave spike to go with it, though they're all on the same spectrum. Here we go! A chaos emerald moving fast in…"

He pointed southward. "THAT direction! About…" He pressed a button that zoomed out the display area on the detector. "100 miles away!"

Sonic grinned. "Come on…it's time to pay the DOCTOR a house visit!"

The kid grinned. "Ray…get us a chaos emerald each and let's use group chaos control! Sonic…think you can take us all after Gamma?"

He waited until Ray had returned with an emerald for both Bean, Bark, Ray, Amy, Mighty, himself and the kid. "I KNOW I can." Sonic said.

"I gotta stay and watch Froggy!" Big said. "But I'll put up a "closed" sign for your store, is that okay?"

"Is greatly appreciated." Bark said, nodding.

"Hold it." A voice said, emerging from a nearby alley.

"SHADOW!?" The kid exclaimed.

Shadow held up his chaos emerald. "I've still got a couple wishes left…I think I'll come along for the ride!" He grinned evilly. "I want to thank the doctor for building Metal Sonic...and for this, and this and this and THIS…" He pointed at his various cuts and scratches that he'd gained from the fight.

"Okay!" The kid exclaimed. "Everyone take an emerald and let's get going!"

Everyone held the chaos emeralds up. "CHAOS…CONTROL!" They all shouted.

WA-WOOP!

BAM! They all found themselves just outside of a HUGE fortress that was shaped like a dome…or rather, like the top of an egg. It had several dozen gun turrets all around, the area was devoid of life of any kind…and there, at the top, was Eggman, standing with Metal Sonic, Gamma…and the captured Tails and Cream. They were hovering around in electro-jails, circular, see-through cells that floated around Eggman do to hoverpad technology. The glow from the cells as they circled around him and his sinister robot produced a bitterly ironic sort of "halo" effect that lingered in the air.

"HA-HA-HA!" Eggman laughed. "What, don't you like how I'm caring for your friends? At least they get three squares a day now, better than most prisons! Of course, I'll eventually kill them, so…"

"LET…THEM…GO!" Sonic shouted, clenching his fist.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Like I would listen to you. Oh, I almost forgot…Gamma, Chaos, Nack…bring out the OTHER prisoners…"

Gamma calmly walked out from behind the base, with Chaos and Nack in front of him. They were tightly holding onto Tikal and Knuckles the Echidna respectively, and Gamma was aiming at both of them, ensuring they wouldn't try anything funny.

"**KNUCKLES!**" Sonic shouted. "How the…they tricked you again!?"

"No." Knuckles said stubbornly. "They cheated and outnumbered me." He said. "That dirty weasel shot me in the neck with a tranquilizer and when Tikal came out of the Master Emerald to try and help me, that metal faker of yours grabbed her…"

"**I am saddened that you will all die now."** Chaos spoke, and it lowered its head, showing regret. **"I promise you protector, and dear Tikal, I will do what I can to ensure that neither you nor the children feel pain."**

"Who's the weasel?" Shadow asked.

"Fang the Sniper at ya service." Fang said, grinning evilly.

"No, you're Nack." Amy said stubbornly. "He's a scumbag who'd shoot his own mother if the price was right."

"Oh SHADDAP!" Nack suddenly snarled. "Or I cap your little echidna friend here right now!" He growled, pointing his magnum at Knuckles and jamming it into his eardrum, making the echidna flinch immediately.

"That's enough. I'm not paying you to threaten the hostages, just to parade them around. Gamma, Chaos, take the gullible one away. Nack…why don't you…have some fun with the echidna girl?"

Chaos's eyes narrowed. **"Do not DARE-!!"**

"Oh, he won't kill her…" Eggman said nonchalantly. "If the situation arises, I'll make sure YOU have the honor. But if you don't let him do this, I'll torture the children, and I know you…" He grinned cruelly. "You're too softhearted, Chaos. Seeing them cry would shatter you inside. You wouldn't want THEM hurt, would you?" He asked, mocking the watery spirit.

Chaos's fists were clenched tight. All he could do was look back mournfully at Tikal for a few moments before he, Knuckles and Gamma were teleported away by Gamma's Chaos Control.

Nack twirled his gun and leveled it at Tikal. "I THINK I'll start with your legs, y'know. Work my way up, that's how dad taught me how to-"

Suddenly a shot hit him in the back and he gasped, falling to the ground…he…he was…

"Oh my God, he's DEAD!" The kid shouted, horrified.

Tikal gasped suddenly as she too was shot, and fell down. "No, no…" Amy gasped.

"Wait…they are not dead. They're stunned." Ray said. "I can see eye movement!" He pointed at them.

It was true, their eyes were still moving! Hope springs eternal after-

"True, the blast was stunning…but it's only to make them easy targets." Eggman explained.

…all…

"Now then…say hi to my newest creation…"

He pressed a button and the base rose up in full form…and it was frighteningly grotesque. It was like a gigantic bestial sentinel as it rose up on four large legs, with sharp, serrated talons upon the bottom of each leg to cut and tear at prey. Two large red "eyes" gazed down, and the many guns that embedded up and down it all pointed at our party.

"The Egg Omni…version 2.0!"

"What happened to version 1?" Ray asked, his natural inquisitive mind desiring an answer.

"…we don't like to talk about it." Metal quickly explained.

"Ohhh…" Ray said.

"Now then…Egg Omni will destroy you…"

The TOP of Egg Omni flew off as Eggman, Metal Sonic and the captured Tails and Cream hovered higher and higher. Another top promptly rose up, spiked and jagged. "And we'll have a nice front row seat from up here. You know Nack, I never REALLY planned on paying you…it's such a hassle. I actually spent the money you wanted to get paid for on providing my Egg Omni with the perfecting shielding he'll need to achieve victory against you…you RAT." Eggman directed that last bit at Sonic directly, narrowing his eyes behind his goggles. "Now, Egg Omni…ATTACK!"

_Boss Battle: Egg-Omni, Ver. 2.0:_(Sonic and Shadow)

_Now obviously you're going to have to keep an eye out and not get hit by those bullets! But above all, don't forget about that shield! It'll block your attacks, so you're going to have to destroy it first before you can take out the Egg Omni. Thankfully the Egg Omni's true strength is in its shield, so it you just take it down, the Egg Omni will be destroyed pretty easily. _

Attack it did! Everyone rushed away as its gun turrets blasted away at them. Shadow was the first to react, rushing forward and skating rapidly at the building, pulling out a sub-machine gun and firing it at the Egg-Omni…

But the bullets bounced off as a shimmering blue shield suddenly sprung up around the metallic beast, who flung a huge chunk of ground at Shadow.

Naturally, Shadow leapt back and fired a Chaos Spear through the chunk, but was taken by surprise as a talon grabbed him and tossed him into the ground, slamming him over and over before throwing him into the air. Sonic gasped as the guns all turned to fire at the black hedgehog, and leapt into action, or rather, far into the air, grabbing Shadow and pulling him away from the line of fire.

Rushing around the Egg-Omni, Sonic distracted the monstrosity as it blasted its guns at him, missing all the while as he grinned at its glowing red eyes. "Come on, you'll have to do better than that!"

The thing suddenly curled up into a spiked ball!

"That's better!" The kid shouted in surprise as Sonc ran from this gigantic pinball-gone-wrong.

"It's time to play "Bowling for Hedgehogs!" Eggman laughed sadistically, as Tails and Cream looked on in horror and Metal Sonic simply crossed his arms. If he could have, he would have grinned.

"Now I'm getting kinda tired of this!" Sonic shouted as the Egg-Omni continued to spin rapidly after him. He suddenly made a sharp left turn, then whipped around, jumping into the air and spinning rapidly. "SONIC…WIND!" He shouted. A bright blast of blue energy shot out from his spinning form, striking the Egg-Omni and sending it back…but it simply reverted back to its normal form and its red eyes narrowed as Sonic helped Shadow up from the ground.

Shadow opened his eyes and growled as he stood back up, pushing Sonic away, not wanting help. Shadow's eyes began to glow red and the little pebbles around him began to rock and quiver…

"WOAH! Emo's gonna blow!" The kid exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone else besides Shadow asked.

"Shadow's about to get angsty on our asses!" The kid said. "Pardon my swear."

"HUH!?" They all said.

"DUCK AND COVER, YOU DUMMIES!" The kid shouted, diving away.

Taking his advice, everyone rushed away as Shadow's aura turned completely blood red, and the rings around his wrists vanished. The air around him began to twist and turn as large chunks of ground began to rise up around him as the wind whipped all over.

_I, I, I... I am!_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go!_

_Go ahead and try to see through me;_

_Do it if you dare! (Dare!)_

_One step forward, two steps back; I'm nowhere!_

_(One step forward, two steps back.)_

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!!_

Shadow rushed forward at top speed, and although the Egg-Omni's shield went up...Shadow didn't stop.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" He snarled, veins popping up as he grabbed onto the shield and clutched it as tightly as you'd grip onto a railing to keep from falling of a building. A huge, domed, glowing red energy blast rose up from the area, as lightning split all around.

_Can you see all of me!?_

_Walk into my mystery!_

_Step inside, and hold on for dear life!_

_Do you remember me!?_

_Capture you or set you free!_

_I am all, I am all of me! (I am, I am all of me!)_

Finally the blast died down and they looked up just in time to see…

The shield was gone!

"Destroy this thing!" Shadow snarled.

Sonic nodded and rose up in the air, spinning faster, faster…

He then zoomed through the air and struck the Egg-Omni square between the eyes. The thing was promptly ripped in two like a piece of papier-mâché. It then burst into a thousand pieces, scattering in the winds that erupted from the explosion. Sonic and Shadow turned to face the others and grinned.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Sonic said, giving them a thumbs up. Shadow grinned and crossed his arms. "Hmph. Ultimate victory!" He proclaimed.

Nack and Tikal stood up, each groaning in discomfort. Eggman's face fell in shock, horror and just plain disbelief.

"What the devil!?" He shouted, banging his fists on the control console before him. "I thought the shield was built to withstand chaos energy!"

"Guess I'm glad I didn't ask for more money after all." Nack wisecracked, crossing his arms.

Eggman snarled at him, pointing. "You haven't won, Sonic! Or you, Shadow! I've got one more ace up my sleeve!"

Gamma suddenly popped out of nowhere, grabbing Tikal and vanishing in another Chaos Control blink before anyone could move.

"Shadow, take him down!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow drew a gun, but too late! Metal Sonic was suddenly behind him, and knocked Shadow out with a single blow, teleporting back up to Eggman.

"Do you like Metal Sonic's Chaos Control?" Eggman snickered. "I was able to give him that strength thanks to THIS!" He held up the golden chaos emerald. "Look familiar, boy?!" He asked, with venom in the word "boy" etched in every letter.

"Darn you! DARN you!" The kid exclaimed. "Darn you to the darkest depths of H-E-L-L!"

"I do so like it when I get a consolation prize." Eggman admitted. "Now then…I'm off to go continue my plans to conquer the world! I'll put the girls to good use, trust me…"

"We DON'T." Rouge complained.

_Oh, CLASSIC Rouge! You might make me feel nervous when I talk to you, but you rock, batgirl!_

"Oh shut up!" Eggman snapped. "AND I've got the brain of a little boy in my possession that can build me eighteen MILLION more Egg Omni machines, each better than…"

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"The…"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Last…what the HECK are you laughing about, boy!?" Eggman snarled at the kid.

"You've got the brain of a **little boy!**" The kid said, pointing at Eggman as he began shaking with chuckles and guffaws.

"I SAID in my POSSESSION!" Eggman complained, slamming his fists on the control panel in front of him, making the floating platform he and Metal were on quiver.

"I think you've got the MUSCLES of a little boy too!" The kid laughed, knees actually buckling with laughter.

"…good one…" Metal said. And they were all pretty sure he would be grinning if possible.

"Oh, I'm going to…ERGH! I'll get you later, you little f-ggot!" He pressed a button on the control console, and it zoomed far, far away.

The kid suddenly stopped laughing. He clenched his fist and bit his lip. "…If I see him again, I SCRAMBLE that Eggman…" He said angrily.

"I wonder why Metal hasn't killed Egg-head in his sleep yet…" Nack mumbled.

_DARN you, Isaac Asimov! DARN you! Then again, maybe a free-willed Metal isn't such a good thing…he's kind of cruel…_

Bark crossed his arms. "Annoying fat man gets on Bark's nerves. If he gets chance, he will flatten fat egg-shaped man's head and toss him to orcas."

Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Egg-head needs to be taken down a peg. Normally I HATE fightin', but I think this time it's all good. Now Ray, how's about you get to work on building a car so I can do a good old-fashioned drive-by."

"Shadow…" Sonic said sadly. Then he clenched his fist. "I promise, I'll get you back, buddy!"

OMAKE!

"What are you thinking, Metal Sonic?" Eggman asked, raising his moustache slightly as he furrowed his nose. They were on the new Death Egg, and Eggman was about to unleash his latest weapon.

Metal Sonic was rubbing his chin and looking at himself in the mirror.

"I could ram my hand into his heart and pull it out while it was still beating and then flee to Carnival Zone and live out my life as the owner of the Ball Pit and do it all before Sonic and his friends got here in time to destroy me." He thought.

What came out was "Oh, the usual…"

"You would never do it. You don't have the guts or the programming capacity to defy me." Eggman snickered.

Metal Sonic "harrumped" and floated off. Then there was a loud "ka-crash" followed by the sounds of fighting, screaming and scuffling as Eggman suddenly ran after Metal Sonic and pushed him and himself into the nearest escape pod.

"Somehow they hacked into my security mainframe and took down my weapons systems!" Eggman howled, tearing at what hair he had. He narrowed his blackened, bruised eyes at Metal Sonic and shook his fists. "Did you let the information leak?!"

"Please, sir. I haven't the guts or programming capacity." Metal Sonic said calmly.

He grinned inwardly, thinking "Oh yeaaah! SUCK it, _**BITCH! **__**I will MURDER youuuuu!**_"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Remember what I told you, Bark?"

"…no dealing with child customers."

"Right. Now then, back to work!"

Poor Bark. I know he misses his little sister, but he's got to let his emotions out in a different way…

A snake in a hooded cloak with three-digited hands approached the checkout, putting down a large book that read "The Mage's Compendium". Ray looked him over, nervous.

"Uh, will that be cash or cha-"

The snake tossed a LARGE bag of cash into Ray's arms. "Keep the change." He said in his soft voice, picking up his book and leaving.

"Thank you, come again!" Ray shouted eagerly, wooping and hollering at scoring so much! Now he could buy a Wii, a PS3, Comics, Bubble Gum, tons and tons of useless plastic stuff…

Meanwhile, Amy walked into Rhythmic Passage with a somewhat odd college student with no hair whatsoever. He was quite muscular, and what was odd wasn't his deep voice in which he said "hi" quietly, but his…well, his "aura".

"Hello Amy." The kid said as she approached the service counter. "How can I help you out, and uh, who is your friend?"

"His name's Clear."

"…hi." The strange college student said again in that same deep, soft voice.

"Uh, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"We wanna buy a chaos emerald or two."

"Oh really?" The kid asked. "Well, it's very costly, I have to-"

Amy held up her purse. "Take a look inside." She told him.

The kid leaned over and looked inside.

"……oh…my…good…LORD!" The kid exclaimed. "That is just…I am…" He wiped his eyes.

Amy grinned. "I take it it's enough?"

"Is it enough? Ms. Rose, this is more than enough for TWO! Here, this way, this way!" The kid exclaimed. He held up the key for the fourth floor. "Right this way!"

He led them up to the fourth floor and opened the door, allowing them to take in the HUGE amount of shining emeralds.

"Woaaaaah!" Amy exclaimed.

"…impressive." Clear said.

"Pick two! Any color!"

"Hmm…" Amy rubbed her chin. "Clear, how about you pick one first?"

"…that black one." Clear said, pointing at the nearest black emerald on a white pillow. The kid took the emerald off the pillow and handed it to clear, who held it as carefully as if it was an egg for a school project to simulate child-rearing.

"And for the lovely Ms. Rose?" The kid asked.

"I want that pink one so I can make Sonic fall in love with me!"

The kid rolled his eyes. "Uh, Amy...I have to explain some rules I've put into place for the emeralds." He told her and Clear. "I knew that people might abuse them, so there are safeguards built into them so that they can't be fragrantly…yes, that's the term I think…so that they can't be fragrantly abused for evil reasons…or overly SELFISH reasons!"

"My love for Sonic is as pure and beautiful as a mountain spring!" Amy protested.

"From what I heard, you tried to put a shock collar on him while he was sleeping so as to get him to date you." The kid said, face deadpanning.

"…uh…well…I was young and naïve…"

"That was 1 year and two months ago, Amy."

"…look, can you just tell me this "safeguards", please?" Amy asked, exasperated.

The kid grinned. "Certainly!" He tossed an emerald up in the air and it flashed brightly, and suddenly they were in an empty classroom. The kid was at a chalkboard in front of Clear and Amy, who were sitting in chairs in the front row.

"Now look." The kid said, drawing on the board with the chalk. "First of all, you already know by now that the emeralds I created with the golden emerald vanish after three uses. But there are big rules they abide by."

He turned to face them and pointed at the first rule.

"Rule #1: You CAN'T use them to wish for more emeralds! Only the golden chaos emerald could do that.

Rule #2: You cannot force anybody to make you fall in love!"

"AWWWW!" Amy groaned.

"Rule #3: You cannot wish a person DEAD." The kid told them. "I know that people tend to say things they regret under stress, and of course, if Eggman ever got ahold of one of the emeralds I would NOT want him wishing Sonic or anybody else to drop dead. I HAD to put this in, it's one of the basics!

Rule #4: You cannot use them to wish harm upon a person or persons, and this is also one of the basics and ties back to Eggman…and, biggest of all…"

"What's the biggest rule?" Amy asked.

"You cannot use them to mess around with reality's laws. And there are specific guidelines we built into the emeralds. I spent my entire fracking, bloody WEEKEND with Ray figuring out every way possible to keep people from messing with the fabric of reality, like a wish to mess with gravity, or perhaps to wish for the destruction of the moon so as to affect the waves, or a wish that would turn Uran-uh…um, look, let's just say we covered everything…"

Amy groaned. "Then how will these chaos emeralds help me win Sonic over?!" She demanded to know.

The kid groaned. "AMY! Come on, use your imagination! You need to think up a way to win his heart over on your own merits…the emeralds are just TOOLS. They always have been, always will be! You simply need to find a way to make wishes that will help improve your chances!" He rubbed his hair nervously. "And don't ask me to help you out! I know perfectly well what will happen if I try! I'd probably end up getting severely hurt!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I would NEVER endanger-"

"Bear trap. March 11th. 2006." The kid said.

Amy shut up. "Alright, fine, fine!"

"Oh, one more thing…" The kid said. "My natural curiosity has to be satisfied, and I wanted to do this somewhere where nobody _else_ would see, so…"

He held the emerald in his hand. "I wish that disguise on your friend would vanish for five minutes!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Amy shouted.

WOOSH! The emerald sparkled, and Clear's disguise was gone, revealing his true form. The kid raised an eyebrow. "…an alien, I take it?"

"Yes, he's…he's a Black Arm."

"…a what?" The kid asked.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "You don't know what the Black Arms are?"

"Uh, no…what year did they appear?"

"November 2005!"

The kid nodded, going "Ohhh" as he did so. "I get it! Sorry, I'm from another world AND another time. It just turned 2005…in fact…in a week it's supposed to be my birthday, and my girlfriend and I are…" He added, a sad tone entering his voice. "I kinda miss being at home, but I've got tons of work to do, so…"

He sighed. "Anyhow, why do you want to hide him?"

"Don't you know? The Black Arm aliens tried to enslave the Earth!" Amy said.

Clear looked away, a little nervous about hearing all of this. "…"

"Anyhow, the Black Arms came down in this HUUUGE comet!" Amy said, standing up on the desk. "It went WOOOOM and went into the Earth, and then all the aliens came out and we all went "AAAA" and the guns went "BA-BOO, BA-BOO" and then GUN turned up to try and fight against them and Shadow showed up and he was all "I'm gonna ice anyone who gets in my way" and then Black Doom shows up!"

"…Black who?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Black aliens!"

"For some reason I have the vague feeling this conversation might sound racist…I mean "Black Arms"?"

_The FUNK was Sonic Team thinking? Mental note: Wikipedia this stuff later…_

"Anyhow Black Doom said that the Black Arms were here to feed of us and he almost got us all killed but then Shadow decided to kill him even though Gerald made Shadow with Black Doom's DNA so that made Black Doom Shadow's father!"

The kid raised his head up. "Wh-WHAAA?!"

FANTASY SEQUENCE:

Black Doom rose in the air, pointing at Shadow. "I…am your father."

"No…" Shadow sobbed on the ground. "It's not TRUUUUE!"

PRESENT…

"You just thought about "Star Wars", didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Was it that obvious?" The kid asked.

"Indeed." Clear agreed.

"So what happened? I'm guessing Shadow won?"

"Yeah, Black Doom went KABLOOEY and then the comet went KA-WOOOSH and exploded into a million pieces and now Shadow says he's put the past behind him but he's still totally all lone-wolf and he still calls Sonic "faker" sometimes…"

The kid rubbed his head. "This is a lot of information to take in…oh, Clear! Your disguise is back!"

Clear looked down. "So it is."

"Well, let's get back to my store and you guys can take your emeralds home." The kid said, holding his own emerald up. "My final wish…transport us back to Rhythmic Passage's fourth floor, back to where we were before!"

The emerald glowed, and then in a flash of light they had returned to the superstore's fourth floor. The kid held up the emerald as it slowly vanished into nothingness, and then looked at Amy and Clear. "Now Amy, I won't tell anyone that Clear's an alien, but you really should tell your friends the truth eventually…because they WILL find out. Trust me, I've seen this sort of thing a billion times in movies and books, they'll find out. So you'd better get this off your chest as quickly as-"

"Yeah, yeah." Amy said, walking out with Clear right next to her. The kid groaned and rubbed his right temple with one finger. "Women are so crazy…" He thought out loud.

"But I'm crazier, right?" Bean asked softly, sticking his head into the room.

"Without a doubt-wait…Bean…why is there blood on your feathers?" He asked.

Bean looked down nervously. "Well you see, I cut myself…" He said quietly.

"Where?" The kid asked, walking towards Bean quickly.

Bean whimpered as he held out his hands. The cut had gone through his gloves and had turned the immediate area red. "It hurts…" He whimpered.

"Hold on, hold on…" Nick grabbed a nearby emerald. "I wish for…"

Back down at Rhythmic Passage, Mighty was waving goodbye to a couple walking out of the store. "That's the last customer today. And we close…in…" He looked up at the clock. "Now."

He rushed to the front door, switched the sign and rushed back to the candy aisle all in three seconds.

"Everyone really IS working for the weekend!" The kid exclaimed as he walked out from the back door that led to the stairway, Bean right behind him. "We've got the whole weekend off now until Monday rolls around! So then…what should we do?"

Ray emerged from the lounge with Bark behind him. "I have an idea!" He said. He held up a huge poster. It showed a large sea of gold and money, with people swimming around in it. On the top, upon cards, were large letters broadcasting a poker game, with the time listed below. "I got this from a customer. There's this big Poker game tonight at Casino Nights…if used Chaos Control right now, we could spend the rest of the day partying hard until…"

"Until 7:00 tonight, when we party HARDER." Mighty finished, grinning. "Sounds like one heck of a good idea, Ray! Who gave you the poster?"

"Some purple customer. He seemed interested in seeing YOU there, boss!" Ray said, pointing at the kid.

The kid smiled. "Well…everyone grab an emerald each! We're going to Casino Nights!"

MEANWHILE…

Nack the Weasel grinned evilly as he moved the mouse icon over to the right window, credit card at the ready. "Heh-heh-heh…come to Papa!" He snickered.

Then suddenly the screen turned completely blue. It was the Blue Screen of Death! Words began to appear on the screen, being read out by some anonymous robotic woman.

"ATTENTION MEMBERS: CYBERSEX ON AMERICAN ONLINE IS PROHIBITED. SO PLEASE…JUST GO OUT AND GET LAID!"

With that, the computer shut down. Nack swore and took out his gun, emptying what was left in his clip into the computer and walking out of the library before anyone could stop him.

He looked around Casino Nights taking in the scenery. A thousand blinking lights of gold, a cacophony of neon colors of every shape and size, it was big and bright and wild, like Las Vegas on crack! Suddenly he noticed a certain group of individuals walking past him. At the back was the person he was looking for…

"So what's the plan again?" The kid asked his employees to make sure they were aware of it.

"If anyone gets lost, we meet right back here at the Library." The young flying squirrel reiterated. "We know, we know! Why do you want to go to the Library exactly? Dontcha' wanna go eat cotton candy and then go on the roller coasters?"

"Normally, I'd LOVE to…but I need to catch up on my history, so I'll meet up with you guys in an hour, alright?" The kid told them. They walked off, cheering as they rushed towards the nearby amusement park. The kid grinned and then turned to the right…noticing Nack.

"Oh. Hi Nack." He said. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Uh, can I talk to you?" Nack asked. "And right now, right here?"

The kid nodded. "Sure, sure, what is it?" The kid asked.

"…I want to ask you something…"

SOON AFTER…

"Alright guys, how's the…oh geez…"

Bark was over by a trash can with Bean, and they were taking turns vomiting into it. Ray was quivering as Mighty carefully rubbed his head sadly, the two of them were sitting on a bench.

"You got sick, huh?" The kid asked.

"…very…" Ray said, before he let out a "MULPH" and then keeled over, passing out in a haze. Bean and Bark groaned as they held their stomachs.

"Stupid…American…Pizza…" Bark gasped.

"I'd rather eat a centipede as big as a python than try to ride the Tilta-Whirl again!" Bean complained.

The kid rolled his eyes. "How about we all go see a movie?" He asked.

And so, our heroes made their way to the nearby movie theater after purchasing a ticket each. They were going to sit down in their seats, when Mighty stopped them in mid-aisle. Three familiar forms appeared just a few seats away in front of him, and he rushed over.

"Guys! How you' doin!" Mighty exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Oh! The Chaotix!" The kid exclaimed. "You know them?"

"They're old buddies!" Mighty said, embracing Vector happily. "Man, I'm so glad to see you, you big lug!" He looked over at Espio and saluted. "Still following the Shinobi code?"

Espio nodded, smiling. "Good to see you." He said, shaking the armadillo's hand.

"And where is my favorite-ah, there you are!" He grinned and knelt down as Charmy flew over, giving him a BIG hug. "How's my main bee?" He asked. "Keepin' it real?"

"Uh…fo shizzle? That's how you say it, right?" Charmy asked. He seemed overly eager-to-please and loud.

"Nice try, Charmy. I'm glad you're doing alright!" Mighty stood up and gestured proudly to them. "Guys, these are my old childhood pals. We took down Eggman and Metal Sonic together with Knuckles! I've known them for even longer than I've known Ray…of course, that's only by a year, but…"

"Yeah, we go way back." Vector said happily. "Mighty, you're still a pacifist that can still kick ass and take' names, right?"

"Yeah, though I work at Rhythmic Passage now." The armadillo said. "Business is off the hook, but we're here so we can be chillin' like a villain. But enough ebonics, let's sit together and watch the movie!"

They all sat together, with Mighty on the kid's left and on Vector's right. The kid leaned in and whispered "You guys are good friends, I can tell. You'll have to tell me all about them later tonight at the Poker Game, okay?"

Hey, is Vector really wearing-wow, those are NICE headphones…and Espio kind of scares me with that stare…but Charmy seems sweet. I wonder how they all met Mighty…

The movie started. They all looked up eagerly as it began.

"I swear, I'll come back and GET you, you jerk! You were FAMILY! I trusted you over them!"

"So this is all a game to you, Eggman? Well Game ON!"

"Dr. Eggman, you are trespassing!"

"All you need is one bad day, Sonic, and you'd be just like ME!"

"All you need are a few good traits and YOU'D be just like ME!"

The others watched the movie intently, but Mighty suddenly began commenting.

"You guys notice something about serial movies that they put out?"

"What about 'em?" Nick asked quietly, noticing Mighty was speaking more loudly than he ought to have been.

"They always put the characters in-no, NO, you idiot! Don't go in there, don't go-AAAA!"

The kid covered his face.

_Great. ANOTHER theater we can't go into!_

Meanwhile, in the back row…

"Maybe I should bean that annoying armadillo with my popcorn." Amy commented.

"No, no. We're all trying to have one night where we just have a good time." Rouge said. "It's Girls Night Out, remember?"

"…ah…hem…"

"And you too, Clear." Rouge added. "He's kinda quiet for a human. And he smells familiar…oddly familiar, you know?" She whispere.d

"Yeah, yeah…I miss Cream." Amy remarked. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll be alright. Chaos will find a way to keep her, Tikal, Shadow and Knuckles alright. He's got a good heart…plus…"

She held up a letter. "He sent me this letter. It says he's been put in charge of watching them and he sneaks our friends' candies into their helpings of gruel. He's trying to keep their spirits up."

"He tries hard." Amy admitted.

"No, don't go in there, don't go in there!" Mighty shouted, covering his eyes. "Oh, I can't watch!"

"…please Rouge, let me whack him just ONCE!"

"No, I don't want you doing anything."

Clear promptly threw his soda and it soaked Mighty on the spot. He quivered with a mixture of chills, surprise and rage as he whipped around.

"You did not say I couldn't throw anything." Clear told a horrified Rouge, while Amy gulped.

Mighty let loose a gigantic sigh. "I'm…not…going to freak out." He said, turning back around to watch the movie.

"Phew." Amy said. So he WAS a pacifist!

"Annoying black man." Clear stated.

Dumb, dumb, dumb. Yes, Mighty was black. And he'd been being annoying. And he was a man. But what was a simple statement of facts to Clear was a racist insult to Mighty, who turned around with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Quick, let's run!" She shouted, grabbing Clear and rushing out of the movie theater with Mighty right behind. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" He snarled.

"HAVE MERCY!" Amy screamed.

Needless to say, everyone quickly clambered out of the movie theater and simply stood on the steps leading up to the movie theater as they calmly watched Amy get the CRAP beaten out of her.

"Pass the popcorn." Vector remarked.

"This is better than Pay-Per-View!" Bean snickered.

"For some reason, seeing pink girl getting atomic wedgie is turning Bark on."

"TMI!" His boss shouted. "TOTAL TMI!" He snarled. "And shouldn't we stop-"

Suddenly he realized what was about to happen as Mighty grabbed Clear. "Oh crap! Mighty, do-"

BA-BAM!

Mighty punched Clear…well, clear in the stomach! He went flying back, far, far…and when he hit the ground, he accidentally had the button that HAD been pushed in to disguise himself as a college student pop back up, reverting him to his natural appearance. They all gazed in shock at the alien as he stood up, brushing himself off. He noticed they were staring and looked at Amy.

"Am…Am I visible? Did the disguise fail?" He asked.

"…yeah." She said quietly.

"…oh." He remarked simply.

"BLACK ARM!" Rouge shouted.

"ALIEN!" Mighty gasped.

"FREAKY-DEAKY-PURPLE-PEOPLE-EATERS!" Bean gaped. "Where's my matches, where are my matches!?"

"I will flatten alien's head!" Bark said, growling.

"Hold up, hold UP!" The kid said, standing up. "NOBODY'S hurting anyone!" The kid exclaimed. "Everyone just calm down, alright!?"

"Clear is harmless!" Amy told them. "He eats pancakes, steak and my special casserole, not human flesh!" She exclaimed calmly. "Also, he saved me from becoming Eggman's prisoner when Nack tried to kidnap me about four nights ago!"

They all blinked at her stupidly.

"…let me see if I understand this correctly…" Ray said, looking slightly confused. "He saved your life, so you've been letting a member of a known dangerous alien species stay in your apartment?"

"I sleep on her couch." Clear said, using the disguising technology to transform into a college youth again.

"…well, good enough for me." Ray said. "If he saved her life, he can't be all bad."

He was immediately met with protests, groans of disgust and other such lovely complaints, but our friendly neighborhood superstore owner suddenly called attention to the fact that it was time for dinner.

Well, you couldn't very well complain about demonic aliens that wanted to use you as cattle on an empty stomach, so soon everyone was inside Club Rouge, the most popular building of Casino Nights. Rouge was giving everyone a half-off discount for the buffet, so everyone sat down at the same table…as Rouge quickly kicked everyone else out in the name of protecting Clear's identity…because Amy had kept on whining.

"Uh…Nick?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, Mighty?" The kid asked the armadillo.

"Thanks for not asking me if I wanted fried chicken this time."

"I SAID I was sorry, man!" The kid apologized, half exasperated.

"I'm glad you know now that I don't like that stuff. I'm not just some stereotype!"

"What are you eating then?" The kid asked.

"…catfish…" The armadillo remarked, head hanging slightly.

"So anyway…" Rouge told the other members of Rhythmic Passage, "I calmly lowered myself from the ceiling, and the room was smoking HOT, and it was even hotter with my stylish, laser-proof black suit on! I was just DRIPPING, and the sweat was going down from my thighs and sliding down my stomach and dripping off my breasts onto the floor!"

Needless to say, now most of the males were listening, and had their mouths half-open, drooling slightly.

"Naked sweat drops…" Mighty said, licking his lips.

"Boobies…" Bean thought out loud.

This immediately earned him a hard head-thumping from Bark. His head was now just barely sticking up from his neck, only the top tuft was showing. After some exertion his head popped back up and he groaned. "Ooh, look, pretty flickies are flying around me…" He mumbled.

Amy played with her spaghetti, twirling and untwirling it around her fork. She kept thinking about Sonic. Meanwhile, Clear was calmly sipping some water through a straw, that perfect "o" sipping away.

"Why didn't the alien get anything to eat?" Espio asked, obvious distaste in his voice.

"I have a name." Clear responded.

"So do I!" Espio snapped back. "I'm not just a dumb beast!"

"I couldn't tell, you talk so little." Clear remarked. "Before I just spoke now, you had spoken one sentence the entire time the others have been here."

Espio's forehead had a vein pop up upon it. He growled and thought immediately about ramming his fork as deeply as he could into the alien's skull.

"AH-HEM!" The kid cleared his throat as loudly as he could. "The poker game starts in fifteen minutes, and I don't think we should all be fighting right now! It'll ruin the mood of the game! Does anyone have some interesting stories to tell?"

Bark raised his hand. "Am having story. Is certainly interesting."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

"…and that is how I lost my mother and father…as my home…burned to ground!..."

Everyone simply sat their, mouths wide open, gaping.

The kid was the first to speak.

"Bark…I had no idea…" He said softly.

"…gee, Mr. Bear…that SUCKS…" Amy said quietly.

"I never even knew my mom or dad…" Ray remarked. "I'm a total orphan."

"We've all got problems." Espio said quietly. "I suppose all we can do is deal with them in our own way…"

Around this time, somebody knocked on the door to Club Rouge. Irritated, Rouge walked up to the front door and opened it.

"We're-oh, it's YOU." She groaned. "Lemme guess…you're here for the tournament?" She rolled her eyes as she led him inside.

"Hi Nack!" The kid exclaimed. "You're playing poker with us too?"

Everyone except Clear looked up at Nack like he was something that was stuck on their shoes.

"Yeah, great to see you joiks too." Nack mumbled. "Can we play cards already?"

Soon all of them were sitting in a back room at a hue circular table, with a single overhead lamp lighting up the room. The walls were decorated with photos…photos of Rouge taking her customers to the cleaners. She apparently didn't lose much.

"Ready to lose everything, boys?" She asked seductively, winking at the guys.

Not falling for her tricks, both Nack and Nick slammed their hands on the table and shouted "Deal 'em" at the same time.

Soon it became obvious that the there were five excellent poker players at the table. Nack and Rouge, obviously, for their years of experience, Amy for her amazing ability to sense when people were bluffing, Ray for his sheer intelligence and…

"Woohooooo!" The kid exclaimed, raking in his winnings. "I'd usually be tired since it's already 8:50 but I JUST WON FIFTY **DOLLARS**!"

Rouge groaned. "This kid is just so LUCKY!" She complained.

"It's GOTTA be beginner's luck…" Nack insisted, but he was really hoping to fool himself.

"And I can't tell when he's bluffing…" Amy mumbled to herself. "He's always got that happy smile on his face like he's always got something good!"

"That's the boss for you." Ray said with a hint of pride. "He may be kinda crazy…"

"_Eccentric_, Ray." The kid corrected.

"Fine, "eccentric", he may be melodramatic and he probably couldn't complete a trig function if I let him use a CALCULATOR, but MAN is he one lucky duck!"

"I WISH I was a lucky duck…" Bean mumbled.

"The secret's not to bluff at all!" The kid stated. "Now I'm gonna deal!...uh…hold on…"

He tried to deal the shuffle the cards, but they scattered all around in the air, as if the pack had exploded. "…oops…"

MEANWHILE…

Eggman sat in front of his computer while Chaos calmly stood in front of the electro-cage that held Knuckles, Tails, Tikal and Cream together. Cheese the Chao was floating in the air around Cream, a concerned look on his face. Tikal held Cream, while Knuckles patted Tails on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Tails. We'll get outta here somehow."

"Of COURSE you will." Eggman laughed. "Now shut up while I check my email."

CLICK!

"You've got Male…Pattern Baldness!" The computer informed him.

"What the?!" Eggman gaped as his computer displayed a text message: "You've been pwned by Ray the Flying Squirrel. Suck it b—ch.!"

"Darn that stinkin' squirrel!" He snarled. "How the heck did he hack into my private email account?"

Tails's ears perked up. "He hacked into your email? Wow, he's got CLASS!"

Meanwhile, Shadow was imprisoned in a more…INTERESTING cell. He had several wires strapped to his cranium in a large circular electro-cell that seemed to be using his very own chaos energy supplies within to power up the cell around him.

Shadow was swearing madly at the doctor, promising to "snap his neck like a f—kin' twig" the moment he got free, and he would have, too!

"Oh DO be quiet." Eggman said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He typed in a command into his computer. "There." He said. "Now don't you worry Shadow…you'll have lots of company joining you soon! Yes, lots of old friends…"

BACK AT CLUB ROUGE…

Sonic tapped on the front door of Club Rouge. "Hello? Rouge? You in there?" He called out.

No answer. Naturally this was because they were all in the back room, but Sonic had no way of knowing that.

Sonic groaned. He was really getting worried about Tails and Cream, he feared for the kid's safeties. He knocked harder on the door…

"Cease and desist." A robotic voice called out. He turned around and saw Omega pointing his gun at Sonic.

"Omega, you and I both know that by the time you fire that gun, it would be in pieces because of my speed."

"You will back away from Ms. Rouge's place or you will die." Omega said. It's…or rather; HIS voice...was even colder than normal. Suddenly Sonic noticed something stemming from within him, a familiar aura of power he recognized all too readily.

"You've got a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

If possible, a flicker of a smile would have passed over Omega's face. "Correct." He said. "I am in possession of one of the makeshift emeralds produced by the golden chaos emerald. Purchased two days ago at Rhythmic Passage Superstore for 4 thousand dollars. It is proving to be quite useful. As I was saying, back away from Ms. Rouge's club."

Sonic groaned, stepping toward Omega. "Omega, look, I just wanna talk to Rouge and the others-"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the back of the club. Omega and Sonic immediately took off to see, and they were shocked to find everyone scattered around in a pile of chips, a poker table shattered in three pieces between them…and Gamma.

"Greetings…inferior model." Gamma stated. "I am here…for HER…"

He promptly grabbed Rouge and lifted her up by one hand, clasping her neck tightly. "Do not move or she dies." He commanded them.

Sonic growled. "If your stupid body so much as TWITCHES, I will take your HEAD off ya-"

Suddenly a sharp pain struck him, and he was sent flying back. Omega looked in shock at a metallic, red creature in front of him. He had metal dreadlocks, two sharp knuckles and had no fingers or toes. He had cruel green eyes and a sinister gaze.

"Metal Knuckles." Sonic muttered as he stood up, dusting himself off. Gamma had promptly vanished, teleported away by Chaos Control. "Figures I'd have to deal with you."

"Not just me." Metal Knuckles said. His voice reminded Sonic of Knuckles, yet he couldn't picture his gullible, hot-tempered yet kind-hearted friend when he heard that voice. He pictured a cruel, harsh being, what Knuckles might be…perhaps with a robotic red eye, a cruel smirk, years of experience at causing pain…

"Hello…faker…" Metal Sonic whispered as he lowered himself down from the sky, arms crossed. "The doctor has ordered your deaths. ALL of you. But it looks like we'll have to kill you first, since you're the biggest threat…and you'll be the most fun to break." Metal Sonic admitted.

"Rhythmic Passage Crew, chaos emeralds up!" The kid shouted, standing up and dusting himself off. "Let's wish these guys-"

He was the only one holding an emerald up into the air as he looked around.

"What the HECK, dudes?!" He demanded.

"We, uh…it's complicated…" Mighty spoke.

"You spent it on all wishing for cotton candy, Icees and nachos, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." They admitted.

The kid groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "You guys are KILLING me, you know…"

"Don't worry. In a few minutes, WE'LL be the ones doing the killing." Metal Sonic said sinisterly, laughing as he did so.

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry, I can take these guys on alone!"

The kid stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine, go ahead, take 'em on, but I'm counting the seconds it will take before you're face-first in the ground." He held up his watch and pressed a couple buttons. "Okay, go ahead!"

_Boss Battle: Metal Sonic and Knuckles:_ (Sonic the Hedgehog)

_Okay Sonic, it's really simple: Reduce Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles to scrap metal! It's going to be hard, since it's two on one, but if you just keep your head, you should do just fine!_

Then suddenly Gamma re-appeared. "The doctor has ordered that I assist you."

_Oh bloody hell._

"Well, we're boned!" Fang exclaimed.

Needless to say, it was hard enough trying to dodge Gamma's guns. But Metal Knuckles managed to get ahold of Sonic's leg, pile-driving him into the ground and punching him over and over. He then threw Sonic into the air, and Metal Sonic kicked him square in the back, sending him flying towards Gamma, who rammed him into the ground with a hard strike to the head.

Sonic groaned as he stood up. "Okay…MIGHT…just MIGHT…need a little help…"

The kid grinned. "NOW you're talkin' my language!" He pressed a couple buttons on his watch, and music began to play.

"Okay, Sonic! RIP IT UP!"

**BGM: Supersonic, by Bad Religon**

_Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me?  
What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in?  
I gotta go faster…keep up the pace…  
Just to stay in the human race!  
_

Suddenly Sonic's entire body was covered in a gold aura, as he shone with brilliant light. His quills spiked upward, then his eyes turned red. He clenched his fists and grinned. He was super-powered!

_I could go SUPERSONIC!  
The problem's chronic!  
Tell me does life exist beyond it?  
When I need to sate,  
I just accelerate…  
Into oblivion!  
Into oblivion! Yah yah yah yah yah yah yan!  
_

Gamma tried to get a bead on him, but Super Sonic whipped this way and that through the air, dodging every shot that Gamma got off. The robot suddenly realized that Super Sonic was right in front of him, and before he could stop the hedgehog, Sonic had kicked Gamma straight in the face, sending him flying through the air. He landed inside one of the plushy red chairs of a nearby Ferris Wheel (abandoned at the moment), which promptly fell off its base and rolled away, much to Gamma's chagrin.

_Now here I go again,  
everything is alien!  
How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change?  
My deeds are senseless, and rendered meaningless!  
When measured in that vein!  
_

Metal Knuckles would not be so easily disturbed by his "compatriot's" loss to a golden rat, though. He rushed at Sonic, slicing at him with his metallic knuckles, trying to turn him into fleshy ribbons. This proved futile though, since Super Sonic simply danced around him, dodging every single angle that the metallic replica of his "rival" threw. He finally grabbed Metal Knuckles by the arm and spun him around and around and around, finally throwing him through the air. He promptly hit a signboard that read "Yahoo", which fell backwards onto the ground, crushing him.

_I could go SUPERSONIC!  
The problem's chronic!  
Tell me does life exist beyond it?  
When I need to sate,  
I just accelerate…  
Into oblivion! _

This left only Metal Sonic, who stared Sonic down angrily. He did NOT want to lose to Sonic again! Then he realized that the boy was doing SOMETHING, was SOMEHOW powering Sonic up into his Super Form! He had to get rid of him. He dove at the kid, claws outstretched to tear…

_I won't liiiie…  
it's exciiitiiing!  
When I try…  
to decide thiiings!  
I just want to live…  
decently…  
meaningfully…  
I'm in miseryyyy!  
_

Sonic grabbed his arm and delivered a series of rapid punches to his stomach, shouting "Don't-you-touch-them" over and over as he did so. He then kicked Metal Sonic into the air, then initiated a Spin-Dash, barreling into his robotic counterpart at…well, Supersonic speed! Metal Sonic went flying up…up…and then Super Sonic added the cherry on top. Summoning his Chaos Energy, he curled up into a ball once more, then fired off a blazing Sonic Wind at Metal, sending him zooming through the air, becoming nothing more than a fading sparkle in the night sky around them all.

_I could go SUPERSONIC!  
The problem's chronic!  
Tell me does life exist beyond it?  
When I need to sate,  
I just accelerate…  
Into oblivion!  
Into oblivion! Yah yah yah yah yah yah yan!_

(Music and fight ends.)

"That was TIGHT!" Sonic stated.

"That's an A Ranking if I ever saw one!" The kid exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at the kid, surprised…well, except for the Rhythmic Passage crew. They seemed to take everything he'd done in stride.

"How…the…HECK did you do all that stuff!?" Amy wanted to know.

"It's…well, you see…" The kid began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not quite sure what to call it, so we just call it the "Cheer Ability"."

"Cheer?" Amy asked.

"Cheer." Ray said, grinning. "You see, the Cheer Ability is based on ways to empower others through their individual reactions to musical stimulus! Apparently if your heart is able to resonate with the stimulus, it will increase your natural strength, among providing other reactions that vary depending on the person and the song. Nick's able to use it to-"

"In ENGLISH, please!" Pretty much everyone else asked.

"He sings a song, you get powered up, it's different for each person and song, got it?" Ray groaned. "Why is the percentage of people who understand my first explanations always in the single digits?"

"It's a curse of being smart." The kid told him sadly.

Sonic sighed. "Okay, I get it now…but now Rouge is gone, and we have no idea where Eggman took her or the others…wait…where's Omega?"

"Of fer the lova!" The kid groaned, covering his face with one hand, almost GRIPPING it. "We're getting picked off faster than Frat boys in a horror flick!" He complained.

Nack grinned. "Well, lucky for YOU…_I_ happen to know where Egg-head's secret base is. But we'd better hurry, who knows if he's already moved shop'n all…"

The kid beamed. "Alright! I KNEW that having you along would be awesome!"

"Wait…you're bringing Nack the Weasel along with us to rescue the others?!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. "The guy is scum!"

"He tried to hurt Ms. Rose." Clear said, anger seeping into his normally calm tone.

"He's the worst of the absolute motherf—kin' worst!" Mighty complained.

"That's a buck in the swear jar when we get back." The kid stated, making Mighty mumble and grumble. "And YES, I'm bringing him along. Rhythmic Passage…meet your newest fellow employee, Fang the Sniper. He's going to be working for us and helping with security!"

What occurred was a window-shattering, unbelievably loud group cry of **"WHAAAAAAAA!?"**

OMAKE!

"HA-HA-HAAAA!" Metal Sonic laughed, raising his fists to the air. "Foolish, foolish "Sonic Heroes"! I shall finally destroy you all!" He raised himself in the air in his stylish "Sonic Heroes" appearance before he became the Metal Overlord.

"I gotta admit, you look pretty cool." The kid said, raising an eyebrow and whistling.

"Gee…" Metal Sonic said, and they were pretty sure that if he could have, he would have blushed a bit. But then he went back to being villainous. "With my new enhancements, I shall-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Sonic exclaimed. "No offense, but why the Hell aren't you **dead**?"

"Hey, don't swear!" The kid exclaimed.

Metal Sonic blinked. "When did I die again?"

"First time, you died when I turned you into scrap on the Little Planet. Amy also kicked your body a few times…" Sonic spoke, reciting from memory.

"Yeah, that was Sonic CD!" The kid exclaimed, raising a finger. "Oh, and then you died when Knuckles and the Chaotix kicked your metal can during Knuckles Chaotix!"

"Then you showed up and fought against Sonic, Tails and Knuckles when Nack first appeared…" Tails said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I think Nack actually ended up shooting you through the head that time…" Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, and you died-no wait, you got DEFEATED when we held that racing tournament!" Amy stated, jumping up and down. "Oh, it was so COOL to see you get left in the dust!"

"Yes, yes, that's very-"

"And then Super Sonic kicked your BUTT during the fighting tournament!" Amy went on.

"Alright, I get-"

"And THEN we had that pinball party and you got creamed, and then you faced off against all of us and we came, saw and kicked your shiny metal butt!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you lost to all of us." Charmy snickered.

"Wasn't it Knuckles, Tails and Sonic that beat him down for good?" Ray asked.

"My Sonniku is the best!" Amy said, sticking out her tongue at Metal Sonic and pulling down one eyelid.

"…I just remembered why I despise you so much, Ms. Rose." Metal Sonic growled.

"Then there was um…there was Sonic Rivals, I believe…yeah, you got destroyed then too!" Nick said.

"ARGH! You're all giving me a headache!"

"How did you die last time?" Cream asked politely.

"I-I-I!!...I don't remember. Um…"

"I'LL explain." Eggman said, adjusting his goggles slightly, moustache twitching. "After I had you hired out as a ball boy for the Superstar Tennis tournament, you were struck at high speed by a tennis ball, your head was knocked clean off. Then some fan ran off your body. I think that your original body's now with a…um…" He pulled out a small notepad and flipped through it. "Here we go, it's with a "Babylon Sky Hawk"."

"D—n it! What's his home address?"

"You know, you dying is kind of like a tradition. Why don't you just, you know, lie down until the next game comes out?" The kid asked.

"Next game?" Sonic asked.

"Oh don't worry your quilly head, this is an "omake", which means "bonus" or "extra" in Japanese. You won't remember any of this. It's a fourth wall thing." The kid explained.

"Nobody dies tonight!" A transcendent voice shouted. They all looked up.

"So says the Phoenix!" Jean Grey said, descending from the sky, beaming and glowing with mighty power.

"Aw, fer the lova-" Metal Sonic groaned, covering his face with one clawed hand.

"We are SO gonna get sued." The kid snickered.

**Author's Note:**

**It has come to my attention that people are not reviewing. I am a little bit dissapointed in you all. Please, if you like something, hate something, want to ask a question, by all means, say so in a review! I won't bite your head off. So come on! Read, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was the next day after we'd lost Omega and Rouge, and everyone had gathered at Rhythmic Passage for supplies. The Sunday morning sun beamed down gently upon Station's Square's tall rooftops, glittering off the windows, but despite the beauty outside and around the store, there was such a miasma of anger, rage and downright hatred coming from the store that it was enough to kill the mood deader than the phone killed telegraph sex.

Nick had been trying to introduce each and every single member of the Rhythmic Passage crew to Nack and explaining the rules, like how Bean was allowed to use whatever explosives necessary to destroy "returned" items that were beyond repair (because the kid never had the heart to say "no" to an aggravated customer), the fine policies revolving around Bark, etc, etc…but he kept being drowned out.

"No, No, NOOOOO!" Ray said.

"HELL to the No am I gonna work with HIM!" Mighty exclaimed.

"It makes Bark SICK he has to even entertain notion of working with weasel."

"Dude, I'm crazy, but I'm not so crazy I'd work with NACK here." Bean said, crossing his arms.

Sonic, meanwhile, was totally quiet. While Amy screeched about how much of a scumbag Nack was, while Clear quietly offered to snap the weasel's neck and while the Chaotix all volunteered to throw Nack out of the store, he was dead quiet. Then he spoke.

"Why'd you hire him?" He asked, cutting through all of the other voices. They all turned and looked at him as he walked up to Nick and Nack, who stood by the kid, twirling his gun.

"Why?"

The kid brushed his hair back. "Nack needed a job. He had been wanting to talk to me. So he asked me and I gave him one. Plus, I feel bad for him."

"Why is that?"

"Do you know WHY he became a bounty hunter?" The kid asked, raising an eyebrow. Nack had become very quiet.

"Okay, I'll bite. He's a bounty hunter because…?" Sonic asked.

"It was me Dad's idea." Nack said. "Everyone listen up…" He drew up a nearby chair from the furniture lane of the store and sat in it, lighting up a cigarette. "This isn't a pretty story, but you're gonna hear it anyway…"

He took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke slowly into the air before he began.

"My pop was named Jackson and my Mom was Urika. They were an unusual couple, and ironically they were not supposed to marry. You see, my dear old dad happened to be the next in line to this big company…he was even plannin' on killing off his brother, his only competition, to ensure that nobody else took control. My mom, now she was a sweet babe who met my dad in the big city just after he'd locked his brother up in a laundry's boiler room, with the boiler on full blast. He was just taking off his gloves when he saw her walking towards him from across the street, not seeing the car that was barreling towards her. He immediately lunged and grabbed her and the two collided with the building across from the Chinese laundry. They look inta each other's eyes…" Nack grinned. "They fell in love.

One problem though. My dad was now the head of a big business that marketed weapons to the black market, and my mom…well she was from the last refuges of the wild tribes. It was kinda like some sorta Romeo and Juliet scenario, when they arrived at my mom's homeland, nobody wanted her to marry my dad. They said it went against all the social taboos, that it would "bring shame upon their house" and that they simply wouldn't allow it. They would have killed her if she'd stayed any longer!"

"Why would they do THAT?" Ray asked, confused.

Nack sighed. "You see, my dad was a weasel…my Mom…she was a wolf."

They all gasped.

"Your mom was a WOLF! Then…that means that…"

"Yep. I'm a mutt." Nack said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "A mutt. Which meant that, according to the rules of her tribe…I was to be drowned. And if I was born in my DAD'S city, well…if they found a baby wolf/weasel...my chances for survival wouldn't be too well either. See, nobody likes weasels and people hate mutts even more, so…"

"Why do people not like mutts?" The kid asked.

Nack sighed, putting the cigarette down slightly. He leaned forward, placing his hands together, holding the cigarette up and letting the smoke trail into the air. "Kid…ever since the 1940's, there'd been a lotta racial discrimination towards minorities. Nowadays people don't openly just lynch some wombat for being an immigrant, armadillo's for THEIR own problems…"

"Oh, so I take it that-" Nick inferred.

"Yep." Mighty said quietly.

_Oh my God, I had no idea…poor Mighty…how many people musta thrown stuff at him when he was a kid? Who knows what his family put up with?_

"And we mutts, well, we have the least amount of protection in the legal system since the other races made strides. Nowadays there are long-standing, deeply ingrained disliking of mixed-breeds…"

"And a HUMAN marrying a SAPIENT is looked on as…well, as blasphemy!" Mighty told them all.

"A…a sapient?" The kid asked.

"You know, an anthropomorphic being!"

Blank stare from the kid's hazel eyes.

"…a furry, alright? That's the usual term. Just don't call us "dumb animals" or "pets", that's racist."

"Oh, OH, okay." The kid said. "I get it then."

"Anyhow, my Mom fled and thanks to her and dad stumbling on a Zone Ring, they were able to hide for the period of time needed to give birth to me, so I was born in the Special Zone and Mom raised there for about 10 years with Dad checking in on me every month. Now, as you might have already guessed, that place is FILLED with crystals, gems and jewels…"

"No WONDER you love that stuff!"

"Yeah, and after I was 12, my dad took me out of the Special Zone along with my Mom and raised me to take over the business…but my Mom felt that I oughta be doin' something more decent with my life…well, Dad couldn't have that. So he had her…"

Nack trailed off, lowering his cap over his eyes to cover them.

"He had her KILLED?!" Amy asked, horrified.

"That's just wrong!" Sonic shouted.

"H-how do you know he had her killed?" The kid asked. "Maybe he just-"

"He told me." Nack said. His voice was hollow as an empty beer can.

"…" The kid didn't say anything. He couldn't find the words TO say.

"Then after that, my Dad trained me for 3 years as an assassin to help him out in dealing with his competition, trained me to "take care of" traitors, trained me to shoot and fight during deals that went wrong. Then HE ended up dead…he and all of headquarters exploded."

Bean let out a whistle. "Wooooo…"

"So I was on my own. I travelled around, searching for treasure to pay for my rather luxurious lifestyle 'a the Three B's."

"Which are?" Ray asked.

"Bucks, broads and booze. Unfortunately I began to run low on cash…until I heard about those Chaos Emeralds…that was back when I was 19, I believe…"

"And that's when you met Sonic and Tails for the first time." The kid reasoned.

"Yep." Nack said. "Now then…you know all about me. So can you cut me a little slack? I just wanna try this job out, see if maybe…I dunno…I'll end up liking it!"

They all looked at each other.

"I don't think so. You tried to kill my Sonikku!" Amy protested.

"Yeah, you tried to kill Tails too!" Ray said. "And he's AWESOME. He feels like the brother I never had!"

"Everyone knows of your reputation as somebody who would shoot a BOY SCOUT if he was paid enough." Vector said.

"So get yo' skinny weasel a-"

"Watch iiiit!" The kid said.

"Fine, skinny weasel BUTT outta here!"

Then Clear spoke up. "Black Arms have no mother or father. We stem from Black Doom, who created us using his own blood to create the wombs from where we emerge, we are spawned directly from him and owed everything to him. I do not know if he "cared" about us in the way you seem to think a parent should. I do know that from what this…this "mutt" has said…that he seems to miss his mother, and he does not seem to be lying when he said he wanted to work and see how things went. I believe you should give him a chance."

They all stood staring at the alien. Then finally they all grumbled out an approval of Nack being allowed to work at the superstore.

"As long as he doesn't steal, I guess I'll be alright with him." Bean said.

"I suppose if the boss can trust him, I can." Ray admitted.

"Bark will trust weasel/wolf for boss's sake." Bark spoke.

"You'd better not try to jack anythin' from us, or ya'll gonna get a whoopin'." Mighty threatened.

Amy sighed. "Alright, fine…but we gotta go find Eggman's base! Nack, where is Eggman's base anyhow?"

Then somebody knocked at the door. "Uh…I'll get it." The kid stated, going to the front door. He opened up the door and gaped.

"Oh for the lova!!" The kid shouted. "Guys, they came BAAAACK! And they brought HELP!"

Everyone raced outside and what should they see but Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Gamma and, of all people…

"Chaos…" Sonic said.

Chaos turned his to the side slightly in guilt.

"Nack…I think this might be a good idea to test your loyalty to the store!" The kid said. "How about you help the others fight these guys off?"

"Who's gonna take 'em on? Because man, I'm getting SICK of turning them into scrap!" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

Clear stepped forward. "I shall destroy the red one."

"I got Gamma." Nack said, drawing his gun.

"Me and Bark will take on Metal Sonic." Bean said. "I'm gonna send him sky high!"

"I wish I didn't hafta do this, but there ain't no other way, so Ray and I will take Chaos down." Mighty said, slamming his fist into his palm.

_Boss Battle: Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Chaos and Gamma:_ (Rhythmic Passage Crew and Clear)

_Okay, keep in mind that Nack's got to take Gamma down. He has to be careful in how he shoots. But if he can chip away that armor somehow, he'll win! Clear's raw strength will be very useful in taking on Metal Knuckles, and Bark and Bean can beat Metal Sonic as long as they don't try and kill each OTHER first! But be careful, Ray! Although Mighty's got your back with Chaos, he can't protect you all the time! Don't forget: like a zombie, ya gotta aim for the brain! _

**BGM**: **Battle Highway by Sonic Team**

Clear and Metal Knuckles faced each other off, each in a battle position.

Metal Knuckles laughed coldly. "You are a defective. I can tell. Not truly born…weak."

Clear said nothing. He simply cracked his knuckles. Metal Knuckles charged at him, throwing a punch. Clear dodged to the side, grabbing Metal Knuckles by the arm and throwing him far through the air. He re-righted himself in mid-air and charged at Clear, throwing his fists, slamming head-first into Clear, who was sent flying.

Clear landed on his back, groaning in pain. But he stood up quickly, flexing his muscles. He charged headfirst at Metal Knuckles, and the two of them collided. They traded blows, striking at each other's chests and stomachs. Though bloodied frequently by the metallic claws of robotic counterpart of Knuckles, Clear refused to give up, showing a clearly inhuman drive. Metal Knuckles was becoming unnerved…he kept fighting? How was he not dead yet?

Then it happened. Clear suddenly slashed down across Metal Knuckle's head with his claws…destroying his optic sensors. Metal Knuckles gasped and staggered back…and then Clear grabbed him and held him in a bear hug by the neck. He held the struggling robot in his grip, his arm tightly gripping onto Metal Knuckles's neck. The robot didn't even have time to gasp out in pain before…

"Now you die_._" Clear said calmly, wrenching the metallic echidna's head clear off, snapping synapses and cables as he did so. He then promptly crushed the chest in his clawed hands, and kicked the head away like it was a soccer ball. He then clenched his fist in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed, and a large, feral grin suddenly ripped across his features, revealing almost serrated teeth and a big, thick black tongue. "Easy pickings." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Nack had drawn his gun and was firing off potshots at Gamma as the robot continued to empty clip after clip of its own ammo at the "mutt". He was laughing all the while. "You really should have just stayed still and died back at the Egg Omni!" Gamma told Nack. "You would have been dead and gone in a few moments…now you're going to end up with so much metal in your body that you'll be bleeding MERCURY for a month!"

He got off a shot that nicked Nack's shoulder, and the weasel fell down, growling. Gamma advanced. "I don't plan on killing you just yet…you have to suffer first. That's what the doctor ordered. Then after that, I kidnap Amy and the Chaotix thanks to-oh…" He saw Metal Knuckles's head roll by. "…well, minus him, thanks to Metal Sonic and Chaos. Just stay down and die, you stupid mutt…you shouldn't even be alive at all…"

"Stop…saying…those…things!" Nack shouted. Suddenly his tail twisted up, pressing against the ground, and he BARRELED into Gamma, full force, knocking the robot away. Nack drew his gun up and fired straight into Gamma's legs, aiming for the bolts holding them in. They shattered after a couple shots, and Gamma was now on the ground, legless. A few more shots and he was without arms.

"You can call me a mutt, a scumbag! Say I'm worse than trash, I don't care! But NOBODY but NOBODY says I don't deserve to live and gets away with it!" Nack howled. He twisted his tail up and sprung into the air, coming down, down, tail twirling around and around like a tornado, the sharp end pointing down. "TAKE THIS!"

The tail caught the light of the sun and shimmered just as it went through Gamma's head, causing him to shut down. Nack jumped off, brushing himself off and lighting another cigarette. "Remember my name in Hell…its NACK. Not "Mutt", you piece of crap!"

Metal Sonic growled angrily as he fired off his chest cannon at Bean. "Last time your annoying bombs got the better of me! But this time I'm going to turn you into roast duck!"

"Aw, don'tcha wanna say hi to my cute bombs?" Bean snickered, pulling a few out and tossing them at Metal Sonic. "Look, they're happy to see ya!" Metal blinked stupidly as two large bombs that had a yellow smiley face painted on them flew towards him. The explosion sent him flying back…into Bark's grip.

"I will now teach you to mess with store and with friends." Bark said. "Take THIS."

He promptly broke Metal Sonic's jet engines, held him up, and then THREW him. Metal Sonic went flying higher…higher…

**SFX: Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again "ping"**

Bark dusted himself off. "All in day's work!"

Bean threw back his head and quacked madly. "I might forget to write, so I'll send you a letter bomb instead, okay?"

Mighty and Ray weren't doing so well. Mighty's punches, though…mighty…couldn't really do much to damage Chaos, who continued to block with his clawed hands. Ray, meanwhile, had run inside the shop to get his "things".

"**It's futile to keep fighting me."** Chaos intoned. **"If you just give up now, I promise you will feel nothing."**

"I don't EVER give up!" Mighty said. "I learned that from my pops!"

"**You have a noble heart. But can you survive THIS?" **Chaos asked, suddenly grabbing Mighty and throwing him into the air. He then jumped high up and slammed his clawed fists down into Mighty's body, sending him crashing into the ground.

Mighty groaned as Chaos advanced, claws outstretched. He raised them high to bring them down upon the armadillo, planning on shredding his neck in a single, swift blow…

BA-BOOSH!

His head exploded in a blast of purple light. Everyone turned to see Ray wielding a strange set of fingertip-less gloves. There were lines running up from a crystalline orb in the middle of the gloves, going up each finger, ending with small golden rings. The gloves were black in color, the orb itself purple. Ray held up his other hand and shouted. "Get away from Mighty!" as the orb glowed and another purple energy blast shot out from the orb. Chaos jumped away, head-reforming.

"These gloves focus on channeling my inner mental capacity into physical chaos energy that is propelled from these channeling orbs I developed!" Ray said. "Now back off!"

"**I admire your will…but I shall not yield to you." **Chaos stated. He rushed at Ray, who fired off another blast, splattering Chaos's head again. "HA! I've gotcha!" Ray said as Chaos's body melted. "Don't take me lightly, alright?" Ray said, brushing his hair back and chuckling nervously.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Look out!" Mighty shouted as Chaos reformed behind Ray, grabbing him and short-circuiting the gloves. He then held his hand over Ray's mouth, and water began to fill the flying squirrel's lungs.

"**As I said…I shall not yield. I will do anything to ensure Tikal and the chao are safe…"** Chaos said softly. **"Don't worry…you will not feel anything child…"** He assured the flying squirrel.

But Mighty was NOT about to let his friend drown in front of him. He leapt up into the air. "GET OFFA HIM!" He shouted.

Chaos looked up. **"What do you think you are-"**

Ray took the chance and jumped up high, gasping and coughing but alive. Mighty came down, body glowing slightly, and…

"MIGHTY QUAKE!" The armadillo shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. A brightly shining shockwave of gold, red and orange erupted around him, slamming into Chaos, sending him flying back through the air. He gasped, and then, upon hitting the ground, reverted into puddle form, quickly slinking away.

"THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Mighty said, pointing at them all, grinning.

"Rhythmic Passage crew…and Clear…VICTORY!" Their boss exclaimed.

(Music ends.)

They all looked around. Something wasn't right…

"Where are the Chaotix?" The kid asked. "They were all right-"

"You are a BAD, BAD man!" Charmy's ever-so-loud voice shouted. They all looked up just in time to see Eggman flying off with Charmy, Espio and Vector tied up in a polycarbon net. They scratched, bit and tore at it…but to no avail. Eggman laughed madly. "You were all so busy taking care of my robots that you didn't even HEAR me! You really are pathetic!"

"Aw, dang!" The kid exclaimed. "Fuddy duddy!"

"I got 'em!" Amy shouted, bouncing up through the air, hammer drawn…

BAM!

Guess who came back? Metal Sonic, grabbing her by her dress. Bark swore vividly, not caring that he'd have to pay three bucks into the store's swear jar.

"But I broke your engine!" He snarled.

"Two words, idiot: foot jets." Metal Sonic stated, pointing at his feet.

"What the? D—n you, you foul machination!" Bark shouted.

"Didn't know you'd know a word like that…it's not monosyllabic." Metal Sonic laughed, flying off with Amy in his grip, ignoring her struggles.

The others all looked at each other.

"He has Sonic, Tails, Knuckles…"

"He took Shadow and Rouge and Omega's nowhere to be found…"

"Tikal and Cream and Cheese are kidnapped too…"

"And now Amy's gone!" The kid finished up. "We've got to get organized. We'll need more help! Quick, let's head to Mystic Ruins and-"

"Don't bother." Nack stated. "The doctor told me…before he tried to KILL me…that he'd sent Metal Knuckles to get Big and bring him to the base. He's probably already locked up with the others."

They all groaned. The kid finally brushed his hair back and sighed.

"Well…that stinks out loud. So I guess…" He put his hands on his hips and grinned heroically. "We'll have to go rescue them! Nack, lead the way!"

Nack groaned. "Kid, are you serious? You realize that your idea of a rescue team is a bomb-happy duck, a polar bear with a strange accent who's not allowed around children, a CHILD, a black armadillo who uses hip-hop language more than he does his muscles, a demonic alien, you, an eccentric human with a strange watch and myself, who happens to be a mixed breed that's half weasel, half wolf?!"

The kid grinned and shrugged. "I think we can take 'em. Like I said…lead the way!"

MEANWHILE…

Chaos re-formed itself back at Eggman's base, crossing his arms. He looked into the cages at each and every face, then turned away, looking down slightly at the ground.

Meanwhile, Eggman was putting the finishing touches on rebuilding Metal Knuckles. He had just welded the head back on and…

"DONE." Eggman said, removing his protective mask and dusting Metal Knuckles off with a rag. "Your CPU was almost damaged to critically, but I made the necessary adjustments. You'll be alright now, and since both you, Gamma and Metal Sonic are repaired again and Chaos is here at last, I ask you all this…"

He cleared his throat, and then yelled at the top of his lungs "HOW ON **EARTH** DID YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO LOSE TO THOSE VILLAGE PEOPLE REJECTS?!" He snarled. "A polar bear, a DUCK, a flying squirrel, a mutt, an ARMADILLO!?And that alien, that stupid, annoying…"

He covered his face with one gloved hand, growling angrily, his moustache twitching in the air. "I…I'm not happy with you four…no, not…not happy at all…"

Inwardly, Chaos was grinning. To tell the truth, so were all of the robots. Then it happened. Eggman's computer promptly began beeping. Eyebrow's up so high they were practically floating away from his head, Eggman walked over and checked a little sensor next to the computer that had a red flashing light next to it.

"C-Drive space completely full? Oh you've got to be-"

The computer's top suddenly blew off as the insides went KABLOOEY right before their eyes. It was like the sound of crunchy popcorn scattering everywhere as sparks flew. Eggman's prize mustaches now had little flames on each end. Extinguishing them with a shaking hand, Eggman looked at the wreckage of his prized personal, custom-designed computer and a deep growl began to build from the bottom of his throat. It soon erupted into a full fledged scream as he raised his clenched fists up to both sides of his head and hollered.

Needless to say, that little inward grinning had turned to outright guffawing as EVERYONE, and I do mean EVERYONE, laughed at Eggman's misery.

WOOOOO! WOOOOOO!

Eggman looked away from the smoking wreckage of his computer, gasping. "What!? Somebody's broken into the base! Go and see who it is, and if it's one of Sonic's stupid little friends…" Eggman grinned evilly. "Be sure to bring him back…in MOSTLY one piece…"

Yep. It was time for some good, old-fashioned stress-relief!

OMAKE!

Sonic is sitting at a table with Tails and Knuckles and the kid, who is sipping a milkshake.

"Hey guys…" He asked.

"Yeah Sonic?" Tails wanted to know.

"You ever noticed how many similarities we have with…"

"Don't say it." The kid stated.

"Don't say what?" The hedgehog asked.

"Don't say the name of that anime that you're thinking of. Once you say it, then even I don't know what's gonna happen!"

They all looked at each other. Sonic bit his lip, but he was quivering.

"Don't say it, Sonic…" Tails said.

"D…D…"

"Don't say it, Sonic!" Knuckles insisted.

"D…D…D…"

"DON'T SAY IT, SONIC!!" The kid pleaded.

FIVE…SECONDS…LATER…

"Well NOW you've done it!" The kid shouted.

Strange fruits with clocks embedded in them flew all around, while a man with a flappy head, a green, long-sleeved shirt and white pants danced around, singing how his name was Kyle, and all throughout it, the chaos emeralds floated around and around, reverting to dragon balls every couple of seconds before changing back.

"You broke the fourth wall! You broke **reality**, Sonic! I hope you're happy! I hope you're FRICKIN' happy!"

EXTRA OMAKE!

Cream walks out on a stage and faces everyone. Cream hovers around her head, saying nothing, hands…okay, stubs, folded in front of him.

Cream clears her throat.

"The clock crew loves everyone."

Cream nods. "Mmm-hmm!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Nack slammed down the map onto the employee lounge's table. They'd all gathered inside the room to make up a plan.

"Okay…here's how it goes down!"

**BGM: Mission Impossible Theme**

"Eggman's base is located in the one place that's going to be the hardest to get to…Angel Island. Now before Squirrel Boy goes on about how his new plane can go from 0 to 60 in three seconds, I gotta tell ya this: the base's cloaked by three gigantic egg-shaped generators and they're all located at different parts of the planet. Also, they have special shielding that keeps anyone form chaos-controlling into them to shut them down from inside! Luckily, that's where the alien, the polar bear and the duck come in. The first base is located at the inhospitable Genocide City. The place is crawling with the most psychotic of criminals and some of my…well, some of my former accomplices."

"So it's a "wretched hive of scum and villainy." The kid responded.

"That's the way ta put it. Now anyhow, Clear's got the looks and the muscles to take out the generator there. As for the next generator, it's in ice cold water at center of the Antarctic…that's where Mr. Only-You-Can-Prevent-Forest-Fires comes in. He's made for freezing temperatures, he can take the thing down easy. Finally, there's the last generator located right on Crystal Lake. It's suspended above the lake on powerful supports, but if the nearby dam that Eggman erected to protect his creation was…say…blown apart…"

Bean grinned. "Yep…that's my department!"

Nack looked around at them all. "That leaves me, the kid, the squirrel and the armadillo to get transportation ready to fly up to Angel Island. Once the egg generators are taken down, you'll be able to warp back on here. Sound like a plan?"

The kid nodded. "It's a plan. Everyone, hands in!"

Nick put his hand above the map. Then Ray, then Mighty, then Bean, then Bark. Fang did so a couple moments later, and then, hesitantly, Clear repeated the gesture.

"Okay guys…we got one shot at this…so let's make it count! Ray, get your plane ready. I'll pack us chaos emeralds. Fang, go get some ammunition and weapons from the second floor, Mighty, you go with Ray and help him prepare the plane. Everyone else, once I give you a chaos emerald, wish yourselves to your locations and get a move on to finding those generators!"

He grinned. "Now, one, two, three, BREAK!"

(End music)

Their boss soon returned from the fourth floor, tossing a yellow chaos emerald at Bark, a black emerald at Clear and a green one at Bean.

"Okay guys, get to work! Ray, Mighty and I will get to work on prepping the plane for takeoff!"

Clear saluted by raising his fist to his chest, then vanished in the blink of an eye. Bean cackled as he tossed both a bomb and the chaos emerald up and down before he also vanished. Finally, Bark held the emerald up and nodded firmly at his boss, vanishing in a flash of light.

The kid grinned. "Better get to work myself! Ray, Mighty, save some for me!"

MEANWHILE, AT GENOCIDE CITY…

The air was musty and reeked. The buildings were made of darkened bricks, the black sky occasionally crackling with lightning. People cast nasty glances at Clear as he walked down the street in his young man disguise. He was a bald 30-year-old who still had rippling muscles, but he was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants with army boots and dark brown belt. He looked slightly out-of-town, which unfortunately was just noticeable for others to glare.

He ignored them and made his way down the streets, heading for a far-off building in the distance: the generator. It was IMPOSSIBLE to miss, the dang thing was bigger than a house, located on the top of the hill that sloped up, and looked like a gigantic metal egg with turbines running up and down it, sparkling with power.

Clear, however, soon found that getting there wasn't going to be easy. After about ten minutes of being uninterrupted, he noticed he was being followed. Realizing they wouldn't just leave him alone, he deliberately ducked into an alley and waited for them. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hold on, buddy." The apparent leader said. He looked like a dog of some kind, with dark orange fur, sharp claws, and a tattered blue vest. His friends were a sorry-looking group of ragged, nasty dogs ranging from a couple of freaky-looking Chihuahua to fierce Great Danes to brutal and drooling Rottweilers.

"You're new here. So we're gonna let you in on a secret. This is Genocide City. And in Genocide City…people die. Humans, that is." The leader had the most sickening smile Clear had seen. "Now then, boys…"

They all began sharpening their claws on the walls of the alley, laughing low and evilly, ready for a good slaughter.

They were in for a nasty shock, which came a couple moments later when Clear calmly dropped his disguise.

"W-w-whaaaaa!?" They gasped.

"It's an ALIEN!" One shouted.

They didn't get enough time to get much of anything else out. Clear lunged at them, claws outstretched. The ripped through their bodies like tissue paper, and he allowed the blood to splatter on his body like he was jumping through a sprinkler.

The leader was the last one left after a minute. He stood there, horrified, taking a step back. Then Clear surprised him with the most sickening smile that the dingo dog had ever seen…one that Clear himself could see reflected in the huge puddle of blood that had congregated beneath his taloned feet.

"It's Genocide City. People die." He stated simply, and lunged at his prey.

The Black Oak soon left the alleyway, back in his human disguise. However, he'd dipped his hands in the blood and had deliberately splashed through the puddle. His "pants" were soaked. He calmly licked the blood off of his fingers in front of some onlookers and they knew, they KNEW he wasn't a target anymore. They all looked away, or in some cases, hid.

A flicker of a smile passed over Clear's face as he headed for the generator. It didn't take him long to reach it, nor very long for him to completely turn the power source fueling the generator to scrap. One down.

"Two to go." He remarked, and he held the chaos emerald up into the air…

"Hey wait…"

He turned around and saw…a trio of weasels. All different shades of purple. "We can smell our little bro on you." The first one said. He had a headband and a red vest, and as he smiled, he showed off a single gold tooth. "Name's Cole. This is Sly…" The weasel who had the darkest fur and a black tattoo over each eye, he almost resembled a raccoon. "And the shy one over there is Nic." The female looked so much like Nack, only a lighter shade of purple, and without any fang jutting out from her mouth. She even dressed remarkably similar to him. "We're called "Triple Trouble"."

"…" Clear said nothing. He just crossed his arms.

"We know you've been around Fang. Where is he?"

"Station Square. He works at the superstore now, going straight."

Cole began laughing so hard his knees almost buckled. Eventually he stopped. "Nack can TRY, but he ain't gonna go straight. Here's what's gonna happen, whoever-you-are…tell him we're coming for him, and that "Triple Trouble" is gonna be "Fang's Foursome" all over again…only I'M gonna lead it, and come up with a better name than the one HE had. Got it?"

Clear nodded simply, and then held the chaos emerald up.

"Chaos control." He stated, and vanished.

Cole grinned. "The game begins again, "Fang ol' buddy"…"

ELSEWHERE…

Bean took in a deep breath of air.

"Ahh…Crystal Lake…such a peaceful place…"

Not right now, though!

The dam itself was enormous, gleaming and white. It had Eggman's insignia painted all over it, and of course, dozens of robots were roaming around. The generator lay above the main area of Crystal Lake, suspended high on huge supports. Apparently Eggman not only liked to broadcast how beautiful he felt his creations were, but how unbelievably little he cared about the environment. Unfortunately for him, Bean considered himself a very fervent environmentalist.

The first robots that were nearest were unmistakable…Egg Robos. They were shaped like humans…sort of. They really looked like gigantic, walking eggs with arms and legs and a gun in their hands. They were even PAINTED to look like Doc Eggman, red and black. They were quite ugly too, the only thing that could possibly make them look uglier would be a mustache.

Now then, Bean thought, tossing a bomb up and down in his hands, time to get set and start the timer!

He flung it with pinpoint accuracy, and it bounced off the nearest head of one of the robots, bouncing straight up into the air before falling back down and striking the ground between all of them. The group off Egg Robos looked at it stupidly before they were obliterated by the bomb's blast, their pieces sent flying.

Bean knew he had only one shot at this. He had to make it count. He ran to the front of the dam where the robots had been and jumped on top of a nearby set of mechanical crates, getting to the highest ground possible. He called forth his bomb power, focusing, ignoring the shouts from the other robots as they clambered towards him from across the dam…

His gloves glowed with a golden/red aura as little balls of energy swirled around them, before…POP! He'd finally manifested the time bombs he needed! Circular and steelish in color, Bomb held one between each finger, and then grinned broadly, laughing as he dived through the air, going down, down, swooping in a "U" motion, tossing the time bombs as he did so, placing them evenly apart as he did so. They struck the dam and were stuck, and then Bean swept back up, landing expertly on the other side of the dam.

He held up a detonator and grinned. "See ya!" He said, pressing it and diving off again, heading for the lake.

The time bombs exploded, and the dam began to crack, sounding like a million glass windows breaking at the same time. The water gushed forth, flooding back into the lake, and Bean passed triumphantly over the top of the generator just before it was flooded and submerged underneath the water. Only a small piece of generator remained, the rest had been completely soaked and was ruined. Landing on the dead hulk's last still-above-sea-level piece, Bean grinned and twirled a bomb on his finger like it was a basketball.

"Sorry doc, but you lost to The Duck! Try again!" He quacked eagerly.

Then he held his chaos emerald high, and was soon whisked away.

MEANWHILE, QUITE A LONG, LOOONG WAY AWAY…

Bark sighed as he rubbed the top of his head, taking his hat off for a brief moment. "This…will be a big pain…"

The generator was in plain sight before him underneath the ice floes, it was impossible to miss, located beneath the crystalline ice sheets. Getting through the ice wouldn't be a problem, but swimming with his clothes on? No way! Bark would ruin them!

But where to put them? They'd get blown away in ten seconds! Unless…

Bean sighed. He was gonna have to get this done in record time!

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Swimming through the Antarctic waters was no problem for Bark. His fur protected him from the stinging chill, but he still paddled through the water like there was an orca on his tail. Swimming down to the large hulk of the generator, he noticed there was a vent shaft nearby…a way inside.

Breaking through it, he swam in, and was soon whisked through the ventilator system. He saw an opening coming up ahead, and grabbed onto it. Punching it open and jumping out of the vent system, he landed on a platform suspended in the air by anti-gravity jets, hovering over the main CPU of the entire facility.

Before him was the control console. Bark grinned. "This will be piece of cake." He remarked.

"Hold iiiit…" A decidedly familiar-in-a-creepy-fashion voice called out.

Bark turned his head and saw a familiar form descending down from a nearby doorway, that had a large ladder leading down onto the platform. It was orange/gold and…

"Tails? Is that you, little boy? Wait…no, you don't smell like the fox!" Bark said, growling. His white hair bobbed up and down as he took up a battle position. "Who in the heck are you!?"

The figure that descended and landed on the platform to face him was a gigantic doll that resembled Tails. Those soulless black eyes glistened in the light surrounding them, and the doll's two tails swished lazily back and forth on the ground. It had a large red gem attached to a metallic rod that rose up from its head. It had large zippers on the back of its head and the side of its body, and it tilted its head back and forth slowly, deliberately. There was no mouth, yet it spoke through a voice-box that was somehow installed.

"I'm Tails Doll…" It said. Its voice was childish, yet it echoed in a frightening fashion. It sounded like something that was there, and yet…wasn't, a ghost, almost. "Doctor Eggman told me to guard this place. I guess I have to kill you." It spoke so calmly, so serenely, it frightened Bark. Those black, glistening eyes…

"A couple other bears tried to come down here to destroy this place…" Tails Doll said, twisting it's head to the side, jabbing at the bottom. Bark looked down at the CPU below.

"OHMYGOD!" He shouted, drawing back, covering his mouth.

"They mostly "squished". A couple went "ka-splat"…" Tails Doll said, and it began laughing.

This thing was more frightening than Metal Sonic! At least with Metal, you KNEW he was evil and dark from just looking, but this thing…it looked like a child's toy…yet the way it spoke about the corpses whose blood had become caked with time below, their bones shattered upon impact with the CPU…that was worse…much more so.

"You…will…DIE…" Bark said. He got into a fighting position. "I shall not even give you the chance to BEG!" He snarled.

_Boss Battle: Tails Doll _(Bark)

_This sick SOB killed a lot of other bears to keep them from destroying the generator. You need to teach this freaky doll a lesson but good. Watch out though, the doll has unpredictable moves, and it can hover and fly around! Watch out, and don't get knocked off, no matter WHAT!_

Bark waited as Tails Doll giggled as it hovered in the air, floating…floating…then it dove, laughing madly. Bean quickly sidestepped, barely dodging the doll. He punched with all his might, sending the freakish doll flying through the air, spiraling. It's eyes couldn't blink and it had no mouth with which to yell, but Bark knew he had hurt it.

Tails Doll hovered in the air, the gem above it's head glowing brightly. It suddenly shot a laser straight at him! He ducked and rolled to the side as it cut through the platform, missing. "Stand still!" Tails Doll complained. "I wanna tear you apart!" It dove at Bark again, but Bark jumped up and landed straight on Tails Doll. He promptly lifted the thing up and BAM! Flattened it's head, tossing it away. He turned back towards the control panel, thinking it was over…

It wasn't. Tails Doll rose back up, giggling madly again, the laughter echoing throughout Bark's very BRAIN as it laughed and laughed. It's already echoey voice bounced up and down and all around as it rang out. "You can't beat me, but I can beat you!" It called out, suddenly diving and dodging all around Bark, making him jump left and right, gasping, trying to track the doll's movements.

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground as Tails Doll hit him in the back. The doll rose up as Bark groaned horribly in pain…the gem had stabbed him in the back, and some blood seeped down, staining the floor below. "Okay, Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy! Time to take a nice long nap!" It laughed, diving at Bark…

Bark suddenly lashed out, and grabbed Tails Doll by it's neck…with his teeth.

"I…WILL…**BREAK YOU**!" He snarled, and his teeth tore through the doll. He spat out the head and neck and the body collapsed. The head fell off the platform, still giggling until it hit the bottom with a "ka-THUMP". He stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't get back up, Bark will knock you down again!"

(End boss battle)

Bark slammed his fists into the control console, destroying it in a single blow. The entire generator shut down…

And Bark BARELY jumped up in time to reach the ladder as the floating platform he'd been on crashed into the CPU below. He looked down at the many bodies that were now buried beneath the wreckage.

"Rest in peace, my comrades…" He whispered, climbing up the ladder and exiting the room. He held up his chaos emerald and wished himself back to Rhythmic Passage…

SPEAKING OF WHICH…

Ray groaned as he wiped axle grease off himself. "I can't STAND it!" He shouted. "I rewired all the cables, everything's plugged and set, I did all the calculations out, we should be ready to fly by now!"

Nick groaned as he stretched his arms waaaay up, yawning. "I've been checking all around the plane…I can't find any scratches, bolts that are out of places, unscrewed nuts, NOTHING! I don't get why it won't fly!"

Ray opened up the engine hood and looked back inside. "Why on Earth isn't it…"

"Hold on." Nack said, stepping over and pushing Ray to the side. "Stand aside." He barked out, holding up his gloves before tossing them off his hands. He spat into them, then promptly dove at the engine, fiddling around. There was a sparkling of electricity, and then…

BA-WHOOOOM! The engine was purring like a baby kitten you held in your hand as you tickled its stomach with one hand.

"There ya go." Fang said, going to wash his hands at the nearby workshop sink. "It's ready to fly."

Ray gaped at the engine as he looked back inside. "H-how did you?..."

"Trick of the trade. A little sweat, spit, elbow grease and extensive knowledge of vehicles. Besides, I got "The Marvelous Queen" to take care of, sometimes she breaks down on me." He admitted. "But she's on helluva hovercraft."

"Watch your mouth. I forgot to explain one other rule: you swear, you gotta put a buck in the swear jar we have." Nack's new boss explained. "But since it's your first day and we're off the clock, I won't count it. Now then…" He grinned. "Hopefully the others will be finishing up, and we can…"

POOFA-POOFA-POOF! Clear, Bark and Bean all arrived back at Rhythmic Passage, popping into the workshop.

"Done." Clear said.

"Eggman's base is…ALL WASHED UP!" Bean laughed.

"The thing's just takin' up underwater space now." Bark stated. "And there was a freaky doll of Tails guarding it."

"Oh, _ohhhhh_…" Their boss quivered. "Tails Doll? That thing seriously creeps me out!"

"I ripped its head off."

"Uh…yay?" The kid stated, looking a bit unnerved by Bark.

"Can we get a move on? I wanna go and get this done quick." Nack said. "Then I wanna discuss my pay for working here…"

"Oh, you're gonna get paid." The kid said. "You all have your emeralds still, right guys?"

Clear, Bark and Bean nodded. Nick grinned. "Right…here's the trick…"

SOON…

Eggman was chomping down on a foot-long egg-salad sandwich with heavy mayo, the mayo splurting out onto the ground around him. Meanwhile, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic stood side by side next to Shadow, who was screaming in pain as he continued to be shocked. Nobody had ENTERED the base, it had been a semi-false alarm: Shadow had been trying to LEAVE the base, and was now being punished. Gamma walked up to him and Shadow could see a faint flicker of cruel humor in those eyes.

"Oh please stop screaming so loudly. The doctor's trying to enjoy his meal."

"Well excuse me for being in massive agony!" Shadow snarled in between twitches.

"Once you're completely drained of chaos energy, we won't have any more use for you. Yet for some reason you're not reacting properly to the Master Emerald…odd."

"It's HERE?!" Rouge asked.

"Yes, it is." Knuckles said, crossing his arms and growling. "He's using it power up this entire base."

The evil doctor had finished his sandwich. "That's not all." He stated, spitting out crumbs as he spoke. "I intend to collect all the chaos energy Shadow has harnessed, and besides reducing him to a worthless furry sack, I'm going to use that chaos energy to create my OWN chaos emeralds." He grinned. "I worked it out on paper already, but you know it's so much more SATISFYING to see it work out in-"

Sonic couldn't stand it. Shadow may act like a jerk sometimes, but the dude was a good friend all the same. "Shut up, Eggman, you fat, stupid, idiot scientist!"

Well THAT did it. Eggman stood up COMPLETELY straight and stiffened. "What…did…you…call…me?" He whispered.

"An idiot scientist. And you are! And you're fat, and ugly and you smell of dirty laundry that's been left untouched for three days!" Amy shouted, sticking her tongue out at him from the cell they were all in.

Oh dear. Oh dear.

Eggman's patience suddenly broke. He strode over to the console nearby and pressed a button. Instantly the space below Amy vanished, and she fell down, down…

Landing in a large pit below. She groaned and looked up slowly, at the horrified expressions of her friends…before the opening closed. She looked around and saw she was in a huge, sandy area that reminded her of…

"I call it the Egg Arena." Eggman said from a large set of speakers that were installed all around. "It's where I test out my strongest creations, pitting them against each other…among…other things."

There were a lot of stains around her. Amy tried not to think about what the stains were.

"Now then…come on out…"

A familiar, green robot hovered in the air.

"E-100 Alpha."

Amy gasped. "You're-you're Z-Zero…"

And she without her hammer! Then something flashed behind her and she turned around. It was a large TV screen, a two-way display that showed her friends looking horrified at her, shouting for her to run.

"Now your precious "Sonikku" can watch you die." Eggman laughed. "METAL! Get me popcorn!"

"…yes, sir…" Metal groaned, hovering away quickly so he could get a good look at Amy's demise.

Zero, for lack of a better term, looked like a gigantic, mechanical green trash can with large black hands, red "eye" sensors, and two jets sticking out from his back. But he'd been upgraded, Amy could tell…there was a definite gleam in those eyes that hadn't been there before. This machine wasn't simply mindless…

"Hello Amy…" It spoke. It's voice made Amy gasped. The tone it had, that cocky ring…

"I decided to give Zero a few upgrades, and included an interesting personality…one similar to your precious "Sonikku"…I knew it would be good for a few laughs."

Amy stood up, trying to take up a fighting position. She furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "If you think you can take me, just TRY!" Amy shouted.

"Aw, don't be like THAT Amy!" Zero said, hovering down towards her. "I don't wanna fight you!"

Amy blinked stupidly. "Wha-what?"

"I just wanna hug ya!" He said. "The doctor says you and I are meant to be together!"

"Uh…" Amy was now dumbfounded. She couldn't even blink stupidly, this was just…

Then suddenly Zero was right in front of her, and he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

"AAAAA!" Amy screamed. He was CRUSHING her! "Nooo! Stop, stop!" She shouted.

"I won't let you go…"

Amy squirmed uselessly, but Zero would not release her. His red eyes gleamed again.

"For never and never and never…" He hissed.

Gamma, for some reason, had left the area. Perhaps he was bored.

One person wasn't bored. Big the Cat was also inside the cell, and seeing his friend cry out like that filled him with something he so rarely felt…

He was ANGRY…

"YOU EVIL!!" He shouted, jumping at the cage's electrified walls, banging against them, ignoring the pain. "LET HER GO, YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN, SON OF A **GUN**!" He snarled.

The others gasped in horror and fascination. Big had NEVER been this angry before! Even Eggman was scared.

Then something happened that made a flicker of hope run through them. Metal burst into the room with popcorn…and a message.

"There's a golden bi-plane with blue trimmings headed straight for Angel Island and our base!"

Eggman growled. "Did you see who was piloting it?"

Metal nodded. "That flying squirrel's in it, and there's a polar bear and that mutt in the back seat, and the armadillo and duck are riding on top, with the duck tossing a unlit bomb up and down, laughing…oh, and the flying squirrel is sitting in that Black Oak's lap."

Big stopped rushing at the cell and stepped back, panting. He began counting on his fingers. "Wait…what about that nice kid who sang with me?"

"Well…he's…he's flying…" Metal said weakly.

"Flying with WHAT?" Eggman asked.

OUTSIDE…

"Everyone's watchin'! To see what you will doo-oooo!" The kid sang out as he leaned back and back-kicked his way through the air, flying high above the clouds and across from Nack, grinning at him.

The mutt began laughing. "Kid, you are one piece of work!"

_Hey…so are you. _

"Boss, watch where you're flying!" Ray shouted. "I know that we didn't exclude being able to fly from the list of wishes a customer could make on our emeralds, but we're not sure how long it lasts, we didn't ever test it!"

The kid shrugged, but turned back to face the floating island that was quickly approaching them. It had a large mountain, lush forests, and large plains. Most noticeable of all though, was the large, black fortress shaped like an egg that was located where the Master Emerald shrine ought to have been. "Don't worry, Ray, I'm-oh boy! We got company!" he shouted, pointing at several flying figures who were zooming towards them. "Badniks at twelve, one and two o'clock!" Their boss hollered.

Clear, who had Ray sitting on his lap, shifted uncomfortably. This felt wrong.

"Hold on, Clear." Ray said, grinning. He put goggles over his eyes and a bomber cap on his head. "This is why I installed this feature…"

He pressed a button on the console and two gatling-repeating-action blasters popped out of the sides of the plane. "I'll knock 'em outta the sky!" He shouted, firing the blasters.

One Egg Robo went down. Then another. Then the last. Ray beamed, and punched the air. "I did it!"

Clear tapped his shoulder and pointed with one claw. There was now a large squadron of whale-shaped ships heading for their small plane.

"Aw, fuuuuuuuuuudddge!" Ray groaned.

"Guys, I'll distract these idiots!" Their boss shouted. "You guys get inside the base and save the others!"

They all nodded. "Hold on!" Ray shouted at the top of his lungs as the plane dove to the side. Their boss saluted with his pointer and middle finger, then faced down the squadron of ships.

"Okay boys…" He said out loud, holding up two chaos emeralds. "Simply wishing you destroyed won't be enough of a distraction, so…LET'S PLAY!"

His body became encased in a brilliant aura as each and every color of the rainbow licked all around him, rising up higher and higher…

"Doctor Eggman to Egg Fleet!" Eggman ordered, pressing down the "on" switch for the communications channel. "ALL SHIPS FIRE!"

But it wasn't that easy! WOOSH! The kid went zipping around, going faster and faster. The Egg Fleet couldn't get a bead on him, and everywhere he zoomed a rainbow was left. Soon the entire Egg Fleet was covered in a symphony of a million different colors that poured over each other…and worse still, in their confusion, the Egg Fleet fired on each other, unable to see their original target!

"That accursed little…" Eggman snarled, stomping his feet up and down, raising his legs high to do so. It was really rather funny. This went on for a good five minutes before finally the last ships fired on each other, and they exploded into scrap. The rainbow aura all around began to dissapate, revealing…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The kid had vanished from sight!

"Where did he?"

"You are the Eggman."

"They call you Eggman."

"Look like a walrus."

"Goo-goo-gachoo."

Everyone turned their heads just in time to see Clear toss a security guard's wrecked body at Eggman, flooring him. A quick shot from Nack sent Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles flying back, and the Rhythmic Passage crew stood there, all posing and looking quite satisfied.

"Rhythmic Passage Crew, roll call!" A voice shouted from the other end, following the sound of breaking glass that marked Shadow's release.

"BEAN!" Bean shouted, raising a bomb up and twirling it on one finger, grinning.

"BARK!" Bark hollered, stretching his muscles before them all, making a fist with his gloved hands.

"MIGHTY!" Mighty yelled, striking a thumbs-up pose with both hands.

"RAY!" Ray screamed out (a little too loudly, but still…), putting his fists on both hips and beaming.

"Fang." Fang sneered, twirling his gun in one hand expertly.

"Nick!" Their boss stated, saluting with his pointer and middle finger. "Here to save the day!" He promptly picked Eggman up and held up his open palm. "Now then…the keys to the cell, or I'm gonna have to hand you over to…"

"The police?" Eggman gulped.

"No. Shadow." The kid stated.

Shadow's grin was the work of a demon. "Fresh meat." He whispered.

"I give! I give!" Eggman shouted, pulling out the cell key and tossing them behind him. Mighty jumped up in midair and promptly grabbed them. He then walked over to the cell and opened it up, letting everyone out.

"We gotta save Amy!" Cream begged. "She's being hurt by Zero right now!"

"Zero? That trash can with arms?" The kid asked. He nodded. "Right then, Eggman! You'd better shut Zero down right now!"

Eggman looked down at the ground. "I…I don't have a shutdown switch for Zero…or for Gamma…I was testing out a new design system, he's loyal to me as Gamma is, but…he can't be just shut down at my main console. He has to hear my voice command."

"Well then put on the loudspeakers!" Sonic shouted.

Eggman pointed at the computer console. "Fine, turn it on! Fourth blue button on the second row!"

MEANWHILE…

Amy was lying down on the ground, panting heavily. Every bone in her body felt bruised and almost broken. Zero laughed softly as he advanced, grabbing her by the neck.

"How sad. You can't even fight back. Honestly, you're such a disappointment, Amy."

His voice sounded so much like Sonic, that Amy, what with the loss of air she was experiencing and the stress, was beginning to hallucinate. Now it was SONIC that was gripping tightly onto her neck, laughing in her face, ignoring her tears.

"You're so worthless, Amy. I thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong, so…I'm just gonna finish you off."

"No…stop…" Amy whispered.

"Why would I want to do THAT?" A gruel grin. There was a horrible crunching sound coming from behind her, and she didn't want to know what-

"I'm gonna make good use of you, Amy…" That voice whispered. "You look rather tasty in that dress…"

Zero knew how damaging his voice was to Amy's psyche. He didn't care about that though, save for how he could further make her suffer. He was going to process her body, he decided. He raised her up, the top of his head opening up, revealing sharp, jagged teeth of sorts that would rip her body to chunks. They grinded together, making a horrible crunching noise, eager to taste her and break her down into-

Suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him back, then struck him hard, sending him flying back. Amy looked up, head swimming. She was raised to her feet and she looked into the green eyes of her savior.

"C-Chaos?"

Chaos held up her hammer and put it in her hands. **"You'll need THIS, won't you?"** He asked.

Suddenly he screamed and exploded in a burst of water, turning into a puddle beneath Amy's feet. "CHAOS!" She shouted as Zero growled and hovered in the air, his chest opened to reveal an electro-gun, with several carbines running all around it.

"What a stupid gesture. You're a weak girl and one little hammer isn't gonna make no difference." Zero spat.

"That's why…it's not little!" Amy shouted, holding the hammer up. She focused. "Come on, come ON! GROW!"

And then it began to glow with a pinkish, golden light…and a few moments later the hammer's end was much larger than it had been before.

"You monster! You may sound like Sonic, but you're always going to be a zero!" Amy shouted, holding her hammer up. "I beat you on the Egg Carrier…and now I'm gonna beat you again!"

Zero hissed at her. "It will be my PLEASURE to tear you apart, _babe_!"

_Boss Battle: Zero:_ (Amy)

_Okay Amy, here's the deal: Zero will try and shoot you, crush you beneath his body or grab you and submit you to terrible, terrible pain! Don't give that SOB the satisfaction!, if you had a hammer…wait…you DO have a hammer! Go to town on him!_

Amy twirled around and around, whizzing through the air and striking Zero as he dove at her. He was sent flying back, and he collided with the wall, sparkling slightly with electrical stimuli. Amy landed on her feet and twirled her hammer around in one hand, grinning. "What happened to that attitude? I thought you were gonna-"

Growling, Zero lifted his hands and clenched them. They glowed brightly, and Amy didn't dodge in time as a blast of chaos energy hit her, wooshing out from Zero's clenched fists. He laughed as she fell back, skidding on the ground. "Stupid move, Amester, underestimating me!"

"The feeling is MUTUAL!" Amy shouted, jumping back onto her feet. Zero rose in the air and shot at her again, but she ducked and rolled to the side over and over.

"Oh, stay still!" He complained angrily.

"How about "no"?" Amy laughed, grabbing her hammer from the ground nearby and flinging it. It struck Zero again and he once again went flying back. Everyone began cheering her from the TV display, which had been turned on again.

Eggman silenced them all with a "HELLOOO" look. This wasn't "American Gladiators", this was a real death match!

"Zero, cease and desist!" Eggman demanded.

Zero simply hovered there. Then he began laughing.

"You want me to stop? Just you try and MAKE me!" He told a stupefied Eggman.

"Though you said that rustbucket would shut down!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Eggman by his collar and tugging him down, growling in his face.

"He SHOULD be! I don't get it!"

Meanwhile, Amy was knocking the chaos energy blasts that Zero sent at her away over and over, panting rapidly. She was getting tired.

"It's over for you, Amy Rose. Be a good girl and stay down!" Zero said harshly, diving at her. Amy didn't raise her hammer in time, and Zero had grabbed her. He pummeled her over and over, laughing. He raised his gigantic hands to crush her with a final blow…

But Amy would NOT give up. She suddenly thrust her head forward, and headbutted Zero away. He growled and rubbed his sore eyes…

And stopped to blink the dizziness out just as Amy slammed the business end of her hammer into him one final time. He was sent flying back into the TV screen…

And began to convulse with electricity, screaming horribly.

**"AMY! AYYYY-MEEEEE ROWWWW-ZZZZZZZ!"** Zero howled. **"YOU…YOU…YOU'VE **_**KILLED**_** MEEEEEEEEE!!" **

And with that, he exploded. Amy fell to her knees, gasping, tired.

(Boss battle ends!)

To tell the truth, Amy DID feel a little guilty…hearing Zero scream like that…it unnerved her. Now…she just…just had to get up…

Suddenly a metallic, almost clawed hand descended on her shoulder. She stiffened as the owner walked around her a moment later and knelt down, reaching for her face.

"Gamma, please…" She begged, tears falling from her eyes. "You're my friend, please…please don't hurt me…"

There was no emotion present in his eyes though…they simply gleamed green in the light. Amy closed her eyes and bit her lip, too tired to move, waiting for him to crush her head…

But instead, he wiped her tears away and gently moved one of her bangs aside to reveal she'd gotten scratched on the side of her cheek.

"Hold on." He stated, lifting her up. He carried her gently out of the ring to an elevator that was hidden behind the TV display case (which was now wrecked beyond recognition along with Zero) and walked inside, where Chaos was waiting. The two rose up the elevator, stopping at the floor the others were at. The door opened, and they all watched as Gamma gently deposited Amy on the ground in front of Sonic, as Chaos knelt by her.

"Amy! She's alright, right?" Sonic asked. Big knelt down as well, looking concerned. He put his head to her chest and listened.

"She's still breathin' alright." He said quietly. "But…" He took his head off, and pointed at her cheek. "That's a nasty cut…"

Chaos gently held his clawed hand over the wound, closing its great green eyes slowly, humming as a green light emitted from his hands, bathing Amy's cheek. The wound began to close up, and soon…

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she saw she was surrounded by her friends. She hugged Sonic immediately.

"Oh, Sonic!" She shouted. "I was so scared…"

"Amy, it's alright…" Sonic said.

"I know I try hard to be as good a fighter as you, but I still get scared, y'know?..."

"Amy, you wanna know the truth?" Sonic asked. Amy slowly drew back, blinking the tears out.

Sonic smiled. "Sometimes…I get scared too."

Fang smirked and tilted his hat up. "Much as I'd love the chance to shout "get a room" in two seconds, how's about we get outta here?"

"And get RID of it completely!" Knuckles said, holding onto Eggman, dragging him behind him as he walked towards the exit. "It's RUINING my island's ecosystem!"

"OW-OW-OW! My back! Watch my baa-YEOW! YOU WENT OVER THAT NAIL ON PURPOSE!"

"D—n straight!" Mighty laughed. "That's the s—t!"

"Holla!" The kid laughed.

"Hold "A" to charge your laser!" Bean suddenly laughed. Naturally, Bark whacked him over the head.

Suddenly Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic made their move. Acting to save their master, they rushed at Knuckles, who immediately jumped up and dove right at his metallic counterpart while Metal Sonic and Eggman ran off. It didn't take long for Metal Knuckles to realize though that he was now surrounded by Big, Clear, Bark and Knuckles.

"Get 'em." Knuckles said, grinning.

"Oh f-" Metal Knuckles managed to get out before they all jumped on him and tore him into chunks. He was now scrap.

They all looked around. "Where'd he go?" Sonic asked Chaos and Gamma. "You guys were here the longest and were around Eggman the most…"

"Wait...Gamma…why'd you help Amy?" Tails asked.

Gamma blinked his eyes. "…I…I am her…her friend." He said.

Tails snapped his fingers. "I get it! The chaos emerald must have eventually installed free will into you! And Zero had one in him as well, that's why he rebelled!"

"It's not that simple though…" Ray thought out loud. "Zero wanted revenge badly…and Gamma is a friend of Amy's who clearly cares a lot about her…I believe that strong emotions combined with the chaos emeralds within them created the free will that allowed them to defy Eggman's programming!"

"You've got class!" Tails said.

"Aww, shucks, you're my hero, you know…" Ray said. "I only WISH I could be as smart as you…"

"Guys, we need to go and crack the Eggman open!" Sonic stated. "Where's he headed?"

"Oh, the entire base doubles as a gigantic robot…" Gamma exclaimed.

**"Which is why I need to take us out of here. Tikal, I will greatly appreciate assistance."**

Tikal nodded. The two of them held hands, closing their eyes as their bodies glowed…

"What the hey?" Nack asked.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "If this is what I think it is…"

Five minutes later, they were rewarded. With a flash of light and a WA-WOOOSH, they were all outside of the base, staring up at it.

"Wow. Group chaos control. Sweeeet." Sonic stated.

Then, suddenly, the entire base rose up higher, higher, HIGHER…and two familiar, slanted red eyes appeared upon it.

"You gotta be frickin' kiddin' me!" Sonic groaned.

"Meet the Egg Omni v.4!" Eggman's voice cackled as large, spiked legs and arms shot out, with sharp talons on the bottom of all 10 of them. "Now with triple the shielding, far more advanced weaponry…and best of all, thanks to me obtaining the Master Emerald…it CAN'T be defeated! It will never run out of power AND it can teleport!"

"Even though you haven't tested it yet…" Metal Sonic's voice rang out.

"Shut up! I'm testing it now, you stupid automaton!"

"Wait…version 4? What happened to version 3?" Ray asked.

"We don't like to talk about it!" Both Metal and Eggman stated.

"It was horrible. Horrible." Gamma stated.

"I cried." Knuckles admitted. This got Sonic and Shadow and the others to look at him with astonished expressions.

"Now then…" Eggman said, laughing as the Egg Omni version 4 rose up. "Behold my greatest feature!"

The Egg Omni's chest opened, revealing the Master Emerald itself, in all of its shining, glowing glory. There were wires running straight into it, connected and giving the mighty machine around it power. But there was also a strange lens covering it…

"I call it the Eggtreme Emerald Laser!" Eggman laughed. "I shall harness the Master Emerald's power and level you all in one blow!"

Sonic looked worried. He could easily dodge it, and so could Shadow, but…the others…

"Tikal, Chaos, do the group chaos control!" He shouted, turning to them.

They looked at him, then at the ground. "Sonic, I'm…I'm afraid that it would take too long…" Tikal stated.

Sonic turned to the kid. "Kid, you got a chaos emerald, right? Quick, wish us all…"

The kid shook his head, patting his pockets. "I used them up, wishing for an aura enhancement, a flight boost and to get inside the base." He stated simply.

Eggman laughed. "This is just too good! I love this moment so much! You can't escape, I'm about to fry you all, with nobody left to fight me! I'm just going to take it in…" He took a deep breath, then his voice deadpanned. "Time to die." He stated.

The Master Emerald glowed…

"Oh crap!" Sonic gasped. "Shadow, quick, we gotta move everyone outta here!"

Shadow looked pained. "I can't carry EVERYONE out of here in time…" He said softly.

But oddly enough, the Rhythmic Passage crew (save for Nack), Chaos, Tikal and Knuckles were simply staring up at the Egg Omni's soon-to-hit laser attack, with a satisfied expression of amusement on their faces. The kid especially seemed jolly, a big grin on his face that was almost stupid.

"What's so f—kin' funny!?" Nack shouted, tugging at his ears. "We're gonna be scorch marks on the-"

"No we aren't." The kid stated. He turned to Cream, who was frightened and clinging to Cheese, who was clinging to her. "Cream…remember when I said that you were the first customer to enter the store, but that I'd already shipped an order to somebody else, so you technically weren't the first ACTUAL customer of the store?"

Cream blinked a few times. "Y-yes…"

The Egg Omni raised itself up to full height. "Now, then…Egg Omni! On my mark! Ready…set…"

"Well, guess who the first customer was?" The kid asked, his grin so wide and happy that the sun itself couldn't match the beaming he was putting out.

"FIIIRE!"

The Master Emerald suddenly shattered into a million little pieces right before their eyes, dissolving into green sand that slowly scattered into nothingness in the wind, and with THAT, the Egg Omni began to break apart, pieces falling off in great chunks. Once all of it had collapsed, Eggman slowly crawled out from the wreckage, covered with bruises, soot, grease and oil, with Metal Sonic crawling out as well, covered in dents, scratches and patches of grease all over him. His paint job was ruined.

"How the!?" Eggman gasped out.

Knuckles laughed. "Yeah, I ordered a fake Master Emerald when this kid came to visit me at Angel Island just before the shop was built up. He'd heard about me and my duty and that he was a HUGE fan of me, Tikal and Chaos. Then when he told me about what his shop would stock and about how he could create emeralds thanks to the Golden Chaos Emerald, well, an idea hit. Should Eggman ever try and get his hands on the Master Emerald, I ought to have a fake to replace it…one that would ultimately backfire if somebody tried to use it to KILL somebody else."

"Knuckles thought up the idea himself, but I designed it! It was actually the very first emerald I created with the Golden Chaos Emerald, and I had to work straight through dinner…but I did it!" The kid stated proudly. "It was pretty easy to think up a Master Emerald that would self-destruct along with any Eggman device that was using it the moment should the aforementioned device try to **kill** somebody else. It didn't work on Shadow since Eggman wasn't killing him, just draining him of chaos energy, but the moment he tried to use that laser he sealed his fate!"

"You out-thought Eggman?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Yes. I out-thought Eggman." Knuckles said proudly, crossing his arms and grinning.

"…for once." Sonic muttered, snickering.

"I heard that." Knuckles said, casting him a "I DARE you, say that one more time" look. Sonic didn't, though.

"Speaking of the Golden Emerald…" The kid thought out loud. "Where is it?"

They all looked over as Eggman was trying to sneak away…with a golden object sticking out of his back pocket. Metal Sonic didn't have enough strength to even lift his head, he was shutting down out of stress.

"Interested in doing some hunting?" Sonic asked Shadow. "It's Eggman Season."

The "Ultimate Life Form" grinned.

"Never thought you'd ask." He told Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

The kid looked at Rhythmic Passage crew. "Oh boys! Be very, very quiet! They're hunting Eggman! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" He said, imitating Elmer Fudd almost perfectly.

OMAKE!

Sonic turned to his stereo as Knuckles calmly stood by the Master Emerald. He was visiting Knux for the day to cheer him up, but nothing Sonic had done had done the trick.

Sonic flipped the "on" switch as he put in a CD.

"I'd do anythiiiing! Just to hold you in my arms!"

Suddenly Knuckles gasped. He turned to face Sonic, who turned to look at him.

"…"

"…"

And then they promptly hug in a fierce embrace of love, snogging away.

"AAAAA!!" Amy screamed as she woke up.

"Oh God…I dreamt that Sonic was on Angel Island…and then he and Knuckles…WAAAA…"

Eggman flipped on the light switch. "Is something wrong, Amy?" He asked, not wearing any clothing except a nightcap.

"Oh Eggy…hold me!" Amy begged, jumping for him,

"WOAAAAH!" Bean shouted as he woke up from inside the employee lounge. His boss stuck his head inside.

"What's wrong, Bean?"

"I had the daydream again, boss!"

"I keep telling you, not on company time, and stop sneaking those pork rinds!"

EXTRA OMAKE!

"Behold! I have created…this thing!" Eggman stated, unveiling a strange machine.

"…what is it?" Metal asked.

Eggman shrugged.

"Are you insane?" Metal asked.

"…I don't knooow!" Eggman admitted. "I made it while I was sleeping. I also installed this little red button on it. I'd like to press it, but…I'm not quite sure what would happen if I do…"

"What kind of button is it?" Metal asked.

"It's a shiny RED button." The kid said, poking his head into Eggman's design and testing room. "Think about it." He then salutes you all.

"Thank YOU, Ask Sonic." He says. "You're really missed…"

"How did you sneak past my guards?!" Eggman demanded.

"It's a fourth wall thing. You won't even remember this in ten seconds…"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? I am going to have you **stuffed** into a-"

**Author's Note! **

**And so ends the first arc of sorts for our heroes. Now I must say this: Why aren't you reviewing? I'm aware people are checking out my fanfic, the hits tell all. If you have time to look through and read it, can't you spare a couple of extra seconds to say what you enjoyed while reading my work, or what part drove you nuts, or hell, what you think of the characters? Go ahead, I don't mind. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"So Omega…you are aware of Robotnik's incarceration?"

"Indeed." Omega stated to the form before him, who had its arms crossed. The strange being's green eyes glistened in the light.

"Well, he will, eventually, find a way to break out…and we can't have THAT happening…can we?" The form asked, grinning.

"No…" Omega snarled, clenching his fists.

"Well as it were, the good doctor is set on a schedule for several rehabilitation procedures that will begin in two days. Once his habits are set, you will be able to do the world a favor and make him a greasy stain."

Omega nodded. "Indeed…but, I must ask, will he not have guards watching him?"

"If he does, well…the world will be better off without Eggman. Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelette, or in this case, break a few eggs to break an Eggman."

Omega hesitated at first, but then he nodded. "True, true. I had best go prepare for my upcoming assault…"

Speaking of the "good doctor", you're all probably wondering what's been going on with him and the others since he was finally caught. Well you see, with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman, locked away in jail and with his creation Metal Sonic given the honor of not only having free will installed into him via Ray and Tails (hooray for joint projects) but also the chance of being his creator and tormentor's cell mate, Metal happily agreed, assuring the doctor that though he was not strong enough anymore to break through the walls or bars of the maximum security prison they were in, he WAS strong enough to make the doctor's life a living hell in return for all the terrible things the doctor had forced Metal to do…which we don't speak of. EVER.

Alright, fine, you wanna know what kind of things he asked Metal to do? I'll tell you this: just because it says "Omake" doesn't mean it's totally fourth-wall, non-canon! I'm not saying anything else!

Anyhow, Eggman, interested in staying alive, staying alive, had agreed. Meanwhile, Clear was still living with Amy, and no longer had to hide himself from people, since the president had officially recognized him as a citizen due to his work in bringing down Eggman for good. People now realized that he was actually not really bad. Even though he was called "one of the good ones" which was, in a way, still an insult of sorts, Clear didn't care. He liked living with Amy and Gamma. Yes, Gamma also lived with Amy now.

Chaos and Tikal had returned to the Master Emerald shrine, and life was going back to normal. School would start in two weeks, but that wasn't what the crew of Rhythmic Passage were interested with.

What they WERE interested in was Nick. He was at the front of the store, practically sucking face with a girl who had black hair that fell down from her hair to beyond her shoulders, with glasses and a slightly plump body. The two were hugging, and going

**SMMMMMMMKKKK! SMMMMMMKK!**

Two rabbits walked up to them. Then a panda bear.

**SMMMMMMK! SMMMKKK!**

Then a wolverine, then a crocodile, then a porcupine, then a group of punkish dogs.

**SMMMMK! SMMMMMMMK!**

Then a family of otters, several woodland creatures, and a snake in cloak, who chuckled.

"Lip mashing is quite the oddity in the wild kingdom." He stated.

"Hey Burt, come here and see this." The panda said, calling his grizzly friend over.

The employees of Rhythmic Passage groaned as Nick finally stopped, saying "I'll see you tonight" to the girl before she left the store, waving happily at him all the way. He was practically floating as he walked over to his employees.

"Ohh, I just love being in love…" He said happily. "Isn't the sky particularly **blue** today?"

"Yer outta your freakin' mind!" Nack groaned, rubbing his head.

"Boss, come on, no PDAs." Mighty told him. "I mean yeah, men are sexual creatures by nature."

"I heard **that**!" Nack said, raising a hand.

Mighty glared at him, making him glare right back. The armadillo went on. "But seriously, stop suckin' face on company time!"

"Right, right. Anyhow, it's my birthday in two days, and tonight Kelsey and I are going to Cosi's!"

"Cosi's? Oh, that fancy-lookin' café place that sells the nice sandwiches and brownies." Ray said. "Ohh, I love the brownies."

"So anyhow, how's business so far?"

"Well, considering you attracted a large crowd to the store from people walking outside and it's only 10 in the morning, I believe business shall be good for rest of day." Bark stated, crossing his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on! Haven't you guys ever been in love?" The kid asked.

"Yes, but we kept our dick in our-" Mighty began.

"That's a buck in the swear jar." The kid stated, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Boss, what do you see in her?" Mighty wanted to know.

The kid just smiled and walked off, heading for the back of the store. "Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost, anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost…" He sang out.

As it were, who should he encounter but Amy! She was looking through the clothes section, and had a preoccupied expression on her face. Clear was looking through a book he'd picked up. Careful not to scratch it with his claws, he poured over "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Disneyland". Still riding on the high that is love, the kid walked up to her. "Why Ms. Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here? Shopping for a new outfit to impress Sonic?"

"…yes, and no…" Amy admitted.

The tone of voice gave her away. "What's wrong?" The kid asked quietly.

Amy sighed as she put the blue dress she'd been looking at away, looking at her still-empty cart. "The thing is, I…I talked with Sonic a little while ago, after the award ceremony we attended for beating Eggman?"

The kid nodded. "Right, right. They had GREAT cocktail weenies."

"Yeah, but I hated those beets."

"Oh, I can't STAND beets" The kid admitted.

The two then burst out laughing, but soon Amy sobered up. "Anyhow, uh…Sonic stated that…well, he was bothered by how aggressive I've gotten."

"AGGRESSIVE?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, he thinks I've got…well, too much of a violent streak." Amy admitted sheepishly.

The kid thought about this. Her fervent desire to make Sonic hers, her out-of-control traps that she sometimes used, the way she'd reduced Zero to slag…

"I pay where?" Clear asked.

"Up front, at the checkout." The kid said. "That's why they call it checkout. Also it's its name."

Clear nodded, and walked off. The kid turned back to Amy. "Yeah, you might have a couple problems controlling your temper…but I have problems too, I mean, look at me!" He said, spreading his arms. "I'm naïve, rash, melodramatic, eccentric and I start laughing whenever somebody mentions…you know…"

"Really?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean…boobies?" She said the last word really quickly. The kid immediately snickered madly, air being forced out of his nose in quickly successive, loud blasts as he tried to control himself.

"See…pfft! See what I mean?" The kid told Amy.

Amy sighed. "Yeah, I guess…but I want to be with Sonic, I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to be engaged and married and…"

"And have two kids and a house with a white picket fence." The kid finished for her. "Well, you need to prove to Sonic that there's more to you than a girl who's got a hammer and a penchant for whacking the crud outta things that annoy her…along with a habit of getting in trouble."

Amy went "Eeeeyyaaaahhhuhhh…" In a sort of "well, y'know" head gesture, agreeing but doing so hesitantly.

"What you need…is to take him on a date for the day."

Amy gaped. "Wh-WHAT? How am I gonna do THAT? He'd never go on a date with me!"

The kid grinned. "Normally he wouldn't, but you see…Sonic happens to owe a certain someone a big favor. Remember back when I fleeced him at the poker tournament in Casino Nights?"

Amy nodded, thinking back to that night. "Yeah, you took us all to the cleaners."

"Well, you see, Sonic owed Rouge a favor, and Rouge couldn't bear to part with any of her jewelry to pay me for what she lost in poker, so now…" He reached into his back pocket and held up a piece of paper that had been folded up countless times. "I've got the documentation that Sonic owes me a big favor. So since he owes me a favor now, and since I saw him over in the food court section eating a chili dog…"

SOON…

"I hate you so very, very much." Sonic mumbled to the kid, as he was led towards Amy. "But unfortunately a legal doc's a legal doc, so…"

"Chin up. Amy wants to just have a good time with you. One date won't kill you." The kid said.

Amy's eyes went completely wide. Little sparkles began to dance around her.

**BGM: Hallelujah! Hallelujah!**

"Uh…what was that?" Sonic asked, looking at the kid's watch.

"My watch has a mind of its own, I swear it drives me crazy sometimes. Anyhow Sonic…"

Amy hugged Sonic, who gulped.

"One all-day date with Amy and your favor's paid. Plus, as an added incentive, I'll let you eat here free for life." The kid said. "And to help you both out…"

He smiled broadly. "I'll come along for the morning until one o'clock rolls around. Then I gotta head back here, alright?"

Sonic allowed a small smile to pass over his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

SOON…

"Okay, what'll we do first?" Sonic asked.

Amy wasn't clinging to him, but WAS holding his hand. She was also beaming broadly, while the kid walked behind them, holding his hands behind his head, resting his head slightly upon them.

"Ooh, ooh, we've got to go see that new movie that's come out!" She said.

"At the Newgrounds Theater?" Sonic asked. "I dunno, I get worried about some of the stuff I see there…"

"Like what?" The kid asked.

"They did a movie where Amy went all gothic and crazy because I stood her up at our wedding. She killed everybody off and then I almost killed HER out of crazed grief, and then Mario came and beat me up, and then, well, he and Amy got it goin' on."

"I would NEVER date Mario. He's taken, and he's too fat." Amy protested. "Besides, I saw that movie…it was pretty good! It ended with the whole me and Mario thing being a flash movie Mario made to satisfy his sick plumber urges! Then I showed up and went all super on him and ended up breaking his spine using ninjitsu, but then I healed it out of grief, then Sonic showed up and protected me from Mario and we killed him together and then we had this GREAT kiss!"

The way she so perkily spoke about it scared the kid. And Sonic.

"But didn't the ending reveal it was all a dream in your head?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Yeah, but maybe this time it won't be." Amy hoped out loud.

"Newgrounds has its place. I do a lot of reviewing for its films, actually, as part of the United Staff of Entertainment Reviewing Scorers. It has lots of great films, but I don't think today's a day for a Newgrounds flick."

"How about we go to my place and do an ?" Sonic asked. "The Fan Film Network makes tons of movies!"

"Good idea!" Amy said. "Plus I've always wanted to see the inside of your house…" She thought quietly.

They soon reached Sonic's house. It was, no surprise, blue, with white windows. There was a simple brick walkway leading up to the front steps. Sonic opened up the door and led them in. "Welcome to my pad!" He said proudly.

The walls were pale blue, and there were several plain, circular light fixtures upon the ceiling. There was a staircase leading up made of mahogany, and to the right of the stairway was a kitchen area. To the left was obviously a living room, complete with a TV that was a 4-foot-long plasma screen TV with a stereo and entertainment system. There was also a spinning rack of DVDs and videos, with labels on the top that read "Extreme Sports", "Action", "Comedy", and, interestingly enough, "Best of Tivo". The living room also had a large chimney and a very plush-looking couch.

The kitchen was messy, but that was to be expected. The fridge was a light yellow, slightly faded with age, and the floors of white looked like they needed washing. Sonic walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "WOAH!" He jumped back and slammed it shut.

"What's the problem?" Amy asked.

"Dark chao got into the fridge!" He shouted. "They're getting _**BOLD**_." He whispered quietly.

"Say no more." Amy stated.

The truth was, occasionally people would…well, abandon their chao. It was heartbreaking to see a starving little ball of fluff crying alone as its owner drove off from the alleyway it was left behind in.

Thankfully though, this happened less and less due to the fact that Chaos didn't allow those kinds of people to get away with it. We shall not speak of what occurs right now.

Needless to say, normal chao or light chao were usually held onto…but dark chao, well…

For those of you who don't know, all chao start out unaligned with the elements of light or dark, their skin the color of the sky, smiling vacantly yet happily at their new owners, knowing only love. If a chao is treated right and with love by one who follows a lighter path, they would become the color of a pretty white cloud, a little halo hovering above their head, their wings becoming those of an angel. But if a chao was adopted by one who followed the dark path, one that was treated cruelly or not cared for at all…it's skin became the color of coal, it would become horned and a spiky tail would grow from it. Dark chao weren't always evil, they could be simply prankish and kind of nasty, but they were still capable of being very nice when they wanted. Still many of them were so used to being treated badly that they responded the only way they knew how, the only way they felt they COULD…by being mean right back, by bothering people in the streets by dive-bombing them, or beating up people at the park, or picking on hobos!

And of course, they sometimes would sneak into houses to steal food.

Sonic tossed Amy a look. "Quick. Upstairs, in my room, there's my closet. Open it up, then step back and away, then find me my long chao-grabber. It looks like a long crane-game crane on a stick."

Amy saluted and ran upstairs. Sonic's room was also painted blue, with a large bed that had golden sheets with his face on them…Super Sonic, that is. He had several dozen posters around that ranged from musicians like Simple Plan to a poster from a man that had written "To my Number One Fan, YOUR Number One Fan, Ryan Drummond". There was also a large poster of himself up there, with a large listing of people pinned to the area of the wall below, complete with phone numbers. Amy read it.

"The Sonic Fan Club: Nicest Members". Sonic had written that himself. It went alphabetically too!

Wait, why had she-oh, the closet! Amy walked up to the closet and opened it quickly, stepping away. BOOOOOOM! Dozens of magazines and books poured out. Most of them were about extreme sports, action movies or himself. There, hanging up on the wall, was the chao-grabber Sonic wanted. Grabbing it and quickly jumping down the stairs two at a time, Amy rushed back to the kitchen, tossing Sonic the chao grabber. "Here!" She said. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Grinning, Sonic opened up the fridge. "Okay buddy boy, time to go!" He said. He thrust it inside. "GOTCHA!"

Suddenly the chao-grabber shook.

"Uh oh." Sonic gulped.

He was knocked up and down, the chao grabber going "ba-bang" as it hit the top and bottom of the fridge. Amy quickly ran over to him and grabbed him, and helped him pull the angry dark chao out. It was snarling at them, spitting with every angry "chao" it squeaked out.

The kid opened up the kitchen door and Sonic flung the chao out. "And STAY out!" He shouted, closing and locking the door. "I'm gonna hafta start lockin' the doors and the windows for the next two weeks…" He stated nervously, rubbing his quills. "Thanks Amy, thanks kid. Now how's about we pick a movie?"

SOON…

"Look at all the listings! How about something from Ri the Second?" Amy asked.

"Naw, that director's stuff is too dark. I always get depressed by her endings." The kid said.

"To tell the truth, me too!" Sonic said. "She actually did one of me…of me KILLING Amy! I'd NEVER do that!" He said.

Amy beamed. "I'm gonna go make us some popcorn!" She said, walking to the kitchen.

Sonic leaned in next to the kid. All of them were sitting together on the couch, with Amy on Sonic's left and the kid on his right.

"Amy may annoy me sometimes, but I don't have it in me to ever…you know…" He said quietly.

"I know." The kid admitted.

"Hey, have…have you ever…killed anyone?" The hedgehog asked.

The kid looked down. "…I…I accidentally…I…"

"What happened?"

The kid covered his face with one hand and then leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as the fan above them in the living room spun around and around. "I was at Transylvania. A Grand Devil was fighting me and a close friend. His name was Barubary, he was really creepy and frightening, and he'd ended up killing my friend before, even though I managed to bring her right back…but I was fighting him and it was raining, and then I got in this really good hit…and…"

He began quivering. "He went flying back, he hit this spire, it broke off and sailed up and then when it came down, it…it went right through him…"

The kid looked down at the ground, his mind going back to that time, picturing the rain falling around him. "And he wasn't even sorry he was dying…he was crying because he was happy, since it meant he could go home, back to his own world…and he told me not to blame myself, that it wasn't my fault, that I was still innocent…" He said softly.

He looked at Sonic. "He was a devil. But I saw him crying, I know he meant those words. The worst part is, I'm…I'm not sure I AM a good person. I worry that simply me being here in this world might cause some huge catastrophe. I mean, what if, just because I take one step out of the store, an earthquake rips through some town eighteen dozen miles away?"

Sonic rubbed his chin. They he smiled comfortingly.

"Hey kid…I know what you mean."

The kid blinked. "Y-you do?" He asked quietly.

"I sometimes think that I might end up doing more harm than good when I'm out trying to stop Eggman. But you know what my heart tells me a moment later?"

"What?"

"That I'm not." He said simply. "Sounds corny, but it's true. Open your heart and you'll find out the biggest truths there are."

The kid smiled. "You're something, alright." He said.

_Thanks Sonic. That means a lot. _

"Now how about you dry those eyes of yours and we pick a movie?"

"Okay, what do you think of Tylec?"

"I'm in the mood for something a BIT more lighthearted. I like the character development he uses, but I don't feel much like it right now."

"How about Netraptor?" The kid offered. "His Sonic Adventure adaptation was amazing!"

"I really enjoyed it too, but his work sometimes gets too CREEPY for me…" Sonic admitted.

"How about Kojokida the Second?" The kid asked.

"He's a great director, I LOVE his stuff!"

"Really? Me too!" Amy said, walking back inside with popcorn. She'd heard everything, but she knew better than to interfere with a conversation like that. "What do you think of Babylon Sky Hawk?"

"He's amazing." Sonic agreed.

"So Kojokida the Second or Babylon Sky Hawk?" Amy asked.

The kid held up a quarter. "Heads, we go for Babylon Sky Hawk, Tails we go for Kojokida the Second."

The coin went up, up…

LATER…

"Bye, Nick!" Amy said, waving goodbye. "Come on, Sonic, how about we go to the arcade at the amusement park?"

"Could we go on the roller coaster afterwards?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled, shrugging slightly. "Maybe…"

At the arcade, Amy soon proved her mettle at the one game that Sonic thought for SURE he was going to beat her at…a racing game. But she managed to pull a good five seconds ahead of him at "Daytona", and Sonic had to admit…she was good at this stuff!

"Ooh!" She said, pointing. "Dance Dance Revolution!" She ran over to it, hopping up and down, holding her hands together. "Come on, come on, let's play!" She said eagerly.

Sonic rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this in front of all these people who had gathered to see him and Amy on a…gulp…date…for the first time.

Amy picked a song and took up a dancing position. She turned to him and grinned. "Try and beat this score I'm gonna get, Sonikku!" She bragged.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan,_

_Just to find, to find my samurai!_

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy…_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai!_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I've been searching in the woods,_

_And high upon the hills…_

_Just to find, to find my samurai!_

_Someone who won't regret…_

_To keep me in his net…_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai!_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky!_

The way she danced, it was like she was MADE for pop! People clapped as she hopped off the dance pad and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Sonic.

"Beat that." She said. "That's a B Ranking on Hard, in case you missed it the first time."

"You want it…you got it." Sonic said, getting on the dance pad. He scrolled through the songs. "Nope, nope, too weird, too slow, too overly happy-sappy…oh, this works just great!"

Sonic took up a dancing position and began moving his body back and forth. "One, two, one-two-three-work it!"

_We are what we're supposed to be,_

_Illusions of your fantasy!_

_All dots and lines that speak and say,_

"_What we do is what you wish to do"!_

_We are the color symphony,_

_We do the things you want to see…_

_Frame by frame, to the extreme!_

_Our friends are so unreasonable,_

_They do the unpredictable!_

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

"_What we do is what you wish to do"!_

_It's all an orchestra of strings!_

_Doing unbelievable things!_

_Frame by frame, to the extreme,_

_one by one we're making it fun!_

_We are the cartoon heroes, oh-oh!_

_We are the ones who are gonna last forever!_

_We came out of a crazy mind, oh-oh!_

_And walked out on a piece of paper and..._

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian!_

_Welcome to the Toon town party!_

_Here comes Superman, from Never-Neverland!_

_Welcome to the Toon town party!_

_There's still more to come,_

_And everyone will be…_

_Welcomed at the Toon…(Toon) town…(town) paaaaartyyyy!_

Nobody had EVER seen anyone breakdance that well to a DDR song. They all cheered him as he jumped off the dance pad.

"Top that…pinky." He said cheekily.

This went on for a good hour before finally they got far too tired and decided to call a truce…

"WAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted.

"WAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" Amy screamed, holding tightly onto him.

Yep. They'd headed for the roller coaster.

AND SO…

"You know, this is pretty good chili." Sonic said, chowing down on his hot dog.

Amy smiled. "Well, you know, it's my homemade recipe."

The two of them were back at Sonic's house, and Amy had made him her homemade chili, putting it on some hot dogs. The two were sitting down at the round table in the kitchen, drinking milk with their meals.

"This is great stuff." Sonic admitted, slurping down the last of the hot dog. "Say, let's go get some ice cream. I know a place that makes the BEST milkshake…"

The ice cream place, "Tulmeadow Farms", whipped up a chocolate milkshake immediately for Sonic, who was their number one customer apparently, a regularly-appearing patron. They whipped up a strawberry milkshake for Amy, and the two sat at a small booth, drinking their respective milkshakes.

"Mmm. Chocolate milkshake. So gooood…they even put sprinkles in it for me!" He said happily.

Amy slurped her own milkshake. Suddenly she accidentally spilled it all over the table. "Ohhh!" She groaned. "I got it all over your lap!" She said.

"It's okay, really!" Sonic insisted, cleaning up the mess with a couple napkins.

Amy pouted. "Now it's all ruined, I've got less than half a milkshake left…"

Sonic shrugged. "It's no biggie, why don't you…uh…"

Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Here, share with me." He said, taking her straw and sticking it in his milkshake.

Amy looked at him, then at the milkshake. She finally let a small smile pass over her face, and walked over to Sonic's seat, sitting down next to him as she sipped the drink. Soon Sonic decided to get a couple sips in as well.

ABOUT 35 MINUTES LATER…

They were now at Amy's house, and it was 8:40 at night. Amy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, uh…I guess this is it…" She said. "I know that…uh…that you were just doing a favor to the kid, but…well, I…um…"

The moon lazily hung up in the sky, as several stars twinkled in the night. A firefly lazily hovered around in the front lawn.

"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…look, I…I know you don't think about me the way that I think about you, Sonikku…" Amy admitted quietly. "But…you know, being able to pretend for just today…it made me really, really happy."

Sonic blinked a couple times. Then he shrugged and smirked, closing his eyes. "Hey, it's no big deal! LOTSA ladies would wanna date with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy smiled, but sighed inwardly. She'd kinda been hoping for a different answer. And as she turned her back to go inside, she heard it.

"Amy, you're a really great friend and I'm glad you can keep up with me."

Amy turned around.

"And I…I dunno. You're 12 turning 13, I'm 15 and a half, and I don't even THINK about marriage, and I'm not even sure I could ever, well, really marry you." He admitted. "I mean, I'm only a teenager, we NEVER really think about that kind of stuff. But I don't know…maybe one day, there might be a one in a million chance that we could end up together. And to tell the truth…" He smiled nervously. "I had a really fun time today…I don't think I minded pretending that were a couple for just one day."

"But you don't know if we'd ever…you know, be boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Sonic looked down at the ground, and so did Amy. He realized the two of them were now holding each other's hands.

"I don't know, but…maybe we COULD be a couple." He said. "One day, someday."

He looked up. So did she. Green into green.

"Well…goodnight, I guess…" Sonic said. He felt nervous. She looked just as nervous as he did.

The two exchanged a quick peck. And then Amy smiled, walking backwards through the now-opened doorway and closing it.

"Clear! Guess what just happened!" Amy said, running to Clear's room.

Sonic looked at the door, then a small smile popped up on his face.

"That was kinda nice." He thought to himself, walking down the sidewalk, heading for home.

_I may not the be one, perhaps I'm nothing but a zero,_

_I'm just a guy who's on the run, trying to have a good tiiime…_

_But you always say that I'm-your-hero, now it's got me thinkin'…_

_Maybe…just maybe…_

_Could I beeee? Could I be, just for one day, in just one way…_

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could it be that maybe this feeling ain't so baaad? _

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could it be I've found out that…_

_maybe this thing called "love" ain't that bad at all…_

_I like to make my own way, don't need nothing else…_

_Not trying to be a showoff, just tryin' to be myself…_

_But you always say that "I'm something spe-cial", now it's got me thinkin'…_

_Maybe…just maybe…_

_Could I beeee? Could I be, just for one day, in just one way…_

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could it be that maybe this feeling ain't so baaad? _

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could love really be…_

_Maybe it's not so bad at all!_

_I was running for so long, searching, searching…_

_And what should smack me in the face an' make me faaaall?_

_I figured out the reason I was just so confused:_

_Didn't know what I was searchin' for at all!_

_Maybe I could I be, just for one day, in just one way…_

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could it be that maybe this feeling ain't so baaad? _

_Maybe, just maybe…_

_Could it beeee that I'm meant to be true blue…_

_To be with you…_

_I can give it a try, guess I could be that guy…_

_One day…somehow…_

_Maybe…_

_Just…_

_Maybe…_

The kid watched Sonic walk past his condo, looking out from the window. He smiled.

_You're on your way, Sonic…Amy. _

_Good luck to you both, no matter who you choose. _

OMAKE!

As a romantic violin played in the background, the fireflies floated around and a gentle, soft breeze blew Amy rose's quilled hair. She fiddled nervously with the pearl necklace around her neck, blushing slightly.

A gentle hand upon hers made her lower her hand away, and she stared into his eyes.

"I can't believe we're finally together…" She said softly to her love.

"I've always loved you, Amy…and I'm so glad at long last…we're together…" Sonic said.

The two raised their glasses. "To us." Amy said, taking a sip.

"To us." Sonic said, sipping his own. Then they placed their glasses down, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"…hey…" Amy said back, smiling.

They leaned in…

"_**YA-YIIIKES!!**_" Sonic shouted, waking up. "What a HORRIBLE nightmare!" He exclaimed, rubbing his sweaty head as he quivered in his dark bedroom.

"Dude, y'all supposed ta be asleep!" Mighty told him as he sat up next to him, pulling the covers away.

The two looked at each other, then screamed.

"AAA!"

"AAAAA!"

"AAAAAAA!!"

EXTRA OMAKE!

"I thought…you all knew the rules." The kid groaned, rubbing his head. "We don't let Bark deal with kids…"

The camera cuts to Bark, who sighs.

"Nack's supposed to keep his mind in his PANTS around the ladies…"

Nack nodded in an embarrassed fashion.

"Mighty hates dealing with rowdy customers…"

"True dat." Mighty said.

"Bean's not allowed to juggle in the store…"

Bean rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"And-"

"_**IHAVETHEMASTERPLANIWILLFLYINTHEFREEDOMBECAUSEIAMTHEULTIMATELIFEFOOOOOORRRRRMMMM!!"**_ Ray screamed as he ran past them, up the wall and across the roof, returning to the ground and then running past them again to once more run up the wall.

"…Ray is not allowed to have sugar." The kid finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The owner and manager of Rhythmic Passage returned to work the next day. It was only one day until his birthday, and he was eager to do one of two things. One of them was waiting for him outside of the store.

SMMMMMMMMMMK!

"Aloha for now, Kelsey!" The kid said, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" She said shyly, waving goodbye.

His employees looked at him, raising their eyebrows as he entered the store.

"What? We kiss every morning to keep the other one goin' until the next day! And just last night, we split a brownie together, and then we ordered sandwiches and then I kissed her goodnight after the date was over and I did an air-punch as I walked back home! Booyah!" With ANOTHER air-punch, their boss walked off, humming "So this is love".

"He's outta his f—kin' MIND!" Nack exclaimed. "What does she SEE in him?" Then he grinned and answered his own question. "Hey, must be the money!"

Mighty kicked him the shins. He promptly bounced up and down, howling in pain.

"Now quit it!" Mighty said angrily. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"But I thought the store was closing early today…" Ray said.

"Yeah, but we've got TONS of orders coming in…" Mighty said, pointing at the accumulated orders that had been mailed to Rhythmic Passage. "I counted 30 so far…"

"Hold the phone!" They heard their boss shout. "You want WHAT?! Shadow, that's gonna cost a lot of-you can actually pay for it? Alright then, I'll make the delivery myself-what? You want me to come with you for what you're doing?"

The kid was walking back towards the entrance/exit, looking concerned. "Shadow, I'm not sure it's legal for me to come-what? Oh, an executive order? Well, gee, when you put it like that, alright, I'll come. Be there in five."

He flipped his cell phone shut. "Shadow just called me, said he needs a rocket launcher and he wants it, along with plenty of rockets to go with it, delivered to him for a mission to Genocide City. He wants me to come along with him and Rouge."

"Where's Omega?" Nack asked. "That big hunka junk outta be doin' your work for you!"

"He's…well, vanished. So apparently I'm taking his place." The kid explained.

Ray gasped. "No, no! Sir, you can't go to Genocide City! Don't you know what that places is LIKE!?"

"Nope." The kid said, walking off, putting two chaos emeralds into his pocket. "It's not that big of a deal. The mission won't take long, after all…I'm bringing a rocket launcher!"

Nack rubbed his chin. "Kid's got a point."

"The BOSS has a point, but still…" Mighty growled.

AND SO, FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Here ya go." The kid said to Shadow upon teleporting to the black hedgehog's rendezvous point just outside of the city. He tossed the rocket launcher to Shadow, then held up a bag filled with small rockets. "These things pack enough power to punch through tanks." He told Shadow. "Nack helped work out the kinks we'd been having…"

"Don't tell me they kept blowing up in your face?" Shadow asked, putting a rocket into the launcher and cocking it to test out its accuracy. It felt light.

"Well, Bean's a bomb genius, but he gets excitable about his work." The kid explained. "So he slips up sometimes…"

"Anyhow, glad you came. I need somebody as a distraction." Shadow said.

"You sure Rouge couldn't be a distraction?" Nick asked. He immediately regretted it, as Rouge had been listening to everything from behind a nearby tree. She stepped out and "ha-hemed" extremely loudly.

"Uh…that is, I mean…aw, dang…"

"What's "can't Rouge be a distraction" supposed to mean, kid?" She asked.

_Okay, be honest, this will be like ripping off a band-aid…oh, I HATE ripping off band-aids! But she won't fall for any stall tactics and she won't take silence for an answer…_

"You're a sexy beast." The kid stated. "And I think that you'd probably distract people very well…"

"Oh REALLY?" Rouge asked, advancing, hands on her hips, eyes twinkling with a soon-to-be-violent intent. "What's so-"

"_**Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**_!" Nick finally blurted out before he quickly covered his mouth.

He was almost immediately awarded with a shocked glare of surprise and anger, and a kick to the private parts a moment later. And keep in mind, Rouge wore steel-plated shoes…

"…_owwwwwwwieeeeeeeee_…" The kid whined.

Shadow began snickering. It took five minutes for the kid to get back up and ten for Shadow to stop laughing. "I…deserved that, I think…" The kid admitted. "But still, GEEZ, Rouge!"

"Well then stop commenting on my chest balloons!" Rouge said, waving a finger in the air.

"Now this is going to be pretty dangerous territory we're traveling in today, Shadow. You know how dangerous this place is, right?" Rouge asked.

Shadow stopped snickering. "I know." He stated simply.

"So remember, we only have one golden opportunity. We have to get this done and get out and we have to do it fast, or they'll be swarming all over us." She held up a small box. "That's why I brought my lucky crystal cross." She opened the box, revealing a small, pure magna quartz crystal cross, and put it around her neck, fixing the clasp on the end firmly. "I'm off to the south side!" She promptly took off through the air.

"Hey Shadow…" the kid began. Shadow turned his head to look at him.

"You believe in God?" The kid finished, his mind thinking of Rouge's crystal cross.

"No." Shadow said. "God doesn't live here anymore."

"Neither does Alice." The kid snickered. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't get it? Course not. You were sadly programmed without a sense of humor. Anyhow, do you think things happen for a reason? I think Sonic believes totally in the power of Luck, Amy insists that her and Sonic are fated to be together, Tails is atheistic, Knuckles is a firm believer…"

"And what about you?" Shadow asked.

"Everything happens for a reason." The kid said confidently.

Shadow began laughing so hard he dropped the rocket launcher and it fired off a rocket that whizzed through the air, zooming high, high…then finally diving down. It went through a window and blew up a bed with a drunk husband still in it, tied tightly to the sheets. His wife walked back into the room with a gas tank and matches and saw the charred remains. Then she promptly got on her knees and began praying thank you God, thank you for delivering me from this life of damnation. Rouge, who was watching from the south side, blinked, then inwardly groaned at the stupidity of men and their need to blow s—t up.

"I'm sorry, but you think that AIDS, Ebola, the lack of miracles during the Holocaust, the incident aboard the Ark that took Maria's life and eventually drove my father insane, Paris Hilton, John C. McGinley and Genocide City ITSELF…you think those things all happen for a REASON? You're not going to quote "Romans", are you?" He asked, sneering.

"No I'm not gonna quote, but yeah, everything happens-wait…why do they even call this place Genocide City?" The kid asked Shadow, rubbing the back of his head.

Shadow looked at the youth in a dark fashion. "You honestly want to know?"

The kid promptly imitated a donkey, jutting out his lower jaw, showing off his teeth as he went "Uh, DUUUUUUH!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, then sighed. "Alright kid, listen up and listen good. Genocide City used to be called Eastern Chemical City. It was founded by humans about 50 years ago during a tumulus time in History. There was a lot of anti-immigrant and anti-foreigner sentiment, and when THIS place was built by a workforce of mostly immigrants, people…well, people felt nervous living in a place that "they" had made with their own two hands. Then finally something snapped within somebody, and an immigrant child's family was murdered by a bunch of drunk, racist humans…and she happened to be a sapient. A furry." He added, seeing the kid's blank look.

"Oh dear…" The kid said.

"Now I think you understand. The immigrants of the city outnumbered those that weren't, and they immediately passed laws that kicked the unwanted riffraff out. But then they reached a level of paranoia that few have ever reached before and began looking for enemies within. One person suggested that the problem was humans during the 60's, when the country was up in arms over Vietnam. They began saying that furries would never cause wars like that, and before you know it…lynch mobs had formed. The police tried to keep the peace for a while, but then when the 70's rolled around, the worst happened."

Shadow looked at the city, his voice now deadpanning. "A radio station began broadcasting hateful messages, labeling humans as cockroaches, as targets for elimination. People who were kind or sympathetic towards humans were labeled as enemies as well. They began rounding up people who tried to get away, killed any who tried to escape. They would even start calling out names, saying things like "Oh Ryan, we see you" in the hopes that you'd get up and run and make yourself a target. The US government didn't act fast enough, they were only able to get the most important individuals of the local government out. Thankfully after a couple days the killings stopped. But by then…"

Shadow looked at the kid, his voice not a voice of one who was alive, but one who was completely dead inside. "Half a million people had died, most of them humans. They didn't even really bury the bodies, they just piled them up in ditches, and not even children were spared."

The kid was horrified. He was biting his lip, and the Willies racked his body.

"W-why would they…"

"They felt the city was "clean at last". The government finally came in and restored order, but ever since that day the city's been called Genocide City and humans are regularly murdered whenever they come. Those that are still ALIVE are only kept alive just so the gangs can have others to pick on besides sympathetic sapients."

The kid was now sitting on the grass next to Shadow. He looked down as it blew about slightly in the wind.

"That's awful." He squeaked out.

"Now I need you to get inside the city and attract attention while I sneak in and blow up a base of operations for a gang that GUN has had its eye on for quite some time. Now before you go in and make a ruckus, do you still want to tell me that things happen for a reason?" Shadow asked.

The kid turned and looked at him, and then said something that made Shadow feel a little nervous.

"I'm goin' in." He whispered, running towards the city.

SOON…

The brown/red-haired boy panted heavily as he ran for his life. His red t-shirt was partially ripped and his blue pants whipped about slightly in the wind as he tore down the street.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why, oh WHY had he gone to Genocide City? Why hadn't he listened to his teacher?

It was true that he wanted to prove he was brave. But he'd just realized he was more stupid than brave. No reward for a bet was worth this!

He'd come here with a bunch of other humans who had been on the bus. He had thought it would all be simple: take some photos proving he was there at Genocide City, then head right back…

But the bus had been stopped. Those…those murderers had climbed right onto it, had banged on the roof, had shoved the thing over! Then they'd gotten inside…

He'd climbed out the window. He was only 11, he could fit, but everyone was…was…

"We've got you NOW…"

The boy gasped. He ducked to the side, diving behind a dumpster in an alley. Then he realized that the alley was where the voice had come from. He turned his head and saw a small girl, a female wolf cub, quivering with her little brother against the wall. There were two dead wolves in front of them, heads bashed open, but the boy could only see those two cubs…and the angry-looking gang of that were facing them down. Their leader was a white wolf with glittering blue eyes. He had a lynx, a blue hawk, a gorilla and a frog that was clenching and unclenching his fists. Also with them was a dog in a blue jacket who was holding up a knife. "Slice and dice?" He asked.

"In a second…let me mull this over." The white wolf said.

"Please don't kill us." The female cub begged. "We'll never be symphonizers again…"

"That's "sympathizers"." The white wolf corrected. "And no, you WON'T be siding with humans after we're finished. Let's start with the girl…" He grinned in a sick, twisted fashion. "She's MINE…"

He grabbed her by the shoulder and his claws tore down, tearing her dress…

BANG!

The boy had thrown a brick right at his head and it had connected. He hit the ground. "RUN!" He shouted to the cubs, who took the chance and bolted past him. The gang turned angrily on the boy, who gulped and took a step back…

Right into a certain youth.

"Hey there." The kid told the other boy. "Need some help?"

He quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him out into the open street. "Get behind me kid." He said. "I've got a plan."

The angry gang clambered out of the alley with the wolf at the front, nursing his bleeding head. "Hand over that punk, you other little brat, and we'll only beat you up a LITTLE!"

"What's your name?" The kid asked the boy with the red shirt.

"Christopher Thorndyke…but everyone just calls me Chris."

"In a couple minutes, I'll be calling you LUNCH! Hand him over!" The wolf demanded.

The kid shielded Chris. "Stand back, Chris. This is gonna get messy!"

He made a motion with his arm, pulling it in front of him and pressing a couple buttons. Then he got into a fighting position.

"Okay you stupid animals…let's disco!" He said.

_Boss Battle: The Destructix_ (Nick)

_Okay, it's gonna break down like this: break THEM down! Teach them a lesson about picking on little boys that they won't soon forget! Just try not to go overboard in front of the kid, he's only 11! _

**BGM: Holy Summit, by Sonic Team**

The kid began tapping his foot, snapping his fingers. "Show me whatcha got!"

The lynx went first. Racing towards the kid, it jumped up in the air and dove at him…

The kid thrust his fist forward at just the right moment, and the moment the lynx collided, it slid to the ground. The kid promptly picked him up and twirled him around and around and around…

Then he let him go. He sailed through the air and landed in a trash can.

The gorilla didn't seem to like this. He dove at the kid, throwing a punch. The kid countered with a punch of his own. The two collided in the air. The gorilla threw another and another, and the kid kept countering with his own. Suddenly the gorilla broke down and began crying, nursing his hand. They saw it was bloodied up completely, almost all of the bones had been broken!

The kid promptly kicked the gorilla through the air, sending him flying high…high…he landed on the roof of a nearby apartment building.

Deciding to team up, the hawk took to the sky while the dog advanced, licking the knife with his tongue before he dove at the kid.

The kid jumped back, looking nervous. The dog kept advancing, trying to stab him. Suddenly the hawk soared down and rammed the kid right at the dog, who stabbed…

The knife BROKE, shattering into a million little pieces. The dog stood there, gaping at the handle…

Meanwhile the kid grabbed the hawk and tossed him into the air and calmly timed the amount of seconds it took for him to fall back down. Once he was at the right spot, the kid jumped up and punched, and the force sent the hawk colliding into the dog, sending them flying through the air and through a pizzeria window.

Only the wolf was left. He gaped as the kid looked at him, pointing.

"You're a coward, picking on people who can barely fight back. Whassamatter, never faced a REAL foe?"

**BGM: Confrontation, by Sonic Team**

The wolf snarled. "Aggravating human! You shouldn't involve yourself in this! It's all your kind's fault anyhow! You and those idiotic prey ruined the balance of nature!"

"What?" The kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

By now a large, LARGE crowd had gathered to watch the scene unfold. They all stood in a ring around the wolf and the two humans.

"It's one thing for prey-types like hedgehogs and rabbits and the like to build cities…but we were made to hunt! We're predators through and through! But no, you humans gave the prey-types ideas that they could become something more! Now you're ruining our way of life with your sedentary lifestyle!"

The kid crossed his arms and shook his head. "You think I don't understand what you're getting at? I do. You're saying we're going against nature, is that it?"

"Exactly." The wolf said, growling as he clenched his fist. "And nature's law dictates that the strong survive by preying upon the weak! Those that sympathize with humans are weak as well, for they belittle their very nature! And if the traitors are fellow predators, they are even worse traitors to the predator lineage!"

The kid scratched the back of his head. "Uh…look, I don't really understand why you're making such a big deal about this, but I've heard your point out. Now I'm gonna state mine…SURVIVAL IS FOR IDIOTS ON GAME SHOWS."

The wolf blinked. "What?"

"This isn't the Stone Age! Ever think that maybe there's a REASON for change? People don't have to kill each other to survive anymore! And it's one-track-minded people like you that lead us down paths that the worst of the worst walk!"

"You're a human! Don't try and talk like you understand us sapients!"

"I am a human. I'm a predator. But I'm a kid. I'm prey as well. I see more." The kid said. "I understand both sides. But here's the thing: prey-types shouldn't have to keep living in fear, predator-types can't keep living in the past. The times, man…the times, they are a changin', and you gotta change with them or be left in the dust! That…that's what Sonic would say, anyhow, and I agree with him." He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "Now I'm gonna say this only once. BACK OFF."

The wolf just snarled and lunged at kid. "DIIIIIE!"

The kid raised both hands, and they began to glow brightly, shaking rapidly along with his arms. "ELEMENTAL…"

He brought them in front of himself. "BLAST!"

A huge, bright beam of colors shot out from his hands, with two long streams of white and blue whirling around the beam in a helix effect. It struck the wolf dead-on, and he went flying through the air, vanishing over the city, becoming a twinkling dot in the sky.

**BGM: Unlocked, by Sonic Team**

The kid saluted with his pointer and middle finger, beaming. "Alright, I got a new style down!"

(End battle)

He turned to Chris. "Well, I think it's about time we left…"

He looked around at the crowd of onlookers. "I hope nobody ELSE wants to try anything…because if you do want to start something else…"

He grinned and said the next line with obvious relish. "Go ahead. **Make. My. Day.**"

Nobody wanted to make his day. Which actually made his day. So the kid led Chris out of town to the rendezvous point, handing him a chaos emerald.

"I made one wish on this already. Use the second wish to get yourself back home, and think of the third as a going-away present from me." The kid said, smiling broadly. "Take care, alright? We gotta look out for each other!"

"What, humans?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! People!" The kid said.

Shadow returned a few minutes later, and Chris was long gone. He seemed puzzled. "For some reason, the Destructix weren't in their base…" He remarked.

"Destructix? Oh, lemme guess…they're a gang that's led by a white wolf?"

Shadow blinked. "How did you?..."

"I beat them all up. And my watch identified them." He said, pointing at his watch.

_It's now or never. Shadow, you may not wanna hear me say this, but I can't just keep it in anymore, so…pardon my language, but __tough tittles__! _

"Anyhow, Shadow…I gotta tell you something…"

"What?" Shadow asked. Suddenly Rouge called out, flying towards Shadow and the kid, who blanched.

_Oh WHY did I have to just think about titties? I mean breasts! I mean, um…uh, quick! Think of something else! Uh…um…aw, to heck with it! Take it and take it hard!  
_

The kid quickly whacked himself on the cheek twice, clearing his mind of thoughts of female breasts.

"I can't believe it! You punted that wolf clear across the county!" Roughe said, landing on the ground next to Shadow. She raised her hand. "I'm impressed. High-five, kid-how come your cheeks are red? Nervous about high-fiving me?"

"Um…er, I thought ladies didn't do high-fives…" The kid said.

"You think of me as a lady?" Rouge asked.

"Well, yes…" The kid sheepishly admitted. "About earlier, I'm really sorry…"

"It's cool, kid. You're not bad. In fact, I think you're kinda cute for a human. I wouldn't date you, but still…"

"I woudn't date you either-uh, not because you're not cute!" The kid said, immediately protesting and waving his hands in front of him. "I already have a girlfriend and everything! But thanks, Ms. Rouge."

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What is it you wished to say earlier?" He asked, annoyed.

**BGM: Glasgow Love Theme, by Craig Armstrong**

The kid sighed, took a deep, long, breath, and spoke. "Shadow…if you choose to view life as not having rhyme or reason then so be it…but don't, just **don't**..." He laughed. "Don't you make me think like you!"

Shadow blinked. What?

"My brother is so much like you…he's so cynical, he just can't believe the best in people. Whenever he hears about something charitable somebody famous did that got attention, the first thing he thinks of is "what was in it for them?". He always doubts politicians, he doesn't think there's a single one of them who doesn't lie, he doesn't believe in magic or in the basic goodness of people, he's a total fatalistic cynic and he keeps all his emotions bottled up and never really opens with his family, and his closest friend is also his biggest rival…"

The kid sighed. "Don't…don't try and change how I think, Shadow. Because there's enough sadness and unhappiness in the world. Too many people these days are bitter and cynical about how things are and can't…or won't…see the basic goodness around them. They don't bother to smile at the man who just stops by a hobo and tosses in the twenty bucks he was going to use to get a new bottle of Rogaine with, they don't bother to wonder at the way the sky lights up as the sun rises or sets, they think it's ridiculous when a kid tries to bring a raccoon that was hurt back to his house so that he can nurse it back to health."

He shook his head, he was getting teary-eyed. "So don't, just DON'T try and make me think like you, because if I even did that for one day, I don't think I'd be able to stop crying with all of the things that I've had to endure! I realized that there's good and magical things in the world, but you gotta look for them. That reason is why I keep on trying every day…so just…just please…don't try and bring me down."

And with that, he walked off, vanishing in a blink of light thanks to the second chaos emerald he'd packed.

(Music ends.)

Shadow stood there, dumbfounded. Then he turned to Rouge.

"What…what just happened?" He asked her.

"If you can't understand what he just told you, then maybe you're a lost cause after all." Rouge said, walking off, rolling her eyes.

Shadow stood there for a long, long time. Then finally he groaned and rubbed his temples.

LATER ON AND A GOOD DEAL OF DISTANCE AWAY…

"I'm glad you're here." Kelsey told Nick, holding his hands. "I've been wanting to see this movie. It's always good to be able to just laugh out loud once in a while."

"I know, it's so true." The kid admitted.

They sat down in their chairs at the movie theater as the movie began to start up. She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming early to pick me up. It really makes me feel special."

"I know how much you like that feeling." The kid said. "I like it too."

They exchanged kisses, and then lay back in their seats to watch "Christmas with the Kranks". Once it was over, they left the theater, with Nick bringing Kelsey back to her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow at my birthday party." The kid told her, hugging her. "Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

She smiled nervously. "I hope they'll like me…" She said. "The polar bear kind of scares me a little…"

"He's harmless, really." The kid said. "But don't worry, they're gonna love you once they get to know you. I did, didn't I?" He asked, kissing her hand. "Goodnight."

He waved goodbye to her as he walked down the sidewalk, heading back for his condo, a huge smile dancing on his face as he twirled around, giddy with love…

He stopped suddenly, seeing Nack the Weasel. He was taking a leak in the bushes, which the kid didn't find as weird as he did in seeing the weasel walk back into the store…which was darkened…

The kid still had a chaos emerald left. He wished himself inside, and saw Nack take his hat, boots, belt and holster off as he stood by a large, plushy bed in the furniture section.

"Okay, the cameras are all turned off except for the ones outside, the security system's set up…now I can get some sleep…"

"Nack, what's going on?" The kid asked.

Nack gasped and jumped slightly. "B-boss? Uh, I…um…"

"Nack, why aren't you at your own home?"

Nack mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I don't…don't have one. I usta. Not no more. My old gang lives there, but I don't talk with them since I quit them and started working for Eggman…and now for you."

The kid blinked a few times. Then he smiled. "Hey…why don't you crash at my place? I got a couple of of spare rooms at my condo. Besides, you can't keep sleeping here for the rest of your life. As nice as this place is, it's not meant to be anyone's home."

Nack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…okay, I guess I'll sleep at your place, but uh, JUST until I get enough money to get my own place, okay? I don't want no charity."

"Relax!" The kid said as Nack put his stuff back on. He patted him on the back and led him out the door. "You're gonna get paid after my birthday party, along with everyone else for the week's work you've done! You'll be having your own place in no time…"

OMAKE!

"I'm telling you, I have been privy to seeing things no man should ever have to see."

"Like what?"

The kid and Metal Sonic were talking at Eggman's base.

"…I don't like to talk about it."

"Come on."

Metal Sonic shook his head vigorously. "NO. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Does it have to do with…um…you know…IT?"

"As a matter of fact, YES!"

"Oh, well in that case…"

WHAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT:

Eggman walked into the prisoner's cells, and looked around. "Ah, how are my lovely little…OH…OH…!"

He gasped in awe.

When a maaaan…loves a chicken…he can't keep his mind on nothin' else!

Eggman was looking straight at one of the usual white chickens that he used often for his badnik robots.

The chicken blinked as Eggman opened up his cell. "Uh…" He gulped.

Stay in the barn…for the good thing he's found!

Eggman grinned and whistled. "Metal! Bring me a box of Trojans and some anal lube!"

There was some incredibly loud screaming that soon followed after Metal complied with this request. He tried to ignore this.

EXTRA OMAKE!

"How silly is your boss?" Amy asked Ray. "I mean, really?"

"Well, uh…" Ray began.

Then they noticed Nick had tied a bunch of bed-sheets together from the light fixture. He had no shirt on and only tie-dye pants.

"OOOOHHHHHH-AAHHHH-AHHHH-AAAUUUUU…AHHH-AHHH-OOOOOOHHHH!" He hollered out in a Tarzan yell.

"Isn't it nice how he answers our questions without realizing it?" Bean laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Do-do-da-do-do-do, do-do-da-do…do-do-da-do-do-do, do-do-da-doooo…

Slowly but surely the sun peeked its way up from the horizon, and light began to shine higher and higher, towards a certain sleeping individual…actually several…

Bean the Dynamite, stretched out on top of the covers of his bed, his bandana fluffing up and down as he let out a long deep "phoooooo" and blew it up every time he breathed out.

Bark the Polar Bear was without any clothing at all as he lay on his big waterbed, his nose whistling as he kicked his leg slightly.

Mighty the Armadillo had fallen asleep on the couch, and was snoozing in front of a TV he had yet to turn off, not bothered by the fact that "Afro Ho's" had long since stopped playing.

Ray the Flying Squirrel was curled up in a little ball of sorts, his tail curling out and in, out and in…

Nack the Weasel was stretched out, limbs going in different directions as he snored.

And their boss was lying under his own bed covers, having tucked himself in, both hands resting near his head as one lay upon the other and his feet were slightly lifted up. He was lying on his side, nose whistling slightly.

And then it happened. The light peeked out and landed upon each of their faces.

Bean blinked his eyes open and the bandana fell down across his beak. "It's his birthday!" He quacked.

Bark sat up immediately, arms waving back and forth. "Is his birthday!" He shouted.

Mighty's form shot up and he clicked the TV off. "WOAH, it's his birthday!"

Ray shot out of bed. "It's his BIRTHDAY!" He realized out loud. "Oh goody-goody-gumdrops!"

Nack's eyes went wide. "Is…is it his birthday?"

And then their boss woke up, blinking a few times before he finally beamed and jumped out of bed, facing the day buck naked.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAAY!" He proclaimed happily, spreading his arms. "Zip-a-dee-do-dah!"

"Oh boy, it's his birthday." Nack said to himself, getting out of bed.

Meanwhile, the kid quickly ran to his clothes bureau and got dressed within a few minutes. Leaving his room, he approached Nack who was at the breakfast table. "Good morning, Nack! What do you want for breakfast? I was thinking of going out to Dunkin' Donuts and bringing back a muffin or two!"

"You know, a corn muffin and some black coffee would be good right about now." Nack admitted. "Could you remember that too?"

"Corn muffin and a black coffee, right. What size?"

"Large. It helps me through the day."

"Okay, suit yourself. Personally it smells waaaay too bad for me. I'm going to get Munchkins too, what kind do you like?"

"Chocolate!" Nack answered immediately.

"Awesomeness!" The kid said, walking out of the condo. "I'm walkin' on sunshine! Woaah-ohhh!"

Nack grinned.

_I actually don't mind that goofy kid. He's just so darn jolly and nice!_

The kid walked down the sidewalk, finishing up the song. "And tryin' to feel GOOD! All right now! And-oh! Hiya, Big!"

Big the Cat, along with his pal Froggy, was at Dunkin Donuts, of all places. He was chowing down on a box of Munchkins. Froggy was sitting on top of Big's head, and the cat was feeding him Munchkins by flicking them up, causing the frog to snap out his tongue and slurp them up. It was really quite a neat little sight. When Big saw the kid approach, he smiled.

"Heya Mister Nick! Howya doin'?"

"Great, Big! It's my birthday today! Did you get the invitations I chaos-controlled out?"

"Oh yeah! I'll do everythin' I can ta make it!" He said.

The kid beamed and walked inside Dunkin Donuts. Big watched him order and smiled up at Froggy.

"Mr. Nick's such a nice guy!" He said.

_And he's one o' the few people that don't treat me like a total idiot…_

A few minutes after Nick left, he was headed straight back to he condo when he accidentally bumped into a familiar face. Actually three. And one other face that he recognized.

"What…the…hey?"

Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll and Eggman were all picking up trash along the sidewalk, dressed in orange prison uniforms. Metal Sonic saw him and an unmistakable growl arose. Eggman "harrumphed".

"They installed shock devices in us. Don't ask how."

"I won't, because I don't want the mental image." The kid stated. "So this is part of your "rehabilitation", I take it?"

"…yes…" Eggman groaned.

Then Nick noticed Tails Doll. "How come he's not in pieces?"

Eggman sighed. "I installed him with a self-repair technology chip, and it's easy enough for a doll to stitch itself back together, especially with nanites…"

"Nan-oh, right, super-tiny machines." The kid realized. "Are you aware of how creepy Tails Doll is?"

"He's not that-"

Tails Doll looked over at them, tilting it's head slightly. Then it spoke in that echoey, childish voice. "Death from above! DEATH…from aboooove!"

"Your witness." The kid told Eggman.

"Okay, I admit it, he scares me." Eggman mumbled. "I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I made him…I should have just built a Mecha Tails, but noooo, I had to be creative/cheap and go for a gigantic doll with a hover gem…"

"You just need to re-remember what Tails Doll is."

"…a doll?"

"Yeah, it's just a big puppet, really."

"So?" Eggman asked.

The kid looked around and then grinned. He approached an alley. He stood by it, then jabbed his thumb into it, then his eyebrows went up and down as he looked right at Tails Doll.

"Mahna-mahna."

"Doo-doo-da-doo-doo!" The alley somehow sang back.

"Mahna-mahna."

"Doo-doo-da-doo!"

"Mahna-mahna."

"Doo-doo-da-doo-doo, da-doo-doo, da-doo-doo, da-doo-doo-da-da-doo-doo-doo-da-doo!"

Eggman rubbed his head. "Uh…oh wait, I get it! Mahna-mahna!"

"Doo-doo-da-doo-doo!"

"Mahna-mahna!"

The Tails Doll suddenly realized how they were all making fun of him. He "harrumphed" and went back to picking up a coke can, only to drop it due to his lack of, well, fingers. He began jumping up and down, complaining noisily.

Eggman laughed over and over. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh it feels good to laugh like this!..."

"Great, now get back to work." A man in army garb told him, walking by.

Eggman grumbled. "They could have at least let me go get some breakfast…"

The kid looked down at the munchkins he'd gotten along with the muffins and the coffee. Then he gave the munchkins to Eggman. "Hey, here." He said. "It's my birthday, so I'm really in a good mood." And with that, he walked off.

Eggman looked inside the box.

"Chocolate? I LOVE chocolate!"

Metal Sonic blinked it's red eyes slowly as it watched the boy walk down the sidewalk, belting out "Rock and Roll Girl" as he did so.

_I just don't understand that human…but then again, maybe I shouldn't try anyhow…_

The kid returned to the condo with the muffins and the coffee, and began pouring himself some juice from the fridge. "This is the good stuff, Apple/Berry/Grape mix!" He said to Nack. "Want some?"

"Well, alright. Maybe just a small glass." Nack said.

Breakfast went well, since the two of them chowed down on their food quickly.

"You really…heh-heh…WOLFED your food down!" The kid wisecracked.

"Ha-ha. Never heard that one before." Nack groaned.

"Sorry, sorry." The kid apologized. "Ooh! I almost forgot, I have to go to Angel Island and see Knuckles and the Chaotix!"

"The Chaotix are on Angel Island?" Nack asked.

"Well, their old HQ kinda got invaded by mice and cockroaches while they were kidnapped, so while the exterminators are taking care of that little problem, Team Chaotix is staying at Angel Island with Knuckles."

The kid held up the Golden Emerald. "So I'll see you later at the party! I have a lot of people to remind to come! Ja ne!" With that, he vanished in the twinkle of an eye.

Nack was about to put his dishes away when he noticed that there was a letter addressed for him on the desk. He picked it up and looked through it.

"Dear Nack." He said, reading it out loud. "It's me, your ol' buddy, Cole. We know you're working at Rhythmic Passage, and we know the place is loaded. Well, the gang and I think it's about time we all got back to working together. So here's the deal, we're bringing all the needed equipment to fleece the joint, and you just gotta get us inside. Easy enough, right? Write back as soon as you get this.

Reply back…

Cole.".

Oh, f—k it!" Nack groaned. "Stupid, stupid! Fine you joik, I'll wri-"

Then he looked at the remnants of the corn muffin on his plate.

"…tomorroah." He mumbled. "I'll do it tomorroah."

ON ANGEL ISLAND…

"Oh, he's a lumberjack and he's okay, he sleeps all night and he works all day!"

"I cut down trees, I wear high heels, suspenders and a braaa! I wish I'd been a girly, just like my dear, pa-pa!"

"He cuts down trees, he wears high heels, suspen..ders…and a…bra?!"

"I wish I'd been a girly, just like my dear pa-paaaaaa!"

The Chaotix and Knuckles all burst out laughing, and Tikal had to steady herself on one of the columns of the Master Emerald shrine to keep from falling over. Chaos was chuckling madly, hand raised to where his mouth ought to have been as Knuckles walked over to the Chaotix and smiled after they'd finished laughing.

"Nice one, guys. I forgot how good it feels to just let laughter out once in a while."

"No kidding! I'm a huuuuuge Monty Python fan!" A familiar voice stated.

Knuckles instinctively whipped his head around, saying "Don't touch the Master Emer-oh…it's you!"

It was the kid indeed. Putting the golden chaos emerald away in his pocket, he hopped down the steps in a big jump and spread his arms. "Howdy do, everybody! That was quite a nice little end to "The Lumberjack Song". I just came up to remind you all that it's my birthday today, so be sure to come down to Rhythmic Passage!"

"At 5:30 to 6:00, right? That's when you want us showing up?" Knuckles asked.

"Correcatmundo! Oh geez, I'm startin' to sound like Sonic! That's scary."

"Two Sonic the Hedgehogs…my worst nightmare…" Knuckles groaned. "You're making my head sore, kid…"

"Sorry." The kid apologized.

He turned his head and noticed Chaos and Tikal approaching him. "Hey you two, I got something for you both…Tikal, I heard you like milk chocolate, so…"

The kid reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two chocolate bars. "It's a Ghiradelli." He stated. "One for both of you."

Tikal took the bar in her hands and began nibbling on it politely. Chaos held the bar in his clawed hands and then something odd happened. A large "hole" of sorts opened up on the lower region of his face, and the water spread back, creating a mouth. He promptly tossed the bar inside, and then the watery mouth clamped shut, and the chocolate bar swished around in Chaos's mouth before he swallowed and it began to be digested before the kid's eyes.

"Hmm. So that's how you eat-heyyyy…" He noticed something…there was a large hole some distance away. He walked over to it and peered down. "Woah, this thing has a GREAT draft stemming from it!" He shouted. "Even though it's all ocean on the way down!"

"Kid, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Knuckles asked.

_He's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't-what the?_

"Wahoooo!" The kid said, stretching himself out in front of the hole. He was being held up by the huge amount of wind that was rushing up through the hole, as if a gigantic fan was blowing him back. "This is awesome! Come try it!"

The Chaotix immediately ran over. Charmy kept blowing around, so Vector had to hold one hand out so the bee could cling to it.

Tikal was the next to try it, walking over and spreading her arms carefully. She let out a "wooo" as her clothes rippled around her. Naturally Vector tried not to think naughty thoughts. Chaos also walked over, stretching out his arms as well. He looked very pleased as little droplets of water went flying off of him like a sprinkler as the wind pushed him up.

Knuckles finally walked over, sighing. "Alright, I'll give it a try." He said, leaning forward towards the hole. He found himself being pushed and held up, despite leaning towards the hole and the ocean below. "Hey…this is pretty good!" He said out loud. "I think-WAAAA!"

He fell into the hole. They gasped…

But then he shot back up, bobbing in the air. "Woaaaaaahhhh!" He shouted, before falling back down through the hole. Then he shot back up again, going "Wa-wooaaah-hoooohhhh!" Then he went down and up and down and up…

Finally he was grabbed by the kid and put back on solid ground. He rubbed his head, mumbling.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles…" The kid said. "I shouldn't have been fooling around."

"No, you shouldn't have." He said harshly. "Luckily the draft is strong, otherwise I'd be in big trouble."

The kid looked hurt as he held the golden chaos emerald in his hands and left the island. The others looked at Knuckles and their eyes said "Geez, did you have to be so harsh" as they walked away.

Inwardly, Knuckles smiled.

_Still…that was actually kinda…kinda fun…I don't think I hate that kid…_

The kid, meanwhile, had arrived at Amy's apartment. He knocked on the front door. Who should answer but Gamma.

"Hey Gamma, how's it going?"

"…I'm fine, I suppose." Gamma stated. "May I ask to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit-oh wait…" Gamma blinked a few times. "Searching memory banks…file located. It is your birthday, is it not?"

"Absolutely." The kid told Gamma.

"Is HE at the door?" Amy called out. "Hold on, hold on!"

Amy bolted past Gamma and shook the kid's hand eagerly. "I just HAVE to thank you for setting me up with Sonic! You're so awesome!"

The kid rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…Sonic told me what you said to him…and what he said to you…"

Amy blinked a few times.

"That, uh…that takes a lot of courage. For…for both of you." The kid said. "Anyhow, my party's starting around 5:30, I hope to see you all there."

He walked down the steps, humming to himself. Amy smiled and put her hands on her hips.

_He's right…it DID take a lot of courage for Sonic to say what he said. And I never would have heard it if it wasn't for you…that was really sweet of you…_

The next stop on the kid's list was Cream's house, easy enough to reach by chaos control. Tapping on the door, he was soon rewarded with Vanilla answering the door.

"Are Cream and Emerl here?" He asked.

"Yes! Cream! Your human friend is here!" Vanilla called out.

Who should come running by Emerl and Cream. Emerl was looking quite handsome for a robot. His armor shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Cream, with Cheese on top of her head, smiled. "Hey there, Nick! How's it going?"

"I'm just dandy!" He said. "It's my birthday today, so-"

"Oh right, we'll be there, sir! Count on it!"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, turning red in the cheeks. "Awwww, you don't hafta call me sir?" He said nervously.

The kid left Cream's house, raising the emerald and disappearing into the blue. Cream smiled as she and Emerl went back inside, going to wrap their present.

_He's so nice and cute when he blushes. He may be weird, but it's nice the way he's able to bring people together. _

The kid's next stop was none other than Club Rouge. He tapped on the front door and Rouge answered the door.

"Hey kid, come on in!" She said. She…uh…wasn't wearing any top. The kid bit his lip and looked away. "Um, er, I don't think I-"

"Really, it's alright." She said. "I'm just about to put something on. Shadow's in the main lounge, come on, you wanna speak with him too, don'tcha?"

The kid shrugged and said "well, yeaaaah."

Rouge let the kid into the club's main hall while she headed for her private room. "I'll be right back out. Shadow is on the couch."

When Nick walked over to the main lounge, he saw Shadow sitting on the big, green couch, far away from the bar with the large TV, far away from the pool table, far away from the arcade games. He was sitting there, looking at a photo album.

"What's that?" The kid asked.

Shadow turned around and blinked. "Oh, you." He said. "It's a photo album of Gerald's." He said as the kid walked over to look at it. "I thought it had been burnt along with Gerald's lab, but it was actually buried in a secret compartment. I don't know who hid it, but I'm going to be grateful forever, these…these are some good pictures…"

The kid looked down and saw Maria hugging onto her grandfather and beaming into the camera. Another one was showing Gerald twitching his huge mustache, making it bound up and down in a funny fashion, which he seemed to get a kick out of. Another photo showed Gerald from his earlier days…he looked very much like Dr. Eggman, only with a larger smile and hair that was curly at the top instead of spiky. He was holding up a huge, round machine that had a banner which said "Number One" on it…apparently from a science fair. He was surrounded by his family, who seemed proud.

"Gerald always was a smart person." He said.

"I thought you wanted to put the past behind you?" The kid asked.

"I thought so too. But in order for me to do that, I have to confront everything in it before I can move on…and now that I think about it, I…I didn't know the doctor as well as I wanted to, or…or even Maria. But these photos enable me to look back into the past they had and I learn a little more each day. I'm halfway through it, I've been doing one page per day and everything." Shadow told him.

He closed the book. "I know it's your birthday today. I'll be at the party, I haven't really gotten anything else to do and Rouge loves the chance to be able to just have a good time. Also, I like going to things with her, she's a kindred spirit of sorts."

The kid rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "You like her, don't you?" He asked.

Shadow tossed him a glare. The kid looked down at the ground. "Or, you don't…have to tell me…" He said. "Anyhow, uh…thanks for saying you'll come. It means a lot, Shadow." He said.

"I'm definitely gonna be there, sugar." Rouge said, coming back out from her room, dressed in her usual attire. "Say, you won't have coconut cake, will you? I don't like coconut cake."

"No, but we will have chocolate covered strawberries and-"

"Oh, chocolate and fruit! My two favorite foods!" Rouge stated, grinning. "So big boy, did you think up that treat for little ol' me?"

"Well, I uh…I knew you were a fruit bat, and I know that a lot of women like chocolate, so I guessed you might like it…" He admitted sheepishly, cheeks turning red. "Uh, I'd…better be going…"

He left the club, waving goodbye. Rouge smiled.

_He just gets so cute when he's flustered by me. He's probably rich, too…but that can't be why that girl goes out with him…it's definitely that sweet charm of his. _

She turned to look at Shadow. "Well, what kind of lipstick should I wear?" She held up six different shades of purple in one hand and six different shades of pink in the other. Shadow groaned.

_Why do I always have to be stuck making this sort of decision? I'll bet that boy doesn't have to do this for that girl he's always around with. I pity him, he's too kind-hearted, when he falls, it's going to be big and loud and he might never get back up…_

The kid was back at his condo, looking at his checklist that he'd put on his cell phone. "Let's see…who's le-oh! Sonic and Tails!"

He left the condo, walking quickly down the sidewalk. He knew the exercise would do him good. And besides, Sonic's house was close by, and Tails's lab/house was also nearby as well. Approaching Tails's workshop, he knocked on the door and was answered by the two-tailed fox himself, who happily let him in.

"Come on, I want to show you my new-oh wait, I can't! Top-secret. Sorry. But anyhow, yes, I am DEFINITELY not gonna miss your birthday party." The fox said.

The kid beamed. "Thanks, Tails…hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Uh…what were your parents like?"

"…I don't remember." Tails admitted sadly.

The kid blinked. "Oh…I'm sorry." He said quietly. "No other family?"

Tails walked outside and shut the door behind him to sit on the curb with the kid. "No…but Sonic's the closest I have to a brother. He's somebody I look up to, he's brave and supportive of me, and he makes me work harder to better myself. And Amy's really sweet and nice, she's kind of like a sister to me." He admitted to the human kid.

The kid smiled. "I guess you have a pretty big _ohana_ too." He said to Tails.

"_Ohana_? Oh, that…that's Hawaiian, right?" Tails asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The kid told Tails. "I have a big one myself." He smiled.

Tails sighed suddenly. "But I get worried sometimes that Sonic's ego is going to get the better of him. He tries and keeps me out of danger too often recently, he always seems to afraid to let me do the more dangerous things like taking on Eggman's machines."

The kid rubbed his knee a few times, thinking. Then he spoke.

"You know, Tails…I think he's afraid."

"WHAT?! Sonic would NEVER be af-" Tails began.

"No, no, afraid for you." He explained. "He doesn't wanna see you get hurt, because I'm sure deep down he thinks of you as like a little brother. I have my own little brother, and…and I don't know…" His voice became quieter and quieter. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him, I just…I love him so much, even if he doesn't look up to me the way you do to Sonic."

Tails blinked a few times, taking this in.

"I'll…I'll ee you at the party, Tails, I gotta go find Sonic, his house isn't-"

"He's at Emerald Beach." Tails said. "I passed him by while I was doing some errands to get supplies for my last-minute changes to my invention. He's probably still there."

"Well then, I'll get there in beyond Super Sonic speed!" The kid said, smiling a little, raising his golden chaos emerald and blinking out. Tails face slowly broke out into a smile.

_Beyond Super Sonic speed, heh. So…ohana, huh? That's a beautiful word. And maybe he's right about Sonic…I should ask him. Even if he won't tell me, I'll still know._

The kid blinked as he took in Emerald Beach. The sandy white beaches stretched on farther and farther into the horizon, and the wind lapped at the ocean waves as if somebody was picking up the Earth and shaking it gently back and forth the way a mother rocks her child in her arms. The clear blue sky passed over the ocean, and occasionally a dolphin far off in the distance would jump up and send water splashing through the air.

"It's so serene and gentle out here." He thought out loud. He looked to his left and saw Sonic was sitting underneath a palm tree, breathing in deeply through his nose.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. "I just _love_ to run up and down this beach and see what new thing is gonna pass by." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I heard it was your birthday today." He said. "I'll be there, definitely…but I'd like to ask ya a favor."

The kid grinned. "Sure, anything!"

"I wanna spar with you, right here, right now! Just a little friendly match, that's all." Sonic asked.

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "Well…gee…okay, I guess! I've been meaning to try out my new style I've adapted to…"

He moved his watch in front of him in the same motion that he'd used before in Genocide City. He pressed a couple of buttons, then got into a fighting position.

"Let's rock a hula!" He shouted.

**BGM: Emerald Beach, by Sonic Team**

_Boss Battle: Sonic the Hedgehog:_ (Nick)

_Here's how this goes down: it's a simple match, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, but try to win, okay? Show Sonic your stuff! You may not be as fast as Sonic, and your strength has been sacrificed somewhat to improve your reflexes and ability to dance around your foes, but if you just use your brains, you can challenge Sonic and win!_

Sonic took up his own fighting position, bouncing back and forth on his heels. "Let's see what you can do!" He said, jumping at the kid, who jumped to the side, then jumped back at Sonic, aiming his foot at him. Sonic simply bounced up in midair, then came down on the kid, foot first. "Ha-HA!"

"Ha-HA yourself!" The kid shouted, grabbing his leg and leaping into the air, slamming Sonic into the ground before he jumped back. Sonic stood up and dusted himself up. "Nice counter, but check THIS! Sonic Shockwave!" He shouted, curling up into a ball and sending a rippling blue/white energy wave that rushed through the sand, sending it flying everywhere.

The kid ran to the side, but Sonic kept firing Sonic Shockwaves over and over. One finally connected, sending the kid to the ground, tumbling around. He stood up, spitting out sand. "I have sand in places that don't normally allow sand in…" He mumbled.

"Ha-ha! Come on, kid! You gotta go faster if you wanna keep up!" Sonic shouted, curling up again…

But this time the kid was ready. He slammed his fist into the ground. "ICICLE UPPERCUT!" He shouted, and his fist glowed bright blue. Icicles suddenly shot up, rising to higher and higher heights as they zoomed towards the Sonic Shockwave. The two attacks collided, and Sonic blinked as sand was sent flying everywhere. He couldn't see-

BA-BAAAAM! He was punched clear through the air, and he hit a nearby palm tree, with coconuts coming down and bonking him on the head. He groaned for a few moments and stood up as the kid grinned and calmly sat down on the beach, or rather, "squatted". "Come on, Sonic! You're gonna have to be smarter if you wanna keep up!" He said to Sonic. "But you should be careful when just trying to come right at me!" He said, patting the ground before him.

Sonic finally opened his eyes and blinked, then smirked. "Oh, really? Try THIS!" He exclaimed, rushing forward…

"Gotcha." The kid said, stepping back.

A HUGE tornado erupted just as Sonic was within five feet of the kid, and Sonic was lifted clear up into the air, spiraling around and around, going "waa-wooaaah-oooohhhhh" before he sailed clear through the air like a beautiful, giant, quilly bird. He hit the sand headfirst, and his head was buried underneath. He waved his arms, letting out muffled noises as the kid approached him and knelt down, putting a hand up to his ear to listen more closely AND to rub it in Sonic's face.

"Lemme guess, that means "lemme out, lemme out", right? Okay, I'll let you out, if you concede I beat you. If you can hear me and agree, make a thumbs up."

Sonic grumbled, but his air was running out, so he made a thumbs up. The kid immediately yanked Sonic out and stood him on the beach. Then he saluted with middle and pointer finger.

"I had a wild time! Thanks!"

(End battle and music.)

Sonic smirked at the kid. "Nice moves." He said. "I'm glad you don't work for Eggman!"

"Hey…Sonic, if Tails were hurt…"

Sonic's face blanched. "Wh-what? Tails isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, no!" The kid said, waving his hands around. "Not at all! But if he got hurt, then would you blame yourself?"

"Of course I would, I mean, I gotta protect him! I gotta protect everyone! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm a hero, I have to look out for them!"

The kid shrugged. "I used to think that yeah, being a hero meant always standing up for everyone. But you know…the nice thing about having friends is that…" He beamed broadly. "It means you don't gotta do things alone. Be it watching a movie, going to eat lunch in the cafeteria, or saving the world."

Sonic scratched his head slightly with one hand.

"Well, I gotta head back to the store. See ya at the party, Sonic!" The kid told Sonic, walking off and tossing the golden chaos emerald up and down in his hands, whistling "Game of Love".

Sonic rubbed the area under his nose with one finger. "Heh."

_Yeah, he's alright…and maybe he's right about friends. I should go see Tails and apologize for being so overprotective. I mean, I can't keep him from getting hurt ALL the time, and he's a big kid now…_

5:55, AT Rhythmic Passage…

At the Rhythmic Passage superstore, balloons of a million different colors with streamers to matched were placed all around. There was a ball pit where Tails and Cream were playing in, a long and huge table that was topped with chocolate-covered fruits that were arraigned in a big fountain-style, large bowls of punch and kegs of different drinks, plates of different kinds of foods from hot dogs and hamburgers to Bark's special fish recipe, Bean's firecracker soup, Mighty's fried chicken and Ray's home-made chocolate chip cookies.

Everyone was talking and chatting with each other, and then they saw Kelsey had entered with her hands behind her back, her black hair flowing. She smiled at her boyfriend who went to hug her. "Oh, I'm so glad you came now!" He said. "Here, come on, get some food and say hi to everyone!"

Kelsey smiled nervously at them, a bit frightened. Her boyfriend took the time to introduce each and every person to her, proud to show Kelsey to them and proud to show them to Kelsey. Once they were finished with those, he turned to her and said "Come on, let's go eat something on the roof."

Kelsey blinked. "Isn't that kinda…weird?"

"Weird nothing, it gives you a BEAUTIFUL view of the city!" He told Kelsey. "Come on!"

After she took some fried chicken and some cookies, they walked upstairs, to the roof's door on the fourth floor. The kid opened it up and led Kelsey out. The two then sat down on the roof, where Kelsey's boyfriend had put a large quilt down. "I got it all set up." He said, pointing at the bricks that were holding it down in case of wind. He sat down and patted the quilt area, beaming up at Kelsey as she sat down next to him. "It's such a beautiful night out! I can't believe I turn 15 today, I can hardly believe it almost." He looked out on the city as the sun began to set. "Born in the perfect year, and it's a perfect night out…you're perfect." He said, turning to Kelsey, who blushed.

The two sat there, with the owner of Kelsey's boyfriend eating a burger while Kelsey finished her fried chicken. The two then took the cookies and split them, eating them together and looking into each other's eyes. The kid soon found he was holding Kelsey's hand and she was holding his. They turned their heads and as the last rays of sunlight hit the sides of the buildings, everything suddenly dazzled all around, sparkling their eyes. Then it went darker bit by bit, and the stars began to pop up one by one in the night sky.

"So, we'd better get downstairs! It's present time." He said.

Sitting in a big, plushy red chair, one by one everyone approached the kid, who looked like…well, a kid on his birthday!

"Here you go, Nick!" Tails said, approaching him with a large box of blue and gold. The kid opened it and gasped. "Oh WOW!" He said, holding the present up. "This looks like one kick-ass pair of gloves, uh, pardon my language."

They were a pair of smooth, silver gloves with green gems embedded on the front. They had no tips, and they felt sleek inside.

"They're designed to help you focus your energy." Tails said. "Ray told me through an email that you needed a better way to channel your energy whenever you're feeling tired, so these will help you pull off those tricks of yours much better by allowing proper focus."

"Speaking of focus…" Shadow and Rouge said, approaching. "This will help your store out a lot…"

Shadow handed him a book. Nick opened it up. "It's a journal?" He asked, seeing it was empty.

"Check the front."

He looked at the front. "Ooh, an inventory book! Smart, smart! I always keep forgetting to check inventory for the store, thanks, guys!"

"My turn next." Knuckles said. "This is from me, Tikal and Chaos." He stated. "In recognition of all you have done for us…"

He bowed to Nick. "I pledge that you are always welcome on Angel Island, and that I am in your debt. This is a matter of honor." He stated. Then he stood up and handed Nick a belt. "Here." He said. It was brown, with many pockets for storing items inside, and it had a large golden clasp in the front. "This will no doubt be quite handy for you. I, uh…I made it myself." He said, his cheeks turning almost as red as he was.

Nick beamed. "Thanks, Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos! This is really nice!"

Tikal and Chaos also bowed. Next up was Amy, Clear and Gamma. Amy beamed. "I KNOW you can't just go around with only that vest, so HERE, this is from all of us!"

She held up a big white jacket and white pants to match. The jacket had black straps instead of a zipper or buttons, and the bottom of the jacket was tipped black as well. It looked quite stylish. "This is gonna make you look so stylish!" She said.

"Aww, gee, Amy! Thanks!" Nick said. "It does look cool!"

Cream, Cheese and Emerl were next up. They held up a shoe box, and Nick opened it to find a beautiful pair of green and silver shoes.

"We hope you like them." Cream said quietly.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese said, rubbing the back of it's little head.

"I love them." Nick said happily. "They go GREAT with this outfit!" He said, raising Amy, Clear and Gamma's gift.

Next was the Rhythmic Passage crew, Nack included. They all held forth a large box of polka-dotted colors. Nick took the bow off, then opened the present. "Oooooohhhhh!" He stated, raising his present up. "This…this is a computer! My own computer, oh my god! Wow! Thanks, guys!" He said.

"We all pitched in to get it the supplies Ray wanted to build it." Mighty said. "I pimped it out real good."

Big was next. He held something up and Nick examined it. It was a small ring of solid gold that would fit nicely on Nick's pinky.

"This…this is something I fished out from the sea. It's been a big treasure of mine, and I had to fight a shark to get it, but it was worth it. You saved me and Froggy's life and you made me really happy when we sang together and everyone cheered me, so…uh…here…" He put it in Nick's hands.

Nick smiled. "Big…thanks."

Big blushed. "Aw, huh-huh-huh…"

It was Sonic's turn. He approached Nick and held up a small box of blue. Nick opened it up, and gasped.

"Oh wow…" He said, raising it up.

It was a beautiful seashell that twinkled a million colors in the light. Nick gasped. "W-where did you find this?"

"On the beach. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen so far. I knew you'd like it."

The kid beamed. "I…I really like it. Thanks…"

Kelsey was the last one up. She approached Nick, and smiled. "You're 15 now, right? Well…here…"

**SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK!**

**SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK! SMMK!**

Kelsey pulled away, beaming broadly. "A kiss for every year." She said shyly.

"**Wow**…" Her boyfriend said, stunned. He had an expression on his face like somebody had just hit him over the head and in the face at the same time. "Than-thanks, Kelsey…" He finally got out, hugging her. He then turned to everyone else. "This has been a GREAT birthday party, guys!"

"**It's not over yet!" **Chaos said, stretching his arm towards his target. **"You still have to blow out the candles on the birthday cake!"**

The kid approached the big, round chocolate-frosted vanilla cake. It had 15 candles on top, and the words "Happy 15th Birthday, Nick" written in white icing on it. He took a deep breath…

PHOOOOO!

Everyone clapped as he blew out his candles and beamed happily as the little smoke wafted up. They slapped him on the back, cheered and whistled as Chaos cut the first piece of Nick's cake and gave it to the giddy birthday boy.

"Thanks!" The kid exclaimed. "Thank you, EVERYONE!" He told them all.

They all smiled back somehow.

_Thank __you__, ya crazy kid. You're something special._

_I'm glad you talked with me…and on your special day! That means a lot…_

_Hope to see you around the island._

_You're so sweet! Thanks for helping again with Sonikku!_

…_I…thank you for your help…_

_I am glad you do not still hate me. Thank you, sir. _

_I'm proud to call you ally._

_I wish you the best of luck in everything._

_Thank you, Mr-I mean, thanks, Nick!  
_

_Chaos and I are glad you helped us. You have a good heart. _

_You're a good child…don't ever lose your inner light. _

_You saved Cream. This is the least I could do to help you. _

_You're the best boss I've ever had, dude. You a'ight._

_You're one dynamite boss! Heh-heh-heh! _

_Bark is glad to call you boss. And friend. _

_Thanks for taking a chance on me, sir…_

_Aww, Nick…_

And so Nick began passing out pieces of cake to everyone, beaming as he did so.

_It's been a really good day…to think, I finally turned 15…and to think, when I get back home, I get to celebrate all over again! __Eh-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_David…Mom…Dad…Barbara…Jordan…Kelly…Jessie…hold on. __I'll be there. _

_I know it'll work out. _

_After all…_

_I've I wished everyone the happiest of endings._

OMAKE!

"Shadow's in another funk again." Sonic remarked.

Shadow was lazily cutting his wrists with a razor in front of a bathroom mirror. Rouge put her hands on her hips as she stared inside. "Come on, Shadow, you gotta pull yourself outta this!"

Shadow ignored her. Rouge threw up her hands and left the bathroom. "What is it gonna take?!" She asked.

"Go the extra mile." The kid suggested. "I tell stories with the people I meet across the different worlds, I play games, we go out for ice cream, I save their lives even. You need to go the extra mile, and you'll pull him out of his slump."

Rouge blinked, thinking about this. Then she walked inside the bathroom. Shadow glanced up at her through the mirror for a second then went back to cutting.

"Oh sweet _priiiince_…" She crooned to him.

Shadow suddenly stared up at her, intrigued.

WOOOOOOOP!

BOING!

"YES! **YES! **_**YES!**_" Shadow hollered jumping up and down, the blood splattering all over.

"By golly, it worked." The kid remarked.

"By golly." Sonic agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Oh, I got a feeling it's gonna be a good daaay-aaaaay!" The kid sang out as he began filling out the inventory of everything that was in the store. Earlier he'd gone to visit Kelsey and had promptly sung "I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends" outside her window with an electric guitar. Since he was still kind of learning the basics though, it had sounded more like the "Across the Universe" version than the original Beatles cover. "Ninty bottles of pop in the aisles, 99 bottles of pop!"

The store was going to open tomorrow, so everyone had the day off. Mighty was telling stories to Ray, who was looking at him in utter awe while Bean juggled bombs that he'd painted different colors and Bark was speaking with Nack. The two had bonded over their love of their mothers, the hatred of their fathers, and, as Bark was about to find out…

"So, what's your favorite TV show?" Nack asked as he held a rum and coke up. It was never too early for booze, in his opinion.

"Aw, why do you not tell me yours first, I am afraid you would laugh."

Nack shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll say it, but promise YOU won't laugh."

"Am promising." Bark said, raising his hand in a vow. "I swear it on the Aurora Borealis."

Nack leaned in and whispered his answer. "Pokémon."

Now, Bark thought about this for a moment. Then he reached down to his chest and parted a bunch of hair, revealing a tattoo with Misty upon it.

"Am having little crush since I first saw show, heh…" Bark said.

Nack grinned a little. "I gotta tattoo too. Wanna see?"

"Depends. Where is it?"

Mighty and Ray were also in the middle of an important conversation.

"And so there I was…"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

"SURROUNDED by an angry mob." '

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"And they were all screamin', and their leader grins through his white hood and says "y'all gonna get a whoopin', BOY". And WOAH did that set me off!"

"Whatcha do, Mighty?" Ray asked.

"Well, I reached for the nearest tree and lifted it clear up in the air. They all stood and stared as I held it behind me, and then BA-BAM! I whacked 'em clear outta the park! I OWNED them. And as they were all soaring through the sky, I called out "THAT'S a whoopin'!" to them."

"You kick some much-"

"Watch it, or that's a buck in the swear jar!" The kid said, peeking his head out of the aisle.

Meanwhile, there was something on Nack's mind that he was afraid to say. You see, he'd finally written Cole back, which meant that they were coming. Tonight.

And Bark could tell something was up. "Is something wrong, weasel/wolf?" He asked.

"Er…well, you see, I have this old gang of fellow weasels, and they, er, they recently wrote to me…"

Bark scratched his chest. "Hmm…so what is problem with old gang?"

"Uh…um…they…er…they and I used to do a lot of jobs together."

By now, Mighty and Ray were listening, although Bean was still juggling.

"I used to lead the gang. I called it Fang's Foursome."

"Interesting name." Bark stated.

"I finally quit because, well, I thought Cole was cheating on my girl, Nic."

"Somebody call my name?" The kid asked, sticking his head into the lounge.

"No, no, I'm talking about my old flame, Nicole. She, Cole and Sly were my old partners in crime, and…well, I kinda took a liking to Nic. When I found out she and Cole were cheatin' on me, I just up and left."

The kid sighed. "Yeah, I know how it feels to find out that you girl doesn't love you back…"

Nack stood up and brushed himself off. "I…I'm going for a walk." He said, leaving the lounge and heading out the front door of the store.

Mighty's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust that mutt. Not. One. Bit.

Nack's hands rested on his belt as he slowly walked down the sidewalk, head lowered, his tail occasionally twitching. What the heck had he been thinking? He didn't have the smarts to disable all of the security systems. They were located in the lounge and required Ray's handprint to be turned off or on, and there was also a password for extra protection….and why should he work with Cole again? The jerk had-

"Hello Nack."

"COLE!" Nack shouted, jumping up. Cole, Sly and Nic all stood there, looking at him. Cole's expression became one of intrigue. "What exactly are you doing? Shouldn't you be shutting down any security systems the store has?"

"I'm WORKIN' on it." Nack snarled. "I'm workin' on it. Lemme alone." He tried to walk past, but Sly caught him by the arm.

"Ain't supposed ta letcha leave that easy, man." He told Nack.

"You know the rules. You laid them down yourself. Once a member, ALWAYS a member…until death."

"Right, right." Nack mumbled. "I didn't forget. Now get lost. I gotta do some thinkin'."

Cole suddenly grabbed his arm and Nack was surprised by the ferocity of it. "I don't think you understand the situation, NACKY." He snarled under his breath. "We've been running low on cash, while you've been living the easy life workin' for that stupid human and his little pets! Now you OWE us, we're the only real FAMILY you got! So you're gonna help this go off without a hitch and we'll be set for life…comprende?"

Nack grimaced in pain, but managed to squeak out "yes". Cole grinned and patted him on the cheek. "Good boy. I knew you'd see it our way." And with that, they walked off.

Nack watched them leave, then threw his hat down on the ground and swore. "God…D--N it!"

"Hey…"

Nack turned around to come face to face with his boss.

"Is something wrong?"

"…no." Nack said. "Nothing you could help with."

The kid sighed. "Well, if you do have something you wanna talk about, I'm here, okay?" He said, waving goodbye as he headed over to a convenience store to get an Icee. Nack picked his hat up and dusted it off as he headed back to the condo he was sharing with his boss. Going up to his room, he sat down on his bed, and took out a small photo from one of his belt's pouches and looked it over.

"Greatest gang ever" was written on the top of a photo as Cole, Sly, Nic and he posed for a photo, with Nic's arms slung over Nack's shoulder and he beaming at Cole with pride as Cole gave a thumbs up and Sly laughed.

Nack slowly turned the card over and over again, thinking.

Back at the store, Mighty was complaining to Bean, Bark and Ray. "I don't trust that jerk one bit. He's a mercenary through and through, a scumbag! Plus I think he's been stealing scrubs!"

"Don't be silly." Bean said. "That's MY thing. And actually, I'VE been stealing scrubs."

Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Why!?"

"I'm building a gigantic bomb that will spray dirty scrubs all over the city. I'm saving it for April Fools Day."

Mighty groaned and put his hand upon his head. "Look, I am just sayin' we need to keep a closer eye on Nack! He's got a history and everything…"

"So does Bean!" Ray said, speaking up. "He's an explosion-happy duck! And Bark's supposed to be…what's your title?"

"Bark is Greatest Fighter of Arctic Circle." Bark said proudly, crossing his arms.

"And you accidentally killed somebody. Twice." Ray remarked.

Bark's face dropped. "Uh, is true…"

"And even the boss has a history! Remember what he told us?"

Mighty's face blanched into a look of utter and absolute terror. "Yeah, but he fixed it right away!"

"That doesn't change what happened though. The point is everyone has problems in their past. You should be more supportive of Nack. He's new, give him a break!"

Nack entered the lounge, sighing. "I'm not having a good day…"

Ray immediately walked over to him. "Is there something we can do to cheer you up?"

Nack thought about this. Then he realized he had a perfect idea. "Actually, yeah. I like performing magic tricks…can somebody find some me strong cord or something? Oh, and a cane, and a deck of cards?"

Bean saluted. "Yes SIR!" He said, taking off and coming back with a long, silvery tube. "Carbon nanotube, strongest stuff there is!"

"Here's a deck of cards!" Ray said, holding up the pack that had been on the poker table in the lounge.

"Bark will find cane." Bark said, leaving the lounge.

MEANWHILE…

The kid was finishing up his Icee and was slurping away the remains when he noticed in the distance ahead a threesome of weasels that were looking at Rhythmic Passage from across the road. Interested, he decided to approach them from behind and was about 50 feet away when…

"Nack sure is taking a while…"

"He'll let us know when he's ready to let us in."

"Yeah. He ain't let us down before, 'cept when he left."

"It shouldn't take so long to disable the security…"

The kid's eyes widened. Nack's friends were planning on robbing the store and Nack was HELPING?

_Nack, please let this be some sick joke…_

Inside…

"This is some sick joke, right?"

"Sick, possibly. But not a joke."

Nack had pretended he was going to tie everyone up, then make them disappear, then reappear on top of the table. Well, he'd tied them up…then he'd promptly started laughing and had left the lounge, coming back with a needle filled with some strange liquid.

"You double-crossing!!" Mighty snarled.

He was injected first. He mumbled and his head fell down, mumbling.

"When I get out of here, I shall flatten your-" Bark roared.

He was next to go. He conked out almost immediately.

"Hey, hold on, I hate needles!" Bean exclaimed.

"Then how about service with a smile?" Nack asked, grinning as he stuck the needle in Bean's arm.

"No, please, don't, Mr. Nack…" Ray begged. His eyes were tearful and filled with fear as he watched the weasel raise the needle.

"Nothing personal kid." He told Ray. "If you just stay still, this'll only hurt for a second."

He stuck the needle into the flying squirrel's arm, and Ray was knocked unconscious. He bent down and untied them Ray, then walked to the security system, placing Ray's hand on the identification console. The system blinked, recognizing Ray's handprint. He promptly brought the kid back to the others and retied him. Then he returned to the console.

"Okay, the code is a six letter word…"

Nack pulled out a small chip from his belt and plugged it into the "F" drive of the system. A small roulette of numbers and letters popped up, rolling beneath the blanks that spelled out the password. After ten minutes…

H…I…G…H…E…R.

BEEP! He was in. Nack grinned as he shut the security system down. Then he tilted his hat and walked out of the lounge area and out of the store. He noticed the gang was across the way and waved them over.

Once inside, the gang went to town, eagerly eyeing their favorite items. Best of all, Nack informed them, he had a chaos emerald left from payday. He could simply wish them all back to Genocide City after they'd gathered all they wanted up.

Cole noticed a very nice-looking leather jacket and approached it. "Oh yeah, come to Papa!"

Sly was looking at the book section. He picked up a copy of "The Koran", looked through it, then took out a pair of matches and burnt it. "Because I can." He snickered, turning to the next book on the "burn list" he had in his head.

Nic held up a diamond bracelet to Nack's face. "Does this make my butt look big?"

"No." Nack answered immediately. Nic grinned and went back to shoveling all of the jewels she could get into a large sack.

Nack, meanwhile, noticed that somebody was approaching the store, a look of anger on his face…his boss.

"Hold the fort." He told them. "I gotta take care of my boss…"

_NACK, you JERK!  
_

The kid was understandably upset. So as he stormed towards his store, he was not expecting the doors to fling open…

Or for Nack, propelled by his tail, to come flying into him, knocking him back and across the road, onto the grassy knoll. He tumbled around, groaning as he stood up, quite dizzy. Before he could make a move, Nack had stuck a needle into his arm…

"Nack, you can't-" he got out…but then he collapsed on the ground, moaning.

Satisfied, Nack reached down and rifled through the kid's jacket, pulling out the inventory book. It was still 98 blank, but there was valuable inventory listed so far, including the amount of chaos emeralds, weapons and whatnot on the upper floors. Also, on the third floor was apparently a HUGE floor filled with nothing but electronics…

Nack grinned at the book, and held up the emerald he had to the light, taking it in…

Cole and the others were now in the lounge, sipping away at different alcoholic drinks. Cole raised his tequila into the air. "Good thing Nack didn't back out."

"But he sure is taking a while to take care of that kid." Sly said before taking a sip of his hard rum.

"Oh you guys worry too much. He's not gone soft…right?" Nic asked, swirling her martini around in the air.

They all stopped in mid-sir of their drinks, and then, at the same time, said "OF **COURSE** he has!"

They ran out of the store to find Nack standing there, arms at his sides, looking down at his boss. He turned around and saw the gang approaching.

"Hey, what's u-"

"Bring him into the lounge with the others." Cole demanded.

Nack was puzzled, but he did so, lifting the kid up with Sly's help. Once he'd deposited the kid down next to the tied-up Rhythmic Passage crew, who were slowly awakening from unconsciousness, Cole pointed at Nack's boss.

"Kill 'em." He said.

Nack looked at Cole with a "WTF" expression. "What?!"

"We need to be able to RELY, Nack." Cole said coldly. "Are you with us, or against us? Now prove you haven't gone soft."

Bean, Bark, Ray and Mighty had been woken up by now, and looked at the weasels as they talked.

"You honestly want me to cap him?" Nack asked. "What for?!"

"If you've gone soft, then that means you might betray us to the cops." Sly said angrily.

"Nack, just do it and we can go back to what we had." Nic insisted.

"You aren't chicken, are you?" Cole asked, smirking. "Do it."

"No, don't!" Ray begged.

"You can't do that!" Bean shouted.

"DO NOT DARE!" Bark howled.

"If you so much as even lift your GUN…" Mighty swore. "I will KILL you!!"

Nack hesitated. He looked down at the kid, who was waking up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Nack, who's hands were reaching down for his magnum. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the dizziness out, then they went wide as saucers as Nack raised his gun, biting his lip.

"Nack, are you really gonna shoot me?" The kid asked quietly, unable to believe not only what he was seeing, but what he was saying.

But Nack never answered that question. Because suddenly the cops burst into the store and through the lounge door. "FREEZE, SCUMBAG!" The nearest one shouted.

Nack immediately dropped the gun and his eyes went wild with a strange emotion. Nic screamed, Sly gasped and Cole swore violently. They were all soon apprehended and led out of the store, while Nick got up and untied the nanotube that was tying his employees up…well, he untied them after some trouble with untying the knots…

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"You got a visitor, mutt." The guard snarled.

Nack the Weasel, dressed in orange prison garb, sighed as he was led out of his cell and to the visitor area. He sat down on the other end of a large cubicle-like booth, with a large sheet of glass separating him from the visitor, and a phone on each end for the visitors to speak with the prisoners, and vice versa. On the other end was the kid, tapping his fingers on the table of the booth, waiting for Nack to sit down in the chair opposite his.

Once Nack did, and brought the receiver up to his ear, the kid immediately picked his own up and spoke. "Okay Nack…I got your letter."

"…you did?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." The kid said, smiling. "And guess what I've got in my hands?" He said. "Your release papers, into my custody." He slid them through a slot in the glass. "Show them to your guard, and I'll see you at Rhythmic Passage, okay?"

Putting the phone down, the kid left the prison, humming "Lovely Lindsay" as he did so. Nack, meanwhile, was free within the hour and headed back for the store.

He was not welcomed happily.

"I can't BELIEVE you, boss!" Mighty snarled.

"…it disgusts Bark that he has to work with traitor." Bark grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I hate you." Bean said in an uncharacteristic snap at the weasel/wolf.

Ray didn't even say anything. He just looked away.

"Get used to it. He's your fellow employee again." The kid told them. "Now back to work, everyone. Nack, I want you cleaning, alright?"

The others grinned. This was the worst job possible. So many people made messes (mostly little kids) in the store…

"Yeah, there's a puddle of vomit with your name in it in aisle 6…" Mighty snickered.

"Don't ya mean "on it"?" Nack asked.

"No, in, it's a puddle of alphabet soup…"

Nack mumbled and went to the supply closet to get the cleaning materials. One by one the employees left to deal with the many customers in the store, save for Mighty, who stood behind the reception desk, crossing his arms and looking intently at his boss.

"I don't know WHY you hired him. I'm never gonna forgive him for what he did. I don't know why you did." He said, looking away.

The kid shrugged, then walked out of the store.

He soon found himself back at the park, sitting on a bench. He reached into his jacket's pocket and took out a small piece of paper from an envelope.

"Dear Boss…

I know you might hate me right now. But I just wanted to send you something. I don't expect you to forgive me or nothing, but I still felt I oughta show it to you. So here.

Nack"

He then reached into the envelope and took out a piece of his inventory paper that had been ripped out of his inventory book and written upon, reading it again.

"To the Police of Station Square:

There's a robbery goin' on at Rhythmic Passage. I tied the employees up and I've knocked them out. My gang happens to be armed and is pretty d--n dangerous. You better hurry.

Fang the Sniper"

The kid smiled.

_That's why, Mighty. That's why. _

OMAKE!

Gamma calmly walked through the charred earthy plains around him, holding his guns high. He would have grinned if he could have, there were dead bodies lying all around, all with many, many bullets in him. Eggman's troops moved past them, crushing their bodies beneath them in some cases as they headed for Station Square.

"I love the smell of napalm in the mornin'!" Gamma laughed.

EXTRA OMAKE!

Shadow waved his beer around in the air as everyone sat in the bar at Station Square. "I'm tellin' ya, it was HILARIOUS watching that movie! Sonic Advance Crackups lived up to its name!"

"Seeing Cream get knocked around was not that funny." The kid said as he sipped his Shirley Temple.

"I'm gonna have to go with him on this one." Tails said.

"Aw, you guys just don't recognize good humor when you see it." Shadow snickered. Then he imitated Cream in a poor falsetto. "I'm such a little bunny, that's why I am so funny! I fell and scraped my tummy, yummy, yummy, yummy! I'm such a little-"

Cream promptly pointed at him, a look of fury on her face. "Cheese…**sic 'em**."

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWWW! WHAT THE F—K ARE YOU FEEDING THAT CHAO, **CRACK!?** No, no! Not the face, not the-"

KRA-CRUNKA-CRUNCH!

**FATALITY!**

Cream spat out some blood that wasn't hers from off her mouth. "Ew, now my dress is all ruined!"

The kid gulped. "Uh…Cream…Cheese just killed Shadow during Sonic Heroes…that means the events of Shadow the Hedgehog never happened!"

"And THAT means you've created a…a!!" Tails gasped.

TIME PARADOX!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Mighty sighed long and loud. His friends could not help but notice this as they prepped the shop for opening.

"What's the problem?" Ray asked immediately.

"Do you ever have the feeling ya'll forgettin' where you came from? I get the feeling I'm forgetting my roots…like I don't have enough ties back to my people, you know…"

"My people are always in my heart." Bark said, putting his gloved hands on his chest.

"Yeah, because most of them were "burnt to ground"." Nack mumbled. This earned him a head-thumping on the spot.

"Me, anytime I wanna reconnect with MY people, I go to the park and toss out breadcrumbs at the pond, gyuk-huk-huk!" Bean laughed.

"Well I got no family, but I do think that if you're worried about losing your roots, you just need to look back at what made your family special!" Ray said.

"…well…my grandpa Rosy was the greatest cook down south." Mighty admitted.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Ray said, grinning. "Or, uh…can I not say that…"

"Not really." Mighty told him. "But I appreciate the gesture, dawg."

He rubbed the shell on his back. "Hmm…what did my family use to like? Oh man, it's been so long, I can barely remember…"

Dr. Eggman was not having a good day. Nor a good week. Or month. He'd been foiled by Sonic and company, thrown into jail, harassed by Metal Sonic on a daily basis since then, and had been forced to pick up trash for the past five days. It had been two days since Nack had rejoined the Rhythmic Passage crew, and there was a problem…

Omega was trying to blow Eggman apart. You see, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll had unceremoniously thrown Eggman to Omega's feet, but that fat doctor was FAST! He ran for dear life away from Omega as the robot fired off round after round at the doctor, who dove into an alley just as a missile slammed into the wall nearby. People shrieked and ran out of the store as Omega walked into the alley. If possible, a sadistic smile would have been plastered on his face.

"You're going to die now, Eggman…" Omega stated. "Resistance is futile. I WILL find you."

Eggman was quivering behind a trash can, sweat dripping down his fat body as his mustache bobbed up and down. Unfortunately for him, it gave away his position due to its sheer size.

That smile? Now a devilish grin.

"Time to die." Omega hissed evilly, lifting the trash can up and staring down at Eggman, who's mouth went open and closed over and over like a goldfish. Omega's clawed digits reached down to crush Eggman's head…

"OMEGA, get it under control!" Rouge shouted from the rooftops. "I knew installing that tracer in you was gonna be handy." She thought. Shadow was next to him, arms crossed.

"Do not interfere! I will rid the world of Eggman and-"

"What the?!" They all turned and saw the kid standing in the alley, hands on his hips. "Holy heck, Eggman, what did you do NOW!?"

"Omega still wishes to kill me for abandoning him!" Eggman said, gulping.

The kid groaned. "Oh for…Eggman, are you a man or a mouse? Stand up to him already!"

Eggman blinked. "What?"

"Show some courage, for Pete's sakes!"

Eggman thought about this. Then he stood up to full height and glared right into Omega's red eyes. "Listen you pile of JUNK. I made you, so I know how to take you apart a million times over!" He shoved Omega back, and the robot now felt a twinge of nervousness at Eggman's sudden change in attitude.

"I am stuck picking up trash on a daily basis and a robot that looks like my worst enemy tortures me in my sleep on a daily basis! The food is terrible, I get little sleep, and THERE IS A URINAL IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CELL! Now I am going BACK to that stupid street to FINISH what I've been working on, and if you do not get the HELL out of my way, I am going to break your CPU!"

Omega stepped back, then a faint flicker of amusement passed over his face. "…very well. I'll just wait until you step out of line, Eggman. Then you will be mine." He told the doctor, allowing him to pass by him and go out of the alley.

Eggman looked down at the kid. "…thanks." He mumbled, walking back to where Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic and Tails Doll were to continue the clean-up duty.

The kid let loose a sigh of relief. He looked up at Shadow, who was looking down at him. "So Shadow, like I was saying…everything happens for a-"

"He'll turn back to evil eventually and break out of jail." Shadow complained as he and Rouge hopped down to Omega.

Now, somehow, the kid had "Eccentric Radar" that allowed him to sense an opportunity when he could be weird. He held up the golden chaos emerald and WA-WOOOSH! They were all whisked away to a game show. Omega, Rouge and Shadow were sitting in contestant booths, and our "host" was standing at a large screen that had a timer hanging in the air above it.

"And the category is..."

DING!

Large words appeared on the screen, and the kid read them out loud. "Things that have a better chance of happening than Eggman taking over the world". And now I'm going to rattle them off while I twirl this chaos emerald on my finger." Nick put the chaos emerald on his finger and spun it around a few times. As it went around and around, the timer clicked down the seconds.

"Brain transplants, Sonic professing his undying love to Amy in public, Paris Hilton not having sex every other day, Big getting into Harvard, Governor Bush caring about black people, Shadow ever admitting he's emo, Shadow punching out John C. McGinley, Shadow getting gay with Sonic-"

The emerald fell off his finger and onto the ground. "Phew! How many did I get?"

The score on the screen behind him was 8 points in 9 seconds.

"Not bad!" The kid said out loud. "Good thing too, because the emerald kinda drilled a small hole into my finger and now it's bleeding." He picked the emerald up and wished them all back, then waved goodbye and ran off to his girlfriend's house, yelling "Band-aid! My kingdom for a band-aid!"

Shadow groaned. "That kid…"

"He's got a point…Eggman's NEVER taken over the world yet. I doubt he ever will." Rouge said. "Now come on, let's go get some breakfast, I know this perfect place…"

But Shadow was interested. He "harrumphed" and chaos-controlled away. Rouge rolled her eyes. "That hedgehog…"

MEANWHILE…

Ray waved goodbye to another customer. "Thank you, come again!" He shouted. He then covered his mouth. Darn it, he was always too loud and overeager with the customers! He had to find a way to keep his excitability under control!

Nack had a similar problem with female customers. He was also too eager…

"Hey baby." He said to a fine-looking light brown fox with long brown hair. She blinked her green eyes, growling.

"Don't mess with me." She stated.

"Come on, toots, how about I show you some REAL customer service?"

The girl, Sassi, promptly grabbed him and spun him over her head, then flung him. He went flying through the air, landing on a bed and bouncing off, hitting the floor with a loud "KA-THUD. Sassi snickered and walked off, one hand on her hip. "Don't mess around." She said, leaving Nack to pick up both himself and his shattered ego.

Ray turned as somebody cleared her throat. "And what can I-"

He'd seen Cream before, but never **this** close…

"…hi…" Cream said.

"…hi…" Ray said. "I mean, uh, how can I help you?"

Cheese the Chao hovered over Cream's head, humming a little song to himself. Cream put one finger to her mouth, thinking. "Umm…oh yeah, I almost forgot! Boy, I'm so silly sometimes. Mommy wanted me to go pick up some…uh…Tempos?"

"..tempos?"

Nack the Weasel had a radar built-in too…a "related to women" radar. He bolted away from the puddle of coke he'd been cleaning and ran over to Ray, grabbing him and pulling him into the lounge.

"She wants Tampons." He told the kid.

"…what are those?"

"Ugh. Look, I'LL get them for her. Just keep her busy!"

Ray nodded and saluted. "Yes SIR!" He said.

Nack blinked. Sir? He liked that.

Ray re-emerged from the lounge with Nack running off. "Nack's coming back with what your mom wanted." Ray explained. "I'm Ray, by the way." He said quietly.

"Oh, that rhymes!" Cream said.

Ray blushed. "Uh…thank you…" He said.

Nack soon arrived with a box of tampons. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, holding the box up for Cream to examine.

She looked it over, then nodded. "Yep! Thank you, Mr. Nack, Mr. Ray!"

"Please…call me Ray!" Ray asked.

Cream giggled. "Okay, Ray! Ooh, I rhymed again! Would you, uh…tell me where the food court is? I'd like to get a ice cream…"

"Oh, right this way!" Ray said, holding out his hand. He then gently led Cream down the aisles, getting red in the face.

Nack chuckled. "Looks like somebody's got a crush…"

MEANWHILE…

The kid was heading back to Rhythmic Passage with a band-aid on his finger. Not only had Kelsey helped him with the cut, but she'd kissed him…several times…and made it AAALLLL better.

That's when he noticed Shadow was there, holding up a newspaper. He looked at the cover.

"Drunk Driving Daddy Destroys Bus in DUI". Oh that's REALLY a fine example of humanity, don't you think?" He asked. "Honestly kid, I don't know how your race survived as long as it has what with all the s—t you pull. You're idiots."

The natural high of Love the kid was on suddenly came crashing down. Now he looked really angry. "You are SO much like my brother it's scary…" He mumbled to himself. Then his eyes suddenly lit up, and he grinned.

_That's __it__!  
_

"Okay, Mr. Frowny McSadpants, I'm gonna make you cheer up!" He said, grabbing Shadow's arm. "We're going to the park!"

"Wh-whaaa?" Shadow didn't even have time to protest as he was chaos-controlled away.

Eggman had been surprised to find that the robots were gone…but he didn't care. When the guards had informed them that they'd apparently exploded, their remains being so completely destroyed that nothing was left, he'd danced a jig.

Finally, he thought, I can sleep peacefully in my cell. Clear skies ahead!

Speaking of Clear, the Black Oak alien Clear was at Amy's house, as she sat at her computer, sighing. He looked into the room. "Is something wrong?" He asked simply.

"Oh, I just…I get so lonely sometimes. I wish I had my old pen pal, Sara, back. She was really sweet…"

Clear left the room, unsure of what to say. Amy scrolled through the spam on her computer, deleting it. She wished she had somebody to talk to. She wasn't just some ditzy girl, she wanted to prove that she could be a good conversationalist and-

Hello…what was this? A chat room had opened. Somebody wanted to speak, a person named "Ogilvie Maurice". She entered up the chat room under her screen name.

Ogilvie Maurice: Anybody out there? I wanna talk to somebody, I'm bored outta my skull.

#1SonicFan: Helloooo?

Ogilvie Maurice: Oh! So you're Sonic's number one fan? I guess you feel the need for speed, huh?

#1SonicFan: Actually right now I feel the need to just be intelligent and thoughtful. A lot of people think I'm just a ditzy girl who's always going to chase after Sonic, but I want more than that! With a fancy name like yours, you sound quite intelligent.

Ogilvie Maurice: I try, I try. So what do you want to talk about?

#1SonicFan: Hmm…what's a good topic that I can have a nice debate about…

Ogilvie Maurice: Tell ya what, I got a book of "Pop Culture" right by me, I'm gonna flip through it and whatever I land on, we'll debate.

#1SonicFan: Sounds fun! Go ahead!

Ogilvie Maurice: Eeny, meeny, miny…mo! Here we go, gay marriage.

#1SonicFan: Ooh, that's a good one. Okay, you want to do pro or con?

Ogilvie Maurice: I'll do con for now. Alright, let's start with the basics! If we allow gay marriage, it's only a matter of time before we allow people to marry their mothers or their brothers or, heck, a hedgehog!

#1SonicFan: That's just silly. There are lots of other countries that have approved gay marriage, nobody's married their mother's hedgehog's half brother yet!

Ogilvie Maurice: Not bad, but try THIS argument on for size! Marriage has always been defined as between a man and a woman!

#1SonicFan: Oh, easy peasy. That's just a dictionary definition, and nobody does things simply because the dictionary says it should be done like this or like that.

Ogilvie Maurice: How about the biblical argument? Isn't gay marriage immoral?

#1SonicFan: The bible also says slaves should be obedient to their masters. Besides, last time I checked, the USA wasn't a theology. We don't take the bible as the end-all of all sources.

Ogilvie Maurice: You've really impressed me. Alright, now I'm gonna pick a new one, and you have to be con. Let's see…oh, here we go. America…is it to blame for 9/11?

#1SonicFan: Absolutely not! They hate us because they hate our freedoms!

Ogilvie Maurice: Actually, according to studies done, they really just dislike our policies, and feel that we're nothing more than self-serving hypocrites who invade countries for oil under the pretense of delivering freedom.

#1SonicFan: This is fun!

Clear heard Amy tapping away at the keyboard and a small smile lit up his features. She seemed quite happy.

"Ahhh, being at the park makes me so happy!"

The sky shone a clear blue and the sun beamed gently down upon the water, causing a pretty, rippling light effect. "Look at the clouds! Feel the sun!" The kid said. "Isn't it just a beautiful day? Isn't life grand?" He asked.

"…I'm hot." Was all Shadow said.

"…well, that's because you're black." The kid told him, jabbing at his arm.

**Dumb**, _dumb_, dumb. An African American passing by immediately let loose a flurry of swears that sent the kid scrambling for cover.

"I think I sat on squirrel poo…but it's worth it just to see this." Shadow snickered as the kid dove into the pond to escape the angry African American. This only served to anger the dude more, as he now shouted "Oh, so NOW you plannin' on relyin' on the whole "a brotha can't swim" deal, huh!?"

ELSEWHERE…

Rouge slowly but surely crept up the steps to the Master Emerald. Knuckles was fast asleep in front of it, snoozing lightly. A huge grin lit up her face as she carefully, inch by inch, reached out and lifted the huge green gem up.

"At last…" She thought. "It's FINALLY mine!"

Unbeknownst to her, Knuckles had opened one eye. He winked…

Rouge turned around.

"**Boo."** Chaos said, standing there with his eyes looking right at her. Rouge screamed and jumped two feet into the air, and the Master Emerald went flying…luckily Knuckles caught it with one hand. He then walked over to the stand it was usually in and placed it back where it belonged before walking over to Rouge, hands on hips.

"I keep telling you Rouge…you are NOT getting the Master Emerald. Luckily for me, Chaos and Tikal have plenty of free time."

Rouge grumbled as Tikal got out from behind a pillar, giving Knuckles a thumbs up. Chaos was holding onto Rouge's arm, careful not to cut her with his claws.

"Okay, okay, you win…again." She said.

"Good. Tikal, Chaos, you two watch the emerald. I'm going to go have a little talk with batgirl here…"

ELSEWHERE…

"So, what's your new plan to try and get me to "lighten up"?" Shadow asked, amused.

The kid nursed his black eye and grumbled. "Hold on, hold on. The next stop is one of my favorites…the church."

He opened the doors and spread his arm. "Look at the way the light shines in through the stained glass! The size of the organ, the people singing in chorus in glorious celebration of the glory all around them! Can ya feel it?"

Shadow sighed. Then he spoke. "The Crusades, burning heretics at the stake, Mary the Queen of England, slaughter of the Huguenots, the constant fighting between Protestants and Catholics, the entire Mormon church…"

Nick groaned and slapped his face with one hand, almost pulling it down and off. "Oooooh…"

Meanwhile, somebody else was aggravated. Knuckles grabbed Rouge by the arm forcefully and walked her down the steps, leading her along the path to Mushroom Hill, a deep, foresty area with many large hills and tall trees. He sat down on a stump and looked right into Rouge's eyes.

"I keep telling you Rouge…" He told her. "I am NOT going to let you take the Master Emerald…and yet you continue to sneak onto my island." His eyes turned steely. "I can't continue to let you do this."

"W-what are you going to do?" Rouge asked, frightened.

The echidna's voice had no joy in it. "For one, I'm going to banish you. I'm only giving you fair warning now out of pity. But if you come back again…I'll have to hurt you by breaking your wings."

Rouge immediately blanched. That tone of voice he was using told her that he was serious. She had to turn on the charm and fast. "Now come on, suge, y'all wouldn't do that to little ol' me…" She said in her most seductive voice.

He suddenly slapped her. She gasped.

"I am NOT going to fall for your tricks, succubus!" He snarled. "I am tired of constantly living in fear of the Emerald being stolen! If it leaves Angel Island, my home will crash into the sea and quite possibly everything on it will be submerged. I will not let you destroy my home for your own greed!"

Rouge suddenly slapped him back. He held his cheek…it was red, and stinging.

"I've heard you speak. Now YOU listen!" She snarled. "I don't know why you care so d—n much about this hunk of rock that's floating in the air…and I mean the emerald AND this island…because neither place is somewhere you should be living! You're 16 and a half years old and you're wasting your d—n life!"

"You're only 18 yourself." He told her right back. "And all you do is steal jewels and let the government boss you around. Some life."

"Hey, at least I have my own club and-"

"And WHAT? Your own friends? Besides a robot and Shadow who spends more time obsessing with the past than he does with you, who are your friends? Oh wait, I'll answer that…DIAMONDS." He said coldly.

This got him another slap, this time on the other cheek. But there was suddenly tears appearing in Rouge's eyes. "Shut-shut up!" She snarled.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it." Knuckles whispered harshly.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, throwing another slap at him. He grabbed her arm. She promptly broke down, using her other fist to bash against his chest as she sank to her knees, sobbing. Knuckles watched, not saying anything. Then finally he heard it.

"…you…you're right…" She said. "But you don't know what it's like…"

"Like being what?"

She wiped her eyes and sat down on the stump, looking off into the distance and sniffling slightly. "Everyone except for Shadow and Omega think of me as just a succubus who can't ever really open up or do something good for anything but personal reward. I didn't start out like that, but, well, you can't trust people, they'll betray you…"

"What happened?" Knuckles asked. He was sensing there was something on her mind.

Rouge sighed. "I had this…this really nice boy a while back, he…he was just so sweet and kind to me…" She twirled a lock of her hair, eyes glazing over with memory. "His father owned a jewelry store, so he'd sneak little gems from it for gifts for me…and we'd go on excavations digging for treasure on our dates and we'd drink coffee together and kiss and…well, he was really sweet." Rouge said, a smile lighting up her features.

"So what happened?" Knuckles asked, sitting on a stump opposite her.

"…he was cheating on me." Rouge said simply, the smile vanishing. "Well, I robbed his store for that, and pinned the blame on him. I guess I learned a lesson: not to trust men as far as I could throw them. Although actually, thanks to my training…" She grinned evilly. "I can throw them pretty far!"

Knuckles chuckled. Yes folks, he does chuckle. "Heh-heh-heh. That's true, that's true."

She looked over at Knuckles, crossing her arms across her legs. "Now a thing can't betray you. And anybody has their price, so I became a treasure hunter."

"Thief." Knuckles muttered.

"TREASURE HUNTER." Rouge insisted.

"Suuuure."

"Oh, you annoying-" She dove at him and the two began tussling on the ground, growling and yelling at each other…then they accidentally rolled down a hill, coming to a bumpy halt. Covered in bruises from their fall down the hill, they rolled on their sides and groaned. Then they noticed they were staring into each other's eyes, very, very deeply.

"…hey." Rouge said quietly. "How come you didn't interject and say I was lying about my old flame?" She asked.

"I could feel it. You were being honest." Knuckles told her.

"You could feel it? That's…that's interesting…"

"Yeah…"

They were suddenly leaning in.

"…hey…" Knuckles asked. "You…uh…you smell nice…"

"Thanks…it's…it's a new scent I'm trying, I got it at Rhythmic Passage…" Rouge said, blushing a little. Knuckles was blushing too.

"Pizza toppings?"

"Yeah, cheese and peppers…"

"It's nice."

"You're nice."

Then they kissed.

MEANWHILE…

Big the Cat nibbled on a fried fish he'd cooked up at Mystic Ruins as Froggy hopped from lily pad to lily pad. He sighed as he put the fish down. He was so bored and…well, unhappy. He was getting kinda bored of living alone. He had really enjoyed seeing all those people cheer for him. Maybe he should try some more singing…

Singing, yeah. But he'd need an instrument.

Hopping the next train to Station Square, Big found himself walking through the aisles of Rhythmic Passage, looking for the musical instruments. What had he used?

He suddenly saw it. The piano! He sat down behind the bench and his gloved hands slowly lowered towards the keys. He began to play, thinking up a tune that his daddy had sometimes sung for his mother.

_I'm sorry if I ruined your day…I really hope that you understand…_

_I'm a million miles away…looking for a place to land. _

_My father called me yesterday…"Your time has come, well done my son"…_

_Tried to think of what to say…when words can't heed already gone…_

_I don't know how I got here…there must be something to it…_

_I think I need some time alone to work my way through it…_

_The moon is in the sky tonight…not very warm, but it sheds some light…_

_Ask me now…and I just might…let the morning come and tell me if it's right!_

"Hey…"

Big turned his head. Mighty the Armadillo stood there, blinking a few times.

"Wh-where'd you learn that song?" He asked.

"My dad used to sing it. It's an old country favorite. It's one of mine too!"

"…me too." Mighty said. "Hey…did you ever listen to "Sweet Home Alabama"? My pops is from there."

"Uh…let me see if I know that song…" Big said, putting a finger to his lip. "Uh…oh yeah! Does it go like this?"

He began to play on the piano, singing out the lyrics to the song.

_Big wheels keep on turning…  
Carry me home to see my kin!  
Singing songs about the Southland…  
I miss Alabama once again!_

_And I think its a sin, yes…_

_Well I heard Mr. Young sing about her…  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down,  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember…  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow!_

Mighty immediately grabbed a guitar from off the rack, and found the music was moving through him, and as he and Big sang along, his fingers flew over the guitar strings.

_Sweet Home Alabama!  
Where the skies are so blue!  
Sweet Home Alabama!  
Lord, I'm coming home to you!_

MEANWHILE…

Darn it, darn it! He's so much like David, I GOTTA do something, I can't let this happen again!

The kid stretched his arms at the city. "A beautiful monument to man's genius in construction, a home of millions! Love, happiness and friendship just waiting around the corner!"

"Hoboes in the alley. Druggies. Pollution and noise. Sorrow, pain and suffering abounding." Shadow responded.

The circus!

"A hilarious and entertaining hodge-podge of different elements of the spectacular brought together to make people happy! See, that guy's FLYING!" The kid said, pointing at a flying man in a purple jacket with a red cloak, a top had and a white rose.

"He's using wires, they probably whip the elephants after the show, I'm waiting for the bears to realize that those muzzles snap right off, my seat smells like vomit…"

The library.

"A collection of the most wonderful and brilliant and amazing pieces of literature people have written over centuries of effort." The kid whispered.

Shadow pulled three books off the shelf. "The Turner Diaries. Mein Kampf. Those Who Trespass." He responded.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" The kid howled.

"SHHH!" The old owl librarian whispered, adjusting his glasses. "You're in a LIBRARY you hooligan!"

The kid left the library, throwing his hands in the air. "You are OUTRAGEOUS!" He told Shadow. "I just…I can't believe you, d-dude!" He mumbled.

Shadow just rolled his eyes. "It was a nice try. I'll be going now." He said, teleporting away.

"Hmph! Fine, go ahead! Cynical jerk…" The kid muttered.

As he was walking down the steps, he noticed Cream was approaching. She was his expression, and blinked. "What's wrong, Nick?" She asked.

"Oh, I was trying to save Shadow from a fate of being cynical forever."

"Save him? Don't you mean change him?"

"…okay, change him."

"Why?"

"Because it's not right to keep doubting everything around you, and he just has such a low opinion of humanity…"

"Well, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink!" Cream stated.

"Chao-chao." Cheese said, agreeing.

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, what?"

"You can only show people the door, they have to walk through it themselves, Nick." She said, and then skipped off with Cream following behind. Shadow, who'd been watching the scene from above, watched Nick's reaction.

**BGM: Boston, by Augustana**

The kid stood there, staring at her as she left. "From the mouths of babes." He said out loud, suddenly freezing up.

_It was then that I realized that Shadow and my brother David were more alike then I'd thought. Both were cynical, bitter in different ways but bitter all the same. Both were so serious…and I'd tried to change David and turn him back into the great little brother I'd had once. And I'd failed. _

_I had failed with David. _

_But I could see sometimes the old David peeking out occasionally…so I thought perhaps all the work I did…maybe it had done something._

_And then I had seen Shadow…and I'd settled on trying to change him, to get it right the first time the way I'd tried with David…_

_But Cream was right…you can't make somebody change. They have to change on their own. You can show them all the options or choices, but they still have the choice in the end. _

Nick realized his eyes were becoming moist. He sniffled and his head hung slightly as he quickly walked down the sidewalk, headed for his condo.

_I guess, in the end, a lot of things change people. _

_Be it a new friendship…_

"Hey Big, thanks. You know, you've got a good voice."

"Thanks…you sound good too, Mistuh Mighty."

"Wanna get a soda?"

"Do you have fried food here?" He asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

_Or a new way to show a different side of yourself…_

#1SonicFan: Oh, this is so much fun! I'm really racking my brain, aren't I?

Ogilvie Maurice: Hey, this is pretty fun for me too. I gotta get goin', I'm hungry for dinner. Talk to you later!

#1SonicFan: You too! And next time, I'm gonna quiz you on Philosophy, so bring your A-Game!

"Boy that was nice…hey Clear, guess what?"

_Or perhaps a relationship that's just beginning…_

"So…you sure Tikal and Chaos won't mind guarding the Master Emerald?"

"No, I don't think so. So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"I make good eggs. Scrambled, fried? Maybe an omelet?"

"Just scrambled…but I like a lot of salt in them…"

"Hey Knuckles…thanks for earlier…"

"…uh…don't…don't mention it. It's-it's nothing."

"No, it was something. And you're something."

"…heh…you too, batgirl…you too…"

_Or a new ideal to strive for…_

Ray posted up the picture in his room at his house. Cream's big, cute face was now upon his wall, with Cream hovering near her.

"Okay Ray…mission goal: to win Cream over! Now practice! Hey there, Cream! How's it goin'? No, no, get it together! Calm and cool!...yo, Cream. What up?...no, no, that sounds too fake!"

_But ultimately, I was disappointed. Not in David, and not in Shadow. I couldn't be too mad at Shadow I mean, look at all he'd been through! He lost his only family, saw the one he cared for the most get fatally shot in front of him, lost his memory…_

_I was really disappointed in __myself__. Because while I may be able to save people from harm…I couldn't make them change into better people. They had to make the choices themselves. _

_But I…_

_God, I…I had so wanted to win…I'd wanted my brother back…and I'd wanted to change Shadow since I couldn't get David…_

The kid walked into his room and sat down on his bed. The window was open, revealing the setting sun past the fire escape outside his window. He opened his photo album and looked through it.

_You don't know me…you don't even care…oh yeaaah…_

_Boston!_

Nick looked through the photos. He and David as young children, sleeping side by side, faces almost touching each other. He and David in the sprinkler outside in the lawn. Them at Disney World. Now David and he were on the bus, talking about their days at school. Nick allowed the tears to roll down his cheek and sobs to wrack his body as he turned to the next page with trembling hands.

_Where no one knows my naaaaaa-aaaame!_

David was now fooling around happily, plastic spoons stuck over his eyes and upon his nose as he did a little "jive" in his dinner seat. And finally, a photo of Nick and David with their dogs Cocoa and Jessie, with Mom by David and all of them smiling at the camera. "God, David, I…I miss you so much…" Nick whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as if wanting to make the whole world vanish along with his sight.

_Where no one knows my naaaaaaaame!_

"Nick?"

Nick looked up, eyes going wide. Shadow was on the fire escape. He stepped through the window and into the room. "Are…you alright?"

_Boston…_

"I guess. I dunno…" Nick mumbled, wiping his eyes and sniffling heavily as the last tears hit the photo album with a splashy thud.

"You want to talk?" Shadow asked quietly.

Nick looked up from the album, blinking a few times.

_Where no one knows my naaame…_

"Yeah…" He said softly. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

**The reason that writing this chapter made me cry is because it's 100 percent true. I'm not even going to include an omake because I had to end the chapter at just that right point. I couldn't make it go any other way.**

**David…I dedicate this chapter to you. You continuously influenced my life and will continue to. **

**I love you David. I love you so much. **

**No matter what happens. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Hello, I'm looking for a very special Fan Film Network movie about Sonic."

Nick bowed his head respectfully, then smiled. "Ms. Sassi, glad to see you came back! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Sassi nodded, brushing her beautiful, brown hair back. "Yep! So, do you have the movie?"

"Describe it and I'll be able to tell you right away if it's in stock."

"It's got a blatant ripoff of the waterfall showdown of Sasuke and Naruto."

Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Well, er, actually that applies to about a good 10 percent of all of FFNet's movies and 40 percent of all the "Sonic" category. Could you narrow it down?"

"It's a HUGE Naruto ripoff, there's elements all throughout-"

"Oh, you mean that one by that anonymous, mysterious film director! Yeah, we've got it."

Nick led her over to the video aisle and plucked it out. "There you go!" He said, handing it to Sassi. "And since you're our 2400th customer, that means it's free!" He added, smiling. "Take care!"

She was also the LAST customer of the day…and it was not just ANY day.

It was payday. That meant work was over for the week. This meant one big thing...

...it meant Nack bounded around the store and through the air, hugging everyone he met.

"Oh, isn't it a SPECTACULAR day!" He said as he hugged Bark, who blinked stupidly.

"What a wonderful day!" He rejoiced as he spun past Bean, pirouetting like a ballerina.

"What an idyllic and perfect day!" He announced as he hugged Mighty and Ray together before bouncing around on his tail.

It was true that the pay they received meant they were rich. Very rich. Therefore Nack always had a smile on his face as he gleefully worked. But what he was overjoyed was that his boss paid for overtime…

And Nack had been doing a LOT of overtime. You see, the other employees still didn't like Nack that much, and gleefully allowed spills to occur. Often Nack stayed up late cleaning them.

But now they saw the folly in their actions. Because now…

"I'M **RICH**, B--H!" He announced to the world, spreading his arms as he bounded off. It was time to rub it in his old partner's faces!

It didn't take him long to reach the prison. Nor did it take him very long to promptly bound up and down, waving his butt in Sly, Cole and Nic's faces. "I am f—kin' riiich, I am f—kin' riiiich! I own all your-"

"Oh shut it." Cole snapped.

"Make me." Nack said in front of their cell. He stuck out his tongue and let loose a mighty raspberry.

"If I had my gun…" Sly mumbled.

"Too bad you don't!" Nack stated. "ALSO too bad I bribed the guard to take out the security cameras and to ensure that there's no evidence for THIS…"

Nack promptly took out his gun and leveled it at Sly. "Sometimes partnerships have to end." He stated, and fired. Sly went flying back, blood oozing out from between his chest. Nic screamed and ran to the side of the prison wall as Nack fired another two rounds into Sly, finally putting him down for good. He turned to Nic, who was freaking out.

"Don't worry Nic, I'll save you for last." He assured her, turning to face Cole. "Now for you, Cole." He snarled.

"Wait, I have information!"

"About WHAT?!" The weasel/wolf wanted to know.

"About your mother!" Cole gasped out as he hugged the back of his cell.

Nack's eyes went wide for a moment, and then they narrowed as his voice became soft and dangerous. "My mother is dead."

"No she's not…" Cole said, a grin stretching across his face. "Your dad JUST couldn't bring himself to actually KILL her, especially considering…she was pregnant…"

"WHAT?!" Nack asked.

"He exiled her to Australia with your baby sister." Cole stated.

"How do you know that…" Nack demanded to know, the gun in his hand shaking.

"Your mother heard about your success and wrote to your sister just a couple days before we met back up with you. Your sister grew up not knowing that she had ever had a brother because your mother was afraid to tell either you, or her, the whole truth until recently." Cole said, that grin getting wider, wider.

"Where IS my sister?!" Nack demanded to know.

"Right over there." Cole said calmly, jabbing his thumb at the frightened form of Nic, who turned to look at Nack with an expression of genuine sorrow intermixed with fear for her life.

Nack stood there, blinking his eyes slowly. Then he managed to squeak out

"You mean I-I…I slept, I…I SLEPT…with my SISTER?!"

Cole nodded, a laugh building up. "Ha, ha, ha! Yes, isn't that CRAZY?" He asked.

Nack suddenly held his stomach as he staggered back. He ran to the nearest trash can and began vomiting into it with horrifying sobbing gaps of pain. Nic looked away, covering her eyes as Cole laughed and laughed…

Five minutes later he wasn't laughing. He was pulp. Nack turned to Nic.

"Are…are you gonna kill me too?" She whimpered softly.

Nack stared at her coldly. He raised the gun…

And then shoved it back into his holster, running out of the cell area and leaving Nic alone, puzzled.

SOON AFTER…

"Boss…uh…" Nack began. "Uh, you see…um…my mom…she's not actually dead, and…and Nic…she's my sister…"

The kid did a double take. "Wha-whaaaa!? Hold the bloody phone, I thought you said you…um…you know…did…the thingy…did…IT…with her…"

Nack suddenly felt bile rise back up. He ran to the nearest trash can and once more began vomiting. The Rhythmic Passage crew looked disgusted.

"What's with him?" They asked.

"He's very sick at the moment. Family problems." The kid explained.

"I SLEPT WITH MY SISTEEEERRRR!" Nack sobbed.

"So much for trying to cover for you…" The kid thought out loud.

Now it was the Rhythmic Passage crew that felt bile rising. Once all of it was out of their systems, they turned to Nack and their boss.

"So your mom didn't die?" Their boss asked Nack.

"No…Dad exiled her to Australia…that's where Nic grew up. So Nic is my sister and that means my…my mother is still alive…" Nack finished hopefully.

"Well…there's only one thing for it. We're gonna have to make a trip to the Land Down Unda!" Their boss exclaimed. "Everyone pack a chaos emerald and some supplies, we're headed to Australia!"

"Sure." Nack stated. "But we've gotta take Nic with us, she's the only one who knows where my mother might be…"

"Hold on…" His boss told them. "I have to call Kelsey…"

He took out his cell phone and dialed up her number.

Riiing…riiing…

"Hello? Kelsey? Yeah, it's me! How ya doin, Kelsey? Oh, you're busy for the day? Too bad, I was hoping you could come to Australia with us. Oh yeah, we're going to Australia for the day to reunite one of my employees with his long-lost mom. Oh, that's too bad. I understand. Take care! Ooh, I'm sending you a big kiss."

He promptly let out a loud "SMMMMKA" as he kissed the air just in front of the cell phone's receiver and then closed it shut with a "Love ya". He turned to the others and sighed. "She's got "girl problems", she said."

"Anything ELSE?" Nack asked eagerly.

"No, she just said she had girl problems, that's enough for me."

AT KELSEY'S HOUSE…

"Honey, are you SURE you don't want help getting the bra off?"

"I'll be fine mom! Just a second!"

TUG-TUG-TUG!

"Come oonnnn, come oonnnn!"

SOON AFTER AND VERY, VERY FAR AWAY…

"I just love this country." Their boss remarked.

They headed down the street headed for a large apartment building. An angry-looking raccoon was waving angrily in front of a nearby store.

"I want mah refund, mate!" She demanded.

An equally-annoyed frilled lizard with pink sunglasses and a large yellow t-shirt walked out of the store. He put his hands on his hips and groaned. "Lady, I told ya, I ain't selling you a refund! You already opened up the can of beans!"

"I found a HAIR in them! I mean, STREWTH!" She shouted.

"Have you even BOTHERED to check if its yah own hair?!" The lizard snapped right back.

The raccoon looked down at the can of beans in her hand and looked inside.

"Hmm…uh…oops!" She remarked. It was EXACTLY the same color.

The lizard smacked its face and pulled it down slightly. "That's the fourth time this month, Marine! THINK before you act!" He shouted, going back into the store.

The girl, Marine, sighed, then turned around, noticing the two weasel/wolves. Especially the girl.

"Hey…you're…NIC!"

She ran over and hugged Nic. "Oh crikey, I missed ya so much! I haven't seen ya in AGES, Nic!"

"It's good to see you too, Marine. Uh…everyone? This is Marine the Racoon, I…um…was her babysitter for a few years…"

"Best darn baby-sitter evah!" Marine stated.

"G'day, mate." Nack's boss stated.

Marine looked up. "Did I just hear somebody say "G'day, Mate"?" She asked, turning her head.

"Over here, "Sheila"." The kid said, raising his hand. "Beautiful mornin' out!"

Marine looked him over, rubbing her chin, one eyebrow raised. "Who's the human and the other guys with ya, Nack? Whatcha been up to, mate?"

"Well, I found me brother." Nic said, gesturing to Nack, who smiled nervously. "The 'dillo, the squirrel, the bear and the duck are all his fellow employees at this superstore in Station Square. The human's their boss."

"This ragtag group? They don't look the part, mate."

"Hey, we are one, but we are many, and from all the lands on Earth we come." The kid stated. "We share a dream…"

"And sing with one voice! I am…"

"You are…"

"We are Australian!" They both finished.

Marine laughed. "Hee-ha-ha-ha, you're all right, mate! You got a taste for some real Australian music, I can tell! Now what brings ya back, mate?"

"I'm taking Nack to my mom, Marine." Nic stated.

"Ohh, well good luck with all of that. Say, there's this karaoke contest goin' on tonight at Southern Island off the coast, if you're interested…and I think ya WOULD be…" Marine grinned. "The prize is supposed to be this incredible treasure!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. An incredible treasure?

"What kind of treasure?" Nic and Nack asked at the same time.

"Emeralds, mate! 7 Chaos emeralds!"

Now this got their attention.

"HUDDLE!" The kid exclaimed to his crew. Everyone huddled together.

"Chaos emeralds?" Ray asked.

"Do you think they're the REAL ones, the ones that boss ain't made?" Mighty whispered.

"All seven in one place? That means everyone and their MOM is gonna be after it…" Bean realized out loud.

"And Metal Sonic and the other two robots are still on the loose." Bark informed them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm interested in winning ANY contest, and I ain't a bad singer." Nack bragged.

"So we've gotta win the chaos emeralds and keep them away from the robots. Then we oughta bring them to Sonic and the others so they can look after them." Their boss stated. "Bringing them back to Rhythmic Passage just means a headache for us, we've got emeralds up the wazoo, we don't need them like Sonic and the gang usually end up needing them. So we're all in agreement: we win this contest?"

"I'll do it!" Ray said.

"Holla!" Mighty laughed.

"I'm gonna give an explosive performance." Bean wisecracked.

"Bark will blow competition out of water." Bark bragged.

"I'll hit them with my best shot." Nack told them all.

"All right, Rhythmic Passage crew…it's a plan. But first…"

They un-huddled. "Nic…lead the way to your mom's house in the land down under, where women glow and men plunder."

"Cantcha' hear, cantcha' hear that thundah?" Marine asked, laughing.

SOON…

"Well…this is it." Nic said, gesturing towards a flat-roofed red and brown house. The driveway slanted down into a cul-de-sac and a single green mailbox with a gold kangaroo painted on it in had a couple of magazines in it.

"Hmm…ooh, this looks good…a catalog advertising mailboxes!" Ray stated.

"Quit lookin' at me mom's mail!" Nic and Nack both stated.

"Plaything." Bean stated, raising a magazine up that he'd just pulled out of the mailbox.

WOOP! It was out of his hands and between the two weasel/wolves as they poured over it, slobbering.

"Oh, he's GLISTENING." Nic mumbled.

"Look at those thighs, look at those legs, look at those-"

"Look at the time, you have to meet the parent!" Bean stated, grabbing Nic and Nack by the ear and dragging them up the driveway with the others following behind.

Nic knocked upon the door and a "Coming, coming" voice called out. It was soft and frightened, and what appeared a moment later, opening the door, didn't seem to fit the voice. She had spiked hair running down to her shoulders, light purple in color like her fur with a thick brown lock falling between her deep, beautiful brown eyes. She was quite fit, with smooth muscles on her arms and legs, and she wore a simple white t-shirt with long black pants. She had a silver necklace with a large cross upon the end, with each end slightly curving, and a large green circular gem in the center. She had a pink nose on her muzzle and small white rhinestone earrings. She wasn't wearing any gloves, and her claws were painted a slightly pinkish/purple hue. She beamed at the sight of Nic.

"Nic, how good to…see…you…" She began…but she didn't finish.

She had noticed Nack. Her eyes went wide as saucers. Her mouth opened, revealing sharp-looking fangs and a red tongue. She gasped in surprise.

"Na-Na-Nack? Baby?" She whispered softly. "Is…is that you?"

Her voice was as soft and gentle as a windy breeze. Nack stepped forward, taking his hat off and holding it in front of him.

"Hi Mum…" He whispered back. "I heard you were…you were still alive, I…I had ta see you again…"

Urika covered her face slightly. She turned away. "Nack, I…I don't deserve to see you, I was sent away and I never wrote to you or-or…I wasn't a good enough mother…"

"I can't be angry with you, mom…" Nack said, and they realized his voice was breaking, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I mean, fer Chrissake's…yer me MOM…"

He then dropped the hat and hugged his mother tightly, crying. The two cried openly into each other as Nic joined in the family hug.

Nack's boss smiled. "You know…I think we should give them some time alone." He said. "Nack…you catch up. We'll go to the contest."

"I'll-I'll cheer for ya…" He got out, a beaming smile on his face.

They left the house, and Marine turned to the kid. "I've never seen Nic so happy and sad at the same time, y'know mate!" She told him.

The kid smiled a little. "Well he deserved to see his mother."

Mighty rubbed his arm over and over. His boss noticed this. "Starting to think twice about hating him?" He asked.

"…a little. Let's just head to Southern Island…"

SOUTHERN ISLAND…

The Karaoke Contest was held at a large, open area in front of the beach. There were many trees that surrounded it in a perfect…okay, ALMOST perfect, circle. There were many tables of drinks and food, and Marine and the kid were talking about their love of Australian bands.

"Three words, Marine: Icehouse. Is. Amazing!"

"Absolutely, mate! That's so old-school, y'know!"

"Does Australia have a flag of its own?"

"We're workin' on it!"

They noticed a couple of nearby humans were eyeing Marine, and were drunk. Quite drunk. So drunk they were singing out a rowdy tune that the kid recognized.

"I'm not in the mood fer laughin'…and I'm not in the mood for blues! I'm not in the mood for gamblin'…cuz I'm not in the mood to lose! I'm in the mood for stayin' home and…kickin' off me shoes! Yeah, I'm in the mood for lovin' and I love you!"

"Yer drunk as a skunk, mate. Settle down and quit chuggin' the Fosters."

"Yeah, studies have shown that after 20 fosters Vin Diesel looks like Brtiney Spears…"

"After 30 Fosters, Vegemite actually tastes good!" Marine laughed.

It was probably a good thing that the host started the party when they did. He announced the rules: Only Australian songs for the first and final round, and then for the second round they'd have to do a classic song, then for the third round they could sing WHATEVER they wanted…but they couldn't get booed off the stage. If they were, they'd lose.

"Remember, the whole point is to show Australian spirit. Let's have a good time and remember to treat your mates right tonight!" The emu host/judge told them.

"Uh…what's that?" Bean asked. "I know it's a bird, but…where are his wings?"

"He's got a beak and feathers and things, but the poor old feller aint' got no wings." The kid exclaimed. "Now he can't fly, but I'm telling you…he can run the PANTS off a kangaroo!"

Teams were chosen. The kid and the Rhythmic Passage crew were part of one team, while Marine and a strange green shark-like being that resembled a cross between a torpedo and a submarine were another. The group of rowdy humans were another team, with their leader being the man from before who'd been eyeing Marine. He looked oddly familiar to the kid…there was something about the yellow hair, that big smile and that "Crikey" he uttered…

But one team got people scared. It was led by a group of Wombats with yellow/golden skin. They had fairly short, rounded ears, short tails that rounded out, and had powerful-looking eyes that glinted in the light. Marine gulped.

"What's wrong?" The kid asked.

"Kid, wombats tend to be…dangerous."

"How so?"

The head wombat looked over at the kid. He had on a black boots and wore no other clothes save for black gloves. He held up a bottle of Fosters in one gloved hand and promptly bit the top off, crunching the glass before spitting it out onto the ground and gulping down the booze. He tossed the rest of the bottle behind him and it went into a trash can.

"They're powerful, ambitious and a good deal of them wanna take over the world. There's this rumor that the Ashworth-Ashworth is the head of the Wombat Clan," she explained to the kid, seeing his blank stare. "The rumor goes that the Ashworth family gave their fortune ta Eggman and THAT'S where he gets all the money to buy the materials for his robots from, mate!" Marine said softly.

"So they're ridiculously overpowered, huh?" The kid said, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if there's one thing I enjoy, it's singing…and if they try to ruin the contest, I won't stand for it!"

The first group up was the humans. They all stood around and were so incredibly drunk that they immediately conked out after two stanzas of "Boogie with my Baby", their heads hitting the stage with a collective "KA-CLUNK" like the sound of coconuts falling and hitting the ground at the same time.

"All riiiight." The wombat snickered.

The kid had to admit…it was pretty funny. What was funnier was that the lead singer got back up and resumed the song…and what was AMAZING was that he actually managed to finish it decently.

Of course, the rest of his team was out like a light, so he was automatically disqualified. Which was too bad.

"Sorry, mister." The kid told the man as he walked by.

"Don't sweat it, mate." He said. "I gotta go and have myself a lie-down…"

The next group was Marine and her shark friend, Johnny. They took the stage and cleared their throats, then belted out a nice version of "We Are Australian" that got cheers from everyone. The wombats themselves even smiled a little.

The wombat group was next, and their song was none other than "Waltzing Matilda." Now naturally, the song confused the Rhythmic Passage crew.

"What does it mean to "Waltz Matilda"?"

"What exactly is jumbuck?"

"What's the heck's a tucker bag?"

"What…uh…is a "squatter"?"

"To travel with a swag, which is a bed roll that bundles your belongings, a jumbuck's a large, wild sheep, "tucker" is food, and a squatter is an Australian farmer. And a swagman, in case you're wondering, is like a hobo, he goes around looking for work, travelling all over the bush…the wilds." Their boss added, seeing their blank stares.

"Now I'm gonna go up. Wish me luck!" He stated, getting onto the stage after the wombats had finished.

He took the stage and brushed himself off. "Hello, everyone. I'm singing a song you might all know well…so if you do, then fell free to clap or stamp or ANYTHING along to the song, okay? Time to get to it, and excuse me in advance for swearing!"

**BGM: Chain Around Me Ankle, by John Williamson**

_In the finest harbor in the world, in a cove they're callin' Sydney, _

_The captain Governor Phillips trimmed the sails!_

_With shelter from the winds and big Pacific Ocean, _

_We landed in New South Wales!  
_

_And you should see the parrots…all colored in like rainbows!_

_Wallabies and screechin' cockatoos! _

_And a bird that won't stop laughin' when he sees me getting a flogging…_

_He wouldn't be laughing if HE was in me shoes!  
_

_You beat your drum, you drink your rum, you threaten me with hangin'!_

_It's difficult with a chain around me ankle!  
But give me half a chance I'd BREAK, and disappear in the grey gums…_

_And learn to live like a native in this land!_

_And the native blacks are friendly, even though a bit suspicious…_

_Of anyone with a red coat or a gun!_

_If I could learn their lingo, and listen to the dreamtime…_

_The bush and me and the animals would be one!  
_

_And the convicts, they all hate the place, they long for Mother England!_

_But what in the Hell does she got I declare? _

_The chimneys are a-smokin', they're smelly and they're chokin',_

_And the joke's on every bunny rabbit there!_

_And the Irish girl I laid with in the middle of the ocean…_

_She said she's willin' and keen to marry me!_

_Workin' like a dog, and treated like a donkey…_

_Give me ten years or so and I'll be free!_

_By now people were stomping their foot to the song, and drinks began bouncing up and down in tune to the rhythm. _

_You beat your drum, you drink your rum, you threaten me with hangin'!_

_It's difficult with a chain around me ankle!  
But give me half a chance I'd BREAK, and disappear in the grey gums…_

_And learn to live like a native in this land!  
_

_You beat your drum, you drink your rum, you threaten me with hangin'!_

_It's difficult with a chain around me ankle!  
But give me half a chance I'd BREAK…_

_And disappear in the grey gums…_

_And learn to live like a native in this laaaand!_

Naturally the Rhythmic Passage crew clapped wildly, and to their surprise, so did a good deal of other people. Nick, who was now red hot, grinned nervously and stepped down.

The second round rolled around. The teams cut it close, especially considering Bean couldn't sing very well, he kept breaking into quacks. They almost botched "I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends" while the Wombat's performed "Stairway to Heaven" and Marine and Jack did "Stuck on You".

It came time for the third song. Sadly by then Jack had gotten very nervous, and Marine was getting tired. She was quite young, after all. She did a half-hearted performance of "Stand by Me" and then 8 o'clock rolled around…

She promptly conked out, snoozing away. Jack carried her off the stage while the Wombat team took the stage and performed "Minority". The leader looked directly at the leader of the Rhythmic Passage crew and sneered as he stepped off the stage.

"Beat that…pinky." He told the kid.

"What's your PROBLEM!?" The kid finally asked, standing up and pointing.

"My problem is you stupid kids think you can come here with a half-knowledge of Australian culture and think you can keep up to us TRUE Australians." The wombat told the kid angrily. "You're an outlander, got it?! You don't know anything."

That did it. The kid took the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Alright, I can sing whatever I want? Well LISTEN UP!" He shouted.

**BGM: The Great Divide, by Icehouse**

_Where the moon sinks low…in the southern sky…  
On the open plains…where the river runs dry…  
Well, his feet are bare…bare and dusty brown…  
And a hot wind blows…over sacred ground!_

And a new day breaks!  
On the mountainside!  
Reaching out, reaching out!  
Over the great divide!  
It's a long, long road…  
Stretching out ahead…  
Step by step, step by step,  
Over the great divide!

On a dead end street…in a border town!  
Where the stray dog sleeps…in the midday sun!  
Now the headline news…is old and worn!  
The pages stained with blood and rain,  
And cheap red wine!

And his skin is black!  
The last of his tribe…  
And he turns his back, turns his back,  
On the great divide!  
And a new day breaks!  
On the mountainside…  
Reaching out, reaching out,  
Over the great divide!

Solid rock and burning sand…  
Weathered by the hand of time!  
Standing high above the storm…  
Cutting deep against the grain!  
And the years have come and gone…  
leaving all their scars behind…  
where the hills begin to climb…  
there's a legend carved in stone!

And a new day breaks!  
On the mountainside!  
Reaching out, reaching out!  
Over the great divide!  
It's a long, long road…  
Stretching out ahead…  
Step by step, step by step,  
Over the great divide!

_And his skin is black!  
The last of his tribe…  
And he turns his back, turns his back,  
On the great divide!_

It's a long, long road…  
That leads him home again!  
Step by step, step by step…  
On the great divide!

_Over the great divide!_

_The great divide! _

_Step by step, step by step…_

_On the GREAT DIVIDE!_

The kid finished the song and held the microphone up high as people clapped eagerly. He turned to the wombats.

"Show me what you've got!" He said, tossing the microphone to the leader. "Pick any Australian song you want!"

The wombat grinned. "Oh, we'll pick one…but you have to sing with ME." The leader told him.

"WHAT?!" The kid shouted, looking completely caught off guard. His mouth was so wide open you could have fit a Tasmanian devil into it.

The Emu judge, who was counting a large wad of bills, quickly shoved them into his pocket and nodded. "Yes, it's a new addendum to the rules. Now you two have to pick a song to sing…"

The kid and the wombat leader looked at each other and titles of songs whizzed out of their mouths.

"Down Under!"

"Work!"

"Snakes and Ladders!"

"Man With Two Hearts!"

"Overkill!"

"Beautiful World!"

Then finally they both shouted out the same song…

"FINE, HOW ABOUT "DIGGERS OF THE ANZAC"!?"

They suddenly stopped. Both were now touching noses. They realized they'd agreed on the song, then stepped back. The wombat nodded, folding his arms. "Fine. We'll take turns singing the stanzas. I got the first one, you got the second, then we both do the choruses. We'll let the audience decide who sings it better."

"Fine by me…MATE." The kid added cheekily.

BGM: Diggers of the Anzac, by John Williamson

The wombat and the kid took the stage as Nick's watch began to play the music for them to sing by. The wombat went "huh" at the sight, then began singing.

"Things'll never be the same at Port Lincoln…since they made a movie there! Role up and be a movie extra…take it lightly if you dare!"

He stretched out his hand. "And give the man a uniform!...give the man a gun! He's your younger brother…he's your only soooon!"

The two sang out the chorus. "This is Gallipoli! They could have been your mates! They coulda been me…"

The kid now stepped forward, jabbing his thumb at himself, an excited look on his face. "You can't blame a bloke who likes adventure…he saw the posters on the wall! "See the world through the sights of a rival!"

He promptly grabbed the wombat and held him to him, holding up his hand as if revealing something amazing to the surprised wombat. "Grab your mates and go to war!"

The wombat pushed him away, surprised. Then the chorus came. "This is Gallipoli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac! The Diggers of the Anzac!"

The Wombat took up a fighting pose and pointed forward and up, growling as he sang out. "Smack bang in the middle of an ambush! The jolly Turk was all around! Sitting ducks, they fell like lightning…but the Diggers held their ground!"

The kid now stepped forward, holding his hands together in front of his chest, closing his eyes in remembrance, almost. "And men like Simpson upheld the spirit of the Digger who gives a mate a hand. And in the end they showed the world…"

He opened his eyes slowly and pointed up dramatically. "The spirit of Australia!"

The wombat crossed his arms and grinned, posing slightly. "So things'll never be the same in Port Lincoln…since they made a movie there! Knock off the shearing and knock off the fishing! Bring out the clippers and knock off the hair!"

"And give the man a uniform! Give the man a gun…he's your younger brother…and he's your only soooonn!" The two sang out.

"Come on, everybody, join in!" The kid shouted. "You know the words!"

The wombat and the kid sang out. "This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

Now Jack stood up, along with the Rhtyhmic Passage crew to sing the chorus. "This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

Now others joined in as the blond human from before raised a fist high and shouted out the chorus. "This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

Now Marine slowly opened her eyes and heard them all belting out the chorus. "This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

She stood up from the table she'd been lying on and sang out as well. "This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

"This is Gallipolli! And don't you forget! You are the Diggers of the Anzac!"

They all sang out that final chorus, and then the music ended. The applause was deafening. The kid jumped off the stage along with the wombat and held out his hand.

"Thanks." He said simply. "You're a good singer!"

The wombat looked the kid over as the emu walked over to them both. "Well, it was hard for me to decide, but…I think ultimately…"

He pointed at the kid. "You win."

The wombat blinked. "Wha-WHAAA?! But he's not even from here!"

"That doesn't matter." The blond-haired man from before stated. "What matters is the Australian SPIRIT that you show, mate!" He told them, stepping forward.

"Yeah, mate! And getting all of us tah sing along like we was in the trenches at Gallipoli sure sounds True Blue tah me!" Marine agreed.

"Sir, here you go…" The emu stated, bringing over a huge chest. The Rhythmic Passage crew opened it up to reveal the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "It's yours, fair and square."

The wombat growled angrily. Then he "harrumphed".

"I'll be seein' you around…mate." He said gruffly, walking off with his gang.

The kid turned to his crew and looked at their loot. "Well…I think we should go back to the mainland and find Nack and Nic, don'tcha think?"

"Can it wait until after we do didgeridoo music?" Marine asked them, giving them the best Bambi eyes impression they'd ever seen.

"You know what? I never did learn to didgeridoo for a long enough time, I think another hour won't kill us, whaddya say?" The kid asked.

And so, soon after…

"BARRAAAWWOOOOOOOOOOMMMM…"

"BAAAWWAAAWOOOOOMMMM…"

"BAAWWOOOWOOOWOOOOOOM…."

"WAWAWAWAOOOOOOM…"

The echoes of the didgeridoo faded into the night as the sparks of a fire flew up into the night sky. Everyone sat around the bonfire, playing their didgeridoos and having a good time.

The kid yawned. Was it really 9:15 already? Boy, he was tired…

But he had to go find Nic and Nack first, didn't…

Nah. They deserve a day alone. As a family.

The kid noticed that Ray had conked out next to him and was lying on the ground, snoozing lightly as his head rested against his boss's side. His boss smiled and took off his white jacket, putting it down under Ray's head as a pillow.

"You know, Marine…" He told the raccoon. "I wanna thank you for standing up for us against those wombats. I could tell you were afraid of them."

"Yeah, but a girl's gotta show courage! I mean, CRIKEY, I can't be scared of 'em all me life, mate!"

She grinned and held up a small bag. "Now…want some Nutmeg spread, mate?"

"Oh, God no, the stuff makes me vomit…"

OMAKE!

Rouge calmly sat by Knuckles's side as he lay in the hospital bed. The Master Emerald had accidentally rolled out of its stand and had whacked him clear across the head. He was now slightly comatose, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Come on babe, you can get out of this." She said softly. "You're strong. You're strong as H-ll. You can beat this thing."

There was no reply. Rouge sighed. Then an idea crossed her head…

LATER THAT NIGHT, AT RHYTHMIC PASSAGE…

"Here's to Knuckles and him recovering so speedily!" The kid stated, raising a Hawaiian Punch up into the air. The gang all clapped their drinks together. Rouge was lying with one arm on the bar, sipping a martini.

"What's up, sweetcakes?" Nack asked.

"I have magic breasts." Rouge remarked, conking out a moment later.

Nack blinked, then grinned and slung her over his shoulder, whistling as he headed for the "furniture" section of the store, eager to see if what Rouge had said was true or not.

**Author's Note:**

**It has come to my attention that not enough people are having sex in America.**

**Just kidding! But now that I've slammed my sledgehammer into your face I HAVE your attention and I can speak to you freely. There's a few things I want to say.**

**You know what the nice thing about being an author is? Being able to include cameos. Also, I want to say this: I don't really mind if the basic OUTLINE of a story is similar to another story, because if the little details, the setting, the characters, if THEY are different, then it's absolutely fine. For example, I don't mind reading a Sonic game adaptation, it can be a lot of fun to read all the same. The personality of the characters, the description of the places they visit, songs, jokes, tragedies that weren't there before that are included in the adaptation, these can make a story special and unique and they make me not care if it's a re-do of the game...it's a kick-ass story all the same. And I can even like an unaltered or mostly unaltered adaptation as long as it has enough spirit and heart put into it, if there's genuine spark in the story it can, for me, be enjoyable. **

**But sometimes a story goes overboard and tries to base characters of one universe around a storyline from another. And yes, that can be enjoyable to read too as long as you don't overdo it...the trouble is sometimes the fact that you overdid it becomes obvious. Very painfully so. So I say this to you: BE CAREFUL. Every idea may have been done before, but that doesn't mean you can just do it all over again, switch the characters with other ones, change the setting and hope nobody notices. Try and add some spark. **

**But hey, what do I know? I'm just a stupid kid who likes to write because it's fun and so he can make people enjoy his work. Whatevah! You do what you want! And I hope that what you want is to review...so review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Hi, I'm disappointed."

The owner of Rhythmic Passage blinked. "…in…what, ma'am?"

The bright yellow kitsune put her hands on her hips and blinked her big eyes. "Look, this game…" She held up a copy of a game based around Sonic's exploits, "Sonic the Hedgehog, Seven Rings In Hand". Ms. Vixin growled angrily. "How can you stock this…this **_CRAP_**!" She tossed it at the kid, who caught it in his hands.

Nick frowned. "Now hold on ma'am…" He said respectfully. "What's wrong with it? Scratch on the disc? Slow gameplay?"

"Sonic's recent games haven't been performing very well. Some people keep blabbing on how great the games are compared to something else or how one game was good to them or how I should support Sonic still in the hope that he will return to his old roots. BTW, if that sort of thinking is the kind all current Sonic fans hold…"

She folded her arms across her chestr. "Then those people need a reality check cuz supporting a crap game will then make the companies that produce the games believe that they don't have to make good games to get money from us consumers! If we want Sonic to improve, you have to force them to improve by turning your back on him until they realize that they need to get their act together. Them returning to their former glory may never happen, but…WHATEVAH!" She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I choose to not like Sonic now because of horrid games like this."

"You want a return to the "classic" style? Then play Sonic Rush and the GBA or DS games!" The manager said. "Or Sonic Rivals maybe! You're just whining because you don't like the way the series has changed."

He put the game disc to the side and pointed right in the woman's surprised face. "The times, they are a changin', and you gotta change with them! Now either you change with them or get the HECK outta my store, lady! As the manager, I have the right to refuse service to anyone!"

He pointed at the door. "There's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out, ya whiny witch!"

Letting out a "harrumph", Ms. Vixin raised her head and walked out. The kid rolled his eyes. "Some people!"

Despite the occasional whiner or annoyingly aggravating a-hole, Rhythmic Passage was doing great business, as evidenced by the big grin that was always on Nack's face. It was February now, and Nack was always so gosh darn JOLLY!

"Have I said how much I love ya guys?" He asked, grinning at Mighty, Bean, Bark and Ray as they poured over the delivery requests on Saturday. The store was closed to the public, but those that wanted items delivered frequently dropped their requests in through the mail slot on the weekend.

"Yes. About eighteen times this week." Mighty grumbled.

Their boss entered the lounge, putting down the Dunkin Donuts for them to chow down on. "Well guys, I got exactly whatcha wanted! Half chocolate, half plain…hey Mighty, cheer up!"

"I find it hard to "cheer up" with Nacky here always so happy."

Nack stuck his tongue out at Mighty. "Boo-hoo for you! What a whiner."

"Can't you two TRY to like each other?" Their boss requested.

"I like him plenty. When he's not around!" Mighty snickered.

"Oh, so now you're the Amy to my Sonic?" Nack sneered.

"Hold up…" The kid said. "Did you just say "Amy to my Sonic"? Look, its true Amy drives Sonic nuts by chasing him around…"

"She drives EVERYONE nuts by chasing him around and crashing into us!" Bean quacked out. "She made me drop my pants!"

They all looked at him with a funny expression.

"I was carrying a pair of new pants home!"

"…but you don't wear pants…" Ray stated.

"It was back when I was a doctor for a while." Bean explained.

"Oh, we know about THAT." Bark remarked.

ABOUR A YEAR AGO…

"Dr. Bean…"

Bean was standing with a bunch of other doctors, dressed in white pants and a white labcoat. He also had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Could you please explain the problem your patient here?" The Chief of Medicine asked, pointing to a nearby old female poodle.

"Uh, she has a pulmonary embolism." Bean said right off the bat.

"No…" The Chief said, raising the woman's arm and then letting it fall back down limp. "She's DEAD." He said, annoyed.

"Sir, if I could just explain my disturbingly high mortality rate…" Bean begged.

"How about I do it for you: you're a bad doctor." The Chief said simply.

PRESENT…

"…that's not funny." Bean mumbled under his breath.

Ray picked up a nearby letter and looked it over. His eyes went wide as saucers.

"What's the problem, Ray? You look worried."

"Well, this request says she wants the head of the store itself to deliver her a violet dress with golden segments at the collar to replace THIS one." Ray held up a photo that had come with the letter, revealing a ripped and dirtied up dress. His boss held the photo in his hand and looked it over as Ray continued. "She wants to meet you because she's heard a lot about you and wants to see what the fuss is about. She apparently wants to meet you a whole lot if she's willing to pay 1000 dollars just for one dress…"

The kid rubbed his head, astonished. "So who's it from?" He asked Ray.

"It says "Princess Blaze" on the letter. She's apparently staying in Central City with a friend at the moment; she's on a visit to see the government." Ray read off the letter.

The kid's eyes scrunched up, thinking back. "Let's see, Blaze, Blaze, I know I read about her on "Wikinews" a couple-oh, right! Sure thing, I'll head right over to the city!" He said.

He went to the Fourth Floor and opened the door, taking out the golden chaos emerald. He held up the photo as well and focused, imagining a new dress without the dirty marks, without tears or creases, smooth and-

DONE! It popped into existence AND on a hangar! He grabbed the dress after pocketing the photo and then raised the emerald again. Next stop…

CENTRAL CITY…

Central City. A bustling metropolis with tall skyscrapers and long, paved highways running all around. There were many apartment buildings and a huge library, but most noticeable of all was the large City Hall, a circular building with a glass dome on top that read "City Hall" in huge letters running around it.

The kid approached it and noticed there was an interesting-looking person waiting outside. A cat with lavender fur, and a single red gem in the middle of her forehead. She had on a plain white dress with a long, tufted tail that was bent in the middle.

The youth saw her. She turned and saw him the moment his initial, unstoppable reaction bubbled up upon seeing her.

"Awww, how cute!"

Her golden eyes twinkled. "What?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're just such a cute widdle kitty cat!" The kid said, regressing again. He composed himself and held out his hand. "Uh, I'm new here, maybe you can help me?"

The cat raised an eyebrow. "Cute…widdle…kitty cat?" She asked. Her tone was rising in anger.

"Uh, sorry, I'm looking for Princess Blaze, I don't know what she looks like exactly, I only read so much about her on Wikinews a couple-"

"I'M Princess Blaze, you MONKEY!" The cat growled.

"Oh. Then I'm supposed to deliver this to you." He said, holding up the dress.

Blaze looked at the dress, then at him. She promptly grabbed it out of his hands, then ran up the steps and into City Hall. The kid waited and waited, then finally she came out, dressed in the dress. She walked down the steps, then faced him, an angry glint in her eyes…and a big leer upon her feline features as she spoke. "I can't believe a monkey like YOU is the great warrior I've been hearing such wonderful things about. You're not even of age!"

"Hey, you don't sound older than ME, kitty cat!" The kid said angrily. He could tell when he was being insulted.

"Don't call me "kitty cat", you monkey!" Blaze hissed, baring her teeth.

"Well then don't insult me ya little monkey cat!" The kid retorted, raising his fists. "I thought you were supposed to be shy and nice, instead you're really rude!"

Blaze's eyes were blazing. "You do NOT speak that way to your superior." She said coldly. "Get on your knees. Beg forgiveness, child." She said.

"Stop…speaking…down…to me." The kid said, crossing his arms.

"BLAZE! Hey!" A voice shouted. It sounded young…the kid turned around and saw a hedgehog approaching from across the street to the square where he and Blaze where. He had quills that were like a large crest in front of his head, and wore strange boots and gloves that had a decidedly mystical feeling about them. He had golden eyes and above all…he was floating in the air over to them.

"What's going on? Who's this?"

"Just a monkey who's taking his leave." Blaze said simply.

"Uh-uh. I delivered your dress. No offense, but you have to pay me." The kid stated.

"There's no way YOU could be the owner of Rhythmic Passage!" Blaze said.

"Why not, girl?" The kid asked, an idea forming in his head. Blaze needed to be taken down a few pegs for being so nasty to him, and he was getting tired of arguing. It was time…for some fun.

"Don't call me "girl"!" Blaze stated.

Nick suddenly raised his watch, and pressed a few buttons.

**BGM: Right Where You Want Me, by Jesse McCartney**

"Girl…there's something 'bout me that you oughta know…" He sang softly.

Blaze blinked. "Wh-what?"

"I've never felt the need to lose controoool!" He said, clenching his fists before him and closing his eyes. He then raised a finger in the air and waved it. "Always held on back and played it slow…"

Then he leaned in and winked in Blaze's face. "But not this tiii-iime!" He said.

He jumped back in a somersault just as Blaze tried to swipe at him. She rushed at him as he grinned and pointed. "Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything!"

"I WON'T!" She howled, aiming a kick at his head.

"Baby!" He sang, blocking it with his arm, then twisting away. "Take me on a journey!"

Blaze jumped up and did a spinning kick, but the kid slid under her, emerging from behind. "I've been thinkin' lately I could use…"

She turned around and he tapped her directly in the chest with a finger, pushing her over. "I little time alone with you!"

He twirled away, snapping his fingers. "Cra-zy! Let's do something maybe…"

She growled and raised her hands, flame burning from them. The kid grinned. "Please don't take your time, you've got me…"

She flung fireballs straight at him. "Right-where-you-want-me!"

They exploded, sending dust flying everywhere, Blaze was sure she'd gotten him and clenched her fists in victory, only to see the kid up on top of a nearby telephone pole, pointing down at her.

"Girl…I'm gonna let you have your way with me…but when you move like that it's hard to breathe!"

He leapt down, then somersaulted right into her face. "I never thought that it could be like this…"

He then suddenly knelt and kissed her hand. "But I …was wrooong!"

He then twirled away, the pointed at her with both pointer fingers. "Baby, don't be gentle…" Then he pointed at himself with both thumbs. "I can handle anything!"

Blaze howled and raised her hands. Fireballs appeared in midair, whizzing towards the kid. He ducked and dived and danced around, keeping to the rhythm as he sang. "Baby! Take me on a jour-ney! I've been thinking lately I could use…"

He pointed right at Blaze, winking. "A little time alone with you!"

She rushed at him again, gloves encased in fiery aura. He jumped away with each swipe. "Cra-zy, let's do something may-be!"

She dove at him and he slid under her, jumping up and grinning, pointing at himself. "Please don't take your time…you've got me, right where you want me!"

It was then that Silver decided to intervene. He raised his gloved hand and twitched his fingers. The kid rose up in the air, suspended by Silver's telekinesis. But the boy didn't miss a beat as Silver flung him around in the air.

"Can't-explain-it, how-you-swept-me, off my feet, unexpectantly!"

He grinned broadly at Silver, who was surprised at the kid's tenacity. "In-sur-motion, my imagination's running, tryin' to keep my body still…OH!"

He suddenly clenched both fists, and Silver's telekinetic bond broke over him. He landed with one hand on the ground, looking up at them, grinning. "I can hardly stand the thrill! Oh, yeah-yeah!"

He pointed at the sky and got on one knee, closing his eyes. "Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything!"

Blaze and Silver combined their strength, throwing flames and various chairs and pieces of road at the kid, who continued to dodge and dance around them, keeping to the song's rhythm. "Baby! Take me on a journey! I've been thinking lately, I could use…a little time alone with you! Cra-zy, let's do something may-be, please don't take your time…you've got me, right where you want me!"

Silver raised a huge chunk of road in the air, and with a mighty heave he threw it at the boy, who grinned and leapt on top of it. "Baby, take me on a jour-ney…"

He leapt off of it and whizzed through the air towards them, arms outstretched as if parachuting down and trying to catch air. "I've been thinkin' lately I could use, a little time alone with you!"

Silver lifted Blaze up through the air, and she whizzed at the kid, trying to strike him with her fiery gloves. The kid twisted and shifted his weight, diving down so that she missed. "Cra-zy, let's do something may-be…please don't take your time…"

Blaze landed behind the kid and rushed at him. "You've got meeee!" The kid sang out, looking at her rush at him from behind as Silver rushed at him from the front.

"You've got me…"

Then he jumped up just as Blaze and Silver were almost within range. "Right…"

They collided. "Where…"

They hit the ground, groaning. "You…"

The kid landed expertly, back facing them. "Want…"

Then he twirled around, pointing at both of them with both pointer fingers, though both thumbs were also extended. "Me!"

(Music ends.)

The kid grinned. "So…still think I'm just some monkey?" He asked.

Blaze and Silver dusted themselves off. Blaze sighed. "You're…you're pretty strong." She admitted.

"You really caught us off guard." Silver admitted. "Not bad."

The kid rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uh…gee, thanks…"

"You'll have to excuse Blaze, she doesn't really get along well with humans…"

"Why?" The kid asked.

"Do you know how many times I've been patted on the head?" Blaze asked, closing her eyes and folding her arms, eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Oooh. I see." The kid remarked.

"You have an interesting chaos field around you." Silver remarked, rubbing his chin.

"What's a chaos field?" The kid asked immediately.

"You know, an aura!" Silver stated, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the kid's aura. "Your aura is…I've never seen anything like it. There appear to be 10 different colors that keep changing every few seconds, rising up into the air around you. Brown, black, white, green, blue, yellow, red, light blue, purple, grey…"

"The color of one's aura gives away the nature of their hearts." Blaze stated. "As one who is one with the flame, my aura is affected by its power."

"Yeah, you almost had me well-done!" The kid said, laughing nervously. "And Silver, what's your aura?"

"Silver's aura is always shown whenever he manifests his power…" Blaze said. To demonstrate again, Silver snapped his fingers and a small rock hovered in the air, surrounded by a shimmering, aquamarine light.

"Ooooooh!" The kid exclaimed. "Hey watch this, I'm gonna try something with-"

Suddenly the kid's cell phone rang. "Falling for the First Time" began to play. He opened it up and raised it to his ear. "Talk to me, what's up?"

"BOSS! The place is under attack and Ray's trapped inside the fourth floor!" Mighty hollered.

"WHAT!?" The kid asked, horrified.

"Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and this creepy doll started attacking the store! They keep bombarding it with missiles, Ray's shielding is going down more and more, we can't take much more of this!"

"Get out there and beat those guys away!" The kid ordered. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is Ray was on the fourth floor doing an emerald inventory check when they attacked! It shook the foundations of the store and the stairs collapsed! Ray's apparently freaking out too much to calm down and use chaos control to escape and none of us have any emeralds on us…you gotta help him!" Mighty begged.

"I'm on it!" The kid shouted. He raised the golden emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

WOOP! He was gone.

Blaze and Silver turned to look at each other. What had that been about?...

The boss of Rhythmic Passage was horrified at what he saw. The store's shimmering blue shield was being chipped away by Metal Knuckles's fists as Tails Doll shot lasers over and over from his eyes, cackling madly in that creepy voice. Metal Sonic floated above, calmly crossing his arms.

"STOP IT!" The kid screamed. The robots turned to face him. "Leave my store and my crew alone!" He shouted at them, pointing with one finger.

"And what do you think you can do to stop us?" Metal asked. "We've been granted pure dark energy power. Your store and your employees will die here."

"I'm havin' LOTS of fun dealing death from above!" Tails Doll sang out. "They're all gonna die! I'll cut them open and suck out the pulp! I wonder what squirrel tastes like…"

"I'll bet like crunchy chicken!" Metal Knuckles laughed, seeing the kid's horror. "But we'll get to the YOU later, first we'll make you watch as we kill your-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The kid shouted, raising the emerald up. He vanished. Metal Knuckles growled angrily, but Metal Sonic simply smirked.

"Double your efforts. I know what he's doing…he's gone in to save that child on the fourth floor. I ALMOST feel bad for what I'm going to do now!"

Metal Sonic raised his clawed hands up to the sky and a swirling, pulsing orb of black/purple energy began to form, with red lightning splitting the air around them. He began laughing as the Rhythmic Passage crew ran out of the building, desperate to stop him…

"Ray! RAY!" The kid shouted, shaking Ray. The flying squirrel reeked of sweat, he'd hyperventilated and passed out in a frightened daze in the chaos emerald room. A bunch of emeralds lay scattered around, knocked off their pillows and not the floor, encircling the young flying squirrel. "Ray, wake up, please!" The kid begged.

Ray slowly opened his eyes, blinking. "Wh-whaa? Is it time to go home yet?" He asked, confused.

"Ray, come on, wish yourself out, quick!" His boss said quickly.

Ray nodded and grabbed the emerald. "Chaos…control!" He managed to get out, but not before he tossed a look at his boss and then at an area behind him.

The kid turned around and saw that a hole had been broken into the roof. He looked up and saw a colossal ball of dark, purple energy…and he heard Mighty, Bean, Bark and Nack's cries of protest and begging, followed by Ray's plea…

All ignored. The ball of energy whizzed towards the store, towards him.

"Oh God-" The kid gasped.

There was a large explosion. The entire building was encased in the orb of energy. Every singe member of Rhythmic Passage gasped in horror at the sight.

And then…there was nothing. Not single brick, not a tiny piece of girder left. Nothing where the store had once stood.

Ray suddenly burst into tears and began bawling. Mighty hugged him tightly. Bean fell on both knees and began letting out quacking sobs as he covered his eyes with one arm. Bark let out a roar of fury as he got on his knees and proceeded to punch the road over and over. Nack stood there, blinking, and a single word left his lips over and over. "No…no, no…_no_…" He whispered. "You can't…he can't just…just die like that…"

Metal Sonic let out a "harrumph". "Our work is done. Let us take our leave." He stated. The three robots took off, leaving the Rhythmic Passage crew alone…

All alone…

ELSEWHERE…

White hair floated down slightly from the fall as the form landed upon the ground. A golden set of clothes shimmered in the light. Pure pink eyes stared out as hands were clenched in fury.

Metal…

This I swear…

YOU…WILL…**PAY**!

OMAKE!

The kid sighed as he sat down on the couch of the lounge and took in a deep breath. "Alright, let's try this again. I'm very angry with your right now, and you just won't listen to me, which is making me angrier. But we have to set aside our differences and work together. Now Sonic, all you have to do for me…"

The scene cuts out to reveal he's playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles. "IS MAKE THIS FRICKIN' JUMP!" He shouts at the TV.

BOING!

SPIKE'D!

"…God darn it!" The kid groaned.

"Hey boss!" A shout came from outside. The kid promptly panicked and flung the Sega Genesis out of the window, turning around. "Boss I was-" Bean blinked. "You look panicked. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Outside…

"This time, Sonic, I'm gonna catch you!" Amy shouted as she ran after Sonic.

"It'll take a miracle for you to catch ME, Amy!" Sonic hollered.

Suddenly he was downed from above by a Sega Genesis. Amy didn't actually take a good look at the black machine that had conked Sonic over the head, she just knew that he was unconscious. She grinned and promptly dragged him away, humming "Here Comes the Bride" as she headed for the church.

She opened up the door, grinning. "Oh Father Finetivus, I'm finally ready to use the church this year!"

EXTRA OMAKE!

The kid walked through the forest, humming to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him and turned around. It was the Lumberjack robot from Sonic 3! He gasped.

Then it began singing.

"I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay! I sleep all-"

"NO! NO! **GOD** NO!" The kid shouted, running away.

The lumberjack robot blinked. "Was I off-key?"

**Author's Note:**

**I wish to say this: I'll bet none of you thought I was going to kill off the owner, did you? Well I did. Being a fanfic author means pushing the boundaries and doing things you never thought possible before, so play-it-safers can just suck it! :P**

**Also, I'm going to be releasing chapters of an adaptation of NiGHTS, Journey Into Dreams alongside the updates I'll make for THIS story! So watch and wait! And by all means, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It had been an entire week since the owner of Rhythmic Passage had tragically been destroyed. Sonic had sworn to "rip apart" the "murderous metallic faker" the moment he saw him. They'd had a beautiful funeral for the kid, even though there wasn't any…anything left…

The crew had taken it hard. Nack and Mighty had been the only ones with enough emotional strength to speak. Mighty had spoken about how he'd rescued the kid from drowning, how they'd travelled the world for two weeks going from city to city, finding each member of what would become the Rhythmic Passage crew. Mighty's eyes became misty and finally he broke down, crying in front of everyone at the podium, managing to get out how much he missed his boss…his friend.

Kelsey had been unable to stop crying. Her mother held her tightly as she sobbed and sobbed. She was too emotional to get up and say anything at all.

Nack was the last one up to speak. He spoke slowly and surely, and as he continued to speak, his eyes gazed out. The faces at the funeral had an undercurrent of hatred towards him. How could they not? He'd almost killed his own boss.

Then he spoke about what had happened on that day. He talked about the letter. Talked about his boss's willingness to let him back in, and his eyes became misty as he did so.

"I am…I am really gonna miss that kid, he…he gave me a second chance…and he gave Ray a second chance too…so all I can say ta ya, is just…just live…that's what the boss woulda wanted ya ta do…"

Mighty found himself clapping softly. Soon others joined in. Nack surprised himself as he let a smalls smile pass over his face. He was forgiven.

Mighty and the others were the last to say goodbye to the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Nack approached Mighty as they finally left.

"You guys really forgive me?" He asked.

"…yeah." Mighty said softly. "Ain't no reason to keep hatin' you."

"…thanks, that…that takes a lot of guts." Nack said. "I'm grateful."

"Well…what are you gonna do now?" He asked.

"I dunno…" Nack said. "I guess I'm gonna head back to Nic and Mom, take care of them with the money I've earned workin' at the store. Mom doesn't want me being a hit-man no more, since she's a pacifist." He said. "It's more than enough, after all…what about you guys?"

"The Chaotix offered to let us join them." Mighty stated. "We're gonna take them up on it."

A WEEK LATER…

Emerl normally spent a lot of time with Cream, and gladly helped out with the chores. He considered her as dear as a little sister. Therefore when she got a cut on her hands from trying to dig up holes to put new vegetables in the garden, Emerl immediately rushed her inside to treat it. He washed the wound and dressed it, and even gave it a "kiss" of sorts. Cream liked that.

"You stay here and get better. I'll put the vegetables in." He told Cream.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said, agreeing to help.

"Chaaaao!" Chocola, Cheese's good brother, agreed.

Cream nodded and held her hand, fingering the band-aid as she sat on the couch.

Emerl, Chocola and Cheese walked back outside of Cream's house and went around to the back. Emerl got back on his knees and held the shovel, starting the work.

Suddenly there was a loud humming noise that filled his head…noise that became words…

"Bring the Chao. Bring them both."

Emerl found himself agreeing, grabbing both Chocola and Cheese, ignoring their cries as he quickly ran to follow the voice's demands…

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll all stood in front of the chao at the Chao Garden, who all quivered in fear, or in the case of most of the dark chao, growled angrily. The robots were also following orders.

"Bring the Chao. Bring them all."

"Bags at the ready." Metal Sonic demanded.

Metal Knuckles, if he could have, would have grinned as he held up a large burlap bag. "Ready."

Tails Doll, somehow, DID grin. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!" He laughed.

"Chao-chaaaaoo…" One of the little blue cuties said nervously as the robots advanced.

Screams. Cries of protest. Howls.

All of them reached the ear of one particular entity…

Chaos, who had been surrounding the Master Emerald in his pool-form with Tikal watching Knuckles and Rouge roll around in the flowers, laughing, emerged, eyes-a-blazing. He placed his claws upon the Master Emerald, the mighty Controller, and drew power from it, power enough to grant him great strength until he returned by the end of the day.

Somebody was harming the chao.

Somebody was going to pay. Dearly.

ELSEWHERE…

"Chao! CHAAAAO!"

Cheese and Chocola were rudely tied up as G.U.N troops saluted the mysterious hedgehog before them.

"We'll keep an eye on them just like you said, sir!" The head commander stated, letting his red hair fall down around his face. He was quite handsome, and his blue eyes sparkled. "But…uh…can I leave now? My nephew Chris is having a birthday party in a few hours and-"

"Then leave in three hours." The being stated. "Those chao are incredibly dangerous and capable of possessing other living beings. They are not to be trusted. They can even speak English." It narrowed its eyes at them. "Torture them if need be. They're soulless, you need not worry about making them feel pain because they can't truly "feel"."

"Of course." The commander agreed, saluting.

"I trust you'll do a good job, Commander Speed." The being told the commander. "G.U.N has always been there to protect the planet as I have, now you have a chance to protect it once more. Get the chao to spill on where their secret base is. I've reprogrammed Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll to bring their friends here in case they don't cooperate and you need to interrogate others."

The commander saluted. "Will do, sir!"

The being nodded. "I have to get going now. Take care, commander! Chaos Control!"

With a blink, he vanished. A few minutes later, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic, and Tails Doll arrived with more "interrogation prisoners". And like a bee to honey…

Chaos was drawn.

Tikal gasped at the sight of Chaos leaving, throwing itself from Angel Island to make it's way to whomever had harmed the chao. She could hear their cries as well, and she knew this time it was very serious.

She was afraid. Whenever Chaos attempted to avenge a chao for an offense as terrible as the one that was occurring right then, right now…

Normally Chaos was kind and gentle at heart. But he could become incredibly cruel to those that harmed those he loved. Sometimes he even killed.

She had to find one of a pure heart that could help her in bringing him back, should he reach the brink…

CHAOS'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was livid.

How dare they, how DARE they!

I could hear their cries from across the world. Their screams, their begging…

I am used to punishing those that harm chao. I am accustomed to dealing with those that feel no remorse for their cruelty towards the creatures that I am an avatar of.

Those that harm them pay.

I remember that one human had abused it's chao in a fashion that sickened me to the core…

I had snuck into his house through the water pipes, emerging from the bathroom that was across from his bedroom. The chao was whimpering, tears in its eyes as it sobbed underneath the bed, bleeding. The man was asleep.

I carefully walked out and lured the chao over to the bathroom. It, like all the others always do, came to me. They trust me, and I them. I held it gently in my arms and concentrated, allowing the soothing healing water magic that I commanded healed the wound upon its bottom. It nuzzled it's head into my chest and spoke to me of what it had endured.

The man awoke to see me towering above him. I took my time crushing his neck.

"Staaahhh…staaaahhh…"

**"Stop? No, I don't think so."** I told him.

Then I got to enjoy a good meal. It took a long time.

It's not usual at all that I feel no remorse for death, but there have been times. Like that. And another such time…was coming now.

I deposited myself via a sewer drain outside of a large, metallic base where my chao's anguish was coming from. It belonged to G.U.N, I could tell from the sign nearby. Removing a few coke cans and a half-drowned rat from my body, I reduced myself to puddle form and trickled my way towards the base, crawling up to the wall.

I noticed there were cameras watching around the base area, but they hadn't focused on me. They had apparently mistaken me for nothing more than water. I reformed and crashed my hand through the wall, breaking into the pipe system and slithering in, flowing through it and inside the base. I soon ended up within a bathroom, emerging from the sink. There were two men in the stalls, so I reduced myself to puddle form again and slunk underneath the sink to disguise myself.

The men from the stalls had been talking for a while. I grew bored with their chatter about sports, but eventually…

"So let me see if I got this right, man, the commander says these chao can SPEAK?!"

"Yeah, and apparently they're capable of possessing human beings. They're supposed to be working together, a bunch of soulless beasts."

"I always knew there was SOMETHING weird about their eyes…" The other stated. "And apparently these things are going to take over the world…"

"I feel kinda bad for them still…" The other said. "I mean, they're so cute…"

"The really evil ones always seem trustworthy…" His friend told him. "WOAH-WOAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted. "Holy cow, look at the size of what I just shoved outta my butt!"

I didn't want to see what the man had shoved out of his butt, so I slithered out of the bathroom, clinging to the walls. Anger filled me. How dare, how DARE they even THINK the chao had no souls? That they were just beasts!?

I suddenly felt another chao cry out in pain. It was frightened, scared. So I quickly slid my way towards the cries and into a laboratory, where a large group of scientists had strapped several chao to tables. One chao was crying out in pain as a scientist began prodding an opened arm with a surgical tool, examining the bone structure and blood.

"Intriguing, I cannot seem to find any irregularities revolving around this chao…" He stated, scratching his balding head. "It seems perfectly normal so far! Perhaps the brainwave manipulation stems from the chao's MIND…it's cliché, true, but perhaps-"

Oh no he would NOT.

I took my true form and locked the door behind me silently. Then I grabbed the nearest scientist and yanked him back, causing the others to turn their heads.

"**You're going to let those Chao go. Right now. Or he dies slowly." **I informed them. Thanks to the power of the Chaos emeralds I was now nearly almost as large as my Chaos Three form.

The first scientist scoffed. "You wouldn't have the guts, you're too soft-"

That had been the wrong thing to say. **"Wrong answer. He suffers for it." **I growled. Before their eyes I opened my jaws and calmly began swallowing the scientist up. He screamed for quite a while whilst the other scientists looked on in horror, but eventually I had finished feeding and the process of digesting began.

Now the scientists were absolutely petrified to see their fellow "seeker of truth" being slowly dissolved before their eyes in a walking, watery grave. The first scientist immediately released the chao he'd been examining, along with the others, putting them on the ground.

"Good. Now where are the other chao located?" I demanded to know.

"They're-they're inside the central hall!" The first scientist shouted. "You just follow the red line on the floor, it'll lead you right to it, and the yellow line goes to the exit! Don't eat us!" He begged.

I burped, letting out the remnants of the scientist I'd swallowed as nothing more than gas now. **"Oh, I won't eat you." **I stated.

Their postures relaxed. "Oh good, I was worried-"

I stretched out a long, long arm and grabbed the scientist's head. **"But I never said anything about letting you go." **I whispered.

I began crushing his head, allowing the blood to pool around within my hand. Finally I let go, and the squelchy remains hit the ground. The others screamed as I advanced…

I didn't kill them. Just broke some bones. They'd deserved it for simply standing and watching while that foul human had experimented on an innocent chao. I ordered the chao to follow me as I made my way through the hallway, heading for the main hall area…

CREAM'S POINT OF VIEW…

It sure was a good thing Tikal and Chaos were so connected. They could sense each other's souls from far away AND could hone in on chao. So Tikal easily found the base where G.U.N was keeping them.

Oh Cheese…Chocola, please be alright, I hoped to myself as Tikal and I approached the base. I could hear shouts echoing from inside…apparently Chaos was living up to his name and causing a large amount of his namesake within. Oh I hope he hadn't hurt anyone…I know deep down he's sweet and kind, but he's got a dark side that frightens everyone…

Tikal approached the door and knocked upon it…only to find it was open. A stroke of luck for us.

We walked inside and noticed that there was a young man across from us who was as frightened as…well, as I got when it was thunderin' and lightning outside. Ooh, I hate that crackle!

"Wh-what do you want?" He managed to stutter out, clinging to his rifle like it was a teddy bear.

"Do not fear." Tikal stated. "I am Tikal. This is Cream, the Rabbit. We know Chaos is here and we wish to soothe his anger."

"The guy's going crazy! He's headed for the main hall, nobody's able to stop him and he whacks anybody he encounters outta the way! He killed a few scientists that were using the chao in an analysis experiment, he's…he's gonna kill me if I don't get outta here!"

The young soldier screamed and bolted out the door.

"Oh dear!" I whispered. "Mr. Chaos has hurt somebody?"

"His heart is filled with rage again…" Tikal said sorrowfully. Then she clenched her hands into fists, eyes a-blazing with desire. "We must hurry and stop him before he harms others!"

I nodded. "Right! Lead the way, Ms. Tikal!"

CHAOS'S POINT OF VIEW

I soon found myself in a large room with shiny metal walls. The chao were all situated in front of Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic. I could understand everything they said, naturally, and one was lying on the ground upon it's stomach, quivering in fear.

There was a dead chao to the right of the metallic mimic of the Emerald Guardian Knuckles. It's throat had been crushed.

"Why…why did you hurt him?" The chao on the floor asked Metal Knuckles.

The being laughed. "Ah, the "snap" was a lovely sound."

"You…you're mean, you're…you're a monster!"

I recognized that voice. Cheese. He was standing by his brother Chocola, and the two were glaring at the robots.

"Please just let us go…" The chao on the floor begged Tails Doll. "We don't want to hurt nobody…"

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm Tails Doll, and I wanna be your beeeest friiiend!" Tails Doll stated.

The chao on the floor was surprised. "Really?"

"But I'm a little disappointed that you don't have enough limbs…or that you don't have two heads." Tails Doll admitted. The little chao's eyes went wide with fear. "But don't worry, I can fix that soon enough!"

"No, please…" The chao begged. It turned to Metal Sonic. "Why are you doing this? We're not gonna hurt anyone…we can't possibly hurt you…"

"We were told to." Metal explained. "Besides, I enjoy seeing weak organic life suffer." He shrugged. "Why should I feel regret? That emotion doesn't exist within me."

The little being was frightened. Tails Dolls hovered forward…

"**Die now." **I snarled, rushing forward.

Metal Knuckles turned around, too late, too late. I grabbed it's head and proceeded to crush it, flooding it's circuits and ruining all chance it had of ever being rebuilt the same again. Metal Sonic turned to Tails Doll, who almost seemed to be pouting.

"Aw come on! That's no fair, sneaking up from behind!" It complained. "Metal, help me teach him a lesson!"

Metal rubbed it's chin…then shook it's head. "No, I don't think I will." He stated, vanishing with Chaos Control.

Tails Doll blinked slowly. "Hey wait, you can't leave me all al-"

I proceeded to rip it into shreds. I didn't mind the screaming. The nanites that inhabited its body were soon reduced to nothing but tiny metal dots that would never, ever function again. I crushed the head beneath my feet and then turned to the chao.

"**Come, let us leave…wait…tell me, were there not others guarding you?"**

It was at that moment that a large door swung open from across, and several dozen guards ran out, with the commander of the base in front. He raised his hand and pointed. "Chaos, stand down or we'll fire upon the chao!"

I gasped. **"You would not DARE!"** I snarled.

The commander's eyes became steely. "You've killed some of my men. I'd rather not have to hurt any of those critters, but if you try anything…"

The chao huddled behind me, frightened. The commander pointed at them. "Tell them to move to the side! NOW!"

"Hold on…hold on…there may not be a need for violence…" A soft, persuasive voice spoke.

I turned my head and felt an incredible, almost frightening presence. It was a snake in a hooded cloak, with three clawed digits upon each hand. He emerged from the walls from a shadowy portal, stepping out fluidly and holding a book in one hand. He raised a hand and uttered a single word out: "HOLD." The men all froze in place, unmoving.

"**A magus…" **I realized out loud. Those were rare to find…

"Avatar of the Chao…look inside yourself…" He said, and I saw his golden eyes glint.

_I was floating in a pale blue abyss…the images of the chao and those I had encountered in the base flashing around me._

"_You don't like what they did, do you?" I heard someone say. _

_I turned my head and saw somebody striding towards me. It was…it was me…only with black water within and eyes of vivid lime green. _

"_I'm your vengeance, your darkness, your fury and hatred towards those that hurt those you love…" He stated. He walked up to me and put his hand upon my shoulder. "You didn't like that threatening commander, did you?"_

_I didn't…I didn't like ANY of those humans…they'd allowed the chao to suffer…they'd allowed them to die…_

"_They're beyond redemption. They have to be punished."_

_Yes…punished. They DID have to be punished. Hadn't I already punished those that got in my way before?_

"_They have to die."_

_Yes. _

_Yes…_

I awoke, my eyes blazing. **"DIE."**

I stretched my hands up and summoned all my power. My body blazed with a blue/white aura as I closed my eyes and concentrated. The soldiers were now unfrozen, the magus gone…and a moment later the chao and I were lifted up into the air by my wind magic.

The commander was amazed. "How did…how on EARTH?!"

A few moments later he and his men were coughing and spluttering as all of the water in the base flooded into the room. I grew larger, larger as they were swept up towards me while the chao hovered a safe distance away…

My head elongated. I grew sharp fangs, fins, tentacles. I became reptilian, snakelike in appearance. My eyes became slit with a black pupil and I was now filling up the room…I was Perfect Chaos.

The commander was one of the few I hadn't swept up into my body. He'd been knocked clear across the room. Those that I HAD swept up were struggling to breathe within me. The others however…well…

It was easy to pluck them up with my tentacles, easier still to toss them into my maw and chew. The taste of blood sated me as their not-yet-dead bodies slid down my throat to join the others.

"A good meal…yes…a good meal indeed…but I want more…"

"_And why stop with them? Go forth, punish all humans for every act of cruelty they neglected to stop!"_

Yes…yes…I would, I would…I'd feed upon all their cities until they fell upon their knees and begged for pity. I would make them sacrifice their lives to me. I would devour all, leaving only the children alive so that they would worship me as their God, and being the kind being I am, I would reunite them when they reached the proper age with their parents…

Feed…feed upon them all…it's what they deserve…

"You're doing the right thing…they don't deserve pity…now finish off the commander…"

"Please stop being bad, Mr. Chaos!" A voice shouted.

I blinked. I turned my great head and looked down, seeing…Cream?

That rabbit…poor, poor foolish girl. Why were you here? You would end up being hurt if you got too close, or accidentally drowned. You're a sweet thing. I wouldn't want to inflict pain upon you.

"_She's one of the good ones, keep her as a pet. Hold her in your watery embrace and make her call you her father. She will look up to you in time, especially if you end her mother's life…you will be her only family…"_

Wait…no, was that truly right?...

I was unsure. I wanted to slay the commander, but to do it before Cream…and to digest the soldiers within me before her…it bothered me…

"Chaos, I beg of you…stop!" Another voice shouted.

I turned my head to the right and saw…I saw her…

"**T…Tikal…is that…you?"** I growled out.

"You are not a monster. Look at the chao. They are more frightened of you now then they were of the soulless robots you destroyed!"

I turned my head and stared into their eyes…and I saw fear and terror. They…they WERE scared of me.

"_No, no! Slay her! Slay that meddling-"_

Shut up, I thought. My darker side faded away back into my mind, as I slowly but surely shrunk back to normal size, releasing the soldiers within me in a mighty deluge. The chao hovered down to Cream and Tikal, urging me to them. I slowly walked over, looking to the side.

"**I do not deserve forgiveness. Try as you might, try as I might…I AM a monster…"**

"No…you're not." The commander said suddenly. "To be honest…all it takes for a person to snap is just one really bad day." He admitted. "And I've seen plenty of friends have those bad days."

"You had a tantrum, but everyone does that sometimes." Cream admitted.

I held my hands up to cover my face. **"I took lives…I…I am a murderer…"**

I began to weep, silvery trails falling from my eyes and trailing down, creating little bubbles inside my cheeks as the tears slipped off and fell to the ground. Then gentle hands drew my claws away and I looked up…

Tikal was crying too.

"I was so worried I would not be able to bring you back…but you did come back…and that means that there shall always be good within you…I forgive you for what you've done…"

"So do I." The commander said.

"Me too!" Cream said.

The chao all murmured their agreement.

I wiped my eyes. **"That…that means…means much to me…it…it must take a lot of courage to say that, commander…um…"**

"Speed. Sam Speed. Now if you'll excuse me…" He grinned. "I have a birthday party to get to." He left the room, ordering the soldiers to follow him, which they eagerly did.

Tikal smiled into my green eyes with her own beautiful, beautiful cobalt blue ones. "Let's go home." She said, kissing me on where my mouth was.

Ooh.

"Ooh, you're turning red!" Cream said, pointing at me.

And when I had made it back to Angel Island and looked into the Master Emerald to see my reflection…

Well what do you know…

I HAVE turned red…

LATER…

"It must have been a cloned duplicate…"

"Naw, I'm bettin' it was a simple robot."

"My money's on someone from an Alternate Dimension, if you ask me."

The head commanders of G.U.N's bases were all talking about what Commander Sam Speed had relayed to them after he'd gone to his nephew's party. They couldn't believe what they'd heard. From what Sam had said…

The one who'd been speaking with him about the "dangerous chao"…

Had been Sonic…

OMAKE!

Chaos stomped angrily through the base, eyes a-blazing. He was going to destroy everyone in…

What the? A cardboard box?

He lifted it up. Solid Snake looked up at him and a large exclamation point popped over his head.

"Uh…hi…"

Chaos blinked. **"What exactly are you doing here?"** He asked.

The kid emerged from the bathroom nearby and noticed Solid Snake. "Uh, Snake, this isn't Brawl."

Snake turned on his CODEC. "Octagon, you gave me the wrong address!"

"Sorry Snake…"

EXTRA OMAKE!

"Hello, and welcome to Nack's Guide To Everything Worthwhile." Today I'll be teaching you about how to shoot a gun."

(We see Shadow is standing in front of an empty tomato soup can with a gun in his hand.)

"Now a gun is like your mistress. Treat her right, and she won't ever poop out on you."

(Shadow holds the gun up to aim at the can.)

"Hold her tight…then squeeze gently…gently…and finally…)

FIVE…MINUTES…LATER…

Nack is sipping a beer in a bar when Shadow comes in, the tomato soup can embedded in the front of his skull as he stomps over.

"MY MISTRESS IS POOPED, THE BLACK ARMS HAVE OKLAHOMA, AND I'M GOING TO **BED**!" Shadow snarls in Nack's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Knuckles had peace of mind. It was so rare for him to obtain, but he really did have peace of mind. With Rouge visiting Angel Island frequently and the two of them always chatting together, they'd become a real couple. They watched the sunset and sunrise, they ate meals together, travelled across the island together, and most of all, used the Master Emerald.

You see, the Master Emerald had the power to create incredible visions, a beautiful visual symphony of colors. It was like watching the Aurora Borealis, and every vision contained scenes within the colors of various little dreams they'd had…it had become better than watching any movie.

So, with the day planned ahead to be relaxing, lunch together, then a trip down to Station Square to go see the new band that was playing tonight, and then they'd come back for dinner and a show…Knuckles had felt he could let Chaos and Tikal go off together for some alone time of their own while he took a nap in a hammock…

Not that far away from the Master Emerald…but far enough…

Far enough so that when a voice cleared it's throat, Knuckles heard it, but wasn't fast enough to register in his mind that it came from right next to the Master Emerald.

He turned his head and saw a cloaked figure wearing all black wave at him. "Uh, Knux, I'm gonna need to borrow this thing for a while or so." The figure stated calmly. He tilted his head slightly, and a smile shone out from the dark recesses of the hood. Then he turned to the Master Emerald, and before Knuckles could reach it…

It was gone…the cloaked person had simply put its hands upon it and had absorbed it into its body.

Knuckles hollered and dove at the figure as he already felt the island begin to drop lower…lower. He swung a punch and the figure effortlessly jumped back…

Then a single strand of hair escaped from the hood just before the being vanished, using Chaos Control.

Knuckles held on for dear life as Angel Island went down…down…down…

And then it hit the sea with a loud KA-CRASH…

When he awoke, he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up…and saw the hair from the mysterious thief's hood.

It was a hair…of pure white…and it was too long to be fur…

MEANWHILE…

Amy awoke to find that Clear had obtained the newspaper for her. He was still learning how to be a true "citizen" of Earth, but he learnt quickly, although he still didn't talk as often as Amy wanted to.

But more importantly, he was a good listener, and Gamma was only to happy to help her and Clear out with cleaning up the place after she did boxercise…since usually whenever she did that, she accidentally knocked down the wall…or the roof…or dented the sink…or got the neighbors mad.

Incidentally, some of the neighbors had vanished and Clear sometimes had a salty-iron smell around him, making Amy suggest he use more deodorant.

As she approached him in the bathroom, she found out why the smell wouldn't go away…he was eating the deodorant bars.

"I fail to see how this helps." He stated.

"Uh, you're supposed to spread it **on** you, under your armpits and on your chest…" Amy told him.

"…oh…" Clear remarked.

Amy smiled and laughed. "It's okay, really!" She walked back into the kitchen and sat down with a bowl of Wheaties, pouring over the comics and depositing the rest of the paper in her purse for later. After she'd finished with breakfast, she called out that she was going to the park for a walk, and headed out the door.

The air was crisp and fresh, and the wind felt good on her furry skin. She finally finished her laps and sat down on a park bench, taking out a water bottle and the newspaper. After chugging from the water bottle a little she looked at the newspaper's front page. It read…

"NEW ARTIST TAKES AMERICA BY STORM, PLANS TO VISIT STATION SQUARE TODAY"

Amy blinked at the picture of the person on the front page, the new artist…and she was amazed by his appearance, it was so different, no new…

And he was also right there, in the park, in another park bench that was looking across at a fountain.

She looked up from the article to him, then back at the article. It…it WAS him! She got up and walked closer, getting a better look from behind a tree.

The first thing you noticed were the golden pants and t-shirt he wore. They sparkled in the sun like the biggest pile of treasure any Spanish Conquistador had ever collected. He had a beautiful, smooth-looking silver vest that looked like it was made of some heavenly satin, and his sneakers were silver in color as well, with emerald green patches on the side.

Did I say that was the first thing you noticed about him? What you would probably notice first was that…he was an albino. He had pure white hair, light grey eyebrows and pink eyes. While his skin wasn't as pale as Amy expected out of an albino, everything else about him fit the description of one who had an the albinism.

"Hello…" The human said.

He had a fairly soft voice. It was almost frightening, in a sense, chilling deep down into her soul. Yet there was also an air of tenderness around it.

"Oh, hi…I'm…"

"Amy Rose." The human stated. She realized that he wasn't older than 15. It was amazing that he was supposed to be a superstar singer at that young an age…and an albino to boot. "I know you." He said. "I know everyone here. I've heard you and Sonic are getting along better…"

"Oh yes, we are, we…hey wait, hold on…" Amy stated. "What's your name?" She asked.

"White." The albino said. "Michael White." He held out his hand. "I take it you're a fan?" He asked. "I'll be sure to dedicate a song to you when I sing this afternoon. I come here to unwind, relax before I practice."

He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I gotta get going. Take care!"

He winked and stood up, walking away, down the path. Amy rubbed her chin. There had been something both charming and unsettling about that human…

Meanwhile, Knuckles paced up and down, not noticing Rouge had arrived until it was too late. She hugged him, making him blush slightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright sweetie!" She told him. Omega and Shadow arrived a moment later, with the robot riding in on Shadow's Chaos Control. "What happened?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Rouge, a thief stole the Master Emerald." He told her. Then he relayed everything that had happened, and showed her the hair.

"Omega, scan it…can you identify the DNA on it?" Rouge asked, handing it to Omega.

The robot took it in its clawed digits and looked it over. "Subject is a human male…with OCA 1…albinism, type one." He stated, scanning it with his optic sensors. "From the size of the hair and thickness, I estimate between the ages of 10 and 20."

"So a youth. A teen, probably." Shadow said.

"Some magical punk trying to make a name for himself…" Knuckles growled.

"Well, can you track him down?" Rouge asked.

Omega nodded. "Yes…I can…and I will."

ELSEWHERE…

Sonic the Hedgehog poured over the newspaper. "Hmm…a new singer, huh? He sure looks interesting…"

He looked over to the right and saw a huge stage was being set up in the middle of the road by several dozen stagehands. The singer himself was raising a microphone to his mouth and was practicing some notes.

Sonic walked over to him and looked up. "Hey, you any good at singing Mr. White?" He asked.

"Well of course." The youth stated. Was he really only 15?

"Well can you sing something for me? A little preview?"

White nodded. "Of course. Hold on…" He said, taking a deep breath as he grabbed a nearby guitar. It shone a brilliant emerald blaze, and it had several buttons that were placed on the top of the handle. When White pressed it, drum sounds emerged from it…

**BGM: Vacation, by Simple Plan**

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy…  
she talks for __hours__…and still tomorrow,_

_She'll call again! _

_And when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again!_

_  
At six in the morning she waits at the door,  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow she'll be there again!  
She won't let gooooo! _

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight, and pack your bags  
if you waaaaaant!  
A one way ticket out of my life,  
watching you fly away…  
I never liked you!

She doesn't care if he tries to ignore…  
he runs away but still she follows!  
She'll try again!  
She likes to think she'll get him in the end,  
yeeeaaaaah!

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight, and pack your bags  
if you waaaaaant!  
A one way ticket out of my life,  
watching you fly away…  
I never liked you!  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, ooooh…whoah-oohh!

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight, and pack your bags  
if you waaaaaant!  
A one way ticket out of my life,  
watching you fly away…  
I never liked you!  
I never wanted you!  
I never liked you!  
I'm not in love with you!

When he was finished, he put the guitar away, grinning. "How'd ya like that?" He asked.

"Pretty darn good!" Sonic stated. He noticed suddenly that he'd been thinking a lot about Amy during the song. He realized that he really liked the little quirks that Amy had. He didn't love them, but he did like them a lot…

"So anyhow, take care, Soni-what the?"

Michael White pointed, showing that there were a certain familiar blue robotic faker heading towards Amy's house! Sonic gasped. He had to go save her!

"Go, Sonic, go!" Michael White told him.

Sonic nodded and bolted through the streets, heading for Amy's apartment…

Amy herself was sitting on the couch with Gamma and Clear sitting with her as they watched "The Fugitive".

"Oh, I just love this movie!" Amy admitted. "The scene where Harrison Ford jumps off the dam is kinda unrealistic, but it's really cool…"

Then Metal Sonic burst in through the door, and if he could have, he would have been grinning.

"Hello Amy Rose…" He whispered.

Gamma leapt to his feet, as did Clear, while Amy dove for the closet to get her hammer. "Stay back or be obliterated, Metal Sonic." Gamma told him. Clear flexed his claws and got into a fighting position.

Metal simply shrugged. "Well, I guess you'd better come and-"

BA-BAM! Metal Sonic was forcibly knocked to the side as Sonic burst into the house, getting out of his spin dash. He took up a fighting pose and growled. "Leave Amy alone, you creep!"

"Aw, but you _**care**_ about her." Metal said coldly. "Go ahead, try and destroy me," he said, spreading his body out. "You've got a clear shot."

Sonic smirked and began to build up speed for a spin dash attack. "Oh don't worry, I'm gonna-"

Suddenly he heard a terrible cry from Amy, and he got out of spin dash mode, turning his head. Gamma had been knocked to the side and Clear had grabbed Amy, slinging her over his shoulder. "Clear, no, put me down!" She begged. Clear's eyes glistened with a red light as he shook his head, heading for the door. Sonic jumped in his way, looking confused.

"Hey hold on Clear, put Amy down-"

Dumb, dumb, dumb. Metal Sonic took the chance and knocked Sonic across the room and through the wall. He went flying through the bedroom, out the window, and landed in a tree. Laughing, Metal Sonic walked over to Clear and used Chaos Control to warp himself, the alien and Amy out.

Sonic jumped down from the tree and ran back into Amy's house, grabbing the telephone and dialing Tails, then Ray, telling them what had happened and urging them to come fix up Gamma…and Tails, you'd better call Knuckles too, and don't forget to bring the Chaos Emeralds that the kid mailed to us, this is serious…Amy's been kidnapped…and Clear's the one who took her.

Sonic put the phone down and tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for his friends to come…then he noticed Metal had dropped a little piece of paper with an address on it…

4 Sarah Conner Lane.

Amy awoke to find herself in an old smelting factory. The air was stagnant and reeked of iron and copper, and the ground was cold hard metal. Before her was a large melting pot…the entire place was like something from the end of Terminator 2…oh, if ONLY she was as buff as Linda Hamilton, then she too could bust out of the chains she was strapped down in!

Metal Sonic was standing behind her, looking down with leering eyes while Clear calmly stood next to him. Metal put his claws on Amy's shoulder, enjoying the shiver that rippled through her body.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm dong…well it's simple. If you were to die when Sonic arrives with all 7 chaos emeralds, then my loathsome copy's negative emotions will cause him to completely lose it. He'll snap…oh, he will snap. He might even end up killing his friends, which will be even better. And if they too become infected with the dark energy, well, that's better still…"

Metal walked in front of her, laughing while Clear picked Amy up and turned her around so that she could stare into his pupil-less eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I imagine you want to know why your not-so-little Black Arm friend is acting like this? Well I'll tell you as soon as your friends-"

"METAAAALLL!" Sonic shouted, bursting into the front door of the factory. He looked up at the rafters above and saw Metal, Clear and Amy while Tails and Knuckles ran in along with him.

"Oh good. I had hoped you would find the address." Metal stated. "Now then…as to why your little friend's being all evil, it's simple…he was created by the doctor. I was the only other robot privy to his existence."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Eggman MADE him?"

"Yes…he was made from the DNA of a Black Arm Giant that had been found dead outside of Station Square. The doctor included all of his old memories to make him feel more "real", and told him that the Black Arms were still around but in hiding, waiting for the right time to strike. He also told Clear here that he was his new commander until Black Doom had healed. All lies, naturally. Clear's goal was simple: Obtain one of the hedgehog's friend's trust, then slay them when they least expected it. But he couldn't do it…I imagine it was because YOU informed him that all of the Black Arms had died thanks to Shadow." Metal said, turning to glare at Amy.

Amy blinked. That slip of the tongue had saved her life? Wow.

Metal went on. "This made him trust the doctor less, and perhaps he began to become "civilized" around you, or perhaps he simply refused to harm you to spite the doctor. But do not think he actually felt any INKLING of emotion towards you, Amy Rose." Metal Sonic snarled, turning to her and grabbed her chin, lifting it up with his claws. "He's got less emotion than I do, the doctor did not install an ounce of sympathy in him…although he did install a failsafe in the event Clear tried to betray him."

"…his name. Clear shot." Sonic realized.

"Exactly." Metal Sonic said. He snapped his clawed fingers. "Now then…Clear…get to work on her."

Clear nodded, and promptly dumped Amy on the ground, flexing his claws before he raised them high.

"That's enough!" Sonic shouted, jumping forward, the 7 chaos emeralds surrounding him. He transformed into Super Sonic, raising his fists. "I'm not gonna-"

"Oh you won't be able to stop him." Metal said, raising a remote and pressing a button upon it. A large, shimmering dark shield sprung up between Metal and the twosome behind him. "First you have to destroy me. Then you have to have a dark energy trace upon you in order to get through this shield my master developed…and you're too soft-hearted to willingly give in to evil ." Metal laughed. "With these powers my master granted me, I am unstoppable...so it is time to die, my loathsome copy!"

Amy shrieked in pain as Clear's claws tore into her, ripping chunks of her clothes off until finally there was nothing left. She quivered and backed up, crawling back, then realized she was moments away from falling off into the melting pot below. Clear approached, reaching down and grabbing her by the chest.

"Clear, please…" She begged. "It hurts…stop…"

A cruel smile suddenly lit up the Black Arm alien's features as he opened his jaws, revealing those serrated teeth and thick black tongue. "Juicy meat…" He whispered. "No horns or sharp claws, no shell or anything to get in my way. Just soft and pink…"

Oh God, she didn't want to die like this, Amy thought as he calmly drew her head towards his open, gaping maw. Tails and Knuckles tried to attack Metal, but he simply whizzed around, laughing, buying time so that Clear could kill Amy. Super Sonic was able to keep up with him, but he continued to worry about Amy, and his blows missed too often…

Clear's tongue began to wrap itself around Amy's neck. She could feel his hot breath as he drew her in…she closed her eyes, whimpering, and then…

Clear stopped. His tongue tasted something salty, and he removed her from his mouth before he could clamp his jaws down. He held her up to eye level, looking intently at her…

Tears were streaming down her face. She was crying, body shaking.

Suddenly the red tinge in Clear's eyes vanished. He blinked slowly before he spoke.

"I wasn't sure why I saved you…" He stated to her. "I think it…it was because I liked how you looked…"

Amy looked up, opening her eyes as Clear deposited her down on the ground. "Stand back. I'm "touched"…I can open that barrier easily. " He told her, turning his head towards the dark energy wall. He rushed at it, claws held high, and tore through it easily, grabbing Metal Sonic before the robot could register what was happening and slamming him into the ground, punching him over and over, making large dents in the robot's chassis.

Super Sonic blinked. Clear was back to normal?

"All right! Get him!" Tails cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles hollered.

"Harder, harder!" Amy urged.

Then it happened. Metal Sonic suddenly reached behind him and grabbed Clear by the arm. With a burst of strength he threw the alien through the air…and Clear went flying towards the melting pot.

Amy dove for him as Metal Sonic laughed and turned to Super Sonic, becoming gold. "I can access the emerald's power too, Sonic, or have you forgotten, my stupid, foolish copy?"

Amy, meanwhile, had grabbed onto Clear's clawed hand and was trying to tug him up while Knuckles, Tails and Super Sonic fended off Super Metal Sonic's missile attacks. The Black Arm alien's taloned feet were already slightly dipped into the boiling, pulsing hot molten metal below as it simmered. Clear's face was outlined with obvious pain, and he was sweating madly.

"Hold on, I'll pull you up!" Amy shouted, tugging hard. "Come on, come ONNN!" She groaned, using all her strength. But it was futile. She didn't even lift him up two inches, he weighed more almost as much as Big the Cat!

"Amy…I'm…" Clear said.

She looked down and saw that the alien was crying, and a smile was spreading across his face.

"I'm…glad…you were my…my friend…" He said. "I saved you because I liked your appearance…and then you showed me kindness…I couldn't let you die…not after all you did for me. I'm just sorry…that I have to leave now…"

Amy realized her hands were slipping. "No, no, no! Guys, please, you gotta help me out here!" Amy begged. She didn't care if she was dragged into the molten metal with Clear, she had to help him!

Tails and Knuckles had been knocked to the ground, and they were barely able to get up. Super Sonic and Super Metal were now head to head, growling as they tried to push the other one to the ground.

"I'll miss you Amy." Clear said, smiling. And then he tore his hand free and his huge frame sank down, down, down, into the melting pot.

Amy buried her face in her hands and tore away, sobbing. Metal Sonic, hearing her cries, would have sneered if he could have. He jumped away and crossed his arms. "My work here is done." He said, teleporting away with Chaos Control.

Sonic, reverting back to his normal state, realized he needed to pay the doctor back for wishing that Metal had the ability to Chaos Control without an emerald like he and Shadow could. But first things first…Amy had to be comforted.

MEANWHILE…

"Hello, Station Square!" Michael White told the adoring crowd around the stage as people cheered. He grinned at them all and raised his guitar. "Are you ready to rock?"

One butt-kicking performance later, he walked backstage with the guitar slung over his back, a big grin on his face. "Not bad, not bad at all!" He thought out loud.

He walked to his room and brushed his hair back with a comb, looking intently into the mirror. His pink eyes blinked back at him.

As he grinned, a large aura of pure black rose up around him. "Good crowd out there today…plenty of adrenaline-fueled passion in them…"

His eyes glinted and a devlish smile danced upon his face. "Yeah…and in a few days they're going to see an even bigger act when I do my encore performance…I hope Sonic and company can come…"

OMAKE!

"I'M AN EEEEEMMMOOOOOO!!" Shadow screams as he cuts into his wrists. Again.

EXTRA OMAKE!

Sonic the Hedgehog looked up at Solid Snake.

Solid Snake looked down at Sonic the Hedgehog.

The two stared for a long, long time. And then…

"I don't like you." Solid Snake said, walking off.

Sonic burst into tears and promptly ran off, crying.

"Why'd you gotta be suck a d—k?" Octagon asked.

"Shut the f—k up, nerd." Solid Snake said. "That little rat pisses me off."

"Snake…"

"I said shut up!"

"But Sonic…"

"I don't wanna hear another word about that little rat!"

"That "little rat" stole your grenade launcher!"

Solid Snake turned around to see Sonic holding a grenade launcher at him. "Hasta la vista, baby!" Sonic stated.

"Oh crap!" Solid Snake shouted, running for his life. Too slow, too slow.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

As Vector entered the main HQ of the Chaotix, head banging slightly, they heard a different sound than what they usually heard…he was listening to something other than metal or normal rock music.

"What are you listening to?" Ray asked.

"It's White. He's released some tracks to "commemorate the brave heroes that are Sonic Team". Right now I'm on our own theme song!"

"He made a theme song for us?" Charmy hollered. "Oh wow, oh wow, oh WOWW that's so cool, let me listen, let me listen!"

Espio smirked slightly. "Heh."

Meanwhile, Mighty was in his room, doing push-ups. "And one, and two, and three and four!"

Ray came in with a CD player. "Mighty, Mighty, listen to this!" He stated, putting the CD player down and turning it on. Music began to play, and it caught Mighty's attention…

"Make-believes reborn…myths in minds re-thought! Question all that's known…legends blurred and torn! No such thing as fate for those who speed…A path out of time instead of just living it!"

Mighty stopped the push-ups and stood up, looking intrigued. "For some reason I think I like this singer…who is it?"

"Michael White. He's this new artist who's been sweeping America. A bunch of CDs went on sale a few days ago and I finally got one…it's amazing! He calls this CD "Seven Rings in Hand", after the main single. It's supposed to commemorate Sonic's Arabian Nights adventure." Ray said eagerly.

"Vector's hooked on listening to the songs too." Bean said as he walked into the gym. "Bark thinks Mr. White's pretty good for a kid…his voice seems to have a million different ranges!"

The Chaotix weren't the only ones listening to the songs. Knuckles was doing a workout on the grounded…okay, "oceaned" Angel Island, punching a large red punching bag in tune to a song.

"Here I COME! Rougher than the rest of them! The BEST of them!" He laughed.

Rouge landed nearby, smiling. "Whatcha listening to?"

"Michael White's theme song dedicated to me." Knuckles stated to her.

"He did one for me too!" Rouge admitted. "I shower to it."

Instantly Knuckles turned red in the face. Hot, naked batgirl!

"Mind out of the gutter, Guardian."

"Oh, uh, sorry." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Any luck tracking down this human?"

Rouge looked down at the ground. "…"

"No, huh?" He asked.

"No." She admitted. "But anyhow, I wanted to surprise you with something for our date…look!"

She held up four white tickets with large chaos emerald logos on the front and golden text. "One for you, me, Shadow and Omega. Special invitations to a front-row seat performance by Michael White."

Knuckles blinked. "How'd you get those tickets?"

"Came in my mail." Rouge said simply. "How about it, red?" She asked.

Knuckles grinned. "Well, I've got nothing better to do…and it could be a lot of fun…"

Especially if Rouge was there, he thought.

"Well come on, it's part of an all-day event. If we hurry, we can get to Station Square in time for Brunch. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Rouge asked.

MAN, did she know him! No, he'd been working for four hours ever since he'd gotten up at the sunrise. The echidna's tummy growled, and he turned red again.

"…uh…so, do you have a boat that's fast enough?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge winked. "Honey…leave everything to me."

LATER…

Amy tried to cheer up. But not even listening to "My Sweet Passion" didn't help to get her mind off of Clear's death. She and Gamma had headed out to get the mail at the post office, and Amy said nothing, hoping that the fresh air would clear her head.

But at the Post Office there was a surprise for her. Amy discovered that inside her PO box were two white tickets with golden letters on them…

"Dear Mrs. Amy Rose, you are cordially invited to have a front-row reception of my performance today at Station Square Central. Please come.

Sincerely,

Michael White."

Amy blinked. This might be good for her, she thought. Clear wouldn't want her to keep moping around, depressed.

Then as she found herself walking down the street, she noticed something…the faintest glimmer of sunlight caught the air JUST right, and suddenly she stopped, thinking back as a song began to drift through the air…

_Wake up kids, __we've got the dreamers disease,  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees!  
So polite, you're busy still saying please…_

Amy thought back to when she was so young, her hairstyle resembling Sonic's, a green t-shirt, hands clasped together as he held her close to protect her, and she found herself smiling, twirling around to the song as she thought about that one, wonderful moment…

_Fri-enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend,  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz!  
First we run and then we laugh till we cry!_

Elsewhere, Tails and Sonic were also on their way over, and they took began to think about the past. Tails saw himself running at full speed, tails twirling around behind him like a propeller, waving at Sonic, who turned around and saw the fox approaching. A surprised expression turned to a big grin.

_  
But when the night is falling,  
and you cannot find the light,  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tiiiiight! _

Sonic thought back to the many nights he'd spent alone, without anybody to talk to. Then he thought back to that first night that he'd been with Tails, the little guy falling asleep, curling up next to him in a ball. He'd rumpled his hair, then conked out underneath the same tree.

_You've got the music in you!  
Don't let go,  
You've got the music in you!  
One dance left,  
This world is gonna pull through!  
Don't give up,  
You've got a reason to live!  
Can't forget you only get what you giiiive! _

The Chaotix were walking down the street, and heard the music. Suddenly they began to reminisce about the first time they'd all met at the carnival, those years ago. They smiled as their past selves ran happily alongside Knuckles, who urged them on towards the Roller Coaster…they'd won against Eggman, it was time for them to relax!

_Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile,  
were flat broke but hey we do it in style!  
The bad rich,  
God's flying in for your trial!  
_

Rouge and Knuckles were walking together, and as the music filled the air, they turned to each other, thinking back to that one special moment when they'd rolled down the hill and then finally kissed. Knuckles suddenly realized he was now walking much closer to her, and Rouge realized she was blushing as she held his hand…

_But when the night is falling, and you cannot find a friend… __You feel your tree is breaking…__Just beeeend…_

Omega was able to feel emotions…but for some reason, he…liked this song. And Shadow…well, he was bobbing his head slightly as he listened to the tune, thinking back to the Space Station ARK, imagining Maria and he dancing together.

_You've got the music in you!  
Don't let go,  
You've got the music in you!  
One dance left,  
This world is gonna pull through!  
Don't give up,  
You've got a reason to live!  
Can't forget you only get what you giiiive! _

_This whole damn world can fall apart,  
You'll be ok, follow your heart!  
You're in harm's way,  
I'm right behind,  
Now say you're miiiiiine_!

Slowly they made their way to Station Square Central, their pasts and happy memories seeming to flash before their eyes…  
_  
You've got the music in you!  
Don't let go,  
You've got the music in you!  
One dance left,  
This world is gonna pull through!  
Don't give up,  
You've got a reason to live!  
Can't forget you only get what you giiiive!_

_Flyyyyyyy hiiiiiiiiiiigh…  
What's real can't diiiiiiiie!  
You only get what you give, _

_You gonna get what you give…  
Just dont be afraid to liiiiiiiiive!_

Don't let go!

_One dance left…_

Don't…give up…

_Can't…forget…_

At last they all arrived at Station Square Central…and who should be there, but Michael White with his equipment. He was setting up stereo speakers that were eighteen times bigger than his head, which glinted in the light. There were hundreds upon hundreds of chairs to be set up that were situated to the right, and the large wooden stage he would be performing on had banners streaming across it in 7different colors. Big the Cat had arrived as well, with Froggy on his head and ticket in hand. Cream the Rabbit and Emerl walked over to him clutching their own tickets and began talking about how nice the day was.

"Hey Mr. White!" Amy hollered. She noticed that his guitar was slung over his back. "Thanks for the tickets!"

White turned around and smiled at them, standing up. "Did you like the musical performance I gave you all? I had a feeling you'd like it, and I like to warm an audience up before I give them something special."

They all blinked at him. Tails and Ray looked at each other, eyes going wide.

"Wait…that was…" Tails began.

"That was YOU?" Ray asked.

"Yep! Don't give up, you got the music in you!" The albino sang out, perfectly imitating the singing voice from before.

Knuckles folded his arms. There was something not quite right about this human…

Then he suddenly realized something. White hair…

Could…

"Mr. White…could I have a strand of your hair?" He asked.

Mr. White blinked a few times, then smiled. "Let me guess…you're either an obsessive fan or you want to do a DNA sample. Those are the only two reasons I can think of for you wanting to have a piece of my hair."

Knuckles frowned. "…well…yeah…"

"No need. I did it. I took the Master Emerald's power." White said, turning back around. "Okay, let's see…" He took his guitar off, then strummed a couple notes, testing the sound system. "Perfect!"

Everyone gaped. Then Knuckles spoke.

"You…took…the Master Emerald? YOU absorbed it?"

"Yes, I did." He said simply. "Now then, how about you go ahead and go get a snack and come back so that when I'm finished setting up the seats, you can sit down and enjoy the show?"

Knuckles immediately saw red. This person had absorbed the Controller and was MOCKING him.

"KNUCKLES! KILL! ALBINO!" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh fer-" The albino groaned as Knuckles rushed at him. He turned around and slammed down on his guitar. "GET BACK!" He shouted.

BA-BAAAM! A sonic wave of golden energy shot out from the guitar, knocking Knuckles back. Sonic and Shadow stepped forward as the human put the guitar away, looking irritated.

"I'm REALLY not in the mood for a fight right now. Just leave me be, alright?!" White demanded.

"Why'd you absorb the Master Emerald?" Sonic demanded.

"Power." White said. "I need power to stay in control. I'm sorry, really, but that's the way it is. Now-"

Sonic rushed towards him with Shadow by his side, so fast, so fast…

A snap of the fingers and they realized…not fast enough.

They were now in suspended animation while the human calmly strode over and held his hand out in front of him, first the right, then the left, first at Sonic, then at Shadow.

"I call it Chaos Cease. It freezes people's bodies in motion by halting time…to a certain extent, anyhow. Your bodies, per se, are not frozen, but the immediate area around you is, so I imagine you must feel like you're stuck in a mold. I'm gonna end it now. Nothing personal, honest." He stated. "Chaos Surge."

A pitch-black wave of energy swirled around the human's arm, striking out in a thick, shotgun-like effect of blasting energy sparkles. It struck Sonic and Shadow and the immediately were knocked unconscious.

White sighed. "I'm a little disappointed…I suppose you don't have enough raw power to withstand the effects of-"

Vector, Mighty, Big and none other than Chaos, warping in with teleportation magic thanks to Tikal, stepped forward as Knuckles raised his knuckles.

"While Sonic and Shadow may not have enough raw power…"

"WE sure do!" Vector growled.

"Gonna bust a move!" Mighty said.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Big stated.

"**Beware…"** Chaos told them. **"This being is…is not completely human…"**

White grinned and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the immediate area around the fivesome was frozen.

"This isn't the place to be fighting. I'll meet you all at Space Station ARK. But…if you don't want to look more like villains than heroes, I'd suggest that instead, you just leave me be and be here for when I perform in three hours. See you!"

With that, he snapped his fingers again, and they unfroze.

Then he snapped them once more, and both he and his guitar vanished in the blink of an eye.

"So he can manipulate Chaos energy." Tails said, looking fascinated. "Amazing! If I could just-oh, what am I doing? Come on, come on, let's get back to my workshop…good thing I planned for something like this!"

SOON…

Tails led everyone to the far back of his workshop, where a big red curtain was blocking the view of some back room. "Ladies and gentlemen, since we have to travel around the world so often, I decided to create an invention that will save us a whole lot of time, and that won't even cost a single chaos emerald! BEHOLD!"

He tugged down on the curtain, and it swept away, revealing a large, glowing red pad with a control console attached to it. "My new teleportal! It's fire-proof, water-proof and idiot-proof."

They all looked at Big, who was picking his nose. "What?" He asked.

Tails walked over to the control console and pointed at some large buttons. "Everyone can read, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone said. Even Big.

"Well as you can see, I've put buttons here for every single place we've ever been and might have to go to. See, Casino Night, Ice Cap, Mystical Forest, The Moon…"

"Space Colony Ark?" Sonic asked, suddenly understanding.

"EXACTLY." Tails said, pointing at his best buddy. "And I've set up teleportal pads at each of the locations so that you can make return trips and not have to worry about getting stranded…" He rubbed his hands. "So let's get going!"

Bean began laughing. "Everyone who wants in on the picture get on that side of the table!"

"Vector, Mighty, Big, Chaos, Knuckles…" Sonic said. "You guys think you can wear him down?"

Knuckles simply smiled as he folded his arms, then nodded.

"Good enough for me. Tails…" He nodded at his best buddy. "Take us out."

"System charging...it's all green! We're good to go!" Tails called out as the party stood on the teleportal pad. "Three…two…one…" He pressed the button for "Space Colony Ark" and with a flash of blinding light…the six party members were gone.

"Be safe, Sonic…" Amy said, clenching her hands together in prayer.

"Be careful, buddy…" Tails thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but they're going to be generally shorter from now on, so as to give me some breathing space. I've been struck with a bout of writer's block for this story, you see…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! Finally I got a chapter up. I hope this chapter gives you an idea of what White's personality is like...**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Re-materializing into existence, our heroes found themselves in Space Colony Ark, at the end of a loooong hallway of black and dark grey steel. There was only one flickering light at the top.

"It's quiet." Sonic said. "Too quiet."

Then they could hear the sound of a guitar being played. Hearing what it was, Vector began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Mighty asked.

"The song he's playing…"

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones." Vector laughed.

"Mr. White sure has a funny sense of humor."

"Oh, I love funny jokes!" Big said. "Like one time I asked my mother why the kids in 6th grade all made fun of my large feet. I asked if it was because I was a cat, and she said "no, it's because you're 16", then she laughed and told me it was a really funny joke."

**"Oh you poor child." **Chaos remarked sadly.

"I'm thinking not of the "ha-ha" funny and more like the "oh god no" funny." Sonic stated.

"YEAH, I'D PUT THAT UNDER "CREEPY"." A voice echoed out. They all looked up and saw there was a very large intercom system set up, with wires running down the hallway leading to a circular stereo right in front of a set of double doors at the end. "GO AHEAD THROUGH THE DOORS. YOU'LL FIND THERE ARE SEVEN DOORS…"

They opened up the double doorway and found themselves in a HUUUUGE circular room. There were six doors, each with insignias on the front. One had a croc's head, one had a hedgehog head, etc, etc. There was one in the center that had a "Warning: Recording Session in Progress" sign on it instead of an insignia…obviously where White was.

"THE DOOR'S NOT JUST INCREDIBLY THICK, BUT ALSO ELECTRICALLY CHARGED, BOOBY-TRAPPED WITH TRIPWIRES AND LASERS, YADDA-YADDA-YADDA, BORING VILLAINY TALK ISN'T INTERESTING SO I'LL GIVE YOU THE SKINNY." White said through an intercom above them. "EACH OF YOU ENTERS THE DOOR BEFITTING YOUR TALENTS. YOU'LL BE TESTED IN A DIFFERENT WAY, ONE WAY PER PERSON. WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, YOU'LL BE ALLOWED TO COME INTO **MY** DOOR. OH, DON'T WORRY, UNLESS YOU'RE TOTALLY STUPID, YOU WON'T DIE."

They all looked nervously at Big.

"OH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT BIG. I DON'T WANT HIM KILLED. I MADE HIS CHALLENGE EASY AS I COULD."

"That's a relief." Vector said. "Well…I'll go first."

He walked over to his door, opening it up. The room inside was dark…very dark…finally he approached what he THOUGHT was the center as the door closed behind him and…

TA-DA!

"The…FUDGE?!"

Only he didn't say fudge.

There, before him, in the center of a room with stainless steel walls around him was a HUUUUGE log. It was as big and thick as a redwood tree.

"YOUR CHALLENGE IS ONE OF…ENDURANCE!" White announced. "I KNOW YOU BECOME A BUZZCUTTING MACHINE WHEN YOU SPIN DASH. SO...GO AHEAD. KNOCK YOURSELF OUT."

Vector cracked his knuckles. This would be EASY! Crouching down and spinning rapidly, he rushed straight at the tree…

BA-BAAAAM!

Newton's Second Law. He slammed up against it snout first, groaning in pain as he slid down to the ground…

"Ohhh!" He groaned. "I bit my tongue!"

"IS IT TRUE CROCS CAN'T MOVE THEIR TONGUES SIDE TO SIDE?" White asked.

"…yes…"

"…COOOOOOL. TRY AGAIN!"

Vector snarled and punched the tree. BONK!

Now he was jumping up and down, holding onto his fist and crying. He looked like a total baby.

"OH LOOK, YOU'RE MAKING CROCODILE TEARS!"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Vector shouted. He began banging his head against the tree in frustration.

"OH COME ON. YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS!" White's voice admonished him.

Vector growled. "I oughta…"

Then…he took a good look at the room. It was…circular in shape. Like a big ball…almost like those ball cages that you rode motorcycles around and around in "Rides of Death" at carnivals and such to win prizes…he grinned a crocodilian grin and spun back up into a buzzsaw, then spun up the wall, going across the roof, then down the wall, then across the floor, then up and then around and down and around and up and repeating it over and over until…

KIYAAAAH! He leapt up through the air at the top of the tree…and cut down through it like butter. He untucked himself and watched proudly as it fell to the ground in two halves.

"NICE! I KNEW YOU'D FIGURE IT OUT." The door opened and Vector walked out, holding up a thumb to the others.

"Piece 'a cake." He bragged.

"I'll go!" Big said cheerfully, walking to his door and going inside. His challenge?

"AS YOU CAN SEE, IT'S A SIMPLE MATTER OF GETTING ONE OF MARBLES…OVER TO THAT BASKET. AND YOU CAN'T GO INTO THE MOAT. YOU HAVE TO TOSS THEM OVER SOMEHOW. IT REQUIRES GOOD FORCE AND AIM…LIKE FISHING!" White said.

Big stood with the bag of hazel-covered marbles in his hand, then looked across the moat at the hand-woven basket. He rubbed his head, then tossed one. It landed in the moat. He tried aiming again, arching his arm further up, but the marble sailed into the moat again.

Then he got an idea. He put one in his mouth and spat it out…

It hit the wall BEHIND the basket.

"How do you think he's doing?" Sonic asked the others.

A few seconds later the intercom burst to life and they got an answer. "HE'S PUT…THEM IN…HIS NOSE. I-I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO LAUGH OR CRY, MAN…"

Then there was a PWHUMP noise from behind the door, followed by a cheer…and then the door slid open, revealing a proud Big.

"I did it!" He said.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK NOW. WHERE'S THE FRACKING TOILET?!" White screamed.

"I think I'M going to be sick." Knuckles said, holding his head with his gloved paw/hand.

"**And _I_ think that I shall go next." **Chaos told them as he entered his room.

The next challenge looked interesting. It was a dojo-style arena with blue banners flying overhead. There were inscriptions written on the walls, angelic script and demonic script that, when translated, said the same thing: "Thy inner self revealed"…

Unusual, Chaos thought to himself. He stepped into the middle of the arena, and all of a sudden a strange haze rose up around him. Then, slowly but surely, the world became dark…he was lost in an abyss. He heard White ask a question…

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE PERFECT…CHAOS?"

Then he saw a form before him…his own form. He was turning into something big and huge…into Perfect Chaos! Perfect Chaos roared down at normal Chaos…then grinned.

"**I know what it means to be perfect…to be all powerful, to have no fear, to be equal to nobody! To have the strength to crush ALL BEINGS that would DARE stand in your way! I am you! I…am…CHAOS!**"

Then he vanished. Chaos took a step back. He'd been…unnerved by what he just saw. And he was about to see more. A black form rose up…his form…but crueler, eviler, without a heart…this thing, his darkness…it had tempted him before…

"**I know what it means to be perfect…to be the one that shall be called a God. To be supreme and unchallenged. You are perfection itself, aren't you? And if any disagree…punish them slowly. Make them worship you. Rule…and you…will be CHAOS!**"

"**NO!!"** Chaos screamed, rushing forward and slashing with his claws. His fake self dissolved into black sand that slowly trickled down…

And then, right before his eyes…the sand became normal in color…and something began to rapidly build it up into a pretty little castle with a tiny white/blue flag on top…

A moment later, a small Chao walked behind the castle. He had green-tinted eyes and skin that was the same shade of blue as Chaos. He looked up at Chaos and put his "hands" on his "hips."

"**I**** know what it means to be perfect." **It said. **"It means realizing you're not perfect. It means doing the best you can with what you have, no matter who you are. It means just being yourself and not trying to be somebody else. And I would know…I used to be you…but now…I am CHAOS."**

He smiled, then clapped his hands. **"So what's your choice?"**

Chaos was quiet for a while. Then he spoke.

"**I was always going to chose you…" **He admitted.

"**Oh, yes, yes, yes!" **Chaos-Chao said. "Thank you, thank you!"

His younger self leapt up and hugged him…and then vanished a few moments later, as did the black abyss. Chaos was returned to the room.

"YOU PASSED THE TEST WELL." White said. "KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Chaos walked out, and if he could have, he would have been smiling. **"Not bad, I suppose…"** He admitted.

"I think I'll go next." Mighty said, walking up to his door and going inside. The door quickly shut, and revealed the challenge…

"…a…racetrack?" Mighty said.

It was a circular racetrack, with rubber tires on all sides. There was a large timer at the top, suspended from a big, thick cable.

"THE GOAL'S SIMPLE: RACE AROUND THE TRACK TEN TIMES IN FIVE MINUTES. I'VE SEEN HOW FAST YOU ARE, SO…"

Mighty grinned. "Piece of cake!" He said, taking his point at the starting line.

"ON YOUR MARK…GET SET…GO!"

Mighty raced across the track, feet hitting pavement over and over as he "burnt rubber". He continued to grin. Faster and faster and faster he went…now he was going backwards!

"This is EASY!" He bragged.

Then he slipped on a banana peel that SOMEBODY had left in the middle of the track. He went sailing through the air…and landed headfirst in a rubber tube. White's laughter was muffled, but Mighty could still hear loud guffaws. He pulled himself out, growled angrily, and finished the final lap JUST in time.

"Nobody…ask me…what happened." He remarked, annoyed.

"You've got black rub mark thingies on your face." Big said, pointing with one finger. He licked his glove then proceeded to rub Mighty's cheek clean. Mighty sighed.

"Thanks, Big…"

"Guess I'M next." Sonic said, pointing with his thumb.

"OH-HOH-HO, I THOUGHT UP SOMETHING **SPECIAL **FOR MR. "TOO FAST FOR THE NAKED EYE"." White told them with a sinister chuckle.

"I don't like the sound of THAT." Knuckles remarked.

Sonic just shrugged. "I can handle anything he throws at me!" He insisted, going into the door.

"YOUR TASK…"

"Oh dear God no…**NO**!" Sonic sobbed.

"SORT THROUGH ALL THE PANTIES BEFORE YOU AND GET THE GOLDEN KEY." White instructed. "AND FOR **EXTRA** FUN, GUESS WHO'S PANTIES I, ER, "BORROWED"?"

"Oh Amy's gonna kill you…but she's gonna kill ME worse!" Sonic complained.

There was an ENORMOUS pile of pink, red and white panties in front of him. All of them Amy's size…with her name stitched into the back. Amy thought stitching her name into them made them "cuter". Sonic resisted every urge he had to gag and stepped forward.

"OH, ONE MORE THING…THE ROOM IS FILLING UP WITH GAS-TYPE PHEROMONES. YOU'LL FIND YOUR HORMONES WILL SOON BE RULING YOUR BRAIN. SO I'D SUGGEST YOU FIND THE KEY QUICKLY. ONCE YOU DO, THE DOOR WILL OPEN AGAIN."

Sonic sniffed the air…he could hear the hissing of invisible gas being pumped in. He had to work fast! Rushing into the pile of panties, he began tossing them, one after another, behind his shoulder. No, no, no, where WAS the key? He dove into the pile, going deeper, but he couldn't find it at the bottom. Uh oh, what if it had been tucked inside of the panties he'd thrown over his shoulder? And BOY did his head feel dizzy…

TEN MINUTES LATER…

The door finally opened. Vector, Big, Chaos, Mighty and Knuckles walked in to see a golden key in front of them…and Sonic at the top of a pile of women's underwear, tossing them into the air.

"PANTIES! _**GLORIOUS PANTIES!**_"He howled out.

"This never leaves the room?" Mighty asked.

"I dunno…well, alright. Just this one time I'll cut him a break." Knuckles said at last.

"KNUX, YOU'RE UP NEXT…AND YOUR CHALLENGE IS ONE I MADE VERY INTERESTING." White's voice said through the intercom. After they dragged Sonic from his room, Knuckles walked inside his own challenge room and looked around.

There was a single table with a single bottle of strange, glowing white drink upon it. It had a sign that read "Drink Me" on it. Naturally Knuckles drank it…

WOOOSH! He was instantly knocked out…and he could hear whispering in his ear…White's voice…

"Tell me what you see…"

Knuckles blinked slowly and opened his eyes. "I…see…"

He could see…himself…as a youngling…he looked cute, really…

"What do you want to say to your younger self?"

Knuckles instantly knew what to say. He'd go right up to his younger self and tell him to be as loyal to his duty as-as…as…

Wait…the Master Emerald had caused him a lot of trouble over the years. All that time he'd spent guarding it…and he didn't even know why. He didn't even REMEMBER his parents.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. His parents had abandoned him to look after a big green ROCK. They'd just left him, a little kid, all alone to fend for himself! He remembered, he used to cry so much when it thunderstormed and the island seemed to shake as black clouds gathered all around…

He knew what he was gonna say. Take the duty of guarding and shove it! He could-

Wait. If he hadn't stayed guard at the Master Emerald, if he hadn't stayed on the island, he wouldn't have met his friends…he wouldn't have met Rouge…

He thought about it again.

"What do you want to say to your younger self?" White's voice whispered.

"…I don't think I have anything to say." He admitted. "Except maybe to hang in there. If you're patient…then life tends to work itself out."

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" White's voice boomed, waking him up from his daze. Knuckles held his head and groaned as he staggered to his feet. "I'M PROUD OF YOU. YOU PASSED THE LAST TEST!"

"Uh…gee, thanks?" Knuckles asked as he walked out of the room, not noticing what KIND of bottle he'd just drunken from…

As he approached his friends, the very last door opened…revealing White, standing in a rounded, shimmering green bubble.

"How do you like THIS move?" He asked. "I call it "Chaos Shell". It's designed to-"

"RAAAAHHHH!" Knuckles howled, launching himself at White and slamming his fist at the shield…

BA-BOING! He bounced off, hit the wall, and slowly slid down it.

"…to protect me from stupid attacks like that." White went on, brushing his white hair back. He then folded his arms and sighed. "You really, REALLY shouldn't have come here…big mistake…"

"Everybody, all together!" Sonic shouted. They all launched themselves at the bubble…

BA-BOOOOOOOING! And all went flying through the air, sliding down the wall. Chaos, who had been reduced to a puddle, was the first one up, eyes a-glinting. He had…an idea.

"**Sonic…I sense a chaos emerald nearby…if you could use chaos control…"** He whispered.

Sonic grinned. If he could use chaos control, he could 'port right into White's shield. He immediately pointed dramatically at White. "Alright, White, where's the Chaos Emerald you stole!"

"I didn't STEAL anything! And which chaos emerald? There's the blue chaos emerald I got from a lake, the red chaos emerald I found while out hiking, the grey chaos emerald, that one's a personal favorite, I had to stick it in a super safe place."

"Lemme guess…under your bed." Sonic wisecracked.

"Is NOT, it's hidden in an old sock I stuffed inside the drywall behind the kitchen table!" White said angrily.

Then he blinked. "Oops."

TEN…SECONDS…LATER…

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

White was now on the ground, being kicked over and over by Sonic, Knuckles, Vector and Mighty, while Big held the grey emerald in his hands and Chaos, if he could have, simply smiled.

"**It appears as if your game is over." **Chaos said.

They stopped kicking him and stepped back…well, except for Knuckles, who lifted the battered, bruised and bleeding albino up. "Okay tough guy, why'd you absorb the Master Emerald?!" He demanded to know.

"I neeeeeded it!" White insisted.

"You're gonna need a hospital after I'm finished with-" Knuckles said, raising a fist.

"Oh, sure, put me in traction. You'll be in jail faster than you can say "Bubba's Bunkmate B-i-t-c-h."

They all blinked. "What?"

"Oh, I've set up hidden cameras around this room, so this beating you gave me is now on tape. If you actually finish the job…then the video goes straight to the news. How do you think you'll look if I release a tape of you all beating a well-loved musician half to death?"

"B-but-but you stole the Master Emerald!!" Knuckles growled.

"But you can't prove that." White said. "While you weren't looking, I stole that hair from you. Check your pockets, Big."

Big checked his belt pockets. Sure enough…

"Uh oh…" He remarked.

"It's gone. Trust me." White said. "You have no proof, I have a video of you beating me up for no reason, and I have a concert in less than an hour. So…" He crossed his arms as Knuckles let him go. "Here's the deal. You leave and let me heal myself with Chaos Refresh. The video of you beating me up gets destroyed if you don't go after me while I'm preparing for a concert again. Everyone goes home happy."

"You'll still have the-"

"Oh, so you DO want me to become the next Rodney King?" White asked.

"You…you're inhuman!" Sonic growled.

"I'm diabolical, what did you expect?" White asked. "I have an obligation, so…"

They all muttered and complained, but they didn't have much choice. They returned to the teleporting pad. They headed back home…

Mission failed.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey…Sonic…" Tails remarked from his computer in his garage while Sonic was practicing some break dancing moves.

"Yeah, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, you…might wanna see this…" The kitsune said, pointing at the computer screen.

Sonic approached Tails and the PC and looked at the website: "Youtube". Then he looked at what the video was…

Him sorting through panties and getting completely goo-goo in the process.

And guess what was in the "Related Videos" playlist? From the same author, a "Diabolical-White", was "Knuckles Drinking Problem", "Mighty and the Peel" and "Vector versus Tree". Knuckles was shown blowing snot bubbles as he lay unconscious next to a bottle of hard liquor, babbling in tongues. Mighty's slip on the racetrack was replayed at different speeds and with various funny sound effects…and Vector's attempt to cut the tree? Well, that spoke for itself.

"WHAAAAAA!?" Sonic howled.

Then there was a "beep" and a "You've got mail!" voice chimed. Tails checked his mailbox…something from "Diabolical-White".

"Dear Tails…and hopefully, Sonic…

I have seen from internet records that I've hacked that you just checked out my videos I put up. Now I know what Sonic is thinking, I promised not to release the tape of him beating me to the news. But what I DIDN'T tell him was that there were video cameras all over the Space Colony Ark…and I didn't say what I was going to do with THOSE! Eh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha!

I would have put Big's up, but he has enough on his plate already. I'm not inconsiderate.

Catch ya later, baby blue!

White."

An internet café that had two particular patrons on a breakfast date…

A certain detective agency, where two particular people were looking at a PC…

They too saw the videos…and received an e-mail similar to the one Tails and Sonic had received.

…

…

…

…at first the neighbors thought it was a WOLF howling…


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Mr. White had made a fool out of them. An absolute fool.

Sonic was rarely seen for two weeks as he spent some time far away from the city until the internet craze died down. The Chaotix Detective Agency suffered from numerous prank phone calls. Knuckles refused to leave Angel Island and turned redder than usual every time Rouge even TRIED to bring up the incident at the Ark. They were all affected.

Naturally, this meant that those that cared about them decided to engage in the classic American retaliatory response: don't get mad…get even.

Rouge was worried about Knuckles. Amy naturally wanted to DESTROY White for ruining "her precious Sonikku's image" and Cream was concerned about Tails and Ray, who were equally affected by what had happened. Tails was constantly having people laugh in his face about how perverted Sonic had looked and was being asked VERY awkward questions, while Ray…poor, poor Ray…had the task of having to pick up the phone and answer the before-mentioned prank calls.

They had to do something…but White was obviously crafty. They had to meet somewhere where they wouldn't be found…

So the girls got together in the one place they felt White wouldn't go…a smoothie bar.

Rouge sipped her "Tutti-Frutti Extravaganza" smoothie while Amy nervously twirled one lock of hair, biting her lip and looking at her "Bananarama" smoothie. Cream had just finished a "Strawberries and Cream" smoothie and Cheese was rolling around on his back on the table.

"We all know why we're here." Rouge said. "We need a way to get back at White…and we need to expose him for the Master Emerald thief he is! NOBODY gets away with that beautiful rock and lives to tell about it…that's MY job." She said with a hurt undertone.

"Well…we know he's on tour in Station Square for three more days." Amy said.

"So does anybody have any bright ideas?" Cream asked.

…

…

…

**AMY'S POINT OF VIEW**

After thinking about it long and hard…we realized we had NO idea what the HELL we were gonna do. So things started out…slowly. Slowly and primitively.

…

…

…

…KNOCK-KNOCK!

White opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Who is-oh…" He blinked stupidly.

"You're gonna PAY for what you did to my Sonikku." Amy remarked, slamming her Piko-Piko hammer's shaft into her open palm. "PIKO-"

TEN…SECONDS…LATER…

Rouge tugs on Amy's legs while Cream tugs on Rouge's back and Cheese tries to lift Amy up by the back of her shirt. She's been dumped into a dumpster.

"EEEERRRRGGGHHH! Amy, you gotta cut down on the strawberry shakes!" Rouge shouted.

"He's FAST!" Amy complained as they finally tugged her out. "I had no idea anybody could put me in a sleeper hold so quickly…"

"That's a good look for you!" White laughed from behind them. They turned around just in time to see him in front of a fire hydrant with a HUGE hose attached. "But for health reasons, I'm gonna have to spray you off!"

"Oh you evil-"

PHOOOOOOSH!

TEN MINUTES LATER…

All of them are hanging onto Amy, who's dripping water down onto them as she hangs onto the edge of a windowsill just above the dumpster. White, laughing, walks off.

"You're a frickin' degenerate!" Amy shouts after him.

**ROUGE'S POINT OF VIEW**

We had apparently underestimated Mr. White by quite a bit. There was only one thing to do…take it up a notch.

So I decided to use what my momma gave me…

…

…

…

…KNOCK-KNOCK!

White once again goes to the door of his trailer. "I'm TRYING to take a nap, can't I-what…the…"

"Hey…" Rouge says seductively, barely wearing anything at all except a skimpy bikini and bra…and she was slowly lowering that dark red bra to show off her bulging chest balloons. "You wanna…have a little fun?"

White blinked. "You mean do the nasty?" He asked.

Rouge immediately lowered her bra all the way, then pressed up against the albino, whispering in his ear. "Sure thing, babe…" She whispered. "You…and me…and a bottle of red wine, maybe?"

White grinned like a Cheshire Cat from ear to ear. "Why not? Come on in."

Rouge walked up and into the trailer, impressed by how…clean it was. There was a large Jacuzzi on the far right, with a big fridge in the left center and a cupboard across from the freezer at the top. The counter that was connected to the fridge…which led right to the Jacuzzi…was clean except for a bottle of red wine. The rug was Indian with strange, yet beautifully ornate designs and the walls were painted a beautiful golden color. Most noticeably of all there was a large bed shaped like a heart at the other end of the trailer, with black sheets and a big white blanket. A chandelier light was at the top of the trailer, sparkling gently.

"Now THIS is a pad." Rouge said. "Can I…go in the Jacuzzi?" She asked.

"Of course." White said, still grinning. "Let me go get some glasses for the red wine…"

Rouge slowly slipped her body into the Jacuzzi, allowing the soothing heat to fill her, allowing the bubbles to send her cares slipping away. She began to feel a bit sleepy, so she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, White slipped into the Jacuzzi, wearing nothing but an "Aloha" pair of swimtrunks. "Here you go." He said, holding up a wine glass filled with red wine. "It's not often I get guests in here." He said, leaning back in the Jacuzzi. "What can I help you with?" He asked. "Let me guess…you'd like to know why I recorded those videos and put them on the internet?"

"If you don't mind, sugar." Rouge purred, taking a sip of the wine…OOH, it was goooood.

"Well Miss Rouge…" Michael White began. "For starters, I enjoy a good laugh just as much as the next person. Also, they would have ruined my performance…I couldn't let them get away with THAT."

"Absolutely understandabuble…" Rouge said, slurring slightly.

"I've been doing some thinking ever since Amy appeared earlier in the week…I believe you're trying to get me busted for stealing. No doubt you're here to charm proof out of me. Well the thing is, I'm smarter than that." White said.

"I'll be…I'll bet…" Rouge muttered, rubbing her head. The glass slipped into the Jacuzzi, out of her hands.

"Now you might be feeling tired. That's because I drugged your drink. You should be out in…"

WHUMP!

Rouge's head hit the back of the Jacuzzi and she began to snore. White grinned. "Now."

…

…

…

…Rouge awoke to find herself completely naked save for a towel wrapped around her waist, and deposited in the center of Station Square. She rubbed her eyes, cursing under her breath. He'd gotten the best of HER? HE'D gotten the best of HER?! How had she not tasted that the wine was drugged? She must have been feeling to sleepy to notice…that d—n Jacuzzi!

Then she noticed something…people were looking up at one of the huge display screens that broadcasted news and commercials at Station Square Center. It wasn't showing news though…it was a music video that featured "I Touch Myself", an old song from years back…and SHE was in the music video.

It was showing embarrassing shots of her…VERY embarrassing shots. Currently the shot was her scratching her butt…over and over and over.

_I don't want…anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself! _

_Oh I don't want…any-body-else, oh no…oh no…oh no! _

Now it was showing her laughing at a kid's show…how did White find footage of her watching Power Rangers?!

_When you're around…I'm always laughing!_

Now it was Amy fawning over a poster of Sonic…and doing more than fawning. She was practically LICKING it.

_I wanna make you mii-iiine!_

Now it showed Amy on her knees, tugging on Sonic, begging for him to date her.

_I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you!_

And now it showed Rouge…taking of her bra and twirling her breasts around.

_I don't want…anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself! _

_Oh I don't want…any-body-else, oh no…oh no…oh no! _

Rouge tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

**CREAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Amy and Rouge were REALLY embarrassed by that video Mr. White had connected to the Station Square Center's video system. They had actually locked themselves in a hotel room and were now crying. I just...I felt awful hearing them.

I had to do something. What kind of friend would I be if I just stood there and listened to them cry?

…

…

…

…KNOCK-KNOCK!

White opened the door, one eyebrow raised as he smirked. "Well, look who came-crawling…Cream?"

The smirked died on the spot. Cream stood there on the trailer's steps with Cheese hovering in the air next to her. Cream clenched her fists and held them before her and made a heartfelt plea right on the spot.

"Please stop being evil, Mr. White!"

"…you don't really get me, do you?" He asked Cream. "Look, since you came her to ask nicely, I'll be straight with you…come on in, come on in." White said, stepping back to let her inside. She walked in and sat down on a chair he drew up for her as he sat on the countertop.

"Here." White offered, holding up a chocolate milk for her and Cream. "Have some chocolate milk."

Cream took the milk in her hands and sipped it. It tasted creamy and cool, just the way she liked it. White brushed his hair back and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard the phrase "Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely"?" He asked the young rabbit.

"Yes." Cream said, nodding.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Well…for me it's different. I need it to use my abilities…I turn power into speed." White explained. "Chaos Cease? Turning the speed down on time itself. Chaos Shell? Hyper-accelerating the air around me into solid form. Chaos Surge…well…"

He held up a single finger and focused. A small green spark emerged, floating at the top of the fingertip. "Chaos energy is ALIVE, it is almost like life itself. Think of it as a…oh, caveman at this point and time. But when you accelerate it's growth to extreme levels at a rapid pace…then it goes from being Fred Flintstone to being George Jetson. It grows in power and, more importantly, speed. And it all comes from chaos energy…all comes from me."

He took another breath. "My fans generate chaos energy particles through charged emotions…like the kind you feel when you're on a roller coaster, or being kissed, or driving a fast car…"

"Or…at a concert!" Cream suddenly realized, eyes widening. "THAT'S why you're a singer…you can gain chaos energy from the people that go to your concerts!"

"Correct. And that keeps me hanging on. That and the Master Emerald. The more locks on a door, the better, Cream. Now then…"

He brushed his hair back. "You might be wondering why I'm telling you this. It's simple: I like you. I think I can trust you. So go ahead, go tell the others what you've learned. But I want to warn you: there's something VERY big going on. I've been homing in on a huge power source for quite a while, and I've almost got it. So I want to give you all a head's up…try not to get in my way."

With that, he snapped his fingers, saying "CHAOS CONTROL!"

…and he was gone, leaving Cream and Cheese alone.

…

…

…

**WHITE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was close. So very, very close. I could taste it, almost…

One shine knows another, as Stephen King said. Well as it were, one great power knows another…or at least senses it. It's a matter of trusting your own inner senses…

I was currently on the far outskirts of town. I had been following the power trace for quite some time now…and I was very, VERY close.

At the moment I was at the top of a building, looking out across the city as the sun slowly began to set, the red hue contrasting greatly with my white hair. I flicked one lock and sighed.

I didn't like this…the power source was…circling. It was checking me out almost…I was SURE of it...

Then something happened that clinched things. I saw it. A whitish/blue blur whizzing over my head…

I launched myself at it with a strong burst of speed, snapping my fingers and shouting "CHAOS CEASE!"

This time I focused not on the air around the target, but the target himself, freezing him…or was it a her? Whatever it was, it fell down…down…and I caught it easily.

I landed expertly on my feet, then put down what I had caught, eyes widening. I knew what this thing was…a hedgehog. And I knew it's name. The pure black eyes, the red and light blue shoes, the white gloves and the spikes upon it's head that crested up like a fireball's trail with two sideways spikes upon it's back. Those sideways spikes belonged to one person…one person who was now fighting Chaos Cease off and standing up…

Nazo.

…

…

…

**NAZO'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Nazo. Mystery." The human that was not quite human spoke. He was not just an albino, he was something…off. Something not quite right. Which was good news for me. I knew what he was interested in…

"Yes." I told him.

"You've been following me around…well, good. Now I can take your power from you…"

"How much power do you HAVE?" I asked, raising a single eyebrow.

The human shrugged. "I suppose quite a bit…but it never hurts to-"

"Why not put it to better use? Don't you know how much power Sonic and his friends have when working together?"

"What's your point?" White asked, looking a bit…irritated. He didn't trust me. Smart human.

"One villain alone couldn't take them down. Now a GROUP working together for the single purpose of their destruction…"

"…I get the feeling you've already been talking to some villains." White said. "I did some checking up…somebody who looked a lot like Sonic talked to Commander Sam Speed…I'll bet that you said you were Hyper Sonic…you almost do pass for him!"

"Smart human! Yes, that was me. I convinced him that the chao were evil…for a little while anyhow." I remarked leisurely.

"That was just-" The human began. How annoying, apparently for all the chaos energy inside him, he had some semblance of a moral code. Annoying. I had to stop his question before things got testy.

"You want power, don't you?" I asked. "Well you have enough power to find those that can help you in the process…"

"...what are you saying?" White asked quietly, dangerously.

"The proper use of your manipulation of speed and with Chaos Control's help…it will enable you to time travel…if you can exercise enough control." I told him in as comforting a manner as I could muster.

The human seemed skeptical. "Is that possible?" He asked softly, looking down at his hands. "Could I really…?"

"If you have power…" I began, clenching my fists in a triumphant pose. "_**ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE.**_"

Michael White rubbed his chin. Then he spoke up.

"Alright…I'll admit Sonic and his friends do have a lot of power…maybe I should start with them…but what am I supposed to do with you?"

"I shall go and bring Eggman and Metal Sonic to a meeting place where we can discuss our plans. It's located right at Space Colony Ark…in the main hangar."

"Well then…this is a mutually beneficial partnership, I suppose?" White asked, folding his arms.

"Indeed." I explained.

"Fine…" White said, nodding. "I'll be on my way then."

He turned around…then turned his head back slightly. "One more thing…if I find out you're trying to get rid of me so that YOU can take the others down yourself…"

For the briefest of moments I felt a quiver of fear as his green eyes glinted and his voice lowered slightly. "You're going to **pay**…understand?"

"…crystal clear, White." I insisted.

With that, the albino freak of nature chaos-controlled away to somewhere he could begin to time travel in peace. I grinned to myself.

All according to plan…

All according to plan…

…

…

…

…White stood there in the center of the grassy plain as clouds slowly trudged over him.

He held the chaos emerald up high, the golden light catching the sun's shine perfectly, matching it's beauty and radiance.

Alright, he thought to himself. You can do this.

_FOCUS…_

"CHAOS CONTROL!" White howled, as green light swirled around the chaos emerald and his body. The air whipped around him, encasing him in the center of a swirling vortex, and then…

WA-WOOMP! It was like being shot from a cannon. In almost an instant he was there…in the middle of a HUGE festival. A thousand lights were strung across a beautiful city as the stars twinkled in the heavens above. People were cheering and yelling as a beautiful barge with many wings decorating it slowly made it's way down a river of crystal-clear water. In many ways it resembled Venice, the lovely crown jewel of Italy.

And he had landed at the top of said barge…right behind two monks in dark yellow robes…with a beautiful red-haired princess who was wearing a white dress, white gloves and a feather crown upon her head. She had a fair and gentle face, and smelled strongly of vanilla.

White, however, groaned inwardly.

_D—n it! I was supposed to go back farther than this! I was trying to go to Princess Elise's childhood, instead I'm stuck at the moment she's at the Festival of the Sun-wait…what's that?_

He knew it, he could FEEL it, a tiny flicker of incredible power. He quickly snapped his fingers just before the monks or the princess could turn around, whispering "Chaos Cease" and summoning as much power as he could.

BOOM! All of time froze temporarily. He had seconds…not even a single minute. He rushed forward and held out his hand, reaching out to pluck his target free.

"Here…come here…" He whispered.

He saw it…a single, whispering white flame…the tiniest spark of light at the top of the girl's head, sticking to her feather crown. He plucked it up, grinned, and then jumped off the boat, heading into an alley just as the wind broke Chaos Cease, sending the feather the flame had been upon flying into the air…to slowly float down across from a blue blur White knew all too well…

…

…

…

…White held the white flame in his hand, looking at it as it cast dancing shadows upon the plain he had returned to.

A small, whispering voice was calling from it…a faint accent barely traceable.

"Time…_when_…am I?"

"It's been years…Solaris." White explained. "A tiny spark flew onto Princess Elise's body…a spark of YOU. Apparently you've been there for years. You would have probably been lost over time if not for me…so you owe me your life."

"Who…who are you to…to say this to…I? I am Solaris…I am God of the Sun!" The white flame growled, sparking up slightly.

"As of now, you're a little white flame. Do you want life or not?"

Solaris sulked for a few moments, the flame falling flat. Then it spoke.

"I will…do…what you wish of me." It finally said.

"Good! I knew we'd get along great." White laughed. "Now first thing's first…you'll need a more physical form than a whisp of white flame…"

White concentrated, focusing his chaotic power. "Speed up the process…evolve your burning form…take a little spark of life aaaaand…"

Bright light swirled around the white flame as it rose higher and higher, becoming a mighty fireball. Then it slowly began to grow and solidify into something unmistakably anthropomorphic. A feathered body with a large headdress, white feathers as pure as fallen snow…talons for hands and feet, and a teal outfit that resembled the garb of an Ancient Egyptian royal. Golden eyes gleamed as Solaris clenched his three-taloned hand and let out a deep laugh.

"At long, long last…I…have returned! And Princess Elise will know my wrath for what she had done to me! She…and that meddling blue RAT!" Solaris roared.

"Not a bad performance." White said, doing a slow clap, applauding the Sun God. "Not-bad-at-all. But for now you'll have to wait…there are a few other people I'm going to be bringing along for the party…"

**Author's Note:**

**Uh oh! This doesn't look good! White's going to be taking down Sonic and company and he's enlisting powerful villains to do it! What's his beef? Will he succeed? Who IS coming to the party? All these questions and more will be answered in..._Sonic the Hedgehog: Courage_!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**Now some of you might be wondering how this is going to end up. Who will be playing for what team. The line that separates good and evil is being blurred…so we need a little clarification. **

**There are several alignments you should know about and several forces.**

**They are: **

**Order, Chaos, Light, Darkness, Good and Evil. **

**Here's the alignments broken down into sectors:**

**Orderly Good (Light or Darkness): Think knights in shining armor who stand for the absolute law that is good. Anything associated with darkness and evil…or in the darkness follower's case, light…must be punished. The innocent must be protected. Never cave. NEVER give in. Be just and good. Sometimes follow orders to the point of stupidity. **

**Orderly Evil (Light or Darkness): Sometimes people who follow the light become ruthless in doing so, yet still stick to a strict code…a VERY absolute code. These people are like vigilantes in a sense, but they do more harm than good. There code might keep them from killing kids or even make them treat innocents with respect, but it might also mean that failure on the part of their lackeys results in death. So they're neither the best nor the worst. **

**Orderly Neutral: These guys play by the rules. Think "Police State". They also can believe in cosmic law, like, say, a monk. They obey contracts without question and don't believe in making a fuss. A lot of "villains" act like these guys. They're called evil because people get hurt by their actions although there actions are just a result of them following whatever rules they've bound themselves too. Piece of advice, guys: TEAR UP YOUR CONTRACT. **

**Neutral Good (Light or Darkness): They're "basically good", they want to help others. But they don't have nearly as strict a moral code as "Orderly" types. Sometimes they break the rules because they believe that it's the right thing to do. They think outside the box more…but not TOO much…since, for them, there are a FEW things that are black and white. They usually can make friends with people of all alignments, **

**True Neutral: These guys can be summed up in either two phrases: keeping the balance or "I just don't care". A lot of civilians are like that. They don't really give a crap about the two super-powered whatevers in tights who are trying to beat the heck out of each other, they have to get home to their kids. Sometimes they can be too DUMB to know when they should care about the balance.**

**Neutral Evil (Light or Darkness): These guys are generally the "Average Joes of Evil". They usually are thieves of some kind, or "treasure hunters" or mercenaries. They just do what they do because it's their job. It's never personal at all. They might even let you go if you keep your mouth shut…or not. They don't have as strict a moral code as an "orderly" dude. They also tend to be a-holes, since they sometimes switch sides and it drives you MAD! **

**Chaotic Good (Light or Darkness): The best way to describe them is "I do what I want, when I want". Only usually what they want is centered around choices that follow good. They might help an old lady across the street or stop a robbery just for the hell of it! They don't really have much of a moral code, but they do have a genuine spark of justice within them. And as long as authority leaves them alone, everything will be hunky-dory. **

**Chaotic Evil (Light or Darkness): The best way to describe them is that the people who follow this path are awful. Simply awful. They do whatever they want. Screw whoever gets in the way. They'll kill their lackeys for fun. They eat babies to see how they taste! Their whims are centered on evil and they are INCREDIBLY selfish. Sometimes they act stupidly obvious about their intentions, or other times are just insane. Either way, steer clear of them!**

**Chaotic Neutral: Hmm. Good guy or bad guy? It can go either way. These guys care about freedom a lot, but morality? Ehhh…not so much. They might not really be EVIL, but they're not good either. Sometimes you find yourself wishing they'd not be so…them! They can be dedicated to spreading chaos, like big anarchists, but that doesn't mean they go out of their way to hurt people. Think…oh…Jack Sparrow. **

**Light: The element of light is often associated with order, just as darkness is associated with chaos. But keep in mind that being one of light isn't always good. Chaos and order have to have a BALANCE. And free will is a power of chaos. Therefore it's not unusual for those that follow light to go nuts and become despots, or for them to become mindlessly obedient slaves to rules. **

**Darkness: The element of light is associated with chaos, just as light is associated with darkness. But that doesn't mean that somebody who follows it's path is truly evil. Sometimes they're simply moody or emotional, sometimes they're vigilantes or dark superheroes like Batman. Still…keep an eye on them. Chaos may be creative, but it can turn to absolute savagery. **

**Naturally people aren't limited to these alignments only. Sometimes they mix bits and pieces together. Sometimes they flip alignments! It happens all the time for a million reasons. **

**I wonder where YOU belong…**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Sonic and Tails were lounging on the beach, watching as ecstatic teenage girls jumped up and down and cheered around a television screen that showed a news station. The news was showing White's latest amazing performance, which, like all the others…had sold out in a matter of days.

"I can't STAND that jerk…" Sonic thought. It had been an entire week since Amy, Rouge and Cream had last seen him, and the memories of the girls being embarrassed were fresh in their minds. "How are we going to deal with White?" He asked Tails. "It's EMBARASSING letting a villain walk free!"

"There has to be SOME way we can catch him in the act." Tails admitted. "I've been doing some thinking…he's attracted to big sources of power. What, besides the Master Emerald…is a big source of power?"

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm…"

Then he got it. He snapped his fingers. "The chaos emeralds!"

"EXACTLY." Tails said, nodding. "And WE'VE got the chaos emeralds. So we need to lay a trap…"

"What kind of trap?" Sonic asked.

"Something that will draw White like flies to honey." Tails said, rubbing his own chin. "Something so big, he wouldn't be able to resist coming. But it has to be something that would really charge emotions, something that would give him an opportunity to try and steal the emeralds without being seen, something that would give us a chance to catch him and show that he's a sneaky, underhanded JERK!"

"Well what kind of competition-"

"And another reminder that in three days we hold the "Fighters Summit" competition. Run by the billionaire family the Thorndykes, it promises to be a spectacular event. For those who are still interested in competing in the Fighters Summit, the registration can be located at Thorndyke Manor down at-"

Sonic was out of there in less than two seconds.

…

…

…

…Chris was all too happy to let the famous Sonic and all of his friends into his mansion. The walls were beautifully painted blue, with crystal chandeliers, ornate rugs, shining sinks and toilets you could practically eat off of. Chris sat down in the dining hall, at the end of a long, mahogany table, and had his maid, Ella, pour everyone drinks.

"What can I help you with, Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic turned to Tails. "Uh, you can explain it better than I can, buddy."

Nodding, Tails turned to Chris. "Mr. Thorndyke sir…"

"Please…call me Chris!" Chris said, smiling.

A warm, fuzzy feeling went over Tails. "Uh…er, thanks! Th-the thing is, we know for a fact that Mr. Michael White stole and absorbed the Master Emerald. What we want is to catch him in the act of going after the chaos emeralds…which will be advertised as a prize for the Fighters Summit."

"But there is no-oh…OH!" Chris got it. "You want me to make them a prize! Well, we WERE planning on using money, but the chaos emeralds work just as well." He admitted. "So we'll keep them under lock and key and Mr. White will try and take them, is that it?"

"Yes, we're SURE of it." Sonic said. "But he's very tricky…which is why we need to get his natural desire for power to make him sloppy. We need him to think that there's no way he can get caught…"

"So we'll need to put limited security on the chaos emeralds, we'll need a plan to make them look as unprotected as possible…but not so unprotected that he suspects something…" Tails added.

"And the Chaotix Detective Agency will have to put hidden cameras and set them up where the emeralds will be hidden." Ray offered.

"And when White hears about the chaos emeralds being offered, not only will be drawn to the Fighters Summit to probably try and perform…but I'll bet he'll try and fight." Tails guessed. "Hearing people cheer his name while singing AND fighting will make his head swell up bigger than a balloon by sheer ego!"

"Now THAT is a sneaky plan!" Chris said. "But are you really sure Mr. White's a bad guy?"

"Trust us when we say this." Knuckles spoke up, arms folded as he closed his eyes and growled. "He's a bad guy."

…

…

…

…"Okay, everyone listen up."

White was standing at the top of a flight of stairs. He was addressing a very intimidating group of individuals. All of them…were villains.

One was horned, his body black with three red eyes and a sunken mouth that would give a Dementor a fright to look at him, with three clawed fingers, a tattered cloaked of oddly regal appearances and strange objects hanging low on chains from said robe. The most noticeable thing about him was an "old people smell" that reeked not only of age, but of death, decay…and bugs. This…this being was Black Doom, leader of the Black Arm race.

Another was less imposing, yet still…unmistakably evil. He resembled Shadow the Hedgehog in a sense…only the color scheme was…off. He had no mouth, he had snake-like eyes, and purple-tinted quills. His body had a grey tinge to it, he seemed…unnatural. And for good reason. This was Mephiles, the dark intelligence of Solaris.

Next to him was someone who was just plain freaky at. At first you thought "how cute, a gecko". Then you really LOOKED at him. His body was made of lava, with slightly clawed toes and fingers, a pair of horns that jutted down from the side of his head only to spike forward to the side of his fanged maw, and yellow eyes with dark pupils…and a tongue of fire and tail to match that swished back and forth. Ibilis…the raw power of Solaris.

Next to that one was a group of people who were familiar…a hawk, a toad, a gorilla, a lynx, a dog and a white wolf…the Destructix. Common thugs with uncommon power and one purpose: being total jerks and getting their way no matter who got IN their way.

Next to them was somebody who looked rather…well, challenging. He had a muscular, purple body, pointed nails, and a ponytail of reddish/purple hair at the top of his head. He had a goatee, pointed ears, and golden earrings. He was wearing Arabian-style clothes and a big smirk. This was Erazor Djinn.

Down the line was somebody who was unmistakably ugly. A mutated orange lizard of enormous proportions, who had cables strapped to it's large, scaly back. It had eyes that seemed devoid of intelligence that flickered like teal gems, and large clas that dug into the ground as it swept it's tail back and forth slowly…the Biolizard.

Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were looking away from each other, yet standing right next to each other, close to the Biolizard. They were fuming silently at a multitude of things: that they'd been set free from prison by an "amateur albino", that they were forced to do what HE wanted, and forced to work with each other again…and with THESE crazy lunatics nearby.

Nazo stood looking at Metal Sonic, a small smile passing over his features as he looked down the line of scum and villainy. This was VERY impressive.

White continued. "No doubt all of you want to know how you ended up here in my…" He raised his pointer and middle finger up on both hands and did an appropriate gesture for what he said next. "Secret lair". You see, I'm going to need your help in stripping Sonic and his friends of their power."

"You want to make that blue rat weak?" The Arabic A-hole asked. "Well THAT…is a happy thought indeed."

"We help him make that annoying blue blur weak and then there's nothing he and his buddies can do to stop us." Mephiles laughed.

"First thing's first…it was a PAIN bringing you all here by ripping you from the timeline…luckily thanks to the fact that most of you perished in fiery explosions caused by Sonic and Shadow and the like, they never noticed me…boy, I hope I didn't screw things up too much. The last thing I need is to be living in a future run by monkeys with laser guns or something." White remarked. "Still…I'll cross that whole "interfering with the timeline" thing when I come to it. Now you might be wondering HOW we can get to Sonic without anybody stopping us. That's simple…"

White unfurled a HUGE poster for them to see: a picture of two people duking it out in front of a screaming crowd with the words "Fighters Summit" at the top, then the date, time and where to register information listed below. "This competition has only a few rules. One: no hitting below the belt. Two: you can't kill your competitors. Three: Hit the referee and you lose your match. Everything else…goes."

White grinned in a diabolical fashion. "And there's no size limit on who can enter either…so there's nothing to stop a psychopathic overgrown lizard from chomping down on Sonic's legs, breaking them…or having Shadow get slammed into the ground over and over by an evil genie. Any questions?"

"Why do you need HIM?" Mephiles asked, pointing at Solaris, who was sitting in a chair some distance away, reading up on, of all people, Princess Elise. "I'm a God, the TRUE intelligence. I actually killed Sonic, he got himself ended by being blown out by a girl and-"

"We'll need LOTS of help." White said. "Because all of Sonic's friends will be there…and many hands make light work. I thought about inviting Nack the Weasel, but…"

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouted. "HIM!? That mutt? For the love of…why him?"

"He would be helpful. But…his mom said no. She's a pacifist, and she doesn't want Nack or his sister Nic going out and fighting people."

"Stupid pacifistic wolves." Metal muttered. He had hoped Nack would join so he could "have some fun" with the mutt. No such luck.

"The Fighters Summit is in a week. So we need to prepare…and keep a low profile. I've already signed us up, but there's a few ground rules I need to lay down for all of you since you're working for me." White remarked. "Rule number one…"

He jumped up into the air, on top of the railing at the top of the stairs. "You are NOT to go into my room. Rule number two…you want to fight with each other, take it outside. But DON'T kill each other. Rule number three: don't go killing the heroes. I need to strip their power from them and I need them ALIVE for that."

White then slid down the stairs and landed expertly before them all, frowning and giving them a deadly glare. "Final rule. You do not ignore what I say. You can disagree all you want but you will DO it. If you do the opposite of what I ask you to do, if you disobey a direct order…" He trailed off threateningly.

"What are you gonna do? SPANK us?" Metal Sonic laughed meanly.

"Yeah, you miserable machination." White snapped his fingers, muttering "Chaos Cease" and Metal Sonic was frozen in place as White calmly walked over and behind the robot, holding up a Chaos Surge using only one finger. **"AND HERE'S THE PADDLE."**

ZZZZ-AAAAAP!

Metal Sonic collapsed on the ground, groaning as his body smoked. His arms and legs jerked occasionally as he lay there, unable to get up.

They got the message. His way…or Hell.

"Now first thing's first!" White said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. "Most of you need civilian forms! Luckily King here…" White gestured to his right, revealing a snake magus, who bowed deeply as he held his three-fingered, clawed hands together. "Is skilled in changing people's forms with his magic. He'll give you forms with which you can walk among the people of the city without attracting too much attention."

"Is that possible?" Eggman asked.

"If you have power…ANYTHING is possible." Nazo said, grinning.

"True, true. Also, later today the Babylon Rouges will be stopping in. I've procured their help for some errands that need accomplishing. Luckily they'll do pretty much anything for treasure…"

"The Babylon Rouges. My day gets better." The "good doctor" groaned.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom…" Nazo walked off, smirking to himself.

"Alright then, we'll get to Nazo later. For now, we shall start with the big, bad Biolizard! King?" White snapped his fingers. "Show me the magic!"

…

…

…

…Tails was alone in his workshop, adding the finishing touches to his latest plasma buster. He adjusted the final switch on the interior, then closed the hatch up. Sighing with relief, he put the buster on the nearest shelf, then turned around to head out…

And came face to face with none other than a whitish/blue hedgehog.

"Who-who are you?" He asked.

"I…a m Nazo. I am a friend with important news that you must hear." He informed Tails with a resolute face. "It concerns the upcoming Fighters Summit…"

"What about it?" Tails asked.

"White has heard of it...he told me a few hours before meeting with some…associates…that he's going to be singing there. He expects to "pack them in". You should prepare yourself for facing some extremely deadly souls."

"Who, for instance?" Tails asked.

"I can't tell you EVERYTHING. I don't keep all my eggs in one basket. I'm no fool." Nazo said, waving a finger in the fox's face. "Now I trust you'll be entering the Fighter's Summit?"

"We all will so that we can keep an eye on White's activities."

"You should train then." Nazo said.

"Well I'm developing some new energy-" Tails began.

"No, TRAIN. As in your body. You don't just want to be known as a smart sidekick, do you?" Nazo asked.

Something happened in that instant. A sort of mental slap to the face that hit Tails hard and jolted him out of sleep. "What…do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Oh come on." Nazo said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone thinks of you as Sonic's sidekick, is that truly all you wish to be? Why not prove you can match him somehow? Get stronger, faster, TRAIN! You have a whole week, don't you?"

"…you're right…I do." Tails admitted. "And…and I could come up with a regimen that would make me just as strong as Sonic is…I've got an IQ in the triple digits, I can DO this!" Tails said. "I'll show him! I'll show him I can be strong!"

"THAT'S the spirit!" Nazo congratulated. "Now then…I'm off to do some clothes shopping, these shoes are nice but they could use a good shirt to go with it…"

With that, he grinned and then…VOOMP! He was out of there, leaving Tails alone in the garage.

"I can DO this." Tails insisted to himself, clenching his fists as a new light entered his eyes. "I can DO this…"

…

…

…

…meanwhile, Ray had invited Cream over to his house to play with her. He had been attempting to get her attention before, but she'd always been near Tails.

Tails.

Ray was torn about Tails. On the one hand, he was his idol, a masterful machinery maker. On the other, he was his rival for Cream's affections.

So Ray decided that the best man would win. And he'd win it in easily enough if he showed he was just as good as Tails.

But he had NO idea Cream would be so quickly amazed by his room.

"This…is AWESOME!" Cream exclaimed.

Ray's walls were painted a beautiful blue with his ceiling COVERED in stars that had been drawn with glow-in-the-dark paint. There were dozens of constellations and all accurately painted to boot!

"Aw, the Milky Way's still too bright." Ray said as he felt heat flush into his face.

"Oh, don't be silly! Look, there's Orion! Ooh! And the Big Dipper! And-oooooh!" She and Cheese walked over to Ray's bed, and pulled the blankets back. "An waterbed?" She asked.

"Made it myself…" Ray admitted.

"Lookit the little fishies, Cheese!" Cream said, kneeling down and pointing inside. Cheese floated off her shoulder and looked into the bed. Sure enough, there were rainbow-scaled fish swimming around in their, sparkling in the light of the room.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese said, impressed.

Ray was now as red as a beet. She was COMPLETELY into his room! "Wait until you see the closet!" He said, going over and opening it up to reveal…

"Wooowww…"

A HUGE library of books of every shape and size, of every color by dozens of different authors! There were dictionaries at the bottom as well as big, fancy picture books, and there was more intelligent reading at the top, with classics like work from Arthur Conan Doyle, Stephen Hawking and Albert Einstein.

"I put it in order of my…my psychological development. The stuff at the bottom is what I read when I was younger, and I chose even better reading material over time. Do you…want to see my favorite book?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" Cream said, completely spellbound.

Ray beamed and then got on his knees as he looked inside the closet and pulled out a picture book. Then he sat down on the waterbed with Cream sitting next to him. The book was called "Folk and Fairytales of the World". It was rather tattered at the edges, and had a musty smell…and most of all, it looked like it had been frequently opened.

"This was the first book I ever found." The flying squirrel told Cream and her pet. "Got it from a shelter. I've loved it ever since. The best part about fairy tales nowadays is that being able to put more in…I get more out. I appreciate them more now that I'm older."

"Could you read me some?" Cream asked. "Just a few, though. Cheese and I have to get ready for the Fighters Summit. We're gonna do a…" She thought about the word that had been used. "A stakeout. We're waiting for Mr. White to try and steal the Chaos Emeralds."

"Will you be…be actually FIGHTING?" He asked.

"Well I know that Sonic and Tails and Knuckles and Shadow and Rouge and Omega will be…and I think Amy wants to do it as well…" Cream admitted. "So I guess we'll all be entering it…"

An idea popped into Ray's head. This was a chance! A chance to show up Tails and prove himself to Cream!

"I'll be happy to read you some of these tales." Ray said cheerfully.

And I'll be happier still when you hug me after I win the Fighters Summit, he thought to himself. Then, after that, he didn't think so well, since Cream's hand had just been put on his own…

…

…

…

…"So you'll keep a close eye on the doctor?" Nazo asked the Chaotix as he lay back in a chair, feet up on the desk. His eyelids were half open as Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Bean and Bark looked at him. Vector sat behind the desk and put his fingers together, then nodded.

"Indeed. You honestly believe that he's manipulating Mr. White?"

"Mr. White is smart. But the doctor is smarter. He's the biggest threat you should worry about. You might have to…" Nazo's tone became soft and menacing. "Eliminate him."

"We don't KILL." Vector said.

"Ain't right." Mighty insisted.

"Well you should at least lock him away and throw away the key." Nazo stated as he got up. "Our business is concluded. But SHOULD you actually eliminate him, there is a…most…substantial reward in it for you." He added before leaving the room.

The Chaotix Detective Agency looked at each other.

"…let's go get some take-out." Mighty said, rubbing his temples. "I've got a splitting headache right now and some BBQ wings would take my mind off the pain…"

"I could use a drink myself." Espio admitted.

…

…

…

…that night Amy Rose didn't sleep.

It was sultry. The air ranked. She continued to toss and turn in her sheets as she stared at the walls, the roof, the fan, the posters of Sonic on the wall, her computer on her desk…

She just couldn't sleep.

She tried counting sheep, tried to take deep, soothing breaths. She still couldn't sleep.

So she did the last thing she could think of. She reached for her hammer by the bed stand. She raised it up…

PIKO POWER!

She was out like a light.

…and ten seconds later she wished she hadn't done it. Now she was locked inside her bedroom as the walls contorted and stretched like putty, the air chilling her to the bone. She was panting and sweating and only wearing a skirt, what remained of her shirt was in tattered scraps that had been cut loose. And something was behind her locked bedroom door that she had slammed her desk against to keep anything from getting into.

"Little pig, little pig let me iiin!" The thing behind the door crowed out.

Amy desperately clung to the wall. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to DIE!

"Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!" The thing behind the door answered for her in a mockery of her own voice. Then it returned to it's normal voice…but with an overly eager, nasty edge to it. "So I'll huff…and puff…and BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! The door was being broken down, chunks of it were flying off. Amy screamed louder and louder…

When it poked it's head through her screams became silent as it turned it's black head to look at her with emerald-green eyes and hair of beautiful white…

**_"Heeeeeere's Mikeeeey!"_** It whispered.

Amy woke up screaming, sobbing as she held her legs close to her body.

And she didn't sleep that night…not even one hour.

**Author's Note:**

**And so it begins! A week to train and then the Fighters Summit! Dr. Eggman: Hunted? What's Nazo game? And what does that terrible dream mean for the dear Ms. Rose? Find out more in the next installment of "Sonic the Hedgehog: Courage"!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**I wish I could say "I own Sonic". **

**But I also sometimes wish I could say "Heya, Baldy" to Dick Cheney. Or "Your momma's on the cover of "Crack Whore Magazine" to John C. McGinley, or "The doctor told me it's REALLY contagious" to hypochondriacs. **

**But I can't. Or don't. Because there are times and places for those little phrases. Here's one phrase that can be used now: feel free to read and review, seriously!**

**On with the show!**

IBILIS'S POINT OF VIEW

Okay, everyone thinks that I'm stupid.

I'm not. Not really.

…okay, I'm pretty dumb. But my instincts…they're the keenest of all the people here. I can sense fear and hatred and other strong emotions. My sense of smell, sight and hearing are amazing. And I can tell, I can TELL when somebody's going to do something that will result in pain. Like a…what is it? Oh, sixth sense.

But my new boss?

…he's…weird.

I can't read him the way I can read most of the others. I can't read that metal thing because it has no emotions and no smell. I can't really read that lizard because it's emotions are…quite distant. Buried. It's a pretty tame creature.

But my boss…

He's not tame. He's wild. So wild that I can never really tell what he's going to do.

But he saved our lives. So we can trust him.

…can't we?

…

…

…

…"We now return to "When a Scoundrel Calls"."

"Oh come ON!" White groaned.

"You should be ashamed! We all trusted you and you played us for fools!"

White changed the channel on the 82-inch plasma-screen TV he had in the living room of the lair as he lay back in a plush, blue chair, a nervous glint in his pink eyes.

CLICK!

"I gave thou my heart, and thou hath ripped it into little bitty pieces!"

CLICK!

"Admit it, buddy, when you feel like a piece of s—t, that's because you ARE a piece of s—t."

CLICK!

"Aw, I wanted to see the end of that!" Eggman complained.

"How about I spoil the ending for you: Dr. Phil says "And how…is that working out…for you?" and then somebody cries." White muttered in the best Dr. Phil impression he could make.

"How did you procure all those channels in the first place?" Eggman asked.

"Oh I gave a private performance to the company stockholders of "AT&T" and sent every employee and autographed CD, so…" White grinned. "It's good to be the king."

"You know, I'm pretty sure that this is going to come back to haunt you." The doctor insisted. "Having all these ties to people…it's not in the "Evil Overlord List"…"

"Right, right. But I don't really care that much about the list or the rules." White said. "For example I will happily grant last requests and tell people "before you die, there's something I want you to know". I WILL fight you man to man. Or man to hog. I will be chivalrous just because I can. I'll pet the dog. But for good measure, I installed vents that are too small to crawl through, I have a useful co-villain with a brain like that of an elementary schoolchild on my side, and I am sure as hell not going to put a single button shutoff switch on any doomsday machine I build."

"Hmm." Eggman thought to himself. "Any suggestions for me…uh, boss? Sorry, I'm not used to not being in charge."

"Here's one: never build a machine that's smarter than you are, hint-hint-hint." White said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Metal glared at Eggman, who gulped.

Almost everyone was sitting around the living room in their various civilian forms. Eggman's new disguise was simple: he had had his skin altered to a darker tone and he was dressed much like a pro wrestler. He had chosen the design himself, interestingly enough, and had even dyed his moustache black.

Black Doom had chosen the form of a strong-looking, noble deer with black fur. He had thick antlers, sharp hooves on the bottom of his feet and was wearing black gloves and clothing to match. He looked like a dark king of the forest with his necklace (that was a perfect match of his old one) hanging down.

Metal Sonic had taken the form of, no surprise, a hedgehog. Blackish/blur fur, red-tinted eyes…and his shoes were an almost exact replica of Sonic's, save for their inverted color. His "quills" were curved downward more and he looked just like he was: a twisted, darkened version of Sonic.

The Babylon Rouges had the dubious honor of sitting next to the overgrown lava-themed gecko that was Ibilis, who was right across from Erazor Djinn, who had taken the form of an Arabic man with a long red ponytail. He was quite muscular…and had a lot of facial hair. Apparently the Arabian Nights reject felt that this would help him blend in AND keep in line with Muslim tradition, which was more or less against shaving. It was true…with a full goatee and moustache of fiery red, he did look quite different from before.

The Biolizard had become a strange orange and black lizard, a tegu. These things were related to Komodo Dragons, save for the fact that they were smaller and had a slightly baggy neck. The Biolizard also had an asthma problem, it's breaths were pained whenever it took off its breathing apparatus, a rounded mask that fit on its face quite well.

Mephiles had altered his original form slightly. Yes, his quill structure was like Shadow, but he'd changed his eyes. Now they were light pink, and he had golden shoes and gloves. He also had bright, shiny teeth and he had a beautiful necklace around his neck of a black moon. He gave off an air of regality which suited his mindset.

The Destructix hadn't changed their appearance, since people didn't take them seriously. They were somewhat of a joke after they'd been beaten and tricked by a couple of "lowly humans". This was their chance to get even.

"Now then…I'm going out." White said. "I'm going to find a gigantic magnet at the nearest junkyard, disguise myself and then fly it around town, picking up people in wheelchairs who have those loooong metal shaft holds attached. And also people with braces. Who wants in?"

The looks he was getting told him his answer. "Looks like I'm riding in a wolf pack of one. Toodles!"

With that, he was gone from the spot in an instant. Eggman rubbed his hands. "I think I'm going to go work on a death machine or two…"

"It probably won't work. It NEVER works." Metal Sonic said.

"Oh, shut it." Eggman mumbled. "This time will be different! This time I'll make myself a robotic suit that will have hidden guns in it…something practical!" He insisted, jabbing a finger into Metal's chest. "Only with a red, yellow and black paintjob…and I think I'll make it able to go into space…say, this actually gives me an idea for a new "Death Egg"…" Eggman remarked, rubbing his chin.

"You know, insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting the same results." White said, popping back into the room with a HUGE magnet. "Also, once this is done, I'm gonna come back and show you my new remote control! I hooked it up to the city's power grid. Now I can control the hot water in people's showers! WOO this is heavy!" Then he raced back out in an instant.

"Wow, he's smart." Ibilis said.

"Fast too!" Mephiles admitted.

"I have a plan of my own." Black Doom. "Now where did I put those candles?"

"Hey, Mephiles!" Drago the Wolf called out. He and the rest of the Destructix were going outside. "There's a sale down at "Best Buy" on electronics. Steal one, get one free! Want to come?"

Mephiles responded by going up to each and everyone of them and hitting them, ending with kicking Sleuth "Doggy" Dog in the knee, making him howl. Then he laughed and walked off, going back to his room to begin making his own evil plans.

THE BIOLIZARD'S POINT OF VIEW

I've heard Mr. White talking about people here. About other "villains" like him and me…

Apparently Eggman is an EVIL GENIUS. And Metal is his GREATEST WORK…also a PAIN IN THE ASS.

Then there's that thing Ibilis. It's a force of great CHAOS apparently. It's good at bringing DEATH AND DESTRUCTION. And for roasting marshmallows. I like marshmallows.

Solaris is in his room, still looking through that book on Princess Elise. He's been at it for three days. But sometimes he tries to have sparring matches with us. He goes easy on everyone else because he likes us. He thinks we're GOOD COMPANY.

He doesn't like Mephiles. He thinks Mephiles is a CHEAP PRICK.

"He always does that stupid leg sweep. The CHEAP PRICK". That's what he says.

White says that Mephiles thinks himself a MAGNIFICENT BASTARD. And White thinks of Solaris as being AFFABLY EVIL. What's "affable"?

I also saw Mephiles doing something in his room, making up plans to target a rabbit, a flying squirrel, a blue thingy, a bee and a two-tailed fox. White calls this an example of when somebody tries to "KICK THE DOG".

Hey, he already DID kick a dog! I'm so perceptive!

I don't know why those birdies are here. White says it's because they're kind of like PUNCH CLOCK VILLAINS. They only do bad stuff while they're on the clock, whatever that means. Then once they're off, they'll go surfing or riding on their strange floating things for fun. White says he needed a few PUNCH CLOCK VILLAINS.

You know what I need? A marshmallow. I really like marshmallows.

Mr. White says I shouldn't let it become my ACHILLES HEEL.

What's a heel?

…

….

…

..."I LOVE my life." White said as he held the magnet up from inside an alley then left it stuck on top of the dumpster, waiting behind it and hiding. About three wheelchair-riding people were sucked over to it, and the force of the impact on said dumpster launched them straight into it. White removed the magnet just in time to notice Amy walking together with Sonic…

And they were holding HANDS.

White raced up the wall and then peered down, listening intently to Sonic and Amy's conversation.

"That was a really cool movie." Sonic told Amy, nodding at her.

Amy had a scent arising from her that was unmistakable…Chili Dog scent. She giggled. "Aw, I just knew you'd like it, Sonic! You're such a die-hard speed fan! How many "Fast and Furious" movies have you seen now?"

"That movie makes 7." He said.

Amy twirled one lock of her hair. "So…wanna go to the park? They got hot dog stands."

"Sure!" Sonic grinned. "Race ya."

With that, he ran off…with Amy quickly following behind him, laughing.

White smiled to himself. He liked seeing love. It made him feel happy inside. Possibly because love was chaotic…you could never tell when it hit, but when it happened…it was beautiful and wonderful…and screw the rules! There were barely any except for maybe "don't cheat".

Deciding to head back to the base, White took a deep breath, then snapped his fingers. "Chaos Control!" He shouted.

…

…

…

…"What a surprise." He muttered. "I let a gigantic fire gecko in my house…and I left him alone."

The kitchen was on fire. Black Doom was running around in his normal form, howling in anger and pain with his cloak on fire while Metal laughed and laughed, pointing at Ibilis and the Biolizard, who were looking stupidly at the burning kitchen around them.

"What on EARTH happened?!" White asked.

"I wanted to make biscuits." The Biolizard said simply.

White shrugged. "Alright. Now where'd I put the fire extinguisher?"

Metal kept laughing. Then White got an evil idea. He walked over to the wall, pulled out the fire extinguisher, then jammed one end into Metal's back. He grabbed the robot, forced his "mouth" area open and pressed the button to start the extinguisher up. FOOOOOSH! The fires were blown out in a few minutes. Then White dropped Metal to the ground and gave him a kick for good measure.

"Next time you just stand and laugh, I'm gonna take your CPU and shove it up your A-S-S." White said cheerfully as he finished by blowing the extinguisher on Black Doom, who grumbled out a "thank you".

"Now then…Black Doom, besides smelling burnt, you smell of…rosemary. Why?" White asked.

Black Doom, if he could have, would have grinned. Instead he floated out the kitchen and led White to his room. It was painted black, with a huge window at the top that showed the sky. There were hundreds of small, Zen-like candles all around, and a symbol drawn in…

"Sniff-sniff…SHEEP'S blood? Ew."

"Well that's what the spell requires." Black Doom said. He hovered to the center and placed his hands together, closing his eyes as the candles let out dark blue smoke that was slowly drifting up through the open window. "I am summoning a meteor shower down upon this place. It will ravage this pathetic country…save for the base, which I will erect a shield to protect us."

"Hmm. A meteor shower…power-lines broken, plumbing ruined, people running for their lives, lots and LOTS of property damage…" White smiled. "This me likey. When should it come down?"

"Oh, by tomorrow morning the whole city will look like your "Swiss cheese" if all goes according to plan." Black Doom said, turning around and re-opening his eyes. "I'll have to finish the ceremony at the highest point at the city, but all the same it's going to be quite the spectacle."

"Well this ruins my plan for trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds during the Fighters Summit…I'll just sneak into Chris's house and steal them tonight, so set up a shield over their house too." White said. "Still, to pull this off I WILL need some help." He left the room. "ROUGES! Get over here! I've got some good news and some bad news!"

MEANWHILE…

"We've got a problem." Ray said as he put the recording equipment away from his ears.

The Chaotix Detective Agency had had the foresight to stick recording equipment on Mr. White during a concert…very small, not made from metal and incredibly potent. It had finally proven itself.

He looked up at Vector. "White's making his move tonight to steal the Chaos Emeralds. We need to have a stake-out. And Black Doom apparently will be summoning a deadly meteor shower from the highest point in the city…"

Vector nodded. "I'll alert Sonic and the others to deal with Black Doom. MIGHTY! BEAN! BARK!"

The threesome quickly stood at attention.

"Go warn Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Tell them Black Doom's plan. Espio, go get Rouge and tell her we need her stealth skills. Ray, keep listening in on White."

Vector slammed his fist into his palm. "It's time we finally exposed him for the thief he is!"

"And it takes a thief to catch a thief, don't it?" Mighty asked.

…

…

…

…Rouge and Knuckles had reached a new level in their relationship. Sonic and Amy had just really BEGUN their relationship and were on the "Doing everything together" phase that meant connecting with each other in new ways. Knuckles and Rouge had reached the "Knowing each other better than we know ourselves" phase.

You see, Knuckles was DETERMINED to get Rouge a beautiful birthday gift. Chocolates were cliché. Flowers done to death. Jewelry was good, but that was so OLD. Rouge deserved something new, something good.

So now, he was stuck pacing Angel Island, the wind blowing in his face or, when he turned around, on his back. He'd been pacing for so long there was actually a visible outline of the route he was taking in the beach he was standing on. The waves crashing against the beach occasionally sprayed water onto him, but he ignored it completely. His only thought was:

"What the HECK am I going to get her?!"

Chaos and Tikal had been sitting together and watching him pace. The two were…guess what? ENGAGED! They were to be married next week and were very excited. So naturally, the whole depressing spectacle of watching Knuckles stew over what to get Rouge was bringing them down.

"Is there anything that Rouge likes besides jewelry?" Tikal asked.

"I've gone over her personality over and over again, but every time I think I of something, it slips away. I just…I just don't know what sort of thing to buy for her!" Knuckles said, coming to a stop.

"Rouge is an interesting name, isn't it?" Tikal said.

"**I believe it's a rather common New Orleans name." **Chaos said.

Then it was as if a light bulb was lit up over the echidna's head. "That's it!" He said. "I'll take her on a vacation trip to New Orleans! It's PERFECT!" He immediately grinned.

"Great! So where is Rouge?" Tikal asked.

"Oh, she said she had to go get her hair cut…"

MEANWHILE, IN STATION SQUARE…

Rouge lay back in her chair, waiting to be called up for her haircut at "Regis Salon". Why did it always seem to take so long?

At least there was nobody else in line before her, and Mary, the frizzy, blond-haired hairdresser who always did Rouge, was almost finished with her latest customer.

Deciding to take a look at the newspaper on a nearby table, Rouge picked it up and looked through it…

Then…

"We are living in…a material world! And I am a material girl!"

Rouge reached down and flicked her cell phone on. "Hello? Rouge here."

"Rouge, good thing we reached you. Listen, we need your help. White's going to make his move and steal the emeralds from Chris Thorndyke's house." Espio said over the phone. "We need to meet at the Chaotix Detective Agency and think up a plan."

Rouge looked at the clock on the wall, then at Mary, who was motioning for her to come into the chair, it was her turn.

"I'll be there in an hour." Rouge said, turning the cell phone off. She grinned. "First thing's first…"

…

…

…

…"Hello? Hello?"

Knuckles was calling up "American Airlines" for plane tickets. He'd been put on hold for an hour and was now FINALLY talking to someone that wasn't a machine.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'd like to purchase two tickets to New Orleans."

"Smoking or not smoking?"

"Non-smoking."

"Coach or Luxury?"

"Luxury."

"How far away from the one fat person we're supposed to allow on the plane do you want to be?"

"At least three seats."

"Are you travelling with your wife? We have a special little deal, for an extra twenty dollars we'll arrange for a lovely chocolate shaped like a heart to be delivered to her on her pillow."

"Well, she's not my wife YET, but…" Knuckles turned a little red in the cheeks. The man on the other end laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll count you in. Now for you and your lady friend…barfing or non-barfing?"

"She's non-barfing. For me? Serious barfing."

"Right. You'll have to go to the Ticket Dispenser at the airport. It's open until midnight."

"Oh, good." Knuckles said, sighing in relief.

"But I'd go there as soon as possible if I was you, buddy." The man at the other end of the phone said. "You're the fourteenth person who called about a fancy trip for their loved one, and I'm just for the Southeastern Region of the United States. The phone lines have been ringing off the hook all day!"

Knuckles was already running away from the pay phone as it swung back and forth, groaning "DAAAMN IIIIIT!"

AND SO…THAT NIGHT…

Black Doom raised his hands up as he stood at the top of the tallest skyscraper in town. Nobody was going to complain, he'd killed every guard on duty along with Mephiles, who was happily assisting just for the purpose of being able to feed off their still-lingering souls. Now the evil tyrant was chanting as the sky suddenly seemed to break out in red dots like a nervous teenager.

"Dinner and a show." Mephiles crowed, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. He'd tied up the spiritual remnants of those that Black Doom had slain in mystical bonds of necromantic energy…apparently he was very skilled in the art of controlling and using the dead.

And THIS was interesting. Guess who was down in Station Square, coming out of a café with Amy Rose?

"Be sure to aim at least a dozen at the blue blur." Mephiles hissed.

"Oh absolutely." Black Doom laughed. "Great stars!" He commanded, raising his hands higher, his eyes widening. "FALL! STAIN THIS CITY…**RED!**"

FA-WOOOM! Shots of burning death began to rain down all around. Erecting another shield (with the first already set up at the base), Black Doom calmly crossed his arms and watched people scrambling around, trying to avoid being hit. He could hear screams of pain and suffering, and if he could have, would have smiled. Mephiles, however, had a grin big enough for the both of them, practically splitting his head open to reveal jagged crystalline teeth.

"First Station Square. Then the whole country." Mephiles laughed. "Oh, this is just delicious!"

SONIC'S POINT OF VIEW

Okay, reality check! I was in Station Square with Amy just trying to go and get some Italian food. I LOVE spaghetti. We tied the ends together and slurped it up in one continuous string, cool huh?

Now I find the whole city's being rained on by meteors…and if there was SUPPOSED to be a meteor shower, Tails would have told me, he's ALWAYS looking at star charts and stuff.

I love looking at the stars at night, wondering what it's like out there…what it would be like to run among the stars…

Now I'm running in and out of craters, trying to get Amy to safety…and what do I see? Two familiar, rotten faces at the top of the Station Square Skyscraper: Black Doom and Mephiles!

Man, what the **hell** is with villains these days? It used to be all they'd do was drive you nuts during the day with monologues, send out death machines or waves of thugs to beat you up, like Eggman. I miss the old days of riding up to floating fortresses. Now they'll kill your girlfriend and stuff her in a fridge for kicks. What's wrong with that picture, people?!

And this White dude…I can't pin him down. I think…I think I kinda LIKE him! His song "If I Hear One More Country Song, I'll Have To Shoot A Dog" makes me laugh every time I hear it, along with "Do That Thing You Do". And he was nice to Cream as well…

But…but he DID absorb the Master Emerald, he HAS teamed up with my worst nightmares, and worst of all…he did something to the city's pipe supply. I was sprayed in the face while in the movie theater bathroom by the sink and had to stop it up with toilet paper to keep from being drowned!

And now his "goons" are raining fiery death down on everyone.

He's SO gonna get some…what the-

Oh no…I see him! He's on his way to the Mansion! Not if I have anything to-

"AAAAA!!"

That scream! I know that voice! It's that kid Nick's old girlfriend, what on EARTH is she doing in the middle of the-

…

…

…

…Sonic sighed as he lay back in the couch, then let out an "oooh" of pain as he nervously looked down at his bruised, singed stomach. Knuckles had an icepack to his head, Tails had a black eye, Amy's hair was a mess, Rouge had rubble sticking out of her nose and mouth, the Chaotix were TRASHED, and ALL of them were hot and sweaty, save for Ray, who had remained behind at the Detective Agency to monitor the situation from his computer.

"…okay…what went wrong?" Ray asked.

"Outta NOWHERE the dude comes-"

"It was going FINE until-"

"I can't BELIEVE I-"

"Dirty, rotten…"

"When I get my hands on him-"

"They were EVERYWHERE!"

"I had her and I lost her, I just-"

"GUYS!" Sonic shouted. They all stopped talking. "Let's go one person at a time. I'll start." He took a deep breath.

"Alright, here's the deal: I was in Station Square with Amy just trying to go and get some Italian food. I LOVE spaghetti. We tied the ends together and slurped it up in one continuous string, cool huh?..."

**Author's Note:  
Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. How did it happen? Why did it happen? And what exactly happened? Where are the Chaos Emeralds? Is the town safe? What happened to that girl Kelsey? Will I keep talking in questions?**

**Find out…next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

THE DESTRUCTIX'S POINT OF VIEW

There we were, chilling out in a café…wearing special shields around us that Eggman provided built for our convenience. We were just drinking Jack Daniels and telling stories when suddenly we notice a certain Arabic annoyance coming up to the hot-looking ladies sitting next to us.

Drago had been trying to put the moves on the vixens and was failing. But when Erazor Djinn sat down next to them, he immediately gave them a wink, said "hi" and asked for their names.

They give him their names. And five minutes later, he has their phone numbers!

"How the f—k did you do that!?" Drago asks. Erazor Djinn grins in his civilian form and waves a finger in the air.

"Simple, my fine friend…women secretly ENJOY being pushed around. And I tell you, there is no more satisfying feeling than having a hot woman being your b—ch. Especially if she's got luxurious skin. And luscious red lips."

Sergeant Simian rolls his eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"The ladies can't keep their hands off me." Erazor brags. "They know I'm what's best for them."

"Oh REALLY?!" Lightning Lynx asks. She stands up and clenches her fist.

Wow. Dinner and a show.

"AAA! GET OFF ME, WOMAN!"

"I'm sorry, I can't keep my FISTS off you!"

"MY FACE! NOT MY FACE!"

"Come on! IT'S WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"

What the hell. We all join in. He eventually slips out of an bear-hug that Simian gives him and takes off, but the point is made. For Lynx's courage, we all buy her a round of beer.

Hmm. Is it us, or is it getting…hotter?

THE CHAOTIX'S POINT OF VIEW

We'd been called up by a "Mr. Nazo" to meet with him and he'd told us in no short terms that we should kill Eggman.

But try as we could, we couldn't bring ourselves to even TRY and entertain the idea. Granted, he might deserve it, but not at our hands. Only at the justice system.

So we came up with a plan. We had been tracking Eggman's movements for some time and now he was making a move to leave White's base and head out of the country to buy some mechanical parts he couldn't safely purchase in the states. He was going to try and score them in Tokyo.

So there we were, sitting five seats behind him and six seats across, disguised just like he was. We weren't sure at first that the dude was baldy himself, but Espio noticed he smelled just like Eggman…and Ray backed up the claim with what he sensed.

Ray. Ray's pretty impressive, I thought to myself as I sat in my chair. If anybody has ESP in this wide world of ours, he's got it, the little squirt.

"That's not a nice thing to say." He told me, interrupting my train of thought.

Anyhow, we decided to wait until Eggman went to the bathroom. Then Espio would throw a acupuncture needle that would knock baldy into a trance and make it easier for us to deposit him in jail.

That's when things went wrong.

Eggman got up to go to the bathroom. Espio stood, reaching into his pouch and getting out the needle. The doctor was turning to go inside the bathroom when he turned and noticed a chameleon reaching into a familiar-looking pouch…

He figured it out. He ducked into the bathroom just as Espio threw the needle…

And it soared through the air, just missing a stewardess and going straight into the captain's cabin…hitting the controls.

Sparks of electricity flew up. The lights went out all over the board. The controls failed…

We went into free fall. Everyone was screaming. Espio ran after Eggman while I ordered everyone into their seats. Charmy was crying, the poor little guy was scared as could be. Mighty, meanwhile, tried to calm him down, and Ray…

Ray was at the captain's cabin, trying to get the plane's nose up. We were amazed at how he tore the control board apart on the spot with a screwdriver and began to fiddle with the wires. He got the controls working again in a few minutes, and then got the nose back up. We leveled out…

But unfortunately it was too late. Twenty seconds later, just while we were breathing a sigh of relief, Ray shouts that we're going to hit the ocean…

We didn't hit it. We SLAMMED into it. The sheer force knocked most of us down to the ground. Everything became black…

When we came to and began helping people of the plane, we found Eggman was gone. He had somehow escaped. And there was…were…a lot of people lying around the plane who couldn't get up, either because they were too injured to move, or they were…

…we got all of the people off the plane. The casualty count was too high…too high.

I don't blame Espio. I blame myself. I should have known how fast that fat f—k is. Some leader I turned out to be.

No, Vector, it's not your fault. I should have had better aim…

I should have gotten everyone to buckle up sooner…

I shouldn't have just broken down and cried…I acted like a big baby…

I should have gotten the plane leveled sooner…

_It's all my fault…_

TAILS'S POINT OF VIEW

So I was trying to do something I'm not proud of…

I was trying to prove I was just as good as you, Sonic.

I know, I know. You don't need to give me that look.

It's just that…sometimes I feel so underappreciated…and sometimes you don't treat me seriously. Sometimes NOBODY takes me seriously.

So I was inside my lab, undergoing a fierce training regimen. I was doing push-ups as my music center blasted…

_I can't sit here while I go nowhere...  
Chase my dreams through the polluted air!  
I'm walking on a wire, running out of time,  
There's no room in this ol' heart of mine..._

I stood up and headed over to my cooler to grab a drink and popped open a can of Chaos Cola and I was still sipping it when I walked over to the window...

_Bill collectors waiting down the hall,  
Neighbors scream and crack the bedroom wall,  
Nerves jump off the pavement, passion hits the street...  
Angels cookin' in the city heat!  
World's too crazy, I can't take no more,  
I won't stay here locked behind the door!_

I saw Cream walking by. And the light had hit her in just that special way…

I HAD to go talk to her!

_Got to stir it up, got to break it up now!  
When I think about tomorrow, ooh, I can't wait to...  
Stir it! Got to shake it up now  
If I have to beg or borrow, I'm not gonna take it anymore, mmm, mmm_

I raced over to the stereo and shut it off, then headed outside, calling out to Cream. Pretty soon, we were talking it up while Cheese hovered around our heads. I was nervous the whole time and wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings…

That's when it happened. A ball of fire whizzed towards us and before I could stop it…White was there!

He kicked it away, and it soared through the air, striking YOU, Sonic! I should have been paying attention…

And then, as if to add insult to injury, he kissed Cream's hand, then shook mine, saying "Take good care of the little lady" with a big smirk.

But when he held my hand, I felt all…funny. Drained. Tired…

He stole my power, I'm sure of it. I feel so dizzied up now. It's a wonder I can even stand.

I should have been paying attention. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in talking to Cream and trying to get her to like me, then I would have been able to protect her from the fireball and you wouldn't have gotten burnt, and I wouldn't have lost my power!

_It's all my fault…_

WHITE'S POINT OF VIEW

White took it all in as he felt the temperature of the city rise degree by degree. It had gone up to 86 degrees in ten minutes and was rising steadily.

There were no feelings of hatred or cruelty…good. Those strong emotions made him choke. There was…sadness…and fear. Lots of them.

Those kinds of emotions had a…unique taste. Exotic, enjoyable if you didn't binge on them too much. He preferred the extreme euphoria that came from seeing people enjoy his shows, and he enjoyed sampling the flavors of love…especially lust. OOH, he loved the feelings of lust.

But anger…hatred…cruelty…those emotions sickened him.

And this…this was making him a little sick.

He was standing in front of a building…and a single arm was sticking out of the wreckage, blood dribbling out in a trickle as a sobbing child held a raggedy teddy bear to its chest, crying for its mother and father.

White sighed sadly as he looked at the weeping little boy. "I'm sorry." He said softly. He turned to look at the rest of the city, hearing the screams and cries of innocents. "Even though I don't have a heart, it bothers me to see this much suffering…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned again and raced at full speed towards his destination…

The Thorndyke Mansion.

And he WOULD have made it, when…suddenly…

"AAA!!"

White turned his head.

That face…

HER!

And a moment later, he'd kicked a hot ball of fire away from Kelsey Hawkins and was now holding her in his arms as he lowered her down to the sidewalk.

"It's going to be a hot time in this old town tonight…so get some cover, miss." He told her quickly.

Kelsey blushed nervously, mumbled out "I'mahugefanthankyouthankyouthankyouIwillnevertakeanotherbathagain" and then ran into a building's basement.

White turned to look at Sonic, who was groaning as he got up…he'd just been hit with the ball of fire. Apparently White had unknowingly kicked the ball of fire right at him…

This gave White an idea.

"Hey…Sonic." White said. "You like a challenge…don't you?"

Sonic grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Like nothing, I LOVE a challenge. Cuz I always win!"

"Well here's a challenge: I'm gonna go around saving people from getting hit by these balls of fire. You can go and try to stop Mephiles and Black Doom. But I'm gonna send these balls of fire at you every chance I get. Think you can stop those two and dodge my attacks at the same time?"

Sonic frowned, then pointed at White. "Dude, you are SO not gonna get away with this!"

"Sure I will. I do it all the time." White laughed. "Clock's ticking, Sonic…what's it gonna be?"

Sonic shrugged. "Fine…you're on. But once I cream those two clowns up there…" He pointed a finger at White and his eyes narrowed. "I'm comin' after **you**."

"Looking forward to it, baby blue." White said, grinning. "So come on, "hero". Show me your speed!"

_Mini Game: Can't Touch the Fire! _(Sonic)

_Okay, hero, listen up. Here's the deal. Mephiles and Black Doom are raining fiery death upon the city. White, out of a desire to look good and see you sweat has given you a golden opportunity of sorts…he's given you the "okay" to take down his two cronies while he tries to save people from being turned into grease spots on the ground. Unfortunately, he'll aim any fireballs that he kicks at YOU. So dodge, dip, dive, duck and dodge as you head up to where those two murdering b-stards are! And MOVE it!_

Sonic tore down the street in a spin dash, heading for the building. But he hadn't gone far before three fireballs were sent flying his way. He ducked to the side, then leapt into the air, grabbing onto a telephone pole and whizzing up it. He then looked down and saw White cheekily waving as a family of three walked away, forever grateful to the musician.

Sonic just shrugged and raced along the telephone wires as fire fell around him like snow. He leapt through the air, landing on the other end of the telephone pole, then curled back up into a spin dash…

And just in time! A fireball struck him, but the spin dash caused it to ricochet off and hit the road below. Not stopping to see who White had saved since he had little time, Sonic jumped off the telephone pole in his spin-dash form and then raced alongside the sidewalk, barely missing people who were pushing and shoving each other to get out of the way.

He was half a mile away from the building that Mephiles and Black Doom were on. He'd been dodging the fireballs they'd sent down and White had sent at him. He could do this. He could-

Oh crap!

He heard a large cacophony of screams and turned his head just in time to see a bus that had had it's top ripped open reveal it's screaming occupants…all kids, and all about to be fried…

But no.

White was in the air, kicking rapidly. The fireballs whooshed through the air like a murderous zephyr at Sonic, who ducked and dive and twirled his body on the ground to avoid them. Then he backflipped away, pointing at White and mouthing "I'll get you" just before he righted himself in mid-air and tore down the road once again.

He was running up to the building and was about to go straight up it when he heard another scream…and he recognized the voice. CREAM!

He turned around instinctively…

And a fireball hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He was burning, BURNING…so hot…

But he stood back up, panting heavily. Then he turned around, curled up into a spin-dash, and raced up the building. It didn't matter if he was hurt.

He…would…STOP…THEM!

He soared up through the air, and then came down onto the roof with a THUD, un-tucking and getting into a fighting position. "Somebody order up a can of whop-ass?!" The blue blur asked, grinning at the annoyed evildoers.

"Damnable little rat!" Black Doom howled. "Do you not DIE?!"

"In ten seconds, he will." Mephiles said, getting into his own fighting position. "Keep bringing down the heat. I'll cook myself up a nice, tasty hedgehog burger!"

"I wish to sample his flesh as well." Black Doom growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You can have the ashes!" Mephiles said, the blank part of his mouth splitting open as he grinned sadistically. "And now, Sonic, prepare to be frozen in time and space as I torch your-"

He raised his hands…

Nothing happened.

He blinked. "What…the?"

Sonic grinned. "Your boss didn't charge your batteries all the way, did he sparky?" He asked cheekily.

Mephiles clenched his fist and then erupted in anger, screaming at the sky. "**WHIIIIIIIITE!!**"

Sonic was on him in an instant. A good Spin-Dash to the face and he was sent flying off the tower, falling down…down…and he hit a SUV, groaning in pain before his body melted into black goo that oozed off, ashamedly. Black Doom's eyes went wide as Sonic turned toward him.

"Oh foo." He groaned out.

…

…

…

…"needless to say, I kicked him so hard, so fast, I could have broken every single touchdown record in the NFL." Sonic bragged, pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Soni-" Amy began, clenching her hands before her.

"Amy, listen, I…I can't do this." Sonic said quietly.

"…wh-what?" Amy's eyes widened a little.

Sonic looked sick, but he continued. "Look…you need a boyfriend who'll always be there for you. And I need to save the world from psychos like White and his friends. I care about you, but…but I can't risk you getting hurt as my girlfriend. I can't keep having you around when the s—t goes down. I couldn't take it if you got killed because I screwed up and wasn't fast enough."

"…wait…you don't mean that, you…"

Sonic looked away. "I'm sorry, Amy. But…but I do."

"…so we're done?" Amy asked quietly.

"…yeah. Yeah."

Amy bit her llip. "…f-fine. I…I don't care! I mean…who wants a boyfriend who's always running off and leaving me to watch movies alone anyhow! I don't care! I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, clenching her fists and closing her eyes as she cried out.

Sonic waved his hands. "Amy, it's not like that!"

"I always knew you were reckless! I always knew you were selfish! I always knew you were hot-headed! But I never knew you were MEAN!" Amy howled.

Sonic said nothing. He was completely silent.

"I hate you." Amy said, covering her eyes.

-That makes two of us.- Sonic thought. He tried to speak gently. "Amy, I know you're angry-"

"I am NOT angry!" She interrupted, pointing at him with an accusatory finger.

"It's alright, you have every right to be angry." Sonic said, backing away.

"I don't need your permission to be angry, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She yelled at him. Sonic looked away and walked off, eyes closed. "And for your information, I'm NOT angry, you big JERK! I'm not angry at all!"

Sonic had left the room. All the others watched as Amy covered her eyes, and left the other way, sobbing quietly.

-I'm just hurt.- She thought.

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't expect this to happen. Honestly. But the scene just wrote itself. If the two ever WERE a couple, I think this would be how they'd break up and how each would handle it. **

**I don't like writing break-ups. It makes me want to cry. Sometimes I do. But…it happens all the same. **

**I DID like the "Oh Crap" moment that Black Doom experienced, and the "Feed Me" moment Mephiles had. **

**In any case, more to come. Stay tuned. And by all means, review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

ROUGE'S STORY

Originally, I had thought maybe I could…"persuade"…White to admit to taking the Master Emerald, but it's obvious he doesn't give easily, unlike most men who would break if I showed 'em my boobs…or lick my lips like…**this**…

THWUMPA.

"Uh…Knuckles is unconscious."

I still got it!

"Relax, I'll get a bucket of water and wake him up later. Go on, Rouge, what were you doing?"

I had cleverly decided to follow the Babylon Rouges to the Thorndyke Mansion. However, what I didn't anticipate was the note that the Thorndyke family had left on the door.

"Gone all day, be back later, if you need any ice, it's in the shack out back. The powers out over there, we're trying to stay green." And there was a map detailing where said "shack" was.

I figured it out moments before the Rouges did. "Ice" is another term for "jewel" or "diamond"…and a "green" diamond? An emerald. Specifically the chaos emeralds.

I snuck around the house and carefully waited in the bushes as the Rouges made their way past pachysandra, rose bushes and trees. Storm was tempted to lie back in a hammock, but Jet was all business. He kept going on about how he was eager to get the emeralds, get paid, and then head down to Florida for a loooong vacation.

I could use a vacation myself. But where was I? Oh right. They snuck through the woods, following the map, and I followed them. I was absolutely silent, sneaking from tree to tree. I had far better stealth skills than they did, and whenever one even TRIED to sneak a peek behind their bodies to see if they were followed, I'd be already hidden.

Eventually they came to a stop, looking at the map, then up at a small tool shed. Wave expertly picked the old lock on it with a hair-clip, and it swung open…revealing…

Nothing.

Something wasn't right. I blinked as the Babylon Rouges began searching around the shed. I snuck inside the shed when they were all behind it, trying to figure out if they'd followed the map wrong. I looked up and down and all around, but there wasn't even a single tool in the shed.

Why would Thorndyke draw a map that deliberately led us to a place that didn't have the emeralds?

Unless…he DIDN'T make the map, I realized. I ran out of the shed, then heard Jet yell words that made my blood run cold.

"**AAA! WE'RE STANDING IN A SEA OF POISON IVY!" **

I looked down. I'm pretty sure I swore.

The next few minutes are a fuzzy blur of swears, curses and groans as all four of us ran, scratching ourselves like crazy, in the same direction: The Thorndyke Mansion. And wouldn't you know it? The door was locked. The windows were barred. Finally we broke down the door and ran inside to the showers to scrub the Poison Ivy off…

I agreed to pay the Rouges a LOT more than what White was paying them if they split the emeralds with me. I figured I could always steal them away later.

We checked the mansion all over, in all the hiding places. We didn't find a single jewel. What we did find was a recently autographed copy of White's latest single…the ink still wet upon the cover. He'd snuck in and taken the emeralds, probably while we were showering.

I took a good look at the map and the note the Thorndykes had left, and then realized it was a forgery. White had done a good job imitating Chris's writing, a VERY good job…but it was a forgery.

So he had put up a fake map, led us on a wild goose chase into poison ivy, and had then snagged the emeralds while we were ALL incapacitated…a plan from a sick and twisted mind!

What he did was rotten and cruel and depraved and callous and wicked and downright DIABOLICAL!

…we underestimated his intelligence. Perhaps he's arch-villain material after all.

MEANWHILE…

Cream had left Tails to run home to check on her mother. When she'd gotten there, her mom had insisted they take the car and head out into the country, where they'd be safe.

Now they were currently driving to Mystic Ruins, to the nice Mr. Big's home, where Vanilla knew they would be safe.

But upon entering the wooden shack with the lightly-cracked windows that was Big's home, they noticed something…odd. Big wasn't there. And Big was NEVER not there.

They checked through the house. He wasn't in the bathroom, the kitchen, the attic, the bedroom, the living room. He wasn't outside by the lake. He wasn't in the garden that was in his yard. He was just…gone. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

Vanilla then remembered that Big had a basement. So they headed down the steps, one at a time…

And it was then that they noticed that the walls were turning metallic. Before they knew it, they'd reached a solid metal door. Vanilla didn't know what was it that forced her to open it up, but she did…and she was shocked to see a familiar snake magus looking at her in the doorway, eyes glinting.

"So you found our secret base. Impressive…but do you know what happens to intruders here?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing them both, pulling them in. Darkness flooded their vision. Cream held onto Vanilla and screamed. Cheese held onto Cream and began to cry…

Then…light. Warmth. And a soothing smell.

They awoke to find themselves sitting in a kitchenette, with the snake holding up a pot and a cup.

"Green tea?" He asked.

"…uh…maybe just some hot chocolate?" Cream asked.

"Alright. Big, come here please!"

Big the Cat walked in, Froggy on his head. "Could you be a dear and get the lovely little lady some hot chocolate? And for you, miss Vanilla?" King asked, tilting his head towards the older rabbit.

"Uh…I'll take some green tea." She said.

King smiled and handed her the cup, pouring some green tea while Big happily poured some hot chocolate into a "Sesame Street" mug he'd brought from his house. He handed it to Cream saying "Careful, it's hot". Cream blew on it a little, then sipped it lightly while Cheese fluttered around her head.

"Do you like the green tea and the hot chocolate?" King asked, taking a sip of some green tea of his own.

"…how do I know you haven't poisoned it?" Vanilla asked, worried.

"I wouldn't poison your drink. And besides, I'm drinking the tea too." He informed her. "I could have poisoned the CUP…but I won't do that. White told me that anybody who comes down into our place is to be treated as a guest." He said in his slightly sibilant voice.

"I smell rabbit." A voice called out. Solaris then entered the kitchen, looking rather intrigued by Cream and Vanilla's presence. "Oh. King, it was one thing for you to let Big roam freely around the base, but letting…these…creatures…in here? At this time?"

"Never know when it's gonna rain!" Big told Solaris simply, with a big grin.

"The cat has a point. You must always prepare and be ready for life's little surprises. Expect the unexpected." King said sagely.

"Right." Solaris crossed his arms, looking at the littlest one. He smiled at her. She really WAS cute. "I see we have a prime example of Rabbitkind here, a good personification of what was laid down in the foundations of the before-time."

"Uh…what?" Big asked.

"Oh, I know that legend!" Vanilla said. "My grandmother told me that in the time before any beings lived on Earth, the forces of Order and Chaos were sorting out which animal was going to get what strength…and what weakness that came with it."

"Indeed." King said. "And it's not a legend. It's all true."

"Oh, do tell." Cream said. "I LOVE stories."

Solaris smiled a little bit more. "King, you start us off by talking about the two forces…"

…

…

…

…in the beginning, there was but darkness and light. A great abyss, half black, half white that was separated from each other. Then…mighty hands brought them colliding, and with sheer force of will, darkness and light's collision created a yin-yang effect, and balance was born. But the Creator needed more. So he pulled out from that balance more forces to keep the new world he would build in check.

On the one hand was a being with skin of perfect peach marble, hair as gold, eyes of brilliant sapphire. His face shone out like a sun, and there was not a single blemish on his muscular body. This…was Order.

And then the other force was born with eyes of shining emerald, glistening in the light almost as brightly as his white hair, and skin darker than a black night, a being with a smooth smile upon his face. This…was Chaos.

The Creator spoke and said that he was about to create a new world…and that Order and Chaos were to look after it, and to make sure things moved smoothly whilst he worked upon other worlds. He clapped his mighty hands and like thunder a new world was born…with it's to-be-inhabitants deposited before Order and Chaos…ready to be sorted out.

"Sorted out?"

…

…

…

…yes, little rabbit. Sorted out.

"How so, Mr…uh…"

Solaris.

"How so, Mr. Solaris?"

Simple…they had no skills, no natural instincts in them. Order insisted that the creatures around them would need certain traits to survive in this new world…strengths. But Chaos added that they would also need weaknesses to balance them out. Order gave in, and had the animals line up, one species at a time, as the two forces used their power to present the strengths they could give, and the weaknesses the animals would have to choose from.

"Oh yeah. I remember DAT part!"

You do, Mr. Big?

"Yep! Cats decided they wanted great hand-eye cordination and a great sense of smell!...but we got stuck with the weakness of being unable to swim at all…"

Yes, yes.

"Ooh-ooh!"

Yes, little rabbit?

"What did WE get?"

"If I remember, we obtained…purity. And agility."

Correct, correct. But your weakness is your physical strength. You may have pure hearts, but I wouldn't ask YOU to lift a tree off of me. Now an Echidna…they asked for strength and discipline, to be as unmoving as mountains in their desires. The package came with Stubbornness. Foxes asked for intelligence and also obtained a bond to mystical powers…but unfortunately they are emotionally troubled, their hearts easily broken. We birds asked for the ability to fly and for keen eyesight…and we were stuck with excessive pride, a very dangerous and deadly sin…

"Serpents asked for wisdom and stealth…unfortunately we were struck with greed."

"Say, what about hedgehogs?"

The curse upon them was one of recklessness…in exchange for the two traits of speed…and courage. In the end, all animals obtained strengths and weaknesses, some even took copies of other animals, it all worked out.

"Wait…where were the humans in this?"

…

…

…

…Eggman entered the room, Metal right beside him. "I happen to know the legend too…and I'll tell you the ending. The other animals were worried about humanity because they very closely resembled the higher forces that had power over them all. They were worried that the two humans who were there would ask for power, or incredible strength, or dominance over them all. Instead the human couple asked for something that surprised ALL the animals…"

Eggman grinned, his moustache twitching. "**Potential**."

"Potential?" Cream asked.

"Raw potential. Potential to be good. Potential to be evil. Potential to be strong. Potential to be weak. Potential to be an angel or a demon, a god or a devil, a blessing or a curse. That was what they asked for, and that was what they received."

"In a way, they might have been the TRULY smart and wise ones in the beginning." King said. "But animals can transcend past their flaws and become stronger as a result. I transcended early, getting over my greed by learning to care for the people who made up homes around me. Therefore…"

He grinned and held out an open, three-digited, clawed palm, and closed his eyes. Little flames danced around his hand, then leaped together into a small bonfire on his palm. He then clenched it, then opened it again, and a small little fiery pearl was left. He breathed on it, and it chilled, then he placed it in Cheese's hands. The little chao floated down to Cream and Vanilla and looked it over in awe.

"Therefore…I obtained incredible magical skill…and over time it developed even further. Impressive, is it not?"

"Say, where's White anyhow?" Vanilla asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Eggman said. "White said he wants EVERYONE to meet him at a certain house…"

"I don't think we should go anywhere with you."

"Why?" Solaris asked in a smarmy fashion. "I'm not a stranger. You know my name."

"Yeah, but…" Cream gulped. "You…don't you want to…destroy me and my friends?"

Solaris walked over to her and rubbed the top of her head in a gentle fashion. She shivered slightly, but didn't pull away. "It's true we may have to slay you, but that's only if things don't work out the way White wants them to. I have no grudge against you, little rabbit, or your mother."

"Now let us all get going. I believe your friends Tails and Ray will be there…"

…

…

…

…Knux, what was your story? You look…kinda shabby.

"It's not a pretty story…but alright."

KNUCKLES'S POINT OF VIEW

I was in line.

A very…very…LONG line. And waiting to purchase plane tickets to New Orleans so I could…so I could…

…so I could surprise Rouge with a nice present. I knew she'd appreciate it.

"Aww, you're so sweet, red."

…but…it didn't work out the way I wanted it to…because just before I could reach the ticket machine…

I heard hissing. I looked up and I saw two very dangerous problems. One was...was some kind of lizard with a mask on it's face. The other was some sort of fiery gecko.

"What do YOU want?!" I shouted. "I'm busy."

"Bored. Want to do something." The gecko said. "Want to burn."

It grinned and I saw liquid fire sloshing down from it's mouth as it drooled. "Want to kill, want to kill."

Then it leapt at the others behind me.

I leapt right at it. I was NOT going to let it hurt innocent people. I grappled with it while I told the idiots in line behind me to stop STARING and get the hell out of here!

That's when things went from bad to worse.

I couldn't hold onto the lizard long, it burnt my hands. I let go of him, feeling singed as it laughed and the other lizard came down to stand alongside it.

"Can feel it, you're in pain, you're afraid…and you were here for someone else." It said. "Someone you care for. What were you here for?"

"How can YOU tell?" I asked it.

"I can tell, I can always tell."

"Ibilis…is smart." The other lizard said.

IBILIS?! That was a shock. My eyes went wider than saucers. Ibilis pointed at it's friend. "This is Biolizard. White gave us new forms. This is called a…er…tegu, yes, a tegu. Not bad, not bad, huh?"

"I'm hungry." The Biolizard said.

"Wanna snack of roasted echidna?" The fiery gecko asked. "Or maybe I should go get some humans for us…"

"I won't let you hurt them." I said, taking up a fighting pose.

"Why not tell us where your friends are? We'll let you go, let you go." Ibilis said.

"Good…will never…give in to evil!" I insisted. "Don't you get it, we've beaten you before. We'll beat you now. Give it up!"

"No, never-ever!" Ibilis hissed. "Hate you…I hate all of you! You destroyed me…I'll destroy you!"

_Boss Battle: Ibilis, the Volcanic Force (Knuckles)_

_Get ready_, _echidna. Here comes a real challenge. The Biolizard will try to occasionally jump in and smush you, or cause quakes in order to throw you off so Ibilis can jump on you and bite or claw or burn you. What matters is hit-and-run strikes…and when he's weak, finish him off with a strike that will leave him in stitches! But be careful…he's got a sleek body. Just try and take advantage of his hot-headed nature! _

He spat fire at me, and I sidestepped. He then took a deep breath and let loose a mighty gust of flame, and I had to backstep. I noticed something though…his stomach kinda bulged. I decided to try something and waited for him to take another deep breath. He did, and I launched myself at full speed, slamming my fist into his stomach.

Dumb idea. He spat right up into the air, almost singing my face off. I fell back, groaning in pain, but he didn't look that good either…I guess I threw off his fire skills. Then that overgrown Godzilla reject grew to ENORMOUS size, to it's true, disgusting-looking form…and it decided to sit on me…or tried to. I rolled out of the way. It growled and slammed it's tail down, sending me flying into a telephone pole. I picked myself up and growled right back at it as it swung it's tail.

I ducked, then tied the tail around the pole…then I tugged hard. I sent it flying back, then turned around just in time to dodge a punch thrown by Ibilis.

I stuck my tongue out. "Missed, newt."

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, throwing another punch. Sloppy. He misses. I barely have to dodge at all.

"You REALLY gotta work on your aim, newt. You need more skill…more disciplne."

"There's…that…word…again." He hissed, trying to bite me. I jabbed him rapidly in the stomach when I ducked, then uppercutted him away. He wasn't going to take much more of this, I could tell…and I could hear the Biolizard stomping closer, furious. I rushed at Ibilis, but the newt dodged all of my blows. He could tell I was getting tired too and laughed.

"What will your little batgirl do once I've killed you?!" He hissed.

"You stay away from her…she hasn't done anything to you." I told him angrily.

"But I WANT to kill…it makes me happy." Ibilis said. It said it with such childlike honesty that I felt a chill…it saw my horror and grinned. "Now you'll die."

It tried to bite my head off. I ducked again…lifted the thing up, and ignoring the pain, I threw it up into the air, then rolled out of the way…

And the Biolizard's butt came down on Ibilis instead of me.

The Biolizard let out a howl as it reverted to it's tegu form and ran around, butt on fire. Ibilis was barely staggering up, obviously in pain, and I was triumphant…

Then I noticed that the ticket machine had been trashed from the Biolizard's stomping.

Nope. Not a good day.

…

…

…

… Cream was soon relieved to find that Tails and Ray WERE there, and both were glad to see she was alright. Soon, the threesome had been joking with each other to lighten the mood as they were led through the house towards the living room along with the others, and now they were singing.

"Shimmy-shimmy-cocoa pop, shimmy-shimmy-rock! Shimmy-shimmy-cocoa pop, shimmy-shimmy-rock!" Cream sang.

"III met a girlfriend, a Triscuit! She said a Trisucit, a biscuit! Ice cream, soda pop, vanilla on top!" Tails laughed.

Ray clapped his hands. "Ooh, Sheleeta, walking down the street! Ten times a week! I said it, I said, I stole my momma's credit!"

All three finished it up. "I'm cool, I'm hot, sock me in the stomach three more times!"

"Ah, to be young again." Black Doom remarked wistfully. "Best years of my life."

"Yeah, cuz back then you could touch your toes, right?" Sonic wisecracked. He and Amy weren't speaking, which was a bit…discomforting. She didn't even giggle at his joke.

"I can LITERALLY turn you into a toad." King told him, pointing at him in a half-joking, half-serious manner. For some reason, Amy giggled at THAT.

They reached the living room and saw White was sitting there with all of the other villains. He grinned at them as he leaned back in a big, plushy red chair.

"White? How the heck did you get here?!" Sonic shouted.

"Not from above, I'll tell you that." White wisecracked, waving a finger. He then reached into his pocket and brought out one of the Chaos Emeralds, the green one. "Looking for this? I took it from the Thorndykes."

Tails grinned. "Yeah, well, we knew you'd try to steal it, so-"

White crushed the emerald in his hands. It turned to powder. The "good guys" gasped.

"Mr. Prower, did you REALLY think I was dumb enough to not know what was going on? You must think me a very simple soul." White said, looking a bit insulted. "I could SENSE the emeralds were fake from five miles away…and besides, I put recording equipment in your rooms. ALL of them. And, for the record, Rouge, you are a NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY girl."

Rouge blushed nervously.

"I knew they were fake…I had heard that you were discussing a plan to hide the REAL ones somewhere else, somewhere outside the mansion. So I switched the two emerald groups long before I sent the Rouges after them."

"You coulda told us!" Jet grumbled. "Now we're covered in poison ivy!"

"I have itches in places that don't exist on birds!" Storm muttered.

"Ah, but the look on your faces was PRICELESS. I planned it all out. I stole the emeralds ahead of time, got Rouge here to wade through poison ivy, AND I also was able to drain Tails of his power." White said. "Don't look so shocked, kitsune." He added, standing up and dusting himself off. "I knew you were training, I overheard THAT too. I also had been watching you for some time, you and Ray obviously like Cream…as in LIKE-LIKE."

Tails and Ray looked away nervously, turning as red as beets while Cream looked at the two of them. Smiling, White continued. "Whenever you two see her, you automatically stop what you're doing and race over to her. Therefore I knew you'd stop your exercising and would be more than happy to walk with her and perhaps get an ice cream later on during the fireball incident."

White rubbed the back of his neck. "The fireball would actually passed over her head, but I knew you wouldn't be able to see that since you'd be too busy blocking it, then asking Cream if she was alright. So I took advantage of your concern for her, then took your power. Pretty clever, huh? Don't underestimate somebody with an IQ of 148."

"Wait…then where did the REAL chaos emeralds go?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I already drained them of power." White said. "Now they're just pretty rocks. And Nack has them."

Now EVERYONE was quiet.

"You said they were in a safe place." Metal began.

"They are."

"Wait…_**Nack the Weasel**_…has the chaos emeralds." Eggman remarked.

"Yep."

"…aw shit." Sonic swore.

"Ah, it's not that bad. We'll just head to his home and stop him before he trades them in on the black market. Where else would he bring them?" Tails insisted.

"Well…" White began, grinning broadly. "I MIGHT have made a suggestion or two…"

…

…

…

…"Hey mom! Pack your bags! We're going on a cruise!"

"Hold on, I don't want to go on any cruise if you bought it with crooked money!"

"Oh, I'm not paying with money…"

"…that's a BIIIG jewel…"

"Is that what I THINK it is?"

"Yep. Now then…still in the mood for a family cruise?"

"…I'll start packing!"

…

…

…

… White motioned for the villains to go. "Come on. Vamanos! Tomorrow is the Fighter's Summit. I'm looking forward to it."

Sonic crossed his arms. "What's your game?" He asked.

"No game. I'm honestly looking forward to it. Since none of you can go Super now, it will be one heck of an interesting set of matches." White said. "Now…I gotta appointment to keep. My girl's waiting."

They piled out of the room, with White leading them out. Sonic frowned.

"My girl?"

…

…

…

…Kelsey Hawkins nervously bit her lip, then turned back to face White on the rooftop of the building White had led her up to. "This place has…has a lot of memories for me, I don't feel…feel right doing this."

"I just want to show you something." White insisted.

"Mr. White, I…I still miss him, my old boyfriend, he made me feel special. I've been called special in a…in a bad way for a long time. But when he said I was special, he meant it in the best way."

"I know." White said. "Look at me." He held her hands gently. "Do I look familiar to you?"

Kelsey blinked behind her glasses. "Er…eh…"

"Maybe you'd recognize me better if my hair was brown…and my eyes…were like this."

He slowly closed his eyes, then opened them.

Kelsey's mouth opened slightly. She took in a sharp breath.

Then her voice came out in a half-hopeful, half-frightened whisper…

**OMAKE! YES, THEY'RE BACK.**

Nick is looking at "FFNET Productions" latest works and groans. "Ugh! Shadow as Sasuke! Sonic as Naruto! Amy as fracking "Lillium"! Eighteen bamillion DBZ references! I'm SICK of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asks. He's sitting next to Nick in a different seat as they look at the newspaper at the breakfast table.

"It's like clockwork, baby blue. Every bloody month, FFNET produces stuff that just takes one character and turns them into "Sonic" equivalent of an anime character, or forces a Sonic story to imitate an anime story! Is it that directors have such a cushy life that all they do is just hang around, watching anime and reading manga?!" Nick groans.

"Hold up, maybe their work's so demanding that the only way they can do anything anime or manga-related is to fantasize about it via their stories." Sonic suggests.

"I dunno, Sonic…if I'm gonna fantasize about putting in elements from a anime or manga, I sure as heck would NOT want it to be a friggin' action/adventure deal! That stuff's been done to DEATH."

"Well what WOULD you put in if you were a director?"

"Hey guys!" Nack shouts as he enters the room. "Rouge and Amy and Wave are making out! In SCHOOLGIRL outfits!"

"…I'm torn between perverse fascination and utter disgust." Nick remarked.

"I'm torn too…do I wanna bring my video camera or some lube?" Nack asked.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Amy tossed and turned. The dream…the dream coming back again…

White burst his head through the axed door, sneering. "HEEEERE'S **MIKEY**!"

Amy screamed shrilly and awoke…and found she was being stared at by a pair of eyes in the darkness of her apartment…they didn't seem to belong to anybody she knew…

"Wh-who's there?" She whispered, grabbing her Piko-Piko hammer from near her drawer.

"What's wrong, Amy?" A gentle voice said, a familiar voice. "It's me…Sonic." He stepped forward. "I heard you screaming and went into Hyper Form to protect you."

Beautiful whitish fur, piercing eyes with serious intent, a small smile. Sonic?

"So-Sonikku? You…you came?"

"Shall I sing you a lullaby? Rock you to sleep, my sweet?" He asked.

"Wh-what? This…no, this is a dream…this isn't happening…" Amy said. "You…you're not him!" She insisted. This felt all wrong. Sonic wouldn't act like this, sneaking into her room…the door wasn't even TOUCHED, the true Sonic would have busted it down to save her…

"I suppose being madly in love clouds your judgment…but upon awakening, you realize that the world is cruel by nature. It cares NOTHING for lovers or the innocent." "Sonic" said, grinning cruelly.

"Liar!" Amy shouted, standing up in her PJs. "You're not him!"

"Simple-minded fools. You pathetically cling to the false hope of true love at first sight…you sickening little FANGIRL. You should die while your thoughts are still on the love you had!" "Sonic" laughed, revealing fangs.

"_**SHUT UP**_!" Amy screamed, launching herself at him…

And then he was gone. As if he'd never been there. Amy blinked, then shivered.

Who had that been? He must have been casting nightmares on her…but that meant another question.

Why?

…

…

…

…"You know how they say no two snowflakes are alike?" White asked Eggman. The two of them were up fairly early in the morning(though not as early as ONE villain) and were sipping hot cocoa and coffee respectively. The others were sleeping or staying in their rooms, preparing for the morning.

"Yes, I know." Eggman said. "I've always wondered whether it was an old wives tale."

"I mean there must be TRILLIONS of snowflakes falling around the world every winter, and are you allowed to compare present snowflakes with past?"

"If you ARE, that means there have been…well, ZILLIONS. And what about snowflakes on other planets? Should we compare those?" Eggman wondered.

"Of course, if we're talking about being the same right down to each atom, then the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle would make exact comparisons conveniently impossible…" White mused. "I suppose the only way to get snowflakes that are exactly alike are to have snow that falls in a conditions similar to the one before it, in the same place, same temperature, the whole shebang…although that probably doesn't happen often at all…"

"What ARE you jabbering about?" Metal said, going into the kitchen.

"Hey, at 6 AM in the morning, this is as philosophical as my IQ of 148 is allowing me to get." White said.

"And I need coffee to jumpstart my amazing genius." Eggman bragged.

"If you're so smart, why aren't you rich?" Metal asked smartly.

"I can LITERALLY take you apart piece by piece." Eggman said. "I know at least TEN shutdown codes…"

"I've beaten 8 of them." Metal laughed, folding his arms. "And I'll destroy the others soon enough…"

"We'll see…we'll see." Eggman said darkly.

White looked down at his watch. "Ooh! She's waking up right about now! See ya!" With that, he was out of the room and the not-so-secret-secret base faster than you can say "girlfriend". Metal held his claws over his face as he groaned.

"I know how you feel." Erazor Djinn said, entering the room. "Ever since he saw that girl yesterday afternoon, he's done nothing but fantasize about her…I hear him talking in his sleep. To shut him up I stuffed that big retarded cat's frog in his sleep. He probably has a wart on his tongue."

"Actually, White's room is down the hall and to the RIGHT, not to the left. You went into the wrong person's room." Metal remarked.

"Then who the hell's mouth did I put that frog into?" Erazor Djinn asked.

"Jib…I'd wik a wurd wid ooh." An angry-looking Drago the wolf growled. Big the Cat was behind him, nursing a shocked-looking froggy.

"Uh, look, I can explain…"

…

…

…

…"so THIS is the Fighter's Summit."

The Fighters Summit really WAS an impressive structure. Large marble columns at the entrance, and then a short walkway led to a coliseum-like area with spectator seats all around. There was a big, white fighting arena in the center that was circular like a big ring, and of course there were seats for the teams around the edge of the fighting arena…did I mention that the place was simply ENORMOUS?

And you know what else was enormous?

"Oh my GOD, check out the size of these hot dogs!" Sonic remarked as he led the others toward THEIR spot. He had ordered a couple chili dogs and was AMAZED at how big they were. A foot-long and about two inches thick! Chaos and Tikal were sipping different kinds of Icees, Chaos had a Cherry, Tikal a Blue Raspberry. The Chaotix were…save for Espio…snacking on Popcorn and Crackerjack.

"Check out the guys coming our way." Tails whispered. Sonic had just polished both the dogs off in ten seconds and now groaned when he saw White's crew coming close. Great. Them. At least Big was unhurt, along with Froggy.

"Hey…what's White…overweight…and shouldn't be allowed in the Fighter's Summit?" Vector wisecracked, eyeing Drago over, who growled.

"Ooh, ooh, is it the boss and the girl he likes? Because their PDA is SERIOUSLY out of control." The Biolizard (in it's smaller form) asked good-naturedly, raising his hand.

They turned to see White with his hands behind Kelsey's back, holding tightly onto her and she to him as they sucked face like they had vacuums for mouths.

"…somehow, I think that fits better than Tubby McFatstein over here." Mephiles remarked, jabbing one thumb at Drago.

"Hey, I can't help it! Those burgers go right to my thighs…" He protested.

"Boss, seriously, give it a rest." Metal demanded.

"Allow me to present the spectacular…amazing…MAN WHO DOESN'T CARE!" White said, letting go of Kelsey to spread his arms in a "ta-da" moment while his face showed an absolute lack of empathy. He then kissed her delicately on the cheek. "See you later, babe!"

She smacked her butt at him as she walked off, grinning. "Do well and you're DEFINITELY gettin' some!"

NOBODY could have matched White's grin in terms of eagerness. Metal Sonic groaned, holding his head. "You know, I'm beginning to miss the old days when you'd just order me to kill Sonic, and then would berate me for failing. I think I hate White more than I hate you." The robotic faker of Sonic told Eggman.

"You owe me for this." White told the mad scientist.

"Uh oh." Old Baldy moaned.

"In fact, I have an idea. Nazo said he needed something built for a new plan he's got to spread chaos across the globe, that's why he's lounging back at the base. Head back." White ordered Eggman. "Metal, you can stay…and oh, pick up some Chinese food for dinner tonight. Pork dumplings, teriyaki beef and beef with broccoli." White asked, giving Eggman a 100 dollar bill. "And a little something-something for yourself."

"Certainly. As long as I'm far away from THESE lunatics." Eggman said, pointing at the Destructix, who were all bragging to each other about how many wins they would rack up.

…

…

…

…"Hellooooo!" Chris Thorndyke said as he addressed the crowd, which went nuts at the sight of his cute, waving form. He had dreams of becoming a famous actor, and from the sheer rush of joy he was getting from all this attention, he had the vague feeling this was what it felt like to be famous and successful…all eyes on him, all waiting for his next word.

"Welcome to the Fighter's Summit!" Chris told the crowd from the special stand he was in with his family, who watched from the side. "And we're all very pleased to see the turnout here. We have a total of **200** fighters that will be battling for an amazing prize!"

Cheers erupted from all around. Chris waited for a couple minutes, then spoke up as the crowd's cheering abated.

"Allow me to introduce the teams! The first team…you know them, you love them, the one…the only…SONIC HEROES!"

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Big and Cream (with Cheese floating on her shoulder), all waved at the crowd as they walked onto the center fighting arena, then walked off. Cream held her hands together, giggling. "I feel so excited!"

"This is really something, huh?" Sonic asked Amy.

"…I guess." She admitted. She'd not gotten much sleep…she had cried for quite some time before drifting into a dreamless daze. Tails gently patted her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He insisted. "Sonic didn't sleep well either." He added.

"I wonder why Tikal and Chaos didn't want to be on our team?" Amy asked.

"They said they wanted to help out somebody else…" Knuckles said. "…I hope they're doing alright…"

"I know Emerl and Vanilla are watching me from the stands." Cream said excitedly. "I hope they like how I do!"

"Your mom will be proud." Knuckles said gently, patting her shoulder.

"The next team! Please clap your hands together for..TEAM CHAOTIX!"

Vector punched the air as he led Charmy, Espio, Ray, Mighty Bean and Bark across the arena. Espio allowed a tiny smile to appear on his features. It did feel…nice…to be appreciated.

"Now for a very special team, led by the one and only Michael White…I give you…RHYTHMIC PASSAGE!" Chris announced.

Sonic and company frowned at this. It was a slap in the face to Nick's memory to-

"What the? Is that…THEME MUSIC I hear?" Tails asked, putting one hand to his ear.

"How completely…POMPOUS." Ray said.

White led the "civilian-formed" Black Doom, Solaris, Mephiles, Metal, Erazor Djinn, King, Ibilis and Biolizard across the stage, waving at the crowd and blowing kisses.

"Stuck up little…" Espio hissed.

"Ooh, hide the kids, folks! Here comes…the DESTRUCTIX!"

Boos. Lots of them. Drago the Wolf didn't care, but just stuck his warty tongue out…and when people realized that it was covered in warts, they began to laugh. The white wolf turned as red as ketchup as he walked off the arena with his other teammates.

"From the land down under, we have…AUSTRALIA'S SPIRIT!"

Marine the Raccoon, a strange-looking shark thing and a small group of Wombats emerged onto the arena. Mighty waved enthusiastically.

"Glad to see she's gonna keep it real here." He admitted to the others.

"It's a good thing the contestants aren't allowed to kill each other here…or to attack opposing teams…" Tails admitted.

"Shh! He's announcing the next team!" Amy said.

"TEAM SHADOW!"

"Oh my GOD, how totally proud of him!" White laughed.

Shadow, Omega, Gamma and Rouge all took the arena. Shadow managed to get out a wild, crowd-pleasing grin that got the girls fawning, and a wink from Rouge made the guys hoot.

"That's gonna be a tough act to follow." Sonic said. "Ooh, look! It's…"

"TEAM MYSTIC!"

Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Tikal and Chaos all walked onto the main arena. Chaos looked at Tikal, who was nervously blushing, and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder whilst Silver and Blaze struck impressive poses, showing off their pyrokinetic and telekinetic skills respectively.

"Tough act to follow…meet the team to beat."

"THE BABYLON ROUGES!"

The Babylon Rouges took the arena, striking simultaneous poses as one of White's songs played, making several fans take off their shirts to reveal painted heads of the Rouges on their stomachs or chest. It was a LITTLE disturbing considering about ten percent of their fans were guys with gigantic man boobs, I'm talkin' Michael Moore-size…

"That will take WEEKS to get out of my mind." Amy groaned, holding her head with one hand.

"Now for a dark horse team…coming from apparently nowhere...THE SUPER SEVEN!"

"Sassi!" The first one said.

"Sarah!" proclaimed number two.

"Sandra!" Number three called out.

"Selina!" Number four exclaimed.

"Sora." The fifth one spoke behind her sunglasses.

"Silvia!" The sixth laughed.

"Sue!" The last one, the obvious leader, cried.

"READY FOR ACTION!" All of them struck "Charlie's Angels-style" poses, making a good deal of the guys go completely nuts.

"I got a BAD feeling about them." Sonic whispered to the others.

"I know that girl." White said. "Both of those girls." He admitted, pointing at the first and last girl. The first was a fox with brown fur and long, flowing brown hair who had a plain and simple beauty to her. The other girl was drop-dead gorgeous, with fox ears, a butt that wouldn't quit, and boobs that suggested her real name should be "Dee-Dee". She licked her light pink, strawberry glittered lips and smiled, waving at White.

"The first one, Sassi, she's a sweet girl. The leader though…her full name is Susan Marie. She's VERY dangerous. She LOOKS like an angel, but she's an obsessive devil in disguise." White whispered.

"How do YOU know?" Black Doom asked, crossing his arms in his deer form, whilst he titled his antlered head slightly.

"She's…well…a stalker. Of me." White said., scratching his head. "I don't know HOW she manages to find me when I go on my walks, but…"

"She must be incredibly fast." Metal mused, rubbing his chin.

"Oh my. Look…up near Thorndyke." Solaris said.

"Who IS that vision of loveliness?" Erazor Djinn asked.

Red hair slightly swept to the side. A little angel feather half-tiara with gentle eyes and a smile to match. A white dress and shoes with gloves, and delicate red lips...

"Ahh…Princess Elise." Solaris crooned. "How I've longed to see her again. Once I take over her kingdom, she will be my queen."

"Woah, obsessive much? Though it fits, I guess." White said. "You basically hate her for blowing you out, but only by clinging TO her did you hold onto life…so without her as a goal, you're…"

"Don't play the psychiatrist card." Solaris snapped, turning his hawk-like head at his boss. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm in the mood for lovin'…and I MUST have her." Erazor said, pointing at Elise. "I will win the most matches and woo her before the summit is out!"

"Keep in mind, the contest lasts for three days. I don't know if you'll be able to win a girl over in such a small amount of time…especially a princess." White said. "But…you can certainly try!"

Other teams were announced. Only a few of them looked…interesting. But all of them looked like they were interested in the prize that Chris Thorndyke was about to announce…

"Behold!" He said, raising a treasure chest open to reveal…

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic and company shouted.

"THE!?" The Bablyon Rouges exclaimed.

White's crew finished with a word that was unsuitable for a good portion of the audience to hear. White, however, smiled.

"So Nack DID sell the emeralds. So if he didn't go on a cruise…where DID he go? Oh…of course." White chuckled. "Of COURSE…"

ELSEWHERE…

"I am having the time of my LIFE!" Nic laughed as she collected her winnings from the blackjack table. "Hey mom, how you doin'?"

"Just fine, baby! So boys…" Nic and Nack's mom turned back to the white tigers who were in the Jacuzzi with her. "You're really magicians? How about you make my worries disappear?"

"You rented the entire place out for the whole week?" The bartender asked Nack as he cleaned up a mug.

The weasel/wolf grinned. "The Thorndykes were VERY generous." He said. "Now then…Bloody Mary on the rocks. And I mean ice!"

BACK TO THE FIGHTER'S SUMMIT…

"Now then…before I begin calling out the first matches of the day, I'll remind you all of the rules, so LISTEN CLOSELY!" Chris Thorndyke announced.

"Rule number one: You are NOT to attack anybody except during a match! And you cannot have anybody else helping you except during tag team matches! If another non-fighting member of your party attacks your opponent, or if you or any member of your team attack an opposing team at ANY TIME that's not during a match…you're disqualified! So you can't attack people on the benches, you can't fight outside of matches and you can't cheat and have people attack your opponent for you! Try any of that…you're OUT OF HERE!"

"Sure thing, "mom"." Metal snickered.

"Rule number two: You are NOT to attack the referee! It will result in a penalty! Three and you're out!

Rule number three: If I find out that ANYBODY has tried to steal the chaos emeralds…their team will be EJECTED. ALL OF THEM!"

Murmurs of anger and suspicion. People were eyeing each other. Who would break and ruin it for their teammates?

"Finally…rule number four: You CANNOT KILL YOUR OPPONENT. **PERIOD**."

Mephiles hissed at this. Ibilis snarled and spat volcanic ash upon the ground. Black Doom "harrumphed" and the Destructix were swearing. White silenced them all with a snap of his fingers.

"Them's the rules. Follow them. That's all we can do for now." He said. "Don't worry. He said don't KILL them. He didn't say you couldn't beat the living tar out of them."

"…true…in a way, it's far more satisfying." Mephiles admitted. "Ooh, and to feed on their anguished souls as they sleep in the medical wing, their bodies wracked with pain…" His eyes glinted. "I will gorge myself in this contest…satisfying my lust for battle and sustenance as-"

Then he stopped himself. "Wait…if I am to indulge, I need my full power back! White!" He turned to White. "Relinquish my powers to me!"

"Only if you say "pretty please with sugar on top"." White said, smirking.

"It DEMEANS me to do this, but…return my powers to me pretty please with sugar on top." Mephiles moaned, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" White said, snapping his fingers. "The power you ask for is yours."

"Chaos…" Tikal turned to the "God of Destruction", who nodded. "I sense incredible power emanating from White, and a surge of new power coming from Mephiles the Dark." Her eyes narrowed. "We must be very careful."

Chaos nodded, folding his arms across his chest. **"I know not what White is up to, but I shall do all I can to stop it." **

"Alright Rouges…we blew the job at the mansion. But if we win here, we can show everybody what we're made of." Jet said. "Besides…I wanna run circles around Sonic!"

"Chaotix, we're going against the cream of the crop." Vector told everyone.

"We're behind you all the way, brah." Mighty insisted. The others nodded.

"Let's kick some evil villain ass!" Ray cheered.

"That, my friends, is one nerdy kid." Sue told her team.

"That's TWO." Shadow laughed, overhearing them both.

"This will be fun." White told his group. "I beat their butts from here to Space Colony Ark, then take their power. And it will all look legit!"

"What? But there will be break periods and such…you don't want to take advantage of that opportunity?" Black Doom asked.

"Don't feel like it." White told him simply.

Black Doom frowned. Then he grinned. An idea was forming in his head. "We'll see…you'll be feeling like it soon enough…" He thought to himself.

"We've gotta be ready for ANYTHING, guys." Sonic said, clenching his fist as he turned to the others. "Remember, this is the one place we can really expose White for what he is…right here in public, in front of millions of his fans. But we can't be afraid, and we can't give up. So…"

He held his hand forward. "Ready?"

"…ready." Amy said.

"Let's go for it!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Knuckles agreed.

"I can DO this!" Cream said, with Cheese nodding.

"I'll do my best!" Big said.

"Okay Sonic Heroes…" Sonic said, once all of their hands were in. "Let's get this party started."

**OMAKE!**

"I wish I could be a superhero." Tails said, looking at a comic book with Sonic. "I'd want to be psychic."

"Really? Like Ray?" Sonic asked.

"Only MORE so. Like…uh, Professor X from X-Men."

"Yeah, but he ends up dead."

"Do ya hafta squash ALL my dreams?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, give the kid a break." Rouge said, walking by them as they sat on a park bench. "I'd want the most common superpower of all…being able to stretch the boundaries of gravity…but not flying-wise." She winks.

"Trust me, Tails's dreams are best unfulfilled. Remember the time you wanted to be a racer, during the "Drift" Competition?" Sonic says, poking the fox in the chest.

"I did better than you did!" Tails laughs.

"Hey, what happened was no fault of my own!" Sonic insists, putting his hands on his chest in an offended motion.

"Every time you say that it means "I ran over somebody's cat"." Rouge said.

"…er…I don't remember that." Sonic muttered.

"The neighbors do. Sassi does." Tails remarked.

"I APOLOGIZED to Sassi!"

**EXTRA OMAKE!  
**

Omachao flutters in front of the camera.

"It's time I told you all the truth. Sonic Team put me in the games just here to piss you off. Like that old dude who says "Dodongo dislike smoke" from Legend of Zelda. By the way, I hate that fat plumber dude, he can suck my metallic-"

Hey, you can't say that on TV! I have SCRUPLES.

"Sure I can, Narrator. I'm not a legal citizen!" Omachao laughs.

Then I'll have to put you in the leopard cage.

"WHAT?!"

Omachao is grabbed and shoved into a cage. "AAA! NO-NO-MY EYES! MY EEEEYYYEEES! THE **HUMANITY**!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**Now some of you might have guessed the truth by now. But you might be wondering...why haven't the others? Sonic and his friends have, for the most part, keen minds. So why haven't they made any headway? The answer's simple. How can they possibly connect the dots between the two people that continue/continued to poke their heads into our protagonist's lives? They seem so different, look so different, and most of all, dead means dead..**

**Right? **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

"So…who's on-I mean, who's UP first?" Vanilla asked Emerl, who looked through the schedule of fights.

"Let's see…The Ninja Nine against Rhythmic Passage." The friendly robot responded.

"Oh my." Vanilla remarked, looking concerned. "Those…those people dressed in ninja costumes fighting against those…those BRUTES? The poor dears will be slaughtered!"

"Don't worry, they're not allowed to kill them." Emerl insisted. "Still…I worry for their sake as well…"

As it were, The "Ninja Nine" were a team of slightly-shabbily dressed "shinobi warriors" from Japan. All of them had foxtails on the back of their outfits, the leader having, of course, nine, the most powerful amount of tails a fox could apparently have. In fact, the leader was the only one who looked remotely powerful: he was a strong-looking tiger with a scar running down across his cheek. All of them looked kind of hot, understandable since their clothes were black, even their "hitae-ate" headbands.

The leader drew a long katana and twirled it around, pointing it at King, who looked surprised.

"YOU! I shall defeat you, mystic…it will be an honor indeed for my clan to have downed one of such magical power."

"Since when did _ninjas_ care about honor?" King mused.

The referee, a raccoon wearing a typical black and white getup, raised a flag. "GONG…YI…TANPAI!"

"What's that mean?" The Biolizard asked stupidly.

"It means "Ready, set, go"." White explained, before he leapt at the opposing group.

It was, honestly, a very one-sided battle. White had decided to deal with the easiest one…a shaking stork who shrieked and tried to run for it. White simply walked after him…there wasn't anywhere he could really run. Meanwhile, the other ninjas flashy ninja-star throws, "kai-yahs" and thrusts of swords and kunai knives did nothing against the seasoned villains, who were trashing them, scraping them across the arena, tossing them into the air with their legs while lying on their back or just slapping the heck out of them.

King was facing down the leader, his clawed hands in flames, frowning. "This is a poor choice on your part…you should aid for friends. They could die from one of your reckless decisions, like the one you made in facing me."

"It matters not if they perish…all of us are ninja! We do not fear death!" The leader insisted, rushing at King, who blocked the katana with one hand, then punched him in the stomach. He went flying back, growling as he held his burnt stomach. King was swaying back and forth like a cobra being charmed, ready to strike again.

White, meanwhile, was sitting on TOP of the stork. "Give up?" He asked.

"_Yeah_." It whimpered.

"WAAAAAHHH!!" The leader howled as he was thrown clear off the arena.

"I'm guessing we win." White asked the referee.

"I'm guessing you're right." The ref said, blowing his whistle and calling it for White's team.

The next fight was between Team Mystic and Australia's Spirit. The freakish mechanical green shark introduced himself as Johnny, and said that while he was disappointed he couldn't "cack" them, he was gonna "blow you blokes right outta the watah, beginning with the kitty cat".

"I'm taking the shark. **No objections, I assume**?" Blaze asked.

Her other teammates shook their heads. The referee called the match to begin…and…

BAM! Beam of mystic power shooting everywhere from Tikal. Chaos dodged just in time to avoid a punch from a wombat, who left a big impact in the arena from the strike. Marine turned out to have amazing agility, she kept dodging every punch and kick Silver threw at her.

"You're impressive, miss!" He said. "You've got a lot of spunk, I like that." He then grinned. "But I WILL defeat you. Behold!"

He held his hands up, and they glowed. Marine began to float in mid-air.

"What do you have to say to that?" He asked.

"Well, I reckon THIS, mate." She said, holding her hand up. A greenish ball of light sailed forward and struck him clear in the face. He went flying back, holding his cheek.

"Hmm…magical power? Could it be…"

"Guess I'm more than ya bargained for, bloke!" Marine said.

Chaos was now smothering his wombat opponent in his body. Eventually his foe went limp, and Chaos pulled him out before he could drown, pumping the body free of water.

Tikal was suddenly hit by a wombat across the face with a satisfying "SCHRAKA" that sent her to the ground.

THAT did it. She glared at the offender who was smirking and punched the wombat clear in the nuts. He fell to the ground, groaning, as Tikal kicked him over and over and over and-

"Okay, I think he's OUT." Blaze said, walking away from the scorched and barely-conscious body of Johnny.

"Nice is nice, but enough is enough!" Tikal said, huffing.

"**What about Silver and the girl, are they-"**

They turned their heads and saw Silver and Marine rushing at each other, glowing fists held high. The two fists each met cheek, and…

KA-POOOOWWWW!

Both went down. The ref looked at the scene and sighed.

"Well, since YOUR team has only one member down and THEIRS has ALL their members down…TEAM MYSTIC WINS!"

Tikal blushed as the people cheered. Chaos took her hand and walked down the steps with her back to their spot.

The next fight was intense. The Sonic Heroes against a team called the "Firebrand". All of them were pyrokinetics…Carries, you could say…users of flame. They all had hot-rod flames tattooed on their chests.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Big was running around, his butt on fire. A sneering duck crossed her wings and just took in the sight.

"Ah, I love these powers." She said, a fiery tattoo over her eyes.

"Oh, wait…stop, drop, roll!" Big said. He got into a ball and rolled around…and FLATTENED the duck. She groaned as she squirmed on the arena's ground and Big, no longer aflame, stood up. "Boy, it really works!"

"My heaaaad!" The duck moaned out.

Tails barely dodged a blow from a stoat who was grinning as he held up his burning paws and struck at Tails again, who jumped back. "Oh, you can't dance forever, two-tails!" He laughed.

He didn't have to. Sonic suddenly bonked him hard on the head with a spin-dash and gave a thumbs up at Tails. "You okay?"

"Sonic, I could have taken-" Tails began.

"You should provide me with some much-needed exercise." A voice from behind them said in a slightly icy tone. Tails didn't turn fast enough…and Sonic BARELY dodged…

"Don't be scared kiddo, I gots a strict policy about hahming little girls like yeh." An otter with a scar on his stomach said, showing off golden teeth.

"Who do you think that bad accent's fooling?" Cream asked, putting her hands on her hips. Cheese nodded.

The otter frowned. His whiskers suddenly lit on fire. "Right, so much for that policy." He remarked.

"Don't move, _**girlfriend**_." One ferret told Amy. She was a female with a long, burning rapier in her hand who had blond hair. "Or I'm gonna-"

"Wow, you are like REALLY pretty." Amy complimented.

"Seriously?" The ferret asked, blinking. She then blushed. "I think you're pretty too!"

"I AM?" Amy asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I LOVE how your hair seems to glow, and that dress really-"

BAM! The otter collided with her and both were forcibly knocked out. Amy put her hands on her hips, turning to Cream. "CREAM! I was **trying** to have a conversation!"

"Sorry! Mister Otter tried to burn me with his FACE!" Cream apologized.

"I hope you do better than HE did in providing me with a challenge. Amuse me, child." A voice said. Cream turned to see a very-burnt Tails laying right behind her, groaning in pain. She knelt down by him, then looked up to see a lizard-like creature smirking at her.

Sonic rushed at him. "Leave her alo-WOAH, hot stuff!" He leapt back as it breathed fire at him. Cream gasped…this lizard with wings was a DRAGON! He had crest-like spikes of red running down from the top of his head, strong muscles, sharp claws, majestic wings and an alligator-like underbelly in the shape of a heart.

"I thought your kind were…" Cream whispered.

"An impression we enjoy cultivating." The dragon told her simply.

His spiked tail shot out and grabbed Cheese before Cream could stop him, and smiled pitilessly at the chao as it squirmed.

"You'll make a fine snack for me to defeat your little mistress." He told it cruelly.

"No, you can't!" Cream shouted.

"I can." He said. "YOU'RE the combatant. It's just a pet that follows you around."

Knuckles saw Cream crying. He saw Sonic surrounded by fire. He punched his cat opponent away and dove at the dragon, barreling it over and pointing down at it. "Coward!"

It's eyes narrowed. "What…did you call me?" It asked, strengthening it's hold on Cheese.

"If you were ANY sort of warrior, you wouldn't use a cheap move like what you're doing to fight." He growled.

The dragon smiled sadly at this. "I know." He admitted. "But I have need of those emeralds to remove my curse. I have to be cruel."

"Fight me." Knuckles demanded. "**On your honor**!"

The dragon blinked, then spoke solemnly, letting Cheese go. "On my honor, then. My kind do not forget the ancient ways."

Sonic had jumped free of the flames and now watched as the dragon and Knuckles circled each other before rushing forward, punching each other with mighty blows.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"He said something about doing a fight "on his honor"."

"Ohhhh." King remarked, overhearing. The others turned to look at him. "It's an ancient custom. Challenging somebody who knows of the ancient ways to a fight of honor means until one of them collapses…neither of them will stop. If Knuckles loses…" The snake sighed. "Your little chao shall die."

Cheese and Cream embraced each other in fear. "Please win, Knuckles." She begged.

Knuckles was getting tired. He didn't show it, REFUSED to show it, but he was getting tired. Every blow he gave and took felt like an earthquake to him. Suddenly the dragon had him pinned, taking advantage of a moment of hesitation.

"Why do you want the emeralds?" It asked. "My soul is enslaved by the Higher Powers, forcing me to bring souls to them. If I had the emerald's might, they'd let me off the hook. So…why do you fight?"

"I'm doing this…to keep White from winning…and to show everyone that he stole the Master Emerald…to show he's a villain. And if there's ANY nobility left in you from your race…" Knuckles panted. "You wouldn't try to hurt that little girl by devouring her pet…"

"…hit me." The dragon whispered.

"What?" Knuckles remarked.

"Hit me, idiot, and make it look good!" The dragon hissed.

THWOCKA!

The dragon fell down, groaning, then slapped the arena. "I give, I give." He muttered.

"WINNER: SONIC HEROES!" The referee said.

The crowd went wild with cheers as the other team left. The dragon cast a small smile at Knuckles, Cream and Cheese before going.

"He LET me win." Knuckles told them quietly. "…I'm glad he did. Yet I feel sorry for him. I felt like something very important was missing from him…sometimes I've felt the same feeling looking at White…"

"What could be missing from White?" Amy asked.

"A conscience?" Sonic mused.

The next fight was between Team Shadow and the unfortunate "Soulja Boys", a group that looked like it was taken STRAIGHT from the cover of a hot rap magazine. Rouge was trying not to giggle while Gamma and Omega looked at each other.

"THESE are our foes?" Gamma asked.

"I am not exactly…impressed." Omega admitted.

"These idiots aren't worth my time." Shadow said. "Stand back…"

The leader of the "Soulja boys", a VERY white rat with a backward cap and too much bling on his body began making bad raps. "Girls face…it be slipping…but the hedgehog…he be trippin'! He must think soon…it be over, but-"

Before he could FINISH this sentence, Shadow was right behind him. He delivered a quick strike to the back of the boy, then turned on the others.

Rouge's eyes went wide.

"OH-OH MY GOD!" The ref screamed, covering his eyes. "Now hold on, WOAH, WAIT, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND LIKE THAT, OH GOD, OH **GOOOOODDDD!**" And then he ran to the sideline to throw up. Gamma and Omega's eyes widened.

"Must…take…record…of carnage…" Omega remarked with a tone of awe.

"It's…it's amazing…" Gamma spoke.

Rouge stuck her tongue out. "Ew."

One of them was left. He groaned as he held his head. "I didn't know my head could move that fast. Or that far. That many times."

"And your head was facing the wrong way for about ten seconds." Shadow said, holding him in a choke hold.

"So THAT'S why my face stings." The boy said.

"On the plus side, I'm about to cripple you and then it won't matter." Shadow remarked.

"Shadow, NO. Down boy." Rouge wisecracked.

"I'm _joking_." He insisted, knocking the kid out quickly.

"Your jokes leave a lot to be desired…but your technique, well…**woo**!" Rouge whistled.

The next match was savage. The Destructix tore apart their foes, who were groaning and moaning in pain, with broken bones all over. The poor humans didn't stand a chance.

"Figures." White remarked, a look of obvious disgust on his face. "Their hatred of humans fuels their anger."

"Then why don't they hate you?" Metal asked.

"I am not exactly…human." White said, and for the briefest of moments, Metal shivered, feeling REAL for a second…feeling something terrifying and sad coming off in a thick wave from White.

The next match was between the Babylon Rouges and Team Chaotix. Jet looked a little nervously at Bean, who just waved cheerfully.

"What's wrong?"

"…I don't really want to fight that one." He admitted.

"Why not?" Wave asked.

"…look, er…that guy is…" Jet began.

"Hey bro!" Bean said, getting onto the arena with the others.

"He's your BROTHER?" Wave asked.

"…yes…" Jet admitted. "My half-brother…it's a long story…"

"My dad doinked his mom." Bean said with a big grin on his face.

"…and now it's a SHORT story." Jet moaned.

"Fine. I'LL take him." Wave said.

"Okee-dokee!" Bean said, tossing bombs up and down.

"Could be worse." Mighty said. "You could have a penguin for a half brother."

"What's so bad about penguins?" Ray asked, confused.

"Yeah! I LIKE penguins! Especially dancing ones." Charmy said cheerfully.

"Uh…well…" Jet sighed. "See, "penguin" essentially translates into "faggot" in bird." He explained, his cheeks red.

"I will handle Albatross, you are not minding, I take it?" Bark asked Vector.

"No, no, go ahead." Vector told the polar bear.

"I guess I'll fight you…though I feel kinda bad 'bout strikin' a lady." Mighty spoke.

"Save it for when you actually HIT me, tough guy." Wave said, smirking.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Vanilla got a phone call. She picked up her cell phone and put it to her ear. "Hello? Oh yes? Emerl? Of course."

She gave it to Emerl. "It's for you." She said.

Emerl blinked his eyes, surprised. Still, he took the cell phone and held it up. "Hello?" He spoke.

"The name is Nazo. I require some assistance from somebody of your caliber. And talk QUIETLY."

Emerl would have rolled his eyes if possible. "I'm afraid I have a duty to do right now, which is also a pleasure: seeing Mistress Cream perform well in the Fighter's Summit, she's counting on her mother and I to-"

"It's about White…stopping him."

Emerl stopped in mid-sentence.

"Are you interested?"

"…yes, I…I am."

"You remember the Golden Emerald?" The voice on the other end inquired.

"Yes…the one that boy Nick used to have…" Emerl whispered back, nodding.

"White has it. Steal it from him and you'll cut off a good source of power from him. A VERY good source."

"…alright. But why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say…I'm doing this for somebody I care a lot for." Nazo said on the other end before he hung up, sneering. "Myself."

…

…

…

…it had been a long day. Many teams had been eliminated. 10 remained, and luckily, all of the heroes who could have stopped White were on those teams. Regrettably, all of the villains that allied with White remained as well.

All of the teams and hundreds of fans were now enjoying a big buffet that was taking place just outside of the Fighter's Summit. Huge tables had been set up, and every team had grabbed one…along with a plate of food.

And as it were, Erazor Djinn was waving goodbye to Elise.

"Ooh, Erazor, you salty sorcerer you!" White laughed.

"I made her SWOON by reciting a poem that compared her to a swan, and then sang her a Shakespearean sonnet. Then I told her that her eyes were as beautiful as the sun." Erazor said, grinning. "She asked for my name and I told her it was "Jin"."

"So you used up all your classy." White snickered. "Still, you really scored! Solaris, he's got one up on you."

"No matter. I have an edge." Solaris said softly, a smile dancing on his beak.

Black Doom whispered into Mephiles's ear. "White's becoming too soft-hearted…so I decided to use the ingredients I brought hidden in my robe to good use."

"What potion are you thinking of making?" Mephiles asked.

"It's a potion to encourage the diabolical self of humans. It will drive him into becoming someone more like an Antichrist than an Anti-Hero." Black Doom spoke, a smile filled with mirth on his civilian deer form's face.

Mephiles was grinning so broadly, you could have stuffed a watermelon into his mouth and it would have fit. "_Exxxcellent_." He hissed. "His motives may be to spread chaos, but he's too softhearted in his approach. This will speed things up…"

Slowly but surely the eating was coming to an end. People were now on dessert. White stood up, clearing his throat.

"In honor of the Sonic Heroes, who pulled of an AMAZING turnabout victory today…I have created this song. Sonic…this one is for you…"

White cleared his throat, and then sang out.

_**Come on and light the fuse**_

_**He's a rocket and he's ready to go,**_

'_**Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow!**_

_**He's got the dope sounds bumping and his stereo...**_

_**He can act fast...**_

_**Putting on a show!**_

_**Go on and get yourself together**_

_**There's no time to rest!**_

_**And if you put the time in,**_

_**He'll put you to the test!**_

_**He's like a running man**_

_**In his world more is less,**_

_**And if you wanna test him best bring your best!**_

_**Don't make me spell it out...**_

_**Bring your best!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Where life is strong!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Life's an open book...**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Where compromise does not exist...**_

_**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Where one is all...**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Never fear the fall!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**Where compromise does not exist...**_

_**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk!**_

_**Running and back again**_

_**Well whatcha expect?**_

_**Coming out to win ten out of ten**_

_**Got a real rough neck!**_

_**Spikes up his liberty,**_

_**And straps on his shoes...**_

'_**Cause he's the best there ever was**_

_**Haven't you heard the news?**_

_**Intergalactic continental champ**_

_**Running things...**_

_**Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings!**_

_**He's just the one who understands**_

_**When the tides will swing...**_

_**So he's breaking down doors**_

_**Never following!**_

_**Come on and psyche yourself up**_

'_**Cause it's time to play,**_

_**Bounce to the beats and the rhymes**_

'_**Cause they're here to stay!**_

_**The one and only marathon man**_

_**Living today,**_

_**Rolling up**_

_**Coming fast**_

_**And he'll blow you away!**_

_**Because the pressures of this world**_

_**They can take their toll!**_

_**And it's tough to get away**_

_**When they take ahold...**_

_**The only way to break free**_

_**Is to break the mold!**_

_**He can't stop now, lock and load**_

_**Don't stop now come on rock and roll!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Gotta make your own way)**_

_**Where life is strong...**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Life is just a game you play)**_

_**Life's an open book!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Nothing's forever here to stay)**_

_**Where compromise does not exist...**_

_**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Gotta make your own way)**_

_**Where one is all!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Life is just a game you play)**_

_**Never fear the fall!**_

_**In this world (His world)**_

_**(Nothing's forever here to stay)**_

_**Where compromise does not exist!**_

_**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk!**_

_**Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go**_

'_**Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow! (In his woooorld)**_

_**(Where one is all)**_

_**Intergalactic continental champ, running things...**_

_**Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings! (In his woooooorld)**_

_**(Never fear the fall)**_

_**(In his world)**_

_**The only way to break free is to break the mold...**_

_**He can't stop now, lock and load! (His woooorld)**_

_**I said he can't stop now lock and load! (His wooooorld)**_

_**Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!**_

White finished. Instantly people rose up and gave him a standing ovation. Even Sonic and his team did.

"I gotta admit…I liked it." He told the others.

"True, true…"

"Boy, I'm wiped." White said. "I know it's only 8, but I'm buck tired!"

Black Doom grinned. He held out a potion. "I've got a prescription for THAT, master." He said in a kiss-ass tone.

"Oh, goody." White remarked, grabbing the orange and blue drink. But just as he put it to his lips, King rushed forward, slashing…

Some went into White's mouth, but…some also went into King's as it broke apart.

People gasped. White blinked. Then his eyes narrowed at Black Doom.

"Did you try to POISON me?" He snarled.

"No, it was something to encourage your more diabolical tendencies…" Black Doom said. "We think you're a bit too soft…you need to be more assertive…"

"You IDIOT." White snarled, clenching his fist. "You FOOL…do you have any idea what you've done to the one person I truly **trusted** in my group?!" He pointed at King, who was grasping at his throat.

"R-Run…please…" The snake magus begged.

"I'd follow his advice." White said.

"Ooh, you guys are gonna get kicked out of here for sure!" Tails said happily.

"Yeah, King will attack other people and you'll be disqualified!" Chris Thorndyke said, crossing his arms.

"We can't attack other teams." Black Doom said quietly, realizing the horror of his mistake. "But King is a serpent at heart…deep down, for all his kindness and rationality, he has a desire for revenge…he'll attack me for making the potion and might go after the master for being foolish enough to try and drink it…"

"And there's no rule that says you guys can't attack each OTHER." Vector said. "Let's go."

"WHAT?!" Ray gasped out.

"Ever heard the phrase "don't interfere when your enemy is destroying itself"?" Vector asked.

"…yeah, but still…"

"RUN…RUN…" King howled, tugging at his robes.

"Th-the stupid snake can't POSSIBLY be that much of a threat!" Black Doom insisted proudly. "I am far stronger in magic power than he…I am far more experienced! He's just a little dust-eater!"

"I'M staying." Sonic said. "We're gonna beat some sense into him."

"Well if you volunteer to stop him, then I suppose it's alright." Chris said. "But White, your team had better not try to do any more funny business…and if your friend King here seriously hurts Sonic and his friends…" He trailed off threateningly.

"I'm not going to let him." White said. "If anybody's gonna beat you guys…it'll be ME." White said, grinning evilly.

Now King's entire body elongated as he screamed with a terrible hissing wail, his arms and legs vanishing, his body growing thicker and thicker. Finally he let out a roar as he revealed his true form…a monstrously enormous anaconda of incredible strength and size, it's colors a perfect blend of rainforest leaves as it bared fangs impossibly long and thick, eyes glittering like diamonds. It's long, forked tongue flicked in and out as it grinned sadistically and spoke with a voice that was frighteningly calm, addressing Black Doom.

"You…made three mistakes. One, was thinking you could alter my master. If you were really so wise, you would have realized his true nature."

The serpent slithered closer, making Black Doom quiver in his deer form.

"Two…you should have waited until a better time arose, like say…before he slept, or before the others went to bed. Not that it would have worked, but you rushed it. That proves that you…are very stupid."

The serpent then bared it's fangs ever-so-slightly in a sneer filled with mirth. "Thirdly…you should be careful which "dust-eater" you **_disrespect_**, little morsel…"

Cream stepped in the way, arms outstretched. King blinked his large eyes, then frowned.

"What DO you think you're doing?"

"You hurt him, you'll be just as bad as he is!" Cream said. "And I know you're good deep down."

"Stand aside, puny one. Those who approach…" He hissed. "Shall meet my fangs! I cannot deny my own nature what it desires. You are not my enemy…don't turn yourself into one. Step aside."

"No." Cream insisted.

"Very well…" The serpent whispered softly. "…_then I will give all of you rest within my stomach_!" King announced, raising his coils to full height as if to blot out the moon and stars. "Pray while you still can for your daughter, rabbit!" He hissed at Vanilla. "For I shall now swallow her and make her disappear...HISSSSSS!"

Naturally, the other teams had run for safety. Chris, his family and the lovely Princess Elise were being escorted away by Team Mystic to their rooms inside the Fighter's Summit. Tikal nodded at Elise, a look of concern upon her face.

"I promise, we'll keep the fighting away from you." Tikal said. "We won't let the rampaging one get near you."

"I'm grateful." Elise said. "I do hope Sonic and the others will be alright. Especially Sonic, I…I have the feeling I KNOW him from somewhere…"

What they DIDN'T know was that somebody else had sneakily followed them. Solaris had seen what was happening to King and had instantly realized what was about to go down. He had also known that the princess would, naturally, be escorted to her room in case such a danger like this arose. So now he waited in Elise's room, hidden in the closet.

He was soon rewarded upon hearing Chaos tell Elise to **"Stay here, princess. Tikal and I will keep watch outside in the hall."**

Solaris smiled to himself. He carefully put one eye to the crack of the door and waited for Elise to sit on her bed. She obviously was very tired. Yawning, she lay on the bed, mumbling a little before drifting off to sleep. Solaris emerged from the closet and stealthily placed his talons upon the door, casting a spell. Now nobody would hear any sound coming from the room, save for the princess's snoozing.

He turned to face Elise and strode over to her, kneeling down and whispering into her ear.

"Princess…princess…"

Princess Elise awoke, eyes fluttering open.

"Who-who's there?" She asked.

"Here, princess…" Solaris spoke softly from behind Elise. She stood up, getting off the bed and turned around…immediately regretting it. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Who-who are you?" She asked. "You're with White's team…yet that voice, I know it…"

"What's wrong?" The Egyptian-themed falcon inquired, looking amused. "Don't recognize me, I suppose. Well…how about…if I look…like THIS."

Suddenly in that one instant he assaulted her vision with a shining light that slowly faded to becoming a small white flame…

Elise blinked slowly, then her eyes widened in fear. "Solaris? But it…it cannot be you, you're…you're…"

"Dead?" Solaris asked, the flame flickering as it spoke. "No…not that you didn't TRY! You and that meddling blue rat. Sonic is his name, and Sonic…he shall die. You'll pay for your injustice too…but in a different fashion. I shall make you my queen and rule over your lands as it's God-King!"

"You don't deserve it!" Elise protested. "You murdered my father and the researchers!" Memory was flooding back to her, memories long buried, memories that had once been destroyed. "You killed Sonic just to make me cry! You manipulated and schemed and lied!"

"Correction…MEPHILES did. He's only PART of me, not ALL of me. But it's true, as Solaris I DID kill your father and those that were working with him in that "accident at the lab"." Solaris said, looking smug. "And I would have done it again."

"You're a coward." Elise said angrily.

"I'm a GOD." Solaris snarled harshly. Elise took a step back in fear. "You sought to use MY power to fix your own foolish mistakes! You sought to use me! You thought of me only as a tool! All of you! Well…" He smirked. "Your father and his friends paid the price for trying to alter fate. You humans have enough power to make amends for your own mistakes, and yet you try to use the most desperate of methods to gain even MORE power…your selfishness knows no bounds!"

"You are…you are not one to talk!" Elise insisted, crossing her arms and trying to be brave. "You sought to consume all of time!"

"I am a GOD, child." Solaris said in a condescending tone. "Who are you to question my motives? Only by tearing down can you rebuild…such was my intent. I would rebuild the universe as I see fit, but I could only do that…if all of time was subject to me. And it would have gone off perfectly, save for you bringing Sonic back to life." The falcon regarded her with amusement. "How sweet of you to kiss your sleeping prince and bring him back…"

"It's-it's not like that." Elise muttered nervously.

"Ah, but it is. You loved him. And you still feel a deep connection to him." Solaris remarked. " But enough of that. I am still your god. Kneel before me." He spoke, his voice becoming persuading. "As your father did to beg for favor, kneel…" He crooned.

Elise was stricken with a deep sense of fright. She shook as she sank to her knees, lowering her head in shame. She was too frightened of this being to stand up to him…she was only human, he was a god.

"There, there." Solaris said in a comforting tone, remembering how her father spoke. "You're a good child…you obey your god's commands. You shall do as I ask of you, won't you? Dearest Elise…"

"Y-yes…" Elise whimpered softly as Solaris came closer.

"Good child." He spoke, caressing her cheek as he lifted it up. "You'll make a good queen. Now then…tell me who your God and King is…tell me who commands you."

"Sol…Solaris…"

Solaris smiled. "I'm pleased with you, Elise. You know…" He lifted her up gently, brushing her hair slightly. "Most gods do not try to trifle with the affairs of mortals, but even by a god's standards, your beauty and purity is very promising…I've heard many things about your sweet mother…"

"No, I shouldn't…shouldn't listen to you." Elise said. "You're a murderer, you killed my father…"

"Your father tried to use me like a tool." Solaris said harshly.

"We just wanted to make things right…we just wanted to see mommy again." Elise sniffled.

Suddenly Solaris felt pity surge up in him. He hesitated, then spoke quietly. "Elly?" He asked.

Elise drew in a sharp breath. Elly, that…that was one of her father's pet names for her!

It was then that a black ooze swept in from beneath the door. Elise gasped at the sight of Mephiles taking form in his crystalline, demonic appearance.

"Trying to enslave her?" He asked Solaris, a wicked grin upon his face. "About time. Now hurry up and break her spirit…I want to taste her soul."

"Did Chaos and Tikal not see you outside?" Solaris asked, irritated.

"They're…sleeping…for now." Mephiles remarked. "In fact…"

White opened the door and stepped into the room, revealing Chaos and Tikal unconscious. "What's going on here? King's going wild out there, I'm getting tired of having to rein him in, you idiots should-" He stopped in mid-sentence. Then his eyes narrowed in a frightening fashion at Solaris. "What…do you think…you're DOING?!" He hissed.

"She's going to be my queen." Solaris explained.

"She'll never truly obey you unless you enslave her soul." Mephiles insisted. "I know a few tricks for that…" He grabbed Elise by the leg and pulled her out through the hallway, laughing. Solaris snarled and raced after him.

White stood there, looking down at Chaos and Tikal. He COULD take their power, but…

Then he heard Elise's whimpers fading away.

He clenched his fist.

_Boss Battle: King, Raging Serpent_(Black Doom, Sonic, Cream, Knuckles)

_Listen closely. King will try to constrict you or strike you or bite you. And you'd better not get in the way when he tries to suck you into his mouth. Use his own body to your advantage if need be, but be sure that he doesn't succeed in actually SWALLOWING any of you. If he actually gets you in his mouth, make him spit you out! And by all means, fight dirty. He's going to. _

It had not been easy getting people to a safe distance, but Big, Tails and Amy had done their best. They were keeping everyone far away as the others fought against the gigantic anaconda that was King.

The serpent hissed angrily and struck at Sonic, who leapt backwards, landing expertly on his feet, then spin-dashing at King, who's fangs were trapped in the ground. He struck the head, sending the serpent flying back, groaning.

"You'll…pay for that! I shall tell you of your END!" King howled, lashing out with his tail and striking Sonic across the chest, HARD. He went flying far…

And Amy caught him. He looked up into her eyes.

"You just…saved MY life?" He asked.

She blushed. "Guess so."

"LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Knuckles shouted as he was bashed over and over into the ground by King's tail.

"Be right back." Sonic said, taking off. Amy felt all tingly as she watched him go.

"You still like him!" Tails said in a sing-song voice. "And he obviously still likes you…"

Knuckles had finally rolled out of the way and had punched the snake with a harsh uppercut. King hissed angrily and grabbed Black Doom, throwing him at Knuckles, who didn't dodge in time. Both of them hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"I hate you…so much…" Knuckles growled. "When this is over…I'll tattoo your face with my fist!"

"IF we survive, then fine…but I wouldn't exactly count on it." Black Doom admitted with fear. "I've lived for eons…I…I fear death…"

Suddenly Knuckles realized Black Doom was…crying. The tears were a small trickle, but…

"I used to be the strongest being in the universe, now look at me…an old man afraid to die. I'm…I'm pathetic."

King rose to full height, aiming to bite them both. "Hold still, and I will make your dying easy!" He lunged…

YANK!

Big tugged him back. The serpent's head whirled around, snarling. "You dare!!"

"Leave 'em 'lone, poisonteeth!" Big said angrily, lifting King over his shoulder and actually succeeding in THROWING him into a tree. Both tree and King collapsed to the ground, and the serpent rose back up, a dark intent in his eyes.

"On your head be this." He whispered, then he placed his mouth on the ground and inhaled. It was like a gigantic gust that was pushing them towards his maw.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted, racing at Big, Knuckles and Black Doom, who were about to be sucked in. Big was in front of the echidna and the disguised alien, keeping them from being sucked in…but he was slowly losing his foot's grip on the ground.

Then King stopped, turning behind himself to see Cream and Cheese beating their fists against his scaly body uselessly, giving little "thwop-thwop" sounds with each whack.

"Stop-it, stop-it, stop-it!"

"Chao-chao-chaaaooo!"

The gigantic anaconda smiled in an amused fashion. "Stand aside, puny one. Unless you want to receive a quick end, then I suggest you run."

"My momma wouldn't want me to run." Cream said, facing King with Cheese by her side, both balling hands into fists…although Cheese didn't really have "hands". "So I'm not gonna run now!"

"How…bold." King remarked. "I do admire bravery. Look into my eyes little one. You are brave. You are not afraid."

Cream and Cheese blinked as King's head swayed back and forth. Suddenly they felt…sleepy…so…very…sleepy…

"That's it…look into my eyes. They are twin pools of eternity…allow yourself to sink into them."

"Cream, don't listen to him!" Sonic shouted, rushing in front of her. King smirked at this.

"Another brave one! Come, let me wrap myself around you…I will give you the kiss of eternal sleep. In my coils you will find darkness and rest…"

"Nobody…tries to hurt my friends!" Sonic growled, clenching both fists.

"And what can you do, little hog?" King mused.

Then King was yanked back by Big, Knuckles and Black Doom, who held him down. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "Let go or I'll-"

"If you're going to do ANYTHING, now would be that time, you annoying rat!" Black Doom growled.

"First time I'm _**ever**_ glad to see you." Sonic laughed, curling up into a ball. He spun and spun and spun and then launched himself with full speed at King's head…

BA-BAAAAAM!

The serpent let out a gasp…then fell to the ground, unconsciousness taking over. Slowly but surely he began to change back into his normal form, and was now breathing heavily as he lay curled up in a fetal position.

"Glad THAT'S over." Knuckle said, wiping his brow.

"You realize this is the ONLY thing we will ever do together?" Black Doom growled.

"Fine by me." Knuckles snapped before he punched Black Doom right in the face, making the "deer" hold his nose in pain.

"How pathetic, he couldn't finish the job."

Everyone looked to the right to see Mephiles had his foot on Princess Elise's back and he was sneering at them all in his demonic form. Solaris was coming up to his right, a look of fury in his eye.

"Let her go. She's MINE!" He growled.

"Hold on, she's neither of yours." Erazor Djinn said.

"Jin, help!" Elise called out.

"Oh **shut up**!" Mephiles said, kicking her in the back, making her cry out. "Now he's what's going to happen…I'm going to take revenge for you bringing that pathetic little hog back to life by stripping you of your soul and feasting on it. Then your pathetic shell of a body will become my slave."

Solaris tried to step forward but Mephiles stopped him with a glare. Solaris gulped in fear. The being before him…though it was a part of him, it was a very strong part. He…was honestly afraid of Mephiles and what the being was capable of.

"Don't even TRY it." Mephiles hissed. "Or I will make every moment of your life a waking nightmare."

He turned back to Sonic and the other people before him, who were looking at each other. What could they do?

"I'm going to enjoy making you watch." Mephiles told Sonic, pointing with one crystalline claw. "Ah-hah-hah…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-"

**_SCHWOOOM!_**

_"HAAAAHHKKKK!!"_

Blackish/blue blood oozed out of Mephiles mouth as his eyes jiggled around like jumping beans. He looked down to see a glowing bolt of chaos energy sticking through his chest. He turned his head around and stumped off of Elise, gasping in pain as he faced his killer…

His master. White. And White was glowing with a frightening black aura that rose around him like a bonfire.

"You know…the name "Mephiles" is derived from "Mephistopheles", which is the name of a devil." White said. "So you'll be right at home…where YOU'RE going." He added coldly.

The dark one's red eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he dispersed into black ooze that dissolved into nothingness. Elise was helped up by Erazor and Solaris, and she watched as White walked over to her.

"Sorry I didn't do it sooner." He apologized.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Erazor asked.

"He **kicked** her." White said angrily. "And he made a girl **cry**. That's the kind of thing a total scumbag does, and it's something I can't STAND."

He nodded at Elise with a small smile. "Princess." Then he walked off, heading back inside the Fighter's Summit to his own room as he carried King on his shoulder. He knew that the one he cared about would be waiting there. His remaining teammates followed him, although they looked a bit…frightened of him, and for good reason, while the crowd murmured amongst themselves about what had just occurred.

Tails watched him leave and turned to his friends.

"Guys…I think I know who White is." He said quietly. "Meet up in our room, but first go and get all our other friends to meet us there. This is important!"

**Author's Note:**

**I don't care if he's voiced by Dan Green, you don't make a girl cry! So he can just die. :)**

**OMAKE!**

Scribble-scribble…scribble-scribble…

White was writing in a diary the thoughts that popped to mind.

"Dear diary…

I'm tired of hiding. I can't do it any longer.

The truth is, I'm actually a horrible space mutant. One look at my face will drive you mad, I'm just that ugly in my true form.

I also eat my boogers."

TEN…MINUTES…LATER…

"Hey Rouge, uh…why is your diary always…thinner…whenever I go into your room?" Shadow asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Rouge growls. Somewhere far away, White was laughing madly.

**EXTRA OMAKE!**

White steps onto a stage with The Destructix to his right. White's has a box near him.

"I am now going to demonstrate why animals will never be the masters that humans are when it comes to ruling the Earth."

"Hey, you said we were goin' to Red Lobster." Sergeant Simian complains.

"Behold!" White takes out a jar of peanut butter and sticks a spoon in it, then tilts it at the group. Drago Wolf and Sleuth Doggy Dogg immediately trip over each other as they fight to grab it. White grins.

"Next one…" He reaches into his box. "BEHOLD!" He pulls out a baseball. "Wanna play some baseball, frog?"

Flying Frog shrieks at the idea of "Frog Baseball" and runs for his life. White puts the bat away, steps back to avoid Dogg and Wolf rolling around, and pulls out bag of catnip, waving it in the air. Lynx jumps at it as he throws it across the stage and dives into it head first.

"And finally…**BEHOLD**!" White pulls out a long piece of glass and stands it up. Predator Hawk blinks.

"What is THAT supposed to-"

"Ooh, look! A nice, juicy steak!" White holds a steak behind the INCREDIBLY clean glass. Hawk's eyes dilate, then he dives…

CRASH! He goes right into the glass. He rolls back, then gets back up and lunges again…CRASH! And he is bounced off once more.

"Good evening, folks." White laughs, putting the glass down and scratching Blaze the Cat behind the ears, making her purr in pleasure.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

White was snoozing quietly in his room. He'd put up a few posters of himself all around, as well as photos taken of him and Kelsey together in a camera booth. They fluctuated between making out and facing the camera with "normal" looks…although there WAS one instance where the two were just sitting together, looking at the camera, a goofy expression on their faces.

He and Kelsey had gotten to second base by now…although it had only been a couple times. Really, he enjoyed kissing her a lot more than he did feeling her up. Perhaps it was the tingly feeling…yes, that tingly feeling that rose up from below and spread all through his body like some kind of epiphany.

He wondered what it would be like to actually have sex with her, his mind already dreaming up possibilities. He imagined a big bed made of fluffy clouds…Kelsey wearing a beautiful dress of pink as he held her close and she him. Kissing, falling onto the fluffy bed, harps playing in the background, and perhaps finally…

Wait…were these desires for more just leftovers, or could it be that…

White heard the door creak. He opened one eye, then turned back to face his door.

Nothing.

He put his head back on his pillow, eyes closing. Then he opened them again and sighed.

"All right…turn the light on and show yourselves."

The light came on. Sonic and company were all gathered in his room, either standing or stealing a seat. Sonic was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking smug.

"What's the occasion, baby blue?" White asked. "Finally lose your virginity to Amy? Didja break the sound barrier? Get Eggman to diet?"

"Funny stuff. You always have a joke ready, don't you…" Sonic grinned even more broadly. "Nick."

White blinked slowly. Then he stood up, yawning as he stretched. Finally he lowered his arms and folded his hands in front of him as he gazed at them all.

"Alright, alright…what's this all about? I'd like an explanation…" He asked.

"Tails put two and two together just after you zapped old crystal-butt." Sonic said.

"Wasn't that hard though…" Tails admitted. "When I pieced it together for everyone, we noticed a bunch of other things about you that were similar. Your sense of humor, your singing, even your appearance…if your hair was brown and your eyes were hazel instead of pink, then…"

"Plus you've said some stuff that's almost word-for-word what Nick loved to say." Ray added. "Like calling Sonic "baby blue"."

"Nick…why didn't you tell us?" Tikal began. "We are your friends."

White sighed. He stood up and walked over to a desk and looked into the mirror. He was wearing grey PJ pants, but that was it. Folding his arms, he slowly turned to face the others.

"I'm not…not Nick. Only a self of him. Part of him, really." White said. "I am his diabolical self, his "bad" side, his inner darkness given form." White explained. "The persona you know as "Nick" is quite far off, in a different dimension. I'm sort of "filling in" for him."

"Where IS he?" Knuckles demanded. "If you hurt him…"

"Why would I want to hurt him?" White asked. "I AM him. Part of him. I wouldn't want his body destroyed or injured. I've got his inner wishes within me, you know. I feel great desire towards Kelsey, pride in my abilities, and I operate on caprice…on whim." He added, seeing a few blank stares. "I do whatever I want, what makes me feel good."

"You can't be Nick's bad side, Nick doesn't HAVE a bad side, he's a goof, he's an eccentric clown, he's a ham!" Rouge said, waving her hand.

"Really? Think back. Hasn't he slipped, occasionally? Showing lust? Showing wrath? He's flawed, he's human, it's natural." White put his hand on his chest. "But I'm different from him. My emotions don't come from the heart, they are…residual feelings left over, just floating around without any real home. I haven't got a heart."

"I think you do, Mr. White." Cream said. "You're nice to me and Cheese!"

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Yes, I have a heart to be stabbed at or shot in, and if it should cease to beat I would cease to be, but…" A strange, almost…longing…expression appeared on White's face, his pink eyes becoming slightly misty. "I don't really have true compassion or kindness…not of my own accord. It all comes from what NICK has. I don't have true emotions, I only have…leftovers." White remarked in a rather sad tone. "The only things that ARE uniquely mine are my powers and my desires to spread chaos." He explained. "And even then these leftovers I have just pop from out of nowhere, like-"

"Guilt." Tails said, eyes growing wide with realization before he smiled knowingly.

"Hey, I'm…I'm NOT a good guy, don't go thinking along those lines, kitsune." White insisted, pointing with one finger.

"No, but you're not bad either. You feel guilt, it creeps up, surges, hits you like a freight train, I've seen it. It's a sudden, surprising emotion…it FITS your chaotic nature, like how you're subject to caprice."

"…you ARE smart." White remarks. "Now…"

White frowned and pointed out the door. "Could you let me finish sleeping? It's 5 o'clock and breakfast doesn't begin until 9, so let me get a little more sleep."

"…why do you want to spread chaos?" Sonic asked.

"I'm half chaos!" White explained. "When Nick died, I was released. He was afraid, he begged for help, and I responded. I took over his body while his persona left for another place. Half of me comes from his human self, which includes the "leftovers". And the other half is pure chaos…helped along from THIS."

White holds his hand to his chest, and focuses…suddenly the golden emerald appears, rising out from it. "THIS is the closest thing I have to a heart." He tells them.

"No wonder you're so adept at chaos skills." Shadow remarked, rubbing his chin.

"Now eventually I WILL take all your power from you and spread chaos, but until that happens, well…I'd keep the fact of me being a self of your friend quiet. If the villains find out, I won't be able to control their rage and a lot of innocents would be hurt…and I know you don't want that." White said coolly.

Sonic and his friends all looked at each other and nodded as one. "Fine, we won't tell anyone…but you'll have to reveal the truth sooner or later."

"Why Sonic, I'm no LIAR." White said, looking hurt as he put one hand over his heart in a melodramatic fashion. "I'm just not telling the whole truth…refraining from divulging information. There's a difference."

"We'll see who beats who." Sonic said, pointing at White before they all left the door. "We'll see…"

"I'm looking forward to it." White whispered. "…buddy." He added, and then his head hit the pillow.

Maybe…maybe the feelings weren't ALL leftovers. Perhaps his desire for Kelsey was one of them…why not? Impossibilities didn't exist for people like him.

…

…

…

…"Aw, this is pure McDonalds Heaven." Sonic said as he bit into his Egg McMuffin. Amy refused to have anything but water, she was "trying to watch her weight". Big, naturally, just stuffed his face with a hot fudge sundae. All of the fighters were sitting in a big, cafeteria-like area that was stocked full of McDonalds food.

"Mmm…pancakes…" Tails remarked as he chowed into his breakfast.

"I wonder why the Thorndykes chose "McDonalds" for supplying this buffet." Knuckles remarked. He was having some eggs as well as a lemonade.

"I can think of a few reasons beginning with "m" and ending with "oney"." Rouge remarked, biting into an apple pie.

"The good news is we'll burn off the fat quick…" Tails remarked, looking disgusted at the sight of Ibilis and the Biolizard stuffing their faces full of fries. Fries at 8 in the morning?!

King, unfortunately, was in the bathroom, groaning in pain.

"King, are you alright in there?" White asked, knocking on the bathroom.

"I have SHAMED myself! I am lower than an adder in the grass!" King managed to get out.

"Don't worry, I'll take your place in fighting, alright?" White said. "You just sit tight."

"Oh boy." Sonic said. "Great."

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend.

"It was hard enough fighting White when we thought he was just a villain. Now whenever I see him, I only see that goofball I used to trust." Sonic muttered. "I gotta bad feeling about this…"

"He's NOT Nick." Tails insisted. Then they heard a jukebox turn on and saw White dancing.

"Awesome, Marbled Beaches by Manmademusic!" White said, doing a hip/butt-shaking dance.

"He's not Nick, he's not Nick, he's not Nick…" Tails repeated over and over.

…

…

…

…the referee cleared his throat. "Ah-hem! A new rule has been added: you are not to spend more then thirty seconds out of the arena! Any more time than that…and you will be disqualified!"

Chris Thorndyke nodded. He then tapped the microphone he had and spoke into it. "All right, is everyone psyched for the next series of matches?!"

"YEAAAAHHHH!"

"WOOOHOOO!"

"ALL RIIIIGHT!"

Chris smiled. "I'm guessing that's a whopping "yes". Let's go over what teams are left, shall we?" He asked.

He held out one hand to his left and his butler handed him a scroll. He read it to the crowd after clearing his throat.

"Sonic Heroes did an amazing job yesterday, along with Rhythmic Passage and Team Destructix! Team Mystic, though going through a minor rough patch, pulled out several wins, and Team Chaotix soundly trounced their foes! The Super Seven will be rocking the house today along with Team Shadow, The Valley Five, the Nightmare Brigade and the Legion of 8!"

Chris cleared his throat after a wave of cheers had rocked the stadium. "Now, sadly, yesterday Rhythmic Passage suffered some tragedy when one of their own underwent a nervous breakdown."

Sonic frowned, noticing that he wasn't mentioning what happened to Mephiles…

"And in the ensuing fight that followed, another one of their own died. So tragically, "Mel" will be unable to compete today. Also, Mr. King is currently sick to his stomach and will also be unable to compete."

"_Awww_" went the crowd. Sonic groaned. How had White convinced Chris that the freaky crystalline hedgehog Mephiles had no relation to the Shadow-lookalike "Mel" on his team? He'd have to chew Nick out later-

No, it wasn't Nick. Sort of looked like him, sort of ACTED like him, but it wasn't Nick. He HAD to keep thinking that.

"Now then, let's give a warm welcome to our first fighters for today…Team Destructix versus Rhythmic Passage!"

Cheers for Rhythmic Passage, half of them sympathy-related. Many jeers for The Destructix, who had been living up to their name yesterday in being absolutely ruthless towards their foes.

Solaris and Erazor Djinn waved at Elise, who waved back, half nervous, half happy. Then they gave each other looks that said "if I could fight against you, I'd snap your cap".

Black Doom faced down Sergeant Simian. Metal Sonic was facing Lightning Lynx. Ibilis was taking Predator Hawk. The Biolizard was facing Flying Frog…and Drago and White were standing right in front of each other.

"Now then, try and make it a good fight." White said.

But there was a nasty look in the wolf's eye. He grinned. "Oh, I'll make it a very good fight." He said quietly.

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

Before anybody could do anything else, Drago had PUNCHED White in the stomach. White let out a hacking cough, falling to his knees. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Sonic frowned. That had been low. White had taken the Destructix in off the streets and had given them a place of their own. For Pete's sake, they'd gotten fat off of the fruits of his labor, LITERALLY. What was that dumb wolf thinking?

The albino looked up at the white wolf, fuming.

"What…was that for?!"

"I'm sick of taking orders from you." Drago growled angrily, pointing with one claw. "I'm more powerful than you and once I kill you, I'LL be the alpha male." He insisted.

"Letting you lead your team without me looking over your shoulder was a mistake." White said quietly. "I thought you could handle the power going to your head…apparently I was wrong." He stood up and dusted himself off, then poked Drago in the eyes quickly. Drago held them for a couple of seconds, going "OWWWW" and then opened them again, snarling.

"Messing with me was a BIIIG mistake." White said, grinning.

"What, you think I can't take you?" Drago growled.

"No…it's because I've just attached a big hook to your pants." White said, grinning VERY broadly. "Hey, for funsies, guess what they're attached to?"

Drago turned around and looked down at the LARGE hook in his pants. Then he turned back to face White, pointing at him. "_Ah_…_ahhh_…"

"Buh-bye!" White said, waving cheerfully.

Drago was YANKED out of the arena, and he went flying through the air, his butt scraping hard against the ground. He clawed and swore, trying to gain a hold, but it was too late…he was dragged clear out of the stadium, heading down the road, howling with anger all the way.

Black Doom had pinned Sergeant Simian and was striking him over and over with his civilian form's hooves. Blood sprayed left and right as Black Doom grinned fanatically…this would be an easy win.

Metal Sonic dodged a punch from Lightning Lynx, who then did a roundhouse kick that sent him flying back. He grinned, crossing his arms. "Not bad, kitty." He admitted. "But…"

Metal suddenly rushed forward, grabbing her by her tail. Lynx's eyes widened.

"I'm faster."

SLAM! He slammed her super-strong into the ground. She let out a single moan before he kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

"Stronger too." He added coldly.

Ibilis dribbled lava from his fanged mouth as he advanced on Predator Hawk, who had taken up a fighting pose. "Mmm…I like a nice, tasty bird!" Ibilis whispered.

"No killing." White reminded him, whispering into his ear.

"Oh, right." Ibilis said. "Sorry. What about this?"

The lava lizard took a deep breath, then curled up into a ball. Sonic's eyes went wide.

"HELLFIRE SPOUT!"

Spouts stuck up from Ibilis's back, shooting burning flames that whizzed down like ash. It covered Predator Hawk, who was forced to stop drop and roll…

Right off the arena. He fell to the ground below, groaning in pain.

"Oh, he's not getting back up." White remarked.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

Flying Frog's tongue had been grabbed and he was being whacked around like a "Stretch Armstrong" by the Biolizard, who was humming a nameless ditty. White decided to play a trick on him and crept up behind the Biolizard.

"SURPRISE!" He shouted.

The tegu form of the Biolizard shrieked in fear, jumping into the air and let go of Flying Frog, who flew at White, who quickly sidestepped…and the frog flew into Black Doom, who was grinning over his downed foe.

"I am superior, I am godly, I am all-knowing and-" He bragged.

BA-WHOOOM!

He and Flying Frog were now embedded in the wall outside the arena. Both fell down to the ground, knocked out.

"Wow." White remarked. "THAT'S impressive." He told the Biolizard. "Of course, we're supposed to do that to the OTHER TEAM, not to each other." He added, grinning mischievously.

"…oops." The tegu said, feeling guilty.

"It looks like Rhythmic Passage is the winner!" The referee announced. He blew his whistle, dismissing White's team as medics took Team Destructix and Black Doom into the medical wing.

"Interesting end!" Chris remarked. "Now then…the next team that will be fighting shall be The Super Seven versus Team Chaotix!"

Vector faced down Susan Marie and nodded at her, holding out one of his gigantic hands. "Sorry in advance for having to hit a lady." He apologized. "I'm looking forward to a good fight."

"Yeah, you're gonna get more than a good fight. I'm going to CREAM you." Sue said. "I've wrestled gators to the ground in Florida to prepare for this match." She added, showing off perfectly white teeth.

"Well…I'm a CROC." Vector told her, showing off HIS teeth. "So lady, unless you want to be singin' at the pearly gates with Saint Peter…don't take my team lightly."

"I'm sorry I hafta fight you." Ray told Sassi. "I remember you from the superstore I used to work at, you were one of our best customers."

"Sorry 'bout Nick." The brown fox spoke sadly. "He was a nice kid."

"Yeah." Ray said quietly. "Only now he's gone and all that's left is the worst of him", he thought to himself.

"I think he'd want you to do your best." Espio told Ray softly before he crossed over to face HIS opponent.

Ray thought about this for a moment…then he got into a fighting stance. "All right…let's do this!" He shouted.

The whistle blew. The match began!

**BGM: Let's Get It Started, by the Black Eyed Peas**

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks!  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect!_

Espio jumped into the air, making a quick succession of signs. "Water Veil!" He shouted, bowing his head at his (barely) feminine opponent, who leapt at him with her bulldog jaws, the intent to grab his neck. Suddenly water burst forth from beneath her, sending her flying into the air. Espio then flung several kunais, which embedded in her clothes and pinned her to the wall. One down!

_Obstacles are inefficient... follow your intuition! Free your inner soul and break away from tradition!_

Mighty ducked and weaved to dodge another member of the Super Seven's attacks. This chameleon was quick...VERY quick...but he was quicker.

"Stand…still!" She shouted.

"Uh, no." He replied, finally grabbing her punch and then lifting her up over his shoulder, tossing her on the ground and then sitting on her back.

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted over and over…but eventually she gave up and slammed her head into the ground. "I give, I give."

_Cuz when we beat out, girl it's pulling without,  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit ouuuut.!  
Burn it till it's burned out,  
Turn it till it's turned out,  
Act up from north, west, east, sooouuuuth!_

"A fella can't soak a lady." Mighty explained to Vector. Then they both ducked as Bark sent a chipmunk flying past them.

"Bark, be careful!"

"She kicked me in crown jewels. Deserved it." Bark said harshly.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid! Get it started, get it started, get it started!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Yeah!_

Bean was surrounded by women and getting his butt kicked by a swan, a cat and a butterfly. He tossed bombs all around, but they were very, VERY fast.

"Darn it! Stay still so I can 'spolde you go!" He shouted, shaking his fist at them.

"Aw, why would we do that when you keep letting us know how much it bothers you?" The swan asked in a snarky fashion.

Bean then got an idea, grinning madly. "Ooh, then I'm gonna play my trump card!"

"What, the joker?" The cat asked.

"Nice one…so's THIS!" He held his hands up…

_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it!_

A HUGE bomb manifested in Bean's hands, it was at least five times bigger than he was. He tossed it at the butterfly. "Hot potato, hot potato, who's got the hot potato!"

"AAA!" She screamed and tossed it to the cat.

"EEE!" She screamed and tossed it to the swan.

"YAAA!" She tossed it to the butterfly.

"Nonononono!" The butterfly howled, tossing it back at the swan…

BA-BOOOM! All three were knocked out of the arena, unconscious. Bean was standing far away, balancing a spinning, unlit bomb on his finger. "Works EVERY time." He insisted.

_Get started, get stupid…  
you'll want me body people will walk you through it!  
Step by step, like an infant new kid,  
Inch by inch with the new solution!  
Transmit hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'!_

Ray ducked, then stood on one hand to avoid a quick strike from Sassi. He then leapt into the air, doing a backflip away from her and landing expertly. "You're good!" He said.

"Thanks, so are you!" Sassi agreed, suddenly rushing forward with a spinning attack that slammed into his stomach. He went flying back, landing hard on his stomach, groaning.

"Come on, come on, you can do better." Sassi encouraged as Ray stood up.

"Alright…how about…THIS!" Ray shouted, thrusting both hands forward, calling all his psychic prowess…

BA-BAM! It was like a freight train hit them both. Ray and Sassi grabbed their heads and let out screams as their bodies hit the floor…

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid! Get it started, get it started, get it started!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!  
Yeah!_

Good thing too, because now they couldn't see that Bean and Espio had just been launched off the arena, unconscious. Vector and Mighty now faced off against the human Susan Marie, who was an unstoppable force of nature!

Mighty ducked just in time as Susan swung a fiery fist at him. She grinned evilly. "I'm far faster than you, stronger than you…"

Mighty threw a punch, but she leapt over him, then kicked him squarely in the back, sending him flying straight into the audience! Amy stood up, growling. "Hey! She should be disqualified!"

"Unfortunately, there's no rule that says "no getting the audience involved"…" Tails muttered sadly.

"Aw, shut it, Genki girl." Sue told Amy as she grabbed Vector around the leg and proceeded to whack him around like she was holding onto a club. "You're just jealous because you've only got your hammer…while I have…"

She dropped Vector…among other things. "THESE!"

(Music abruptly ends)

"OOOOOOH." All of the men in the audience went. "AAAAAHHH! OOOHHHHHH!"

"Hmph." All the women managed to get out, looking away.

"I must…touch…them…" Nack the Weasel said, reaching out as he watched the whole thing on the plasma-screen television in his room at Casino Night's hotel.

"Damn it! Perfect skills, perfect body…" Amy muttered.

"AND my IQ is in the triple digits. Wanna hear me recite Pi to the 200th number?" She asked. "Hey Sonic, after this is over, how about you take me out to dinner?"

"Yes, baby…" Sonic said in a hypnotized tone.

Then Vector did something drastic. It's called "Cutting the Gordian knot", or using a blunt solution to a rather complex problem. In this case, to shut Sue up…he launched himself up, and…

SNAP!

"And they were doin' the crocodile roll…the human and the reptile! Doin' the crocodile roll! In the middle of the arena!" White sang out cheekily.

"WHITE!" Sonic shouted.

Vector finally spat Sue out. She was unconscious, stank like a pig and covered in bite marks…but alive.

"Ew. Winner by default…"

Then Vector's body hit the arena. "Can't…even…stand…" He muttered. "She tasted…too…delicious…feel…so full…"

"Oh my god, it's a tie." Amy realized.

"BOTH teams have been eliminated!" The referee decided. "Medic! Get the medics over here, STAT! There's a hot girl that needs attention!"

White clapped his hand to his face. "Ugh, I HATE those kinds of girls…wait…" He turned to look at Ray and Sassi. "…they're…they're unconscious!"

He raced over to them both, helping them up. "MEDIC!" He shouted. "MEDIC!"

Instantly the medical team raced over to the threesome and helped Ray and Sassi away, while White helped carry the rest of Team Chaotix off the arena…

Nobody except our heroes noticed that his hands were glowing ever-so-slightly…

"Dang it…he's stealing their power…" Sonic growled, clenching his fist.

"If I was within ten feet of him right now, I'd…" Knuckles swore.

"ATTENTION!" Christopher Thorndyke announced a few minutes later. "We are having a break for lunch. When we return, I will be making an important announcement. So please, enjoy yourself for the next hour!"

"Oh, I'm STARVING." Sonic said. "I feel like I could eat a horse!"

…

…

…

…"uuugggghhh…" Sonic groaned, lying on his back, gurgling noises coming from his stomach.

"Pure McDonalds Heaven", huh?" White laughed.

"I'm getting a McStomache ache…with some McGas…" Sonic held his forehead, his world swirling.

"It feels like I got a McBrick in my stomach." Knuckles muttered.

"It's been a good fight, but I've giving up the ghost. Hello Mr. Reaper." Sonic moaned.

"Honestly, you can't be THAT sick." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"I…I see Elvis…" Sonic whispered, reaching out into the air, groping.

"Wimp." Ibilis said, biting into a Double Quarter Pounder with cheese.

"Mmm…tender…" The Biolizard said, ketchup covering it's mouth.

"You shouldn't eat so much." Cream warned Ibilis as Tikal and Chaos healed Sonic's stomachache with magic. "Fast food is SUPER bad for you."

"Ooh, so you're a smart little girl." Ibils said. "But so am I, so am I!"

"…you just insulted yourself." Erazor Djinn said, snickering.

"Shut it, I can take it, I can take-ooohhhh…UHHHH…" Ibilis held it's stomach and groaned, falling to his knees. "Wh-what's happening?"

"Your civilian form can't TAKE the strain of that much food. Your other form might be consumption incarnate, but now…not so much." White told him simply.

"No, must…must not…get sick…get sick…" Ibilis moaned out.

"Looks like another one for the med wing." The medics said, putting him on a stretcher…and he burnt right through it. The medic mice looked down at the moaning lava gecko and sighed.

"Fine, we'll get some tongs…" The first one said.

"Your guys are dropping like FLIES." Sonic said, pointing at White.

"True, true, but with Solaris, Erazor and the Biolizard I will be-wait…where IS Solaris?"

Where indeed?

"Elly, I want you to get out of here." Solaris implored Elise. He was back in her room. "It's going to get even more dangerous from here on out. Return to your homeland, please. Stay safe."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Elise asked, looking into the sun hawk's deep eyes.

"I believe it is because I AM your god." Solaris said. "White told me that I needed you, needed to make you mine or to destroy you…now I understand I need you to be happy, to be safe, to be a good queen for your people and to live a full life…that is what a true god wants for his people…for them to live."

He looked to the side. "I allowed a petty thing like revenge to blind me to the truth. I was not acting like a god, I was acting like a brat."

"…what if you came with me?" Elise asked.

Solaris blinked. "What?"

"Come WITH me." Elise insisted. "I have need of an advisor…somebody who's wise. Who better than the god of our country?"

Solaris was quiet.

Then he spoke up…

…

…

…

…the next match was a surprise to a lot of people. The fight would be a large double match melee between **all** of the competitors and if you landed outside of the ring…you were out. Black Doom had insisted he was recovered enough, although King was refusing to fight out of shame for what he'd done. Erazor Djinn, the Biolizard, Black Doom and White…four dangerous villains…

But they competition would be tough. They would be fighting against Team Mystic, Team Shadow and Team Chaotix, while the Sonic Heroes took on the Valley Five, the Nightmare Brigade and the Legion of 8. A four way fight to the finish for two forces, it was sure to be dynamic and dangerous.

White seemed VERY eager to fight against Shadow. He was grinning as he stared at him…and he'd been staring for a while.

"What are YOU smirking about?" Shadow asked, annoyed.

"You've got LOTS of power." White told him. "It's going to be a lotta fun taking you down to Chinatown. Hey Black Doom, say "I…am your father" to Shadow."

"NO!" Both Shadow and Black Doom howled.

"Fine, but just for that, I'm not saving you from any fate that might befall you in this round." White told Black Doom, who frowned, crossing his deer form's arms.

"I am a grand king and need no help." He insisted. "Our fight is first…and it shall be one of LEGEND."

"BEGIN THE MATCH!" The referee shouted.

It WAS quite the match. Silver and Blaze stood side by side, sending mystical power bolts at Black Doom, who launched his own energy strikes back at them, calling for the "Reign of Fire" move he'd used on Station Square. Bean was unable to dodge a quick strike from Chaos, who's watery embrace quickly ruined his bomb stash AND made his feathers heavy. Bark was loathe to hit Tikal…and as such, didn't dodge in time as Chaos grabbed him and Bean and sent the two flying out of the arena. They landed with a thud, with Bark unfortunately SQUASHING Bean.

Espio and Vector had decided to double-team Erazor Djinn while Ray and Mighty took on Gamma and Omega. Mighty was doing pretty well in dodging Gamma's firepower, but Ray…

Ray had just barely dodged a laser blast from Omega and was now on his stomach, butt facing the robot, who grabbed him by his tail and hoisted him up. Omega raised a single claw up to drive it through Ray's body and cause a crippling wound…

Or he WOULD have, if not for the fact that the Biolizard was thrown straight into him by Rouge, who didn't call out a warning fast enough. Robot, Ray and Reptile all rolled right into Mighty and Gamma, and then they fell right off the arena's edge in one big pile. Rouge nervously rubbed the back of her neck, going "Oops".

Shadow launched a punch straight at White, who blocked it with his hand. White then leapt into the air and did a spinning back kick, but Shadow ducked just in time…though he was too slow to dodge a sudden leg sweep, which was quickly followed up by White grabbing him and then throwing him into the air. White jumped into the sky, then quickly raised his foot, bringing it down onto Shadow, who fell hard into the arena…

White landed back in the arena just in time to see Erazor Djinn be knocked clear out of the arena and into the stands, where he landed next to Elise and Solaris. He groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Hey, you're too badly hurt!" Elise said.

"But a warrior…must be tough…" He insisted…then he fell back down. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't move…"

Rouge gasped as Shadow emerged from the crater he'd formed upon impact…his body glowing bright red with fury. He was going to blow!

Rushing at White, he grabbed the albino, his pupils turned to white, veins popping on his body. "CHAOS…" He began.

But just as soon as it started, it was gone…and Shadow fell to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd began to cheer. "FINISH HIM, FINISH HIM!" Rouge gasped. He wouldn't, he couldn't, he…

He didn't. White calmly picked him up and then gently lowered him off the edge.

"I need not excessive violence to defeat my foes." He said loudly, putting one hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion. He then raised one hand to Rouge. "Shall we dance, milady?"

Rouge jumped at him and quickly delivered three air-kicks…which White ducked and dodged easily. Then he carefully tripped her, and as she fell to the ground…

He caught her by the hand. She looked up into his eyes and felt her power being quickly drained from her. He helped her back up as she held her head, swooning…

But she was thinking clearly enough to be half offended and half flattered when he knelt and kissed her hand.

And the crowd went BALLISTIC, cheering and clapping for this show of chilvary White was giving them. He had them in the palm of his hand…

WHOMP!

"AH!"

And now White was trapped by Chaos, being held fast. Vector and Espio had been knocked out of the arena, only Black Doom, Tikal, Blaze, Silver, Chaos and White were left to fight. Now Team Mystic approached White, hands raised.

"Hmm…a sneak attack? And to think, usually you're so straightforward…" White remarked. "I miss such innocence from you." He admitted. "Nick would be disappointed in you…"

"Don't talk like you're that boy." Blaze said angrily. "He was a naïve idiot, but he was better than you were, you manipulative monster."

"Manipulative, yes. But I defeated your friends fairly and took their powers like a prize instead of stealing from them in dead of night like a thief. Facing my foe directly, unblinking…" White laughed. "Maybe I've developed some true "heart" after all, perhaps I do have compassion…no, it can't be that. It has to be a leftover…"

"There won't be anything "left over" of you when WE'RE finished!" Silver announced, clenching his fist.

Save for Tikal, who rushed forward. "NO." She insisted. "We must be peaceful in this." She turned to White, reaching out and touching him on the heart. "I know you are not truly evil." She insisted. "Dark though you are, selfish though you are, chaotic though you are…you are not evil. Please return the power you have taken and know peace." She pleaded.

White frowned. Then a terrible, horrible, small and knowing smile appeared on his face. "Alright." He said softly. "You want power…I'll give you power…power such as you have never KNOWN, little echidna." He told Tikal.

He suddenly broke free of Chaos's grip and placed both hands on Tikal's arm, his eyes glowing solid green. Tikal felt bolts of lightning rip through her body, and she screamed as she and White glowed brightly. The others fell back, frightened by what was happening…

And then…the light faded. Everyone stared at what was there: White had fallen back, and was panting heavily on the ground as he lay on his butt. Tikal was hovering in the air, a beautiful cobalt blue aura surrounding her, her eyes shining the same color. Her dreadlocks floated around her and she had a serene, knowing smile upon her features. When she spoke, it was with the voice not only of an echidna…but a goddess, ringing and clear, beautiful and serene, and all heard it around the very world no matter how far away they were.

"**I…AM."** Tikal spoke. She looked down at her hands, clearly amazed. **"SO MUCH…POWER…THE MASTER EMERALD? NO, IT IS MORE…I UNDERSTAND…THIS IS PURE CHAOS ENERGY, AND THE POWER OF TIME…IT IS MINE TO COMMAND, I…I AM A GODDESS…"**

Tikal raised her hands. **"I CAN FEEL THE ACTIONS OF THOSE MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY…AND I CAN FINALLY RIGHT SO MANY WRONGS WITH THIS POWER…BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD…"**

"Oh dear, this isn't good…" Tails whispered.

"**100 REPRESENTATIVES FROM 100 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES MEETING AT THE UNITED NATIONS HAVE NOW HAD THEIR HEARTS FILLED WITH KINDNESS AND LOVE…DONE." **Tikal said, waving one hand. **"A DOZEN DICTATORS NOW STEP DOWN AND GIVE THEIR PEOPLE POWER, ESTABLISHING DEMOCRACIES AND ALLOWING PEOPLE TO HOPE ONCE MORE…DONE."**

"Sonic…do you have a plan?" Amy asked.

White simply sat there, hands wrapped around his knees as he looked upwards at Tikal. "Interesting." He remarked. "VERY interesting."

"How can one…one mere GIRL have this much power?" Black Doom asked, horrified. Tikal looked down at him, glancing.

"**I'M NO GIRL ANYMORE, BLACK DOOM. NOW THEN…"** She pointed at him. **"WHAT TO DO WITH YOU?"**

"D-d-don't kill me!" He begged.

**"WHOEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, "TITAN"?"** She asked in an amused tone. Snapping her fingers, Black Doom found himself lifted up…up…and then he began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller…and younger…

Finally he was plopped down next to Amy, who picked him up. He now had big yellow eyes, small paw/hands and tiny feet with a couple of tinier talons on the bottom. His body was scaly and greenish, and he almost resembled a baby…

"Clear?" Amy asked.

"Eggman used Black Doom's DNA to make Clear. I guess Clear was a direct copy of BD's younger self, back in his early youth." White explained.

"Ba-baaah…" The baby Black Arm managed to get out. "Ma-ma…Am-ah…"

"I think he thinks you're his mom." White said simply. "But I'd worry about HIM later…the goddess is still righting wrongs and I think she's on a roll…" He told them, pointing upward. By now the entire stadium was in awe of her strength and many had fallen to their knees in worship.

"**BREAD AND WINE RAIN FROM THE HEAVENS TO FEED THE HUNGRY OF FORTY NATIONS…DONE. 100 UNGRATEFUL HUSBANDS AND WIVES FINALLY RETURN TO THEIR SPOUSES, THEIR HEARTS FILLED WITH REKINDLED LOVE…DONE! ****OH!****"**

Tikal's head snapped up. **"THEY…HOW COULD HE DO THAT? HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS LITTLE GIRL?"** She sobbed, tears running down her face. A look of fury crossed her face. She raised her hand back up. **"_WITH A WAVE OF MY HAND, I AM GOING TO_-"**

She suddenly was aware that somebody was tapping her shoulder. She turned around…

Chaos was holding Sonic up to eye level with her thanks to his stretchable arms. Sonic was crossing his arms, shaking his head. "Tikal, this isn't you. Now come on, one person can't force people to do the right thing all around the world, that's cramping Life's style. Now how about you calm down and just come down?"

**"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME, LITTLE HEDGEHOG." **Tikal said, looking slightly irritated. **"I'M NOT THE SIMPLE PRIESTESS YOU KNEW. I AM MUCH, MUCH DIFFERENT NOW. AND YOU'RE QUITE FOOLISH TO THINK YOU CAN INTERFERE WITH ANY RIGHTEOUS GODDESS'S ACTIONS."**

"I beat gods before!" Sonic bragged. "And I'll bet I can beat you by going Super alone."

"**OH REALLY? WELL…LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO MATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, SONIC…"** Tikal snapped her fingers, and Sonic felt his body brim with power…his fur turned gold as he became super. **"COME ON…FIGHT ME." **

"Thought you'd never ask…it's time to knock some sense into your head!" Sonic cried out, rising free from Chaos's palm, and into the air, his fists sparkling with energy.

"Hey goldilocks!"

Sonic looked to the side slightly and Tikal turned around to see White rising up, his golden vest flapping as he hovered in the air at the same level as they. His body was surrounded by a glimmering white aura. "How about a little tag team?" He asked. "You need to beat some sense into her, I need to drain some power OUT of her. Just giving a simple spanking won't put this little girl to bed…"

**"YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, HALFLING?"** Tikal the Goddess asked.

"Me alone might have some problems. But workin' with goldilocks here is another story." White said. "So…Super Sonic…think you can stand to ride alongside Shining White?"

Sonic smirked. "Just try and keep up!"

**OMAKE!**

"Ah-hem." White says, clearing his throat. "And now, for your viewing pleasure…I will sing "Crocodile Roll", and have Vector starring as the croc. One, two, one two three four!"

Scene cuts to a swamp, with a woman standing in the water.

"Twas a barby by the river…with no-one else around! A tropical honeymoon, a couple was hanging around! She was standin' in the water! Eatin' a pumpkin scone…when-"

SNAP!

"AAA!"

SPLASH!

"She was gone!"

Vector rolls by, thrashing the woman around.

"And they were doin' the crocodile roll! The woman and the reptile! Doin' the crocodile roll! In the middle of the river!"

Scene cuts to a man all dressed up like "Crocodile Dundee", with knives, guns and hat on his person.

"Down comes her husband…with gun and carving knife! To slaughta every crocodile for takin' his darling wife!"

"Y-y-y-you can't go around eating Queenslanders!" The man shouts, waving his knife in the air. "Why you overgrown…goannas, I'll…"

He doesn't notice who's sneaking up on him…

"I'll turn you all into _shoes_-"

SNAP!

"URGH!"

SPLASH!

"It was in the news!" White says, holding up a newspaper. "And they were doin' the crocodile roll! The husband and the reptile! Doin' the crocodile roll! In the middle of the river! Down comes their bloodhound…"

A bloodhound hops onto the scene, panting.

"With mangy, curly hair! Picked up the scent, away he went, boundin' in the air! Well the dog carried away…and ran out on a "log"…and-"

SNAP!

"RUFF!"

"Guess what?" White asks, raising an eyebrow. "No more dog! And they were doin' the crocodile roll! The canine and the reptile! Doin' the crocodile roll! In the middle of the river! Down comes a wild pig!"

A wild pig appears upon the scene, going into the couple's picnic basket. "Rootin' all about! Little swine drank the wine and really PIGGED it out!"

"BRAAAAP!" The pig burps, the wine bottle rolling into the swamp. Guess who comes out of the swamp a moment later?

"And the crocodile chased 'im round! And the little pig said-"

"UP YOURS-"

SNAP!

Squealing noises die away. White shrugs. "He was up the croc's jaws! And they were doin' the crocodile roll! The porker and the reptile! Doin' the crocodile roll…in the middle of the river!"

**EXTRA OMAKE!**

"Say…how can you tell if a girl is from America?" Ibilis asks his boss, Mr. White. "Because I've heard they're easy…"

"Well…you see…there is a test we do." White explains. NACK, GET IN HERE!"

Nack runs into the room and salutes. "Yes sir?"

"Next door's filled with girls. Do your thing."

Nack nods and goes next door. The words "Bigger…bigger…bigger…" and then a loud cheer.

"She's an American." White responds, sipping some root beer from a bottle.

"Hey there, chocolicious yum-yum…"

SLAP!

"And she's black. And sassy. I would recommend beating Nack up for "fooling around with a decent woman like her"."

"I wub you." The lava-themed lizard fawns.

"I know." White says, smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"So…you gotta plan?" Sonic asked White.

"Why me? Oh right, IQ of 148…as a matter of fact…I do! But let's see what the lovely goddess of Chaos can do first!"

**"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL YOU THINK FLATTERY WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE, MR. WHITE…BUT THE ONLY PLACE IT'S GOING TO GET YOU IS INTO THE GRAVE!"** Tikal shouted, growing to ENORMOUS size. **"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM BRINGING PEACE TO THE WORLD, FOUL AGENT OF CHAOS!"**

"Hoo boy. This might be tricky." Sonic said. "But no time for doubt. Let's rip it up!"

_Boss Battle: Tikal, Chaos Goddess_

_This is going to be a very hard battle, not merely because Tikal has gained unbelievable power, but because…she's Tikal! She's your friend, for Pete's sake. Luckily it works both ways…deep down, for all her newfound "godly attitude", she's still Tikal and still cares about you. Normally I wouldn't say this, but milk that concern when you can, strike out when an opening comes, and then let White do his thing! _

White snapped his fingers, and pointed at a kid in the audience. "You! Stereo boy! Catch!"

He tossed a CD at the kid, who caught it in his hands. "What is it?"

"My new remix of my latest single. Put it in…we could use some mood music!"

The kid popped the CD in and pressed "PLAY". A guitar riff began to play as White grinned in a feral fashion.

"Ready for this?" He asked Sonic. "I have a feeling you'll like this song."

_C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the coutdown has started and it's ready to blow!  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo,  
Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show!  
Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest...  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test!  
He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less,  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best!  
Can't stop now...lock and load!_

_Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

_In this woooorld (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all!  
In this woooorld (Life is just a game we play!) Never fear the fall!  
_

Sonic smirked. "I DO like it!" Then he raced around the gigantic Tikal, who swung at him, just BARELY missing.

_When you live without a doubt you'll find...it will be there all the time! So watch your step now, watch your step, don't faaaaaall! _

Then he curled up and unleashed a quick Sonic Wind attack…

Which Tikal dissipated with a flick of her finger.

"This might be problematic." King remarked from the sidelines.

"Aw come on, this is nothing!" Sonic said, spinning out of the way and going all around Tikal like she was a giant carnival ride. He launched himself clear up past her chest and struck her right underneath her chin, sending her head flying back. She hit the ground, groaning…

_Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?  
Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck!  
Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play,  
Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay!  
The one and only miracle man ripping the day  
Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away!  
You can't stop now, lock and load!  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!_

_In this woooorld (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all!  
In this woooorld (Life is just a game we play!) Never fear the fall!  
_

And BAM! White was on her head in an instant, one hand pressed against her forehead.

_When you live without a doubt you'll find...it will be there all the time! __So watch your step now, watch your step, don't faaaaaall! _

His hand glowed brightly as he began to drain some power…

WOOMP! She knocked him away and stood back up, raising her hands. **"CHAOS STORM!"** She shouted.

Large bolts of lightning-shaped chaos blasts raced down from storm clouds that rapidly formed in the air above. Sonic dipped and dived in mid-air but was barely able to avoid most of the strikes…and one hit him in the back. He went spiraling down…

And White caught him, grinning. "That's ONE." He said, helping Sonic back up and rushing at Tikal. He thrust one hand up and shouted "CHAOS CEASE!" at her…

WOOMP! Her whole body froze! White grinned and turned around, pointing at himself.

"Who's the man? I'M the man! Who's the man? I'M the-"

SMACK!

One good backhand sent the gloating, super-powered albino spiraling into the arena, groaning in pain. He managed to stagger out and looked up angrily at Tikal.

"Damn it! She's too powerful for me to hold for more than a couple seconds!"

**"OH COME ON, WHITE, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO GLOAT OVER A FOE THAT YOU'RE NOT SURE IS FALLEN**." Tikal admonished him.

"Sure thing, "mom"." White laughed. "CHAOS SURGE!"

As a bridge for the song began to play, the albino thrust both hands forward, sending a bolt of black energy at Tikal, who held one hand up. The attack fizzled against her hand…but it left a burnt mark.

**"OUCH."** She remarked. Then she slapped her hands together, and sent a shockwave down at White and Sonic, who were knocked clear into the wall…although White took most of the damage.

"We…need rings!" Sonic gasped out.

White nodded, rising into the air with Sonic. "YO! Can a brother get some rings 'round here?"

It was almost like a performance of the "Wave". People rose up, tossing whatever rings they had in their pockets out through the air, and Sonic concentrated, drawing them towards him. They were absorbed into his body and his sparkling golden glow became as bright as a sun…blinding Tikal.

**"WHAT IS THIS…WHY ARE YOU SUPPORTING HIM? I AM YOUR-"**

"You're my friend, Tikal…we all trust you to do the right thing! Please stop." Sonic said.

Tikal hesitated…then her eyes narrowed. **"WAIT, YOU'RE JUST-"**

BA-BAM! Sonic struck her head on in the chest, and she fell back to the ground. White rushed down and slammed one hand into her forehead, doing another power drain. He rose back up as Tikal stood, hovering in the air, fists clenched.

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things,  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings!  
See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing,  
So he's breaking down doors, never following!_

_The pressures of this world, they can take their toll, __the only way to break free is to break the mold!  
I said you can't stop now, lock and load!  
Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

"**YOU ARE ANGERING ME."** She announced, snapping her fingers and shrinking down to normal size. **"LET'S SEE YOU MATCH THIS…CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Sonic and White were barely able to activate their own Chaos Control in time. They were quickly knocked around in midair, struck left right and center, the moment one stopped being hit the other was whacked! Finally Tikal struck both the fighters into each other, then launched herself up into the air, raising her hands, eyes aglow.** "CHAOS…"**

"Oh f—k, I recognize that red glow!" White gasped out.

"_**BLAST!"**_

She rushed forward…just as White pushed Sonic out of the way. He was forcibly grabbed and then…

BA-BOOOOOOOOOM! A large pillar of red light erupted around Tikal and White, and the latter let out a horrible screaming wail of pain. Everyone gasped as the light faded, revealing a limp White with Tikal's hand clenched around his neck. She casually dropped him as he fell to the arena, hitting it with a horrible, empty "THA-THUD".

Cream sobbed into her hands, Cheese trying in vain to comfort her. Charmy and Ray looked at each other in horror while the others looked on in shock.

Sonic blinked slowly. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't be DEAD, could he?

A couple seconds passed…and…

White moaned.

"He's alive!"

_In this woooorld (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all!  
In this woooorld (Life is just a game we play!) Never fear the fall!  
_

White crawled slowly out of the crater he'd made upon impact and staggered to his feet.

_When you live without a doubt you'll find...it will be there all the time! __So watch your step now, watch your step, don't faaaaaall! _

He grinned up at Tikal, who looked impressed.

"**HOW ON ****EARTH**** DID YOU SURVIVE THAT? I'M AMAZED."**

"Heh. You can thank the "One Ring Rule"!" White said, raising his hand and showing off a single golden ring that was around his wrist. He then jumped up, raising one hand. "CHAOS CEASE!"

Tikal had been raising her hand to try another attack, but now it froze in place. **"WHAT THE?!"**

"If I just focus Chaos Cease on ONE limb, I can play you like my six-string, jolly green! NOW, SONIC!"

_In this woooorld (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all!  
In this woooorld (Life is just a game we play!) Never fear the fall!  
_

Super Sonic curled up into a glowing, halo-like spin attack.

_When you live without a doubt you'll find...it will be there all the time! So __watch your step now, watch your step, don't faaaaaall! _

His golden body glowed as he launched himself with supersonic speed through the air…

WOOM…BAAAAM!

Tikal was struck right in the stomach. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain…

And White placed a single hand on her forehead as he knelt by her, concentrating. In a few moments, she was drained of the power she had, and was knocked unconscious.

_Watch your step, watch your step…(turn, turnaround!)_

_Watch your step, watch your step…(turn, turnaround!)_

_Don't start to look back again…don't FAAAAAALL! _

The music came to an end as the amazed kid with the stereo shut it off with a flick of a finger. Knuckles, who had been standing by Rouge's side the whole time, ran over to Tikal along with Chaos and helped her to her feet. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her normal, beautiful cobalt blue pupils.

"Wh…what's going on? I'm so…tired…" She managed to gasp out.

**"Shh…it's alright…everything is alright."** Chaos assured her gently, stroking her hair as the medics loaded her onto a stretcher. **"We're here, Tikal."**

White raised his hands up slightly, looking at them. "Now Tikal's power is mine as well…" He said softly. "She had much of it within her…even without my added bonus that I gave her, she would have been tough to defeat…I'm almost there…"

"Almost there…why you…"

Chaos rushed forward along with Blaze and Silver. King turned his head to look at the referee.

"Shouldn't you stop the match!?" He asked.

"Technically Team Mystic can still fight White…" The referee insisted. "I stopped the match when the echidna went giant, but now it's starting up aga-"

"Not for long!" Tails shouted, pointing.

White had been too fast. He'd beaten them all down and was now glowing brightly. Chaos was lying across from Tikal, who looked at his beaten form in horror. Silver and Blaze tried to stand, but collapsed back down, their bodies covered in rapidly-administered bruises.

"Yes…YES…I've reached the next level!" White whispered. "Now…behold my new power! Take a good look, everyone! I'm going to give you one hell of a performance!"

White clenched his fists and slammed them to his chest, then thrust them back as he screamed to the skies that darkened ominously above the stadium. A bolt of black light shot up from his body, rising into the heavens like a geyser of power. In a few moments, the light that had obscured everyone's vision of White faded, and sparkling golden specks sailed down around his body like fairy dust.

He had changed. His skin was now perfectly black, blacker than midnight, so dark that if you closed your own eyes, that darkness wouldn't compare to his skin. His white hair was shining more visibly, and his pink eyes now had a faint green tinge around them. He was wearing a golden jacket with three black straps across the chest and two at the top of the shoulders. The jacket and pants were exactly like Nick's old pair, only golden. The shoes had not changed, but now White had two golden rings around his wrist and was wearing golden, tip-less gloves that had a glowing rounded emerald at the top of the glove. He smiled in a chilling fashion, eyes partially open and looking vaguely like a cat that had swallowed the canary.

"Mr. White?" Cream asked fearfully. The audience could feel it, this being before them seemed to OOZE power.

"Now I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds..." King whispered softly.

"Black." The being corrected Cream in a voice as smooth as gold, yet unsettling…it reminded Cream of the eye of a hurricane, of a tiny brief calm before utter hell was unleashed again. "Pitch Black."

He smiled over at the referee. "Now…would you be so kind as to announce the winners, raccoon?"

"Uh…WINNER BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION: WHITE-"

"BLACK." The former albino corrected.

"BLACK! AND LET'S ALL HEAR IT FOR SONIC'S SUPERHEROICS!"

The crowd went absolutely NUTS. Cheers and shouts and cries as they cheered the two heroes…well, hero and "guy who helped out for his own gain". Heroics were heroics, even if the motive was selfish.

"So…" Black looked over at Sonic, who had lost the super transformation. "It'll be you and me fighting AGAINST each other after the next match. It'll be interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah…_**real**_ interesting." Sonic said coldly.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I still intend to take your power from you and from anybody else who'll be fighting in the match, but I assure you my motives are pure. Once there's no more Order, everyone will be free from unfair rules, free to make whatever choices they want. No more adhering to tyranny, no more foolish red tape to keep people from getting the health care they need, no more unnecessary rules favoring one race or species over another. It'll be a beautiful paradise." Black insisted.

"I'm not saying people don't deserve to be free…I just don't trust the way you'd try and free them." Sonic said, smirking. "So I'm going to pound you into the ground and make you eat my dust."

"When I dissolve order, YOU'LL be the one eating...and you'll be eating a big, healthy serving of crow." Black laughed.

"ATTENTION!" The referee announced. "Tomorrow we will conclude the Fighter's Summit with the second free-for-all match! You may now go to the cafeteria and your rooms to rest." He told the competitors. "Also, the medical wing is available for visitors…"

Sonic was out of there faster than you could say "STAT".

…

…

…

…"Hey…how ya holdin' up?" He asked Tikal.

Tikal was lying in a bed next to Blaze, Silver and Tikal, with Team Chaotix across from them.

"I've been better." She finally got out in her soft, lovely voice. "I…I have shamed myself with my actions."

"You didn't mean to. You had no idea White would have pulled that technique." Tails insisted.

"I...I know, but…I should have endured the power and fought against it, but…it was as if all of the inner desires I've had to make peace HAPPEN rose up in an instant." Tikal told them, looking to the side in shame. "I just…I couldn't stop myself!"

"Hey…you're going to be fine. Get better soon, alright?" Knuckles said, kneeling by her side with Chaos. "Chaos, you'll stay here and look after her, won't you?"

**"I shall not leave her side."** Chaos insisted, his tone solemn and deadly.

"Hey…" Silver began. They all turned their heads. "What…about…White? What happened to him? I didn't…I didn't get to see…"

"His SKIN has turned a color deeper than the darkest night. He calls himself Black now…"

"Black?"

"PITCH Black." Black said, entering the medical wing. He waved at them before going over to his downed fellow villains. "Hey, nice fighting out there." He said, patting them each on the shoulder. "Get well, alright? I want you to be well enough to see me kicking Sonic's behind up and down the arena tomorrow."

Knuckles clenched his fist. "I'm going to knock your f--king head clean-"

"If you DID that…you'd be disqualified." Black told him condescendingly. "Now take a chill pill, red." He told the echidna, waving his hand. "You'll get your chance to fight me soon enough!"

Waving goodbye in a cheeky fashion, Black walked out of the medical wing, singing. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I'll love ya…tomorrow! It's only a day awaaaaay!"

"MUST…NOT…KILL…HUMAN…" Knuckles growled, biting hard into his gloved hands to keep from screaming in fury.

"Now Knuckles, calm down and just take deep breaths…" Tails insisted.

The echidna's deep breaths were more like snorts of rage, but thankfully, Rouge had a surefire way of getting him to calm down…a back rub.

"How do you like THIS, big red?" She asked.

"Ohh…ohhhh…" He said, moaning in obvious pleasure. "Ohh, that feels goooood!" He told Rouge.

"Get a room!" Charmy wisecracked from over in his bed. He tried to laugh, but this only made his sides ache even more.

"Tails? C-Cream?" Ray called out. The fox and the bunny walked over to the little flying squirrel's bed and looked down at him. He had gained a black eye and some cuts, and his chest went up and down very carefully. "Did…I do well?" He asked them both. "Did I…fight hard enough?"

"Yes…you did…" Tails insisted. "You were really strong." He added.

"That psychic thing was cool!" Cream admitted. Cheese, who was floating just above her shoulder, nodded his agreement and added a single "Chao" for emphasis.

Ray laughed. "Ha-ha-ha! Oh, I just…it was stress, that's what did it. Calling all my power forth because I was desperate…you guys…take care in the next fight, okay?" He asked gently, reaching up with one hand. "Don't…don't get knocked down too quickly like I did."

Tails and Cream held his hand together. "We won't. We promise." They said, speaking at the same time.

MEANWHILE…

Nack the Weasel snarled as he bashed his hands against the prison cell he was in. "Lemme out, lemme OUT, ya stinkin'…" He snarled and kicked at the wall, but to no avail. He had been thrown into jail after having been ripped out of a Jacuzzi bath and was in here solely because he'd been holding onto the shells that had been the Chaos Emeralds…apparently there was just enough faint power in them that Nazo could make use of them.

Looking at him with obvious malice, Nazo smirked and turned back to Dr. Eggman. "I'm pleased with the space station you built." He told the doctor. "I told you I could provide all the materials you needed…I'm amazed at how fast your robots worked with them."

"Well, when you reach the age I am, you have a lot of free time on our hands." The doctor laughed.

"Good, good. Well…now for your payment." Nazo said. "You're going to get the luxury suite…"

He snapped his fingers and the cell door opened. He then flung Eggman inside, then snapped his fingers again, making the cell door clamp shut.

"I'll be by in a few minutes with your caviar dinner, "sir"!" Nazo mocked. "You really should be more careful about building things that can operate on my voice command only!" Laughing cruelly, he walked away from the cell door down a long hallway that was lined with security cameras and up to a sliding door, which led him out.

"Ooh…I HATE HEDGEHOGS!" Eggman howled, joining Nack in banging against the cell walls.

"It could be worse." Nack muttered. "I hope mom and Nic are doin' alright."

ELSEWHERE…

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Black asked King as he flexed his fingers. "In order to keep the worst parts of my human self at bay, he requires INCREDIBLE power…and usually power corrupts. Interesting, isn't it?"

"I'm a little bit frightened of you now. Earlier I was concerned…now I'm truly frightened." King admitted.

"Oh, really?" Black asked. "I assure you, I can control these powers."

"That's what worries me." King said.

THE NEXT DAY…

"HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!" Chris shouted to the crowd, who cheered happily at the prospect of another great fight. "Today, it will be a four-way battle between the Legion of 8, the Valley 5, the Nightmare Brigade and the one and only Sonic Heroes!"

Clapping so loud it could almost break your eardrums. Small flags waved…and of course, entire sections of the crowd had painted their bodies the colors of their favorite competitors. Chris, interestingly enough, had on a big t-shirt that read "Sonic Fan For Life".

"I'd like to remind everyone that nobody is to KILL their opponent, and of course, if you land outside the arena…you're knocked out of the fight. Now then…let's do this thing!"

The referee blew his whistle. "Teams, take your position!" He announced.

The Legion of 8 was, to Knuckle's surprise, all echidnas! Throwing off their cloaks, they smiled in a slightly smirking fashion at him and Tikal.

"Hello…guardian." The first one said. He had a metallic head and body to match, with a large, circular red optic sensor on the right. His dreadlocks were segmented into pieces, and he carried himself with the air of one who was very, VERY powerful. "Dimitri at your service."

"But…I thought that…" Knuckles seemed amazed.

"Ah, you want to know why there are more like you?" Dimitri asked, intrigued. "Well…it's a rather complicated story. Perhaps, if you beat us, I'll tell you what happened to your race…"

"I've been without any other members of my race for years…tell me NOW!" Knuckles demanded.

"Nope." Dimitri said quietly. "Sorry, you're just going to have to prove you're stronger than us."

"You look interesting." Tails said, pointing at the two strongest fighters of the Nightmare Brigade, who were floating together next to a person who was wearing a cloaked hood. They were in front of some SERIOUSLY strange fighters, such as a cat with arms that were a bit too long, a chameleon magician who was trying to play a card trick with a freaky-looking dragon thing, and a strange witch with green skin and a LOT of black cats.

The two floating fighters were the most interesting though. They looked vaguely like jesters, one's color scheme was red and black and he had purplish skin. The other had orange and yellow for his colors, with a large orange mantle and a cape to match. The most noticeable thing about both of them was that the purple-tinted one had a fancy-looking golden mask on his face, and pointed fingernails. He didn't wear gloves like the other one did, who's sharp reddish/orange claws were lazily scratching his head…though his head was more like a black orb…he didn't have a BODY, no chest, no stomach, just a floating grin with mischievous eyes…

"Really? Thanks, you're a strange creature too!" The second one said, stopping his scratch-fest. "Two tails!"

"How come you don't have a body?" Tails asked.

"Same way you have two tails…they came with the package!" The second one laughed, and it was a rather unsettling laugh, like a jackal's.

"Just be careful, little fox. We won't hold back, especially not now." The first one whispered.

"When have you ever BEEN holding back, "Ree"?" The cloaked person wisecracked. "You put SIX opponents in the hospital!"

"They were in my way." The evil-looking jester remarked.

Amy was chatting it up with one of the female members of the Valley 5, a fox with red fur who was wearing a simple sash of blue. She was next to a stork who had feathers falling down in a fashion similar to Tails's hairstyle at the top of her head, and the stork was wearing a yellow sash. Across from them was a very fat but very strong-looking panda wearing purple, a light-grey rabbit with a red sash, and a cute little skunk with a green sash.

"So I was like, "no way", and she was like, "yes way", and then she told me Michelle and Greg were hookin' up, and I was like, "I KNOW, can you believe it!?" and it was just like WOW!"

"Oh totally, and you won't BELIEVE how men can be, like Rabbit over there, he's TOTALLY got this crush on me, you KNOW the boy can't hide it, but he can't touch THIS."

"Ah, to be young again." Stork remarked wistfully.

"You're a bird." Big said, pointing at her.

"…you're perceptive." Stork commented.

"I have heard much…about your skills." The panda, who was simply named Panda, told Sonic. He had the voice of an age-old master of kung-fu skills…which he was. "It will be an honor to fight against you." He bowed.

"Hey, it'll be fun fighting you too!" Sonic insisted.

"Can I use THAT move?" Skunk asked his master.

"Only if there is no other option." Panda said. "Remember, we must be careful in this match."

"Let the match…begin!" The referee shouted, raising his hand.

The Valley Five quickly launched themselves against the Nightmare Brigade. The rabbit proved himself to be very gung-ho and eager, he had taken out the long sheaf of grass in his mouth and was now grinning evilly as his big feet struck the Witch's cats back into her face. She was knocked back a little bit more, a little bit more…

WHAM! She fell out of the arena. Out. The rabbit grinned, then launched himself at Big, kicking the poor cat square in the face and almost knocking him out cold!

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you get away with THAT!" Tails shouted, throwing a quick punch…which the rabbit blocked with one ear. The fox's eyes went wide, then he did a spinning strike, lashing out with his tail…and the ears dove down, performing another block.

"That's right, fear the ear, baby!" Rabbit said, punching Tails right underneath the chin and sending him flying into the air…but then Tails re-righted himself and thrust one arm down, yelling out "BUSTER…ARM!"

A red plasma buster solidified onto his arm as he grinned. Energy swirled around it, then a large shot of plasma whizzed down, barely missing Rabbit…but hitting Metal, knocking him to the ground with a loud KA-CLANG. He snarled angrily at Tails, then jumped up to fight with him.

Eager for more action, Rabbit jumped in next to Knuckles. "Glad to see somebody else knows the thrill of fighting with your own fists! Only a true warrior can face odds like this and come out swinging!"

"Annoying little rabbit." Dimitri remarked, raising one metallic hand. "Die!" The hand formed and molded into a machine gun that belted bullets across the air. Knuckles and Rabbit barely dodged, then looked at each other.

"Together?"

"Together." Knuckles said, rushing forward.

Meanwhile, The Valley Four that remained faced down the Nightmare Brigade…save for Cream, who was facing down the orange and the red jester.

"Ooh, this will be interesting." The red jester laughed, raising his hands. A large, glowing purple orb of energy sailed down. He looped his body around it, then smashed it at Cream, who backflipped out of the way.

"Nice one!" The orange jester commented. "But can you dodge THIS?" He swept his glowing hands at Cream, and a wave of orange energy struck Cream, sending her flying back. The red jester swung at Cream…

But luckily Cheese reacted faster. He grabbed the jester's cap and swung him straight into the wall, and he slid down out of the ring. Cheese cheered, punching the air while the rest of the Nightmare Brigade was knocked out…save for the orange and cloaked member. The cloaked fighter had grabbed Big and had quickly dumped him over the edge and was now doing a victory dance, not noticing that Amy was sneaking up behind him…

The Valley Five faced down Dimitri and the Legion of 8. Rabbit struck Dimitri across the face. He reeled back slightly, then swung downward, knocking Rabbit to the ground, then slamming his foot into his back, laughing…

"COWARD!" Knuckles roared, punching Dimitri in the face. "A real echidna warrior wouldn't attack somebody when they are down!"

"Frankly young guardian, your clan and mine have been fighting in wars for years and I am TIRED of waiting to put an end to it…" Dimitri remarked.

Suddenly Knuckles was blown back by a quick gust of wind from the side. He looked up to see the panda, the stork, the fox and the skunk were floating in the air, thanks to the fan-fans they were using.

"Fan fighting?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry to **blow you out**." The skunk apologized. "But the Valley Five take care of their own."

"Let us do this." The stork said. "The Four Winds attack!"

"I am loathe to use such a harsh technique, but we have little choice. Let's do this." The panda remarked.

The four fan-fighters spun around and around as wind whipped up around them, encasing them in a huge tornado that whizzed in place…then a few moments later, large shafts of wind rushed out from the tornado in four directions…the first struck Amy, knocking her away from the cloaked fighter. The second wind knocked Erazor Djinn right into Solaris and the two collapsed near Elise. The third barely missed Knuckles, and the fourth struck Dimitri square in the chest, sending him flying right out of the arena. He hit the ground outside with a huge mechanical "CHA-THUD" and groaned in pain.

The Valley-dwelling fighters landed back on the arena, but one by one collapsed from exhaustion. The skunk let out a groan of pain. "Uh…my head…at least I didn't skunk myself…"

Rabbit raised a paw. "I'm…not…finished…yet." He gasped out, facing down Amy, who leisurely picked herself up, walked over to him and pushed him over with one finger.

THA-WHUMP. He was done for the count.

Sonic had been holding onto the edge of the arena, having been blown back considerably by the Four Winds attack. He crawled up just in time to see the orange jester of the Nightmare Brigade grab Cream by the neck.

"Aaa! AAA! Put me down!"

"Oh please stop crying. I'd like you to give me your chao. I could always use a new toy."

"I'd…never…give you him!"

"Well then, you'll be my new toy." He said to her. "I'm not picky-"

WHA-WHAM! Sonic spin-dashed right into him and he went flying back, out of the arena…still carrying Cream, unfortunately. They both fell to the ground in one big pile, while Cheese tried to lift Cream up.

Tails ducked and dived, missing Metal Sonic's strikes. Metal was getting so angry that his civilian form was showing visible strain…his gloved hands were turning into sharp claws, and his eyes were glowing solid red.

"Stand still you little BRAT!" He howled, rushing forward at Tails, who quickly flew higher into the air, then slammed his feet down on Metal's back with all his might, sending him down…down…

Towards the cloaked fighter, who did a quick 90 degree kick that made Metal let out a howl of pain before he went flying up…up…up…

He was OUTTA there!

"Crikey." The cloaked fighter said. "I think I shot him straight into outer space!"

ELSEWHERE…

BANG!

"Oh, THERE you are, Metal!" Nazo announced. "Good, I knew Eggman and the mutt could use more company…."

BACK TO THE ARENA!

Sonic turned to face the referee, who blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention. "The winners of this match are here…the Sonic Heroes have lost two of their own! The Nightmare Brigade lost all but one! The Legion of 8 and the Valley Five are defeated!"

Clapping filled the winner's ears. Sonic turned to face the cloaked fighter, who was apparently human. He allowed a big smile to pass over his features.

"It'll be fun fighting you." He said to the human. "I got a good feeling about it."

"Well I'm looking forward to it too." The human said in a somehow very familiar voice. "See you later…"

He walked off the arena, carrying what team-mates he could on his shoulder. Sonic barely caught the last words out of the human's mouth…

"Baby blue…"

Meanwhile, Knuckles watched the other fighters being led off to the medical wing. He deliberately stopped them from taking Dimitri and looked right into his mechanical eyes. "Tell me. Where did you come from?"

"We…come from another reality...we had hoped to find…family here…that had perished back in our own reality." Dimitri muttered. "But…here every member of your race seems to be gone."

Knuckles was absolutely silent.

"I am…sorry." He admitted quietly. "It hurts to know that there aren't any other members of your species, but…at least you have those friends. I only have lackeys." He added mournfully.

"…is there…another me in your world?"

"As a matter of fact…yes." Dimitri said.

"What can you tell me?"

"You're happy." Dimitri managed to get out before he was led away. "Very happy."

…

…

…

…the last match. Black, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Solaris, Erazor Djinn and the cloaked figure fighting against each other.

Solaris looked intently at Erazor Djinn, then at Sonic. He frowned as Sonic looked him over.

"You still wanna continue our little feud?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I'll…I'll smite you some other time." Solaris remarked. "HE'S the one I'm after today." He told Sonic, pointing at Erazor Djinn with a single taloned finger.

"Well Knuckles, here we are. One big audience, a fight between true champions of might. Is it everything you hoped for, or are you waiting for a band to arrive to play a victory march for when you win?" Black remarked.

Knuckles cracked his…well, knuckles. "I admit. I've been hard on you. You've shown yourself to be very powerful, and you do seem to have a faint sense of conscience."

"So you're going to give me a break? Let me guess, first you'll break my legs, then my arms, then my head…"

Knuckles smirked. "We'll see if you can still laugh with a twisted lip, Black."

"Let's get the fight started." The referee said. "BEGIN!"

Black cracked his knuckles, walking around on the arena as he faced down Amy, who was swinging her hammer. He grinned at her as he brushed his white hair back, then spoke up.

_**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy...**_

Amy blinked. What the?

_**There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me...**_

Then he shrugged nonchalantly.

_**Oh, but if you want to have a go...  
I just want to let you know...  
**_

Amy jumped at him, swinging her hammer. He was suddenly behind her, grabbing the top of her hammer and PULLING.

_**Get off of my back and into my game!**_

He then slammed her into the ground, then leapt into the air, holding one hand down.

_**Get out of my way and out of my brain! **_

Amy quickly jumped back up and rushed at him as a glowing Chaos Surge appeared in his hands.

_**Get outta my face or give it you best shot...  
I think it's time you better face the fact... **_

She swung...he dodged, then slammed a Chaos Surge right into her chest. She went flying down, smoke rising from her chest, defeated. He helped her up, hand-aglow, and gently deposited her outside the arena, then struck a pose to the crowd.

_**Get off of my back!**_

Solaris and Erazor were slashing at each other with their talons and razor blade respectively, blood splurting her and there, while Sonic backflipped, dodging an attack from the cloaked figure. Knuckles and Tails had decided to double-team Black, who had put his hand in his pockets and was just smiling in a creepy fashion at them.

_**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing...  
Don't think that you can't find a way in.  
That's what I'm saying!**_

Knuckles frowned and raised his fist. "Stop singing!" He growled.

_**Oh if you want to have a go...  
I just want to let you know...**_

Knuckles swung his fist at Black, who caught it quickly, grinning, then did a spinning kick that knocked Knuckles back.

_**Get off of my back and into my game!**_

Tails raised his plasma buster and fired, but Black was already to his side, raising his hand to form a Chaos Surge.

_**Get out of my way and out of my brain! **_

BA-BLAM! He blasted Tails right into Tails, then snapped his fingers, freezing them with Chaos Cease.

_**Get outta my face or give it you best shot...  
I think it's time you better face the fact... **_

Knuckles groaned as he and Tails fell off the arena, knocked out. Black brushed his hair back with one hand, then struck the pose to the audience again, giving them a pleasing grin.

_**Get off of my back!**_

Sonic spun circles around the cloaked figure, a determined grin on his face. He knew, he KNEW he could beat Black...what he really wanted was to see who was underneath this cloak.

"Come on, take the cloak off, dude!"

"Not…yet…" The human underneath said. "Not yet!"

_**Oh if you want to have a go...  
I just want to let you know...**_

Solaris jumped into the air, his body aglow with burning light. Erazor spun his blade around and around as it pulsed with reddish energy. The cloaked figure turned to face Black, who had just taken Knuckles and Sonic's power, then jumped into the air, and all four fighters rushed at each other

_**Get off of my back and into my game!  
Get out of my way and out of my brain! **_

Solaris's talons tore at Erazor, but the jinn struck the hawk across the stomach, knocking him down. He jumped down, blade held high to end it, but Solaris rolled out of the way just in time.

_**Get outta my face or give it you best shot... **_

The cloaked fighter was doing his dardnest to block all of Black's rapid-fre punches and kicks, and was barely holding up. Not even Mike Tyson would be capable of punching as fast as Black was, but despite the flurry of quicfk and stinging blows, the cloaked fighter kept blocking.

_**I think it's time you better face the fact...  
Get off of my back!**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

Sonic now decided to take his shot. He curled up into a spin dash, going faster, faster, faster...

**_Get off...get off...get off...get off...get off...get off...get off...get off my back!_**

He shot forward!

And Black shoved the other fighter away and grabbed Sonic, grinning. "GOTCHA."

Sonic felt the last reserves of power in him be drained as Black dropped him to the ground. Sonic turned his head to look over at Erazor and Solaris, who were now on their knees, unable to stand up. The cloaked figure gasped in horror as Black rose up, his entire body surging and pulsing with an amazing white aura that was rising up into the sky.

"At LAST!" Black laughed happily. "I have it!" Beautiful sparkles of light circled around him as he hovered higher and higher into the air. "The power of a GOD is mine…I have it!"

He clenched his fist, focusing his power as it swirled around, higher and higher, covering the audience in the sparkles.

"Oh no…" Sonic gasped. "Not good, not good."

"HAAAA!" Black raised his hands, and in an instant, he transformed into a solid beam of black light as golden and white blazes rose up with him. He soared into the sky…and then seemed to vanish.

Suddenly a chill filled them all up. A frightening bolt of cold air that entered their bodies…the Willies! From oldest to youngest, from sapient to human, they all felt it.

"I…"

A voice from everywhere around them.

"I **_AM_**."

"Black…is that you?" Sonic asked, standing up.

"Can you imagine it?" Black's voice spoke. "I am everywhere, and nowhere! I am everything and nothing! I can feel YOU, baby blue!" He laughed. "I can feel the kitsune, your dearly devoted girlfriend-"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Amy said quickly, slightly angrily.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Black's voice laughed. "I can feel life itself, I can feel everything…I AM, Sonic, I AM."

Sonic suddenly gasped as all went dark around him and the stadium. Then he looked up and did a double-take as the crowd screamed in horror…White was in the middle of a swirling galaxy, as planets slowly drifted by, and a thousand stars glittered around them. The galaxy wasn't an ordinary one either…it was the Milky Way itself!

"He's…he's so BIG…" Big said, pointing upward. "Mr. Black's sittin' in the stars, Froggy!"

"He's become the universe!" Tails remarked. "From a scientific standpoint, it's astronomically AMAZING!"

Shooting stars whizzed by Black as he smiled. "Yes…I AM the Universe…" He raised his hand up from the swirling galaxy, eyes a-glow. "I am Power itself, I am…I…I…"

His voice began to falter. "I don't _like_ this." He muttered. "I…I can't stand it! I can't feel MYSELF! I liked it better when I was just a living box of leftovers!" He muttered quickly, his voice become strained. "It's too much, **it's too much**!" He shouted. Suddenly all of reality seemed to crack, and they were back on Earth...though the voice of Black still echoed all around them in an omniscient fashion.

All of the sky began to darken, the clouds turning the color of blood as rain began to pour down, hard and heavy. "MAKE IT STOP!" Black screamed. "It hurts, it **_HUUURTS_**!"

"Of course it does." The cloaked figure said simply. "Too much control over Chaos turns it into ORDER…which is contrary to your nature. It's like eating food you're allergic to, you don't feel the affects until it's too late!"

"I…don't…want…this!" Black's voice roared as the entire earth shook and began to crack open. "No more, no more! You can **HAVE IT**!"

With that, the entire sky seemed to explode, as a thousand different flames of a million different shades of colors streaked across it…and then solidified into a rainbow as the rain came to an end…

And what should come raining down…but rings, rings, **RINGS!** People reached up and grabbed as many as they could, eyes glittering with amazement and wonder. The rings passed through the very walls and roofs of houses, landing on floors, furniture…and if it was a person, then…

Ray's eyes fluttered open as he saw a tiny sparkling ring dissolve into dust upon his body. He looked around and saw people who had been moments from becoming comatose earlier standing up…and he felt it, felt HIM.

"Boss?" He whispered.

Black's body fell down to the arena, his eyes closed…his body turning back to "normal". Soon, Black became White, and the singer/anti-hero-/villain fell to the arena, landing with a loud THA-THUMP…as the cloaked figure caught him. He looked up into the figure's eyes and blinked his pink eyes.

"You must be piiiisssed." He remarked.

"A little." The figure admitted. "But I can understand it. And you know what? I can't stay mad at you."

"Really?" White asked as the Sonic Heroes and the other teams emerged onto the arena to see what was going on.

"Yep! What kind of person would I be if I didn't know when to forgive myself?" The figure laughed. "Now come on…"

He let go of White, who stood up. The figure raised his hand. "You and I complete each other."

"We compliment each other, sort of." White laughed. "I'm always going to be there, you know. So…" He grinned evilly. "Whenever you call on me, get ready to face the consequences afterwards."

"Not scared, Whitey. Not scared one bit."

"Now THAT'S courage…that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it!" White laughed, clapping hands with the figure…and vanishing in a golden glow.

The figure turned to face the others, a big smile visible as he looked over at Kelsey Hawkins, who had joined the others and was standing by Sonic.

"Hey Kelsey…I'm sorry it took so long."

"Wait…you…you mean…"

_**I tried to hide, but…I can't deny, and…my secret isn't saaaafe! **_The figure sang out, tossing off his cloaked hood with a single motion, revealing a boy wearing a green t-shirt, white sneakers, blue jeans and a blue vest…complete with a mood necklace and a watch. He grinned as he held his arms out. "Hey guys! I'm baaaack!"

Kelsey blinked slowly, then rushed forward, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the lips like she'd NEVER kissed anyone before. Then she whacked him very hard on the chest with a punch. "Don't SCARE me like that again!"

Sonic and the others rushed forward, mobbing him, and the kid made sure to hug each and every one of them. It would have been impossible for any of them to match the sheer joy on his face.

He had come back to his friends. He was home.

"You would not believe the day I had." He wisecracked as he ruffled the newly un-bedridden Ray's hair, who's eyes filled with tears. "Have I got a story to tell YOU! You'll never guess where I ended up! You see, there's this place where Dreams take place called Nightopia…and I met this jester named NiGHTS, a boy named Will, a girl named Helen, an Owl named Owl, and you wouldn't believe what job I had…"

"A job?"

"Yeah, funny thing about being dead like I was, you understand EVERYTHING. In fact, I learned the meaning of life itself." He told a surprised Tails.

"What was it?" Tails asked.

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…er…I kinda don't remember, since I'm alive again…there's a TON of stuff I don't remember-"

Suddenly they all stepped back as his mood necklace let loose a mighty white and black glow. It pulsed back and forth between the two colors, then suddenly a blinding flash blinded them for a few moments…and when the light faded, the shark tooth mood necklace had changed. It was now turned into a small, simple mood cross necklace.

"LET THIS SERVE AS A REMINDER." A mighty and wise shouted down from the heavens. "A REMINDER OF HOW CLOSE YOU CAME TO REACHING THE EDGE OF A LINE YOU COULD NOT HAVE CROSSED WITHOUT LOSING EVERYTHING YOU ONCE LOVED AND CARED ABOUT. A REMINDER OF HOW CLOSE YOU CAME TO TURNING."

"I…understand Voice." The kid said quietly. "I won't make the mistake again. I will do everything I can to keep from coming so close again."

"Hey…what happened to the Golden Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I left it back in my room…well, technically, WHITE left it back…I mean Black…oh, you know what I mean!" The kid said. "And all that leftover power I had I returned in rings…you guys are back to normal, right?"

"All of us are alright." Amy said, nodding. "What's wrong, Nick?"

The kid looked down at the ground. "I DO remember that I felt the presence…well, BLACK did…I felt somebody. Somebody very, very bad." He said quietly. "Somebody very, very powerful too."

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"Up THERE." The kid said, pointing upward. "In space, and…and I felt Metal, Nack and Eggman were up there too…"

"Well, it's nothing we can't handle…right?" Sonic asked knowingly, tilting his head.

"No…it's not." The kid said. "Now then, let's go to my room and get that golden chaos emerald. I have NO idea how much power's left in it, but I wanna wish up a nice prize for everyone who fought in the tournament…"

Nick was out of there faster than you could say "Sha-BAM", but, a few minutes after he'd done, and everyone was beginning to imagine what they'd ask Nick to wish up, it happened. A big, loud, shout.

"_**AAAAA!! WHERE'D IT GO!?"**_

"Uh oh." Big said.

"Hey…" Vanilla spoke up. "Has anybody seen Emerl?"

"He WOULDN'T…would he?" Cream asked.

**OMAKE!  
**

"Whatcha' doing, Shadow?" Rouge asks, going up to Shadow who's about to enter his room.

"Well Cream says I'm not treating my Chao right. She says I need to be more considerate, to breed "happy Chao"." The black hedgehog told her. He turns the door to his room and opens it up. "So…**ta-da**!"

"…those…are your "happy Chao"?" Rouge tentatively asks, pointing at what Shadow's gesturing towards.

"Yep! Just look at those big smiles!"

Three dark Chao look up at Rouge and grin, showing off fanged teeth that have specks of flesh and blood on their mouths. One of them burps and a finger pops out of its mouth.

**OMAKE!**

"This is just…UGH!" White rolls his eyes as he looks at the painting Eggman commissioned for himself at the lair. "He even put his name in big ostentatious letters!...wait…"

White grins, then holds up a screwdriver and a hammer. A few moments later, the plaque at the bottom reads "Dr. Eggman, 1945-2005."

"Nobody's gonna buy it." Nazo tells the albino, shaking his head.

"Sure they will. Eggman left to go on that secret vacation remember? Nobody knows where he is." White laughs.

"Oh come ON! NOBODY will believe it!" Nazo insists.

METAL'S REACTION:

"YES! YES-YES-YES!" He's jumping up and down, singing. "Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiaaaah!"

THE DESTRUCTIX:

"So Eggman bought the farm, huh?" Drago muses. "He musta…CRACKED…under pressure."

THE BIOLIZARD:

"Does that mean I can have his room?"

KING'S REACTION:

"We Like To Party" is playing as King waves his arms back and forth, grinning.

SOLARIS, IBILIS AND MEPHILES:

"Wow. He's gone." Ibilis remarks.

"Yep." Solaris says, nodding. "He's with Jesus now."

Silence. Then…

"Pffft…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" They all begin laughing madly.

**Author's Note:**

**I like this omake the best so far. Now then...read, review! I insist. Please. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

The Golden Emerald was gone. Emerl had apparently had it in his hands, and had "lost it". He didn't remember what happened to it after he'd taken it, only an INCREDIBLE pain in his head, and then utter darkness. But…that wasn't going to keep our ragtag group of heroes from enjoying a great party.

"If there's a Heaven, I imagine this is exactly what it would be like, don't you think?" Rouge asked Knuckles as they mamboed across the dance floor along with Big and the Babylon Rouges. They were all gathered with the other teams inside the big cafeteria area and were happily dancing to conga beats that were being played by the Valley Five, who were apparently great musicians in their spare time…except Rabbit, who was trying to score.

"So I grabbed the ninja monkey by his cheap costume, threw him up against the wall, and said "You want the truth?! You can't HANDLE the truth." Rabbit told an EXTREMELY drunk person, who fell to the ground after a few moments.

"…so do you want to go upstairs?" He asked the still form. He wasn't aware that she wasn't a guy. In fact, she was actually the Biolizard, who had gotten stuck in civilian form thanks to the kid taking White back into his body. The tegu had drunken too much beer, had allowed himself to get "prettied up" thanks to Ibilis's urging, but was now so wasted he didn't know left from right. And in ten minutes, Rabbit was going to get a NASTY surprise.

As for Ibilis, he was making the most of his civilian form and wasn't that annoyed about it.

In fact…

"So…is there a "MS. Ibilis" you have to come home to?" The sexy-looking salamander asked him. She allowed one paw to gently caress his head, and she let out an "ooh" at the touch. "You're **hot**…"

"Thanks, so are you, so are YOU!" He said. "Wanna drink?"

"Oh, maybe just a rum and coke…"

"Want a snack? I was thinking of getting some-"

"Little hot dogs…"

They looked right at each other, then burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha! Oh, you're FUNNY!" The salamander told Ibilis.

"You smell like cookies." Ibilis said, blushing slightly. His fiery, passionate nature was now being channeled in a new way now that the fights were over…

Cream was sitting at a table, watching Cheese take a loooong sip of extremely sugary punch. Ray and Tails had the seats next to her, and were watching, intrigued by what the little chao was doing. Cheese finally put the punch cup down, let out a cute little "urp", and then spoke. "Mumma wah-no…umma-bah…way-uh…habba-daaa…ooh oh?"

"Uh…what did he just say?" Tails asked Tikal and Chaos, who had come to join them.

"Chaos?" Tikal asked, turning her head.

**"He said "Amazing, all the mysteries of the universe are open to me. Who wants to ask me a question?"."**

"Oh, okay!" Ray said. "Alright, kiddo. What's pi?"

Cheese flew off, then flew back with a pen. He proceeded to doodle the number pi into the table.

"3.14."

"Alright, alright, that one was kinda-" Ray began, waving his hand dismissively. Then Cheese went ON!

"-15926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209 7494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651 3282306647093844609550582231…"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ray yelled. "Tails, YOU ask him one."

"Alright…uh…I know! What is the meaning of life?" Tails asked.

"CHEESE!" Cheese shouted, pointing at the roof.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and took a good, long look at Cheese. Then they shrugged. "Oh."

Then they went back to what they were doing.

"Alright…um…ooh, I have one!" Cream said. "Where do babies come from?"

Tikal immediately choked on her punch. Chaos's eyes bulged.

Cheese took a deep breath. Then…

"So anyway, there Will and Helen were, being held up by Reala. The coward had snuck up on them from behind, and he had the NERVE to suggest that NiGHTS was the one who was a coward." The kid told The Chaotix. "So then NiGHTS says…"

He was soon interrupted by loud screaming. "AAAAA!!" A horrified Cream was running around and around and around, rubbing her eyes. "ICKY, ICKY, ICKY, ICKY!"

An ASTOUNDED Ray was sitting there, eyes wide open. Tails's mouth went open and shut, open and shut, while Tikal nervously giggled. Then Chaos spoke up.

**"Don't be silly. Babies don't come from New Jersey! They come from Philadelphia." **

"I'm sorry that I scratched the couch, and that I stained the mat, I'm sorry I like to spill the milk, it's just I am a cat…meow, meowwww!" Blaze was holding one crystalline glass of wine up which was all but empty and was swishing it around along with her tail as she sang.

"Come on, Blaze, you've had **WAY** too much to drink." Silver said, gently picking her up in her arms, ignoring the searing pain that was shooting through them as a result.

"Oh you're such a gentlema-URP." She let out a single burp, then nervously covered her mouth.

"Awww…" Silver said. He just found it so CUTE when she turned bright red like that…

"I tell you this…it will be nice for life to finally go back to normal." The kid laughed.

"AAA!" One of the Legion of 8 snarled, pointing at the food table. "MCDONALDS FISH FILLET!? IT IS THE **DEVIL'S** WORK!"

All of them promptly upturned the entire pile of Fish Fillet and nodded. "It is good. Praise our holy forefathers. Shaboom." Dimitri spoke. And with that, they walked back to the drink table to get some more punch.

"Well, as normal as multiple-canon-life around here GETS, anyhow…" The kid added, seeing the spectacle.

Then he turned his head to look at Sonic and Amy, who were sitting across from each other nervously looking at their drinks.

"Those two…" He sighed sadly. "There has to be SOME way to get them to open up to each other."

"Isn't it almost Valentine's Day?" Ray asked him.

"Yes…" The kid said, rubbing the back of his head. "Which means I REALLY got to figure out a good present for Kelsey!"

Kelsey waved over to him from the drink table, and he smiled nervously. Then he winked at her seductively, making her blush a little.

"WOAH! Where did THAT come from?" Vector asked.

"White didn't just have leftovers…" The kid said quietly. "Love is pretty chaotic in nature, so…he honestly had some real feelings. Half of it was just lust, which is understandable because she's the Three B's: Boss, Bootylicious and BANGIN'!"

A moment later the kid IMMEDIATELY slapped his hands over his mouth. "_Oh no_." He mumbled out from behind them.

"Lemme guess…the devil's made you do it?" Espio mused.

"Oh my God, did ESPIO just crack a joke? He DID!" Bean laughed.

"Oh LORD, we THANK thee for this revelation!" Vector prayed.

"Watch it, ya kooky Catholic croc." Espio remarked.

"Now, now, let's all calm down…" Charmy began.

"It's not that funny!" Espio muttered.

"Oh I think it's hilarious that you're finally being hilarious!" Vector laughed.

"You know what else is funny? I slipped salt into your drink, Ray." Bean laughed, making Ray spit out his drink. "BURN!"

"Did you know that if are stabbing man in winter, steam rising from body?" Bark asked.

That morbid moment shut them up quickly. Bark turned back the kid. "So…White still has influence on you?"

"Not on purpose! I think that taking him back has left a teeny tint on me." The kid apologized.

"So you appreciate the girl's fine curves." Mighty laughed, slapping his knee. "If y'all appreciating the froshmore, than AMEN, brother. Now if y'all excuse me…" He stood up. "I'm joinin' my man Big in some Macarena!"

Meanwhile, the Nightmare Brigade were all sitting at one table. "The Gillwing" was drinking from a large saucer of punch while "Miss Bomamba" was giving each one of her cats some milk from a spoon. The purple jester from before was mumbling death threats at each and every person who crossed his line of vision while the orange jester was playing cards with "Chamelan the Magnificent".

"Give it up, Chamelan." Jackle laughed. "You're not beating ME at my own game, oh no-no-no-no-no!"

"We'll see, won't we, teach?"

FLIP-FLIP!

"Ha-HA." The magical chameleon said, putting down a straight. "Beat that, teach!"

Jackle slapped down a Royal Flush and Chamelan's smile was gone in a second. "Looks like the student is still getting schooled." Jackle laughed. "Alright, you're now my b—ch, go get me punch! Go, go!" He shooed him away.

Five seconds later, Chamelan ran by, with Clawz the cat clinging to his hat, dripping punch. Jackle laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

Christopher Thorndyke approached the Chaotix's table, beaming. "It all worked out great. I'm glad Sonic won the Chaos Emeralds, even if it was by default."

"White technically won them…" The kid said, speaking up. "But…" He grinned. "Since White's not here, and Sonic WAS at the end of it all…"

"Nothing like victory by default. Oh, I want to ask your permission for something, Misters Vector, Espio, Charmy-"

"Just say it, kid." Vector laughed.

"Can I use The Chaotix's likenesses in the new TV series my family's developing?" Chris asked. "It's based around adventures Sonic and his many friends will have. I'd like a few advisors and assistants in the matter, and I was hoping perhaps I could aquire your services?"

"Well, of course we'll help, though I should warn you, we charge-"

Chris held up a very large briefcase and flashed the contents.

"Done, done, and doner." Vector said, shaking hands with Chris so hard he almost took the human's arm off while Espio took ahold of the suitcase.

"Speaking of the show…" Chris turned and allowed somebody to step forward. "I want you to meet Cosmo, she's a Seedrian who's acting is superb. She's going to be very prominent in the show."

There, before their eyes, was a lovely-looking plant-girl with cute little rosebuds and green leaves instead of true hair, with crystalline blue eyes and a red gem in the center of her white and green outfit. She had golden cuffs above her wrists, and seemed a little shy.

"…h…hi." She said. "I'm Cosmo."

She was looking right at Ray. The flying squirrel turned bright red. "I'm…I'm Ray." He said back to her.

"…er…do you…want to get some punch?"

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

The two walked off with Chris following behind, and a smile appeared on Vector's face. "This is a perfect "aww" moment, don't you think?"

Espio shrugged stoically, but there WAS a faint flicker of a smile on his face.

Bean turned back to Bark. "You're just a superstar when it comes to morbidity." He remarked.

"Is gift. And curse."

"Who are you? Spider-Man?" Bean wisecracked.

…he was immediately bashed over the head.

…

…

…

…Amy Rose woke up looking at the calendar…and the baby crib underneath it, which contained "Little Clear". She rubbed her eyes, not really getting how close "that day" was. So it took a few minutes or so, during which she brushed her teeth after taking a shower, then walked over to her dresser drawer in a big, pinkish/blue towel and held up the usual dress she always wore…

Then it hit her what day the day after tomorrow was.

For those who were watching outside, a loud "WAAAAHOOOO" followed by an explosion of clothes being knocked EVERYWHERE by sheer force of joy.

"It's VALENTINE'S DAY TOMORROW!" She shouted to the world. "Hugs, kisses and proclamations of love shouted to the skies!"

Elsewhere, Knuckles rubbed his eyes as he woke back up on Angel Island. With White returned from whence he came, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds had regained their power that had once been taken from them thanks to the "Ring Rain" from the Fighter's Summit. Sonic had taken the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald was in it's shrine, and now the guardians of the great green rock were all simultaneously looking at the date on THEIR calendar…

"Oh WOW! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Champagne…" Knuckles thought out loud.

"Special time spent with special somebodies…" Tikal thought to herself…

**"Love rekindled, reminded and reborn…" **Chaos said softly.

Shadow groaned and scratched his stomach as he woke up, raising the window open just in time to see the kid sprinting down the sidewalk, a happy look on his face.

"What are YOU so happy about?" He asked the human.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Look, Dunkin Donuts has these cute little pink Munchkins!" He held up a box of Munchkins and beamed. "And you will not BELIEVE the sweets for the sweet that I plan to give my baby!"

Shadow groaned, shutting the window. "Ugh…Valentine's Day, shoving chocolates, flowers, and in some cultures a chicken into our faces and good intentions down our throats!"

"I heard that." The kid said, entering the room.

"How-what the? That's not…" Shadow stuttered.

"There is NO way YOU, Mr. Wangst, is going to mess up this Valentine's Day for me, no chance, no HOW!" The kid said, wagging a finger at Shadow.

"Oh, you're really something, you know that?" Shadow laughed. "I can't believe you're being so romantic, don't you know-"

"You know what? _Shut it_!" The kid said angrily, his eyes ablaze. A white and black aura began to rise him his form. "**I don't need YOU to tell me what's what! I know it just as well as you do, BETTER than you do, since you've got your whole life view CRACKED by one really bad day, and instead of getting over it, you WALLOW in self-pity, _so why don't you just stuff yourself back into the test tube you crawled out from, _**_**huh****!?**_"

Shadow was completely stunned. The kid "harrumphed", and walked out, the aura upon his body fading away. Shadow muttered and turned his head.

"Test tube I crawled out from…HMPH."

SOME TIME LATER THAT DAY…

"Ugggghhhhh…" Knuckles moaned as he stood in line with Chaos at the Wine and Spirit's Shop in Station Square. "The lines, the LINES, why do I always have to stand in these friggin' lines?!"

**"It boggles my mind how expensive your kind's wine has become."**Chaos admitted, crossing his arms.

"Have you considered making your own?" Bean asked as he was about to exit with a bag of spirits in his arms.

"My own?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep! It's a simple chemical process, red! Also, it's as legal as painting your tongue just because you can do THIS!"

Bean stuck out his tongue, revealing he'd painted another tongue on it. Chaos and Knuckles turned to look at each other.

"**That was just disgusting, but…the idea before it…"**

"Let's go, then!" Knuckles said, exiting the store. "To the Farmer's Market!"

Bean grinned to himself as he watched the two exit the store, then looked over at the stunned Bark, who had also gone in with him. "I TOLD you I could get them to listen to one of my ideas."

"STOP THEM! **NOW**!" Bark shouted, throttling the duck.

…

…

…

…Amy, meanwhile, was trying to decide what sort of shampoo to use on her hair. As such, by the time she actually CHOSE the shampoo, much of the hot water would be used up. Such was the way of the girl. (Bows after a gong is hit.)

"Let's see…VO5? Or maybe the Kangaroo stuff? Or perhaps Ivory? Or maybe Suave? I know, I know!"

Hmm. This might take less time than I thought!

"St. Ives, definitely St. Ives!" She rubbed the stuff into her hair, humming. Then she turns to face you. That's right. YOU.

"I'm sure some of you get nervous in the shower. Alfred Hitchcock and all that? The Bates Motel? Not me!"

Amy began singing out loud. "Oh I'm just rub-a-dub-dubbing for your love, with a rub-a-dub here, and a rub-a-dub there-"

CREAAAAAAK!

Amy blinked. "Hello?" She called out, hearing somebody come into her apartment.

"Norman?" A creaky old-lady-like voice called out.

"AAA!" Amy screamed, rushing to the bathroom door and ensuring it was locked, then wrapping a towel around her waist whilst she ran to the closet. Backup hammer, where was her backup hammer?!

"Little hog, little hog, let me iiiiiinnnn!" A voice called out. A very familiar voice. "Oh…that's right…you don't HAVE to. I'll let MYSELF in…"

"I warn you…I've got SHAMPOO…and I'm not afraid to use it!" Amy shrieked, holding the bottle up like it was a mystical talisman of butt-whop.

"Relax, Amy, I'm joking! It's me, Nick!"

Amy blinked, then frowned. "Well stay OUTTA my apartment until I'm decent!"

"Alright, but hurry up, I gotta tell you something important about Sonic! I know how to get him to like you!"

Amy's eyes went wide. Then she nodded, clenching her fist and grinning. "Worry not, Nick…no mere shower will keep me from my Sonikkuuuu!"

The kid watched as flames visibly licked underneath the door, curling like red and orange claws before fading. He grinned and exited the room. This was going to be an interesting Valentine's Day…

…

…

…

…"Alright." Amy insisted. "Tell me everything."

"Well, I remember from my time before I became a Narrator in NiGHTS's world an important piece of advice…the little things add up…and they create a tiny seed of emotion in the most hard-hearted of people. Sonic is kind of…reluctant to admit he cares for you, but if we could just get one tiny opening, then slowly the dam around his heart would crack, and then VOILA! You got yourself a boyfriend." The kid explained as he and Amy sat in a café.

"Wait…narrator? You were a narrator?" Amy asked.

"With a capital N. It's a…kind of thankless job." The kid explained. "It means I look after charges, a person I'm supposed to care for like the way a camp counselor cares for his kids. I have to set into motion events that normally I'd despise, or watch innocent people suffer just to follow a script I have…and I only have real power in the beginning. As my charges get stronger, I get weaker, until eventually…I'm…just a voice. That's it."

"That's bleak." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah…it's kind of a more advisory than a hands-on position like I have now." The kid said. "I'm supposed to guide you and others to make the right choices on your own. I let a little bit of influence affect you, but that's just to give you a needed nudge." He explained. "Sometimes though, my mere presence has a big effect on people's personalities…bringing out traits that were subdued before."

Then he noticed Knuckles and Chaos walking by with a huge bag of grapes and a very large bucket. "Uh…what's that?"

"We're making homemade wine for Rouge and Tikal!" Knuckles said.

"Aw, how ROMANTIC!" Amy said, smiling at them.

"Alright Amy, listen…here's what you need to do." The kid began again as the two guardians walked away. "First thing's first…a little mood music and my "Cheer" ability will get things started…"

"Oh no, not "Let's Get It Started", it reminds me of the fight at the stadium."

"Oh relax, I won't use any "Black Eyed Peas" songs or any Bryan Adams songs like before in the fight." Nick insisted. "I've got one that's perfect for the occasion…"

AMY'S STORY

_Once upon a time, there was a pretty little pink hedgehog who was filled with spunk and joy, with a good appreciation for shopping, bird-watching and feeling the wind on her face. One day she met a "super cute" and wonderful blue hedgehog. She noticed him IMMEDIATELY...and he noticed that SHE was noticing him, which got him a liiiitle bit worried..._

_Techincally their first "date" was him carrying her through the air as fast as he could away from Metal Sonic...but she swooned in his arms nontheless..._

_And then she got obsessive. But hey, that's how most girls act when it comes to hot guys-**OW**! **Who threw that?!**_

Valentine's Day. It was time. Nick had roped Sonic into spending the day with Amy, and she would make the most of it. She picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Sonikku, are you ready for our date?"

"…yeah…oh boy." CLICK.

"WHAT?! Don't you take that dial tone with ME!"

_**Though I call you every day, you hang up and go away!**_

_**In a word can you tell me what's going on?**_

Amy walked down the steps, out the door, and raced out to Sonic's house, flowers in hand. He gulped as she put the flowers in a vase on the windowsill, then put her arm around his. "Let's go!" Amy said happily.

_**Through an hourglass I wait…faded flowers in your vase…**_

_**Every moment you're away, I can't hold on! **_

"Uh…okay…er, personal space, Amy…" He said, moving away a couple feet.

_**You say want your space like Armstrong on the moon…**_

_**Though you never say you do, I still love you!**_

The first stop was that of a romantic morning at the beach. Amy built up a huge sandcastle and showed it off to Sonic, who nervously smiled. She almost melted at this sight, then proceeded to make a HUGE Sonic made of sand, which made him sweatdrop.

When you give me just a smile, I will follow you for miles…

But I can't walk hand in hand all by myself!

The next trip was a brunch at a nearby café. Even though Sonic was trying to focus on the scrambled eggs in front of him, Amy only had eyes for HIM, not the parfait in front of her.

_**Your heart is locked away in old Houdini's room…**_

_**Though you never say you do, I still love you! **_

"Oh my GOD, you're going out with Amy Rose?!" Sonic heard a voice say. He turned around and saw the Destructix were pointing and laughing at him. Drago was covered in cuts and bruises and smelled very strongly of dead fish.

"Hey, I got a good one…name the pink chick that ruined the Sonic Franchise!" Drago laughed, sneering.

Amy immediately whipped out her hammer. PIKO-POWER!

She promptly nailed every single one of them into the ground. Only their heads were sticking out. They all groaned in unison.

_**The girllll is suuuuch a Jezebellll!**_

_**Whaaaat's aaa maaan supposed to dooo?**_

Sonic gulped as Amy led him into their next stop: the movie theater. They sat down after picking up an extra-large bucket of popcorn and drinks (Amy insisted on DIET coke) and were now watching a romantic comedy. The main character was speaking into a phone to HIS girlfriend, making Sonic blink…and think.

_**Here I call again to say, "Maybe someday we could meet",**_

_**Gimme something more concrete to hold onto…**_

He turned to look back at Amy near the end of the movie, when they were watching the man run after his girlfriend, grabbing her arm before she boarded the plane and hugging her tightly, insisting his love was true. The girl wanted proof…and then the kiss. Sonic looked from the scene to Amy, the words of the Chaotix ringing in his ears as he glanced at her hammer…

_**Holding…onto…Jezebel!**_

_**What's a man supposed to do?**_

"What should I do?" He thought to himself.

After that, they left the movie theater. Their date was over. Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously as Amy blushed. "I had a good time." Amy said. "Thanks!" She hugged him quickly, then headed off, giggling. Sonic watched her leave, then turned around and raced away…

About ten minutes later, Amy was walking back to her house, sighing. SHE'D done all the loving, he hadn't even bought her any flowers or candy or ANYTHING.

She sniffled slightly…it wasn't fair…it wasn't…

…oh, what could she do? All she could do was wait…

_**Though I'll never feel alright, even dogs can dream at night!**_

_**Though you'll never say you do, I still love you!  
Though you'll never say you do, I still love you!**_

_**Though you'll never say you do, I still love you! **_

Then she saw something sticking out of her mailbox that hadn't been in there before…something that had been hastily shoved in. She took it out and looked it over…a pink card with a big red heart on the front.

"Dear Amy…

I actually had some fun today. Thanks especially for the movie. Happy Valentine's Day.

Sincerely…

Sonic"

Amy held the card to her heart, beaming broadly, and pirouetted around the sidewalk like a ballerina, little hearts flying all around her person.

_**Though you'll never say you do, I still love you!**_

KNUCKLES AND CHAOS'S STORY

_Once upon a time there was a smoking-hot-hottie who was interested in only one thing: jewels. And whom should she happen across but a rugged, brave guardian who was interested in only one thing himself: guarding a really HUGE jewel. Their first moment of romance consisted of one beautiful moment in which he saved her from falling into lava...their next date wasn't much to speak of either, since it revolved around trying to beat up aliens...but eventually love worked it's magic, and before you knew it, the two felt like little kids whenever they were with each other..._

_The two lovers weren't alone either...two other lovers were there to spread the joy that was going around. The first was a little thing that got big so he could take care of the people he loved better. The second lover was a sweet and gentle girl who could turn night into day with her smile. And when they had their first kiss, it was like something from a storybook..._

_And now "Red" and "Blue" are determined to show just how much they love their girls with a lovely gift of homemade wine..._

_Grab your hard hats, people, cuz catastrophe's upon the wind._

_BONK!_

_HA! I have a hard hat!_

_THWOCKA!_

_...OW...**OW...**_

SQUISH-SQUISH-SQUISH-SQUISH!

Chaos and Knuckles were standing by a bucket that Knuckles was stomping his foot into. In order to keep their respective others from following them around, they'd lied and told Tikal and Rouge respectively that they were "going tool shopping", the one thing that was guaranteed to keep a woman zoned out the same way having a woman talk about shoe shopping zoned a man out.

"What on EARTH are you doing now?" Shadow asked. He had thought that he would be able to enjoy some private time at the park, but apparently not…

"Stomping on grapes!" Knuckles said. "You're looking at the first match of our homemade wine."

**"Yes, if all goes well, we shall soon be serving Rouge and Tikal a most delightful merlot, redolent of Spruce, Blackberries and other enticing flavors."** Chaos told the black hedgehog, nodding his watery head.

"YECH!" Knuckles said. "Something moved down there! Chaos, how fresh ARE these grapes?"

"Correction: I think YOU'RE going to be the only ones sipping that concoction." Shadow said, shaking his head.

"We'll have to find another batch of grapes." Knuckles said. "Well, you stay here, I'll hit the store…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Alright, I got the-where's Chaos?"

Shadow was laughing so hard that if he'd been drinking anything, milk would have come out of his nose. "He…he…ha-ha-ha-ha! He slipped and fell into the bucket while he was checking to see if something was moving inside!" Shadow managed to get out, pointing at the bucket, which was now swishing around madly.

**"HEEEELLLLPPP!"** Chaos shouted. **"Spill me out, spill me out!" **

Knuckles quickly picked the bucket up and dumped the contents out. Chaos reformed…now a visible, dark blue/purple shade. His eyes revealed he was frowning angrily. "**There was a wild MOUSE in the bucket."** He muttered. **"When I reached in to try and help the little fellow out, it grabbed my hand and tugged me in! Being made of water can be incredibly annoying…"**

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares about drinking you and having you explode my body from within." Knuckles moaned. "But…I have more grapes."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Oh fer!!" Knuckles groaned, looking into the bucket. "Stomping grapes to make wine is more work than I thought…we still need at least another dozen or something…there's just not enough GRAPE in here!"

**"Shadow…"** Chaos turned to Shadow, who was reaching into a big cooler he'd brought.** "Do you have any grape juice in there?"**

"No, I drink…Coke." Shadow said calmly.

"There has to be SOMETHING grape around here!" Knuckles muttered, rubbing his head.

Then…

DING-A-LING-DING-A-LING-DING!

An ice cream truck drove by them. Knuckles and Chaos turned to look at each other, then ran after the truck, shouting and waving their hands.

…

…

…

…a few minutes later, Knuckles was holding popsicles over the bucket. Shadow rolled his eyes as Chaos looked at the dripping grape popsicles. **"Hmm…they're melting too slowly…"**

"I really, really am glad that gift's not for me." Shadow thought to himself, a smile dancing on his face.

"Oh my ancestors, are you SMILING?" Knuckles asked.

"It's kind of like how one time I saw the wooden floor Eggman was standing on was cracking. I thought to myself "Shadow, there's no way he'd listen to you anyhow, so just sit back and enjoy the show", and you should have HEARD the impact he made when he hit the basement!"

"…right." Knuckles said, turning away.

QUITE SOME TIME LATER…

Knuckles and Chaos walked out of the computer store, cheerfully waving to behind them. Shadow, who had decided to wait outside, raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask how it turned out?"

"It's all worked out great. The bottles were cheap and Ms. Sassi made the labels for us at the store." Knuckles said, handing Shadow a bottle. "In honor of the little rouge winery we had, she gave us a nice little pirate motif! She's very considerate."

"…well, yes, I…suppose that's ONE way to interpret these big skull and crossbones."

**"Remind me to say something like "_Aargh_" when I drink it."** Chaos asked Knuckles. **"Now then…to Angel Island! CHAOS…CONTROL!"**

WOOMP! They were out of there. Shadow grinned. "Well, I saw it through all this way, I might as well catch the end of the show. CHAOS…CONTROL!"

…

…

…

…"Here's the surprise!" Knuckles said, holding up one of the wine bottles. "Ready to try our "Clos Du Lover" Homemade wine?"

"Ooh, you made us wine?" Rouge asked, her white furry cheeks turning slightly pink. "Oh red, that's so ROMANTIC."

"Wow, I…I haven't had wine in years!" Tikal said, smiling happily.

"First we uncork it and let it breathe for a little while." Chaos said as they sat down at the picnic table they'd gathered at. He reached out with a claw and uncorked the wine.

**SFX: Beee-ooooo…**

"Id be nihse if WE cud breah doo." Rouge muttered, pinching her nose. Tikal had fainted dead away. Chaos's eyes had gone swirling and he was swaying from side to side while Knuckles held his own nostrils, tears streaming down his eyes. "Ah half oo admit, it's a full-buddied and compex stanch". Rouge went on.

Shadow, watching from a tree nearby, laughed so hard he fell out with a loud THA-THUNK noise.

…

…

…

…"Well, that didn't work out the way I'd have hoped, but…at least give their homemade wine a LITTLE credit." Tikal asked Rouge as Chaos, Knuckles, she and Rouge all walked over to the Master Emerald shrine on a pathway.

"Do I gotta?" Rouge groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Sure it was a tad foamy…sure it had that awful smell…and yes…" Tikal nodded her head to the side. "It had those strange blobs…"

"URK…" Knuckles moaned, holding his stomach and his mouth.

"But surely even YOU would agree…" Tikal went on, a big smile popping onto her features. "Shadow finally got us to laugh!"

"Okay, true…" Rouge admitted, a grin appearing on HER face as well.

Shadow, about three miles behind them, was COVERED in the homemade wine, and the smell had knocked him out cold. He moaned in his sleep, clawing at invisible wine demons that looked like a bat, two echidnas and a water demon, muttering "No, no, I couldn't have another glass" with a trembling voice.

**"It's been a good day, hasn't it?"** Chaos asked Tikal, a nervous look in his eyes.

"Yeah. It just needs one thing to make it perfect." Rouge said.

And with those words, both Tikal and Rouge planted one right on their respective others lips…or in Chaos's case, where his lips would have been. Both the boys turned red in the cheeks and then returned the kiss.

…

…

…

…Amy smiled as she put the card she'd gotten from Sonic on her bedstand. Propping her head up to face it, she smiled at the front of it, not tearing her eyes from it for one second. Even as she drifted into peaceful sleep, she was still facing that card.

…

…

…

…Tails, Cream, Cheese, Ray and Cosmo had just gone out to ice cream and now the boys were walking the girls home. Tails's namesakes were getting nervously twisted up as he said goodbye to Cream and Cheese, who then walked back inside to talk to Vanilla and Emerl about the date. Meanwhile, Cosmo nervously looked down as Ray held her hand, wishing her goodnight before, nodding at her and walking off…

Then he ran back, kissing her on the top of the head, and bolted away. Cosmo blinked a few times in shock, then smiled, a warm feeling rising through her as she headed back inside her house.

…

…

…

…the kid had taken Kelsey on one HECK of a date…a day-long date in France! They'd gone to a fancy French restaurant, had gone around Notre Dame, had walked along the Seine…and now Nick had taken Kelsey back to her house using the fake chaos emerald Tails had made for him.

"I have a little something EXTRA special for you to end the date." The kid told his beloved Kelsey, holding up a beautiful rose. "I…I ordered it made out of ruby, I…I hope you like it." The kid said, cheeks flushed. Technically WHITE had ordered it, but same diff…

Kelsey held it to her chest, then hugged him tightly. She whispered into his ear, saying she had something for HIM too…

All was right with the world that night.

…

…

…

…the next morning, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were standing outside of the area that had once been the Rhythmic Passage Superstore. They heard Cream call out and saw she, Cheese, Emerl and Big were approaching, with the Chaotix following behind. Gamma, Omega, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Knuckles and Sonic were also coming their way.

"What's the occasion?" Sonic asked.

"The kid called us up and told us to meet us here." Shadow said. "Don't know WHY though. It had better be important, I was finally having a night without a crazy dream about G.U.N."

"I was having dreams about puppies." Cream said happily. "And sunshine! Lots of sunshine."

"I was dreamin' about Froggy! He was speaking and everything." Big said proudly.

"What did he say?" Mighty asked.

"He said that a terrible feeling of premonition would arrive to meet me today. What's a "premonition"?"

Tails sighed. "Well, you see-"

"Guys, what's happnin'-hap?"

Everyone turned to see the kid coming to a stop about two dozen feet away, panting slightly before he drew in a deep breath and walked over to them. "Sorry, ran all the way here, and since I'm five blocks off…"

"Five blo-you've got some leftover speed in you, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Little bit. It's enough." The kid said. "So what's going on?"

"Didn't you call us here?" Amy asked.

"…no." The kid remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would-OOOH!" He held himself, shaking madly. "I'm getting The Willies!" He gasped out.

"A premonition!" Tails realized, pointing at the human.

"Smart boy! Now if you're so smart…why didn't you figure out the answer sooner?" A voice called from above.

Everyone looked up at the sky to see a white hedgehog that was all too familiar…Nazo. He grinned down at them, then pointed at Tails. "I'm disappointed, Miles. If you'd been paying closer attention to the telephone call, you would have figured out that I was using a voice scrambler. You need to put those ears to better use!"

"So THAT'S what that small whining sound was…I thought it was a fan." Tails said sheepishly.

"It's sweet to see that you got a lovely little card from Sonic." Nazo told Amy, a nasty grin appearing on his face. "So you should be killed now…_WHILE YOU ARE STILL BLINDED BY LOVE_!"

He raised his hand, shouting "CHAOS TORRENT" and sending a whitish/blue energy wave down, right at Amy…and the fight began.

**OMAKE!**

"Maria…was born in the country! Sheeeeee…loved her homelaaand!" Shadow sings out in the shadow. He's completely naked and is rubbing soap on his body. "Mariiia…was from a poor family!"

A few minutes later, he puts in shampoo and conditioner onto his quills, scrubbing them in thoroughly. "Mariaaaa! I've just met a girl named Mariiiaaaa!"

He finally finishes and draws the curtain aside. He sees Rouge holding up a video camera from the doorway. "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"

FIVE…MINUTES…LATER…

"I WANT THAT FILM!"

"No way, prince! This is going straight up on Youtube!"

**EXTRA OMAKE!**

"You know what I love about this sort of continuity?" Nick asks as he lays back in a chair next to Sally Acorn from the "Archie" comics. "We're in the comics. ANYTHING is possible."

"Really?" She asks. "How different is the comic reality from game reality?"

"Well, more unbelievable things tend to happen in the comics than in games. How am I going to put this…um…" Nick rubs his chin. "I know! Enerjak wasn't originally an all-powerful god, but Dimitri, a misguided echidna who's nothing more than a robotic head in a jar, and he didn't actually KILL Knuckles, Knuckles IS Enerjak, although Dr. Finetivus is to blame for it."

"…I…think I see your point…" Sally admits. "But is it like this for ALL comics?"

"Oh absolutely. See, Iron Man's not really a separate entity from Tony Stark, although he USED to be Tony Stark, in actuality he's a remote-controlled robot that Tony Stark uses, or at least he WAS, now Tony Stark IS Iron Man, although Tony Stark isn't actually human but a shape-shifting Skrull sleeper agent named Kr'Ali, although this turns out to be a total lie."

Sally's head has exploded into pulpy chunks. Nick rubs his temples with his fingers and then calls out. "**GUYS**! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

**SUPER-DUPER-EXTRAVAGANZA-EXTRA-OMAKE!**

"Can you imagine what would happen if one of us were married to Amy?" The kid asks Sonic. "Or to Cream or Rouge?"

"…hmm…"

"HMM…"

"Well…"

"I wonder…"

TO AMY:

Shadow: "You know…I'm really happy we finally decided to settle down." Sonic tells Amy as they sit across from each other at a table.

"Me too." Amy said happily.

"Just one thing…do you think the kid will have my hair color or yours?"

9 MONTHS LATER…

"Hey…why's it BLUE?!"

"Uh, yeah, funny thing, um…"

Sonic's reaction: "WHY'S IT BLACK AND RED?!"

"Uh…er…"

TO CREAM:

"Oh Cream, at last we can be together forever…"

"I'm so happy we're married, Ray."

"Say…wait a tick…this diamond…we're you get it?"

"At a corner store. Why?"

"It's a Cubic Zircona! You were cheated!"

"See, this is why I'm glad I married you, nobody else would have caught that! Let's go dunk that vendor's head in the sewer!"

Emerl's reaction:

"Do you think it's a good idea to let the cyborg children run around the house?"

"Well it's not like they're OURS."

"True, true…"

TO ROUGE:

"I can't believe I couldn't get the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Say, let's go get some McDonalds."

"Sonic, I wanted Cajun."

**_"I want my Mickey D's, woman!" _**

Shadow's Reaction:

"…you wanna have sex?"

"…hell yeah! WOO!"

Nack's reaction:

"…you wanna have sex?"

"No! Shut up, I'm trying to watch "Bambi"!"

Unknown Person's Reaction:

"I can't believe I couldn't get the Master Emerald. You know what I wanna do? Go shoe shopping."

"Good idea. Then let's have some tender emotional sex, cuddle for half an hour, and then go purse shopping."

"I'm so happy we're married!"

...

...

...

...Amy sighs. "Life could be **so** much simpler…"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

When hot death is screaming at you at a hundred miles an hour, you do what anybody does…you freeze like a deer in headlights. Luckily, if you're NEARBY somebody who has hot death screaming at them at a hundred miles an hour, you do what anybody would do…

And yank them away! YOINK!

WHA-WOOM!

A small crater was left where Amy had been standing. Sonic had quickly yanked Amy to the side and now Shadow had drawn a gun, expecting this to be easy. "Take this!" He shouted, busting off a few caps at Nazo, who lazily floated in mid-air, whacking the bullets aside…

And they struck the Chaotix, who went down, groaning in pain. Gasping, Rouge leapt up into the air and did a Screw Kick right at the evil whitish/blue hedgehog, her body spinning rapidly as she soared through the air…

But Nazo was fast…very fast. He quickly hovered above Rouge and then SLAMMED her into the ground with a nasty kick, then slammed himself on top of her, feet digging in. "Little tramp." He laughed as he kicked her side.

"Here I thought you had good instincts, Rouge…and you couldn't tell I was one of the bad guys? Stupid, stupid girl…"

"I should have known you were up to something…" The kid growled.

"You're not the only one…I expected more from you, Tails!" Nazo laughed. "Not that it matters now. Though maybe I should thank you all…" He added, smiling cheerfully.

"Huh?" Amy blinked.

Nazo rose up into the air, hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion. "I, Nazo, was created from the negative energy of the emeralds…and not just merely the chaos emeralds you so often use to go super, but the ones that stupid human created to make people's DREAMS come true. Oh, it was SUCH a noble goal…" Nazo mocked. "Trying to find a way to make everyone happy…what you didn't know was that every act that contained darkness in it, every betrayal, every theft, every cruel word said contributed to the negative energy that the chaos emeralds generated. Every act of evil around them swirled together and gave birth to ME!" He laughed, pointing at himself.

"Born from our own dark acts…" Tikal whispered.

"Even that fake Master Emerald "Knucklehead" ordered was useful…it was amusing to absorb energy created from torture." Nazo told them, smirking directly at Shadow, who's red eyes narrowed. "I heard you crying out Maria's name sometimes…how did it go? Oh, I know… "Maaaaariiiiaaaaaaa"!!" He cried out, laughing evilly.

Shadow's fist clenched tightly. VERY tightly.

"What a pathetic little hedgehog you are. I can't believe this one thinks so highly of you." He added, forcibly slamming back down onto Rouge the Bat and making her scream again.

"You sonofa!! Get OFF her!" Knuckles howled, rushing through the air. Nazo raised an eyebrow as Knuckles fist struck him in the face over and over, his knuckles embedding deep into chest and arm and-

Not…doing…much…of…anything. The red echidna stood back in horror as Nazo cricked his neck slightly, then spat out a single tooth.

"I'll admit that stung a little." He remarked. "This might hurt too." He added, raising a hand and putting it point-blank at Knuckles. "CHAOS TORRENT!"

BA-BLAMMA! Knuckles went flying into a wall of a nearby store, the impact breaking the bricks and shattering the glass with the shockwave. He fell to the ground, back bleeding badly as Cream screamed and held Cheese tightly.

"Oh I hate it when they scream, I can't stand it." Nazo remarked, raising a finger up and pointing at Cream. "Dissa-"

"CHAOS…"

Nazo gasped as Shadow grabbed the back of his neck, body a-glow with red energy while everyone ducked for cover as best they could. "BLAST!"

KA-BOOOOOOM! A huge red dome of energy sailed up, encasing both Shadow and Nazo as red fire swirled around them…and a few moments later, both Shadow and Nazo's charred bodies fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

Rouge limped over and helped Shadow up as he slowly blinked his eyes. "I…I got him…" He muttered. "I HAD to have gotten him…"

"Oh…you got me." Nazo said, standing up. His body was OOZING blood from all over, but he snapped his fingers. "CHAOS REGENERATION!"

With a strange twinkling noise, his body was covered in golden specks of light, and his wounds healed before their eyes. "Now I get you." He promptly kicked Rouge and Shadow into Knuckles and all three of them fell in a bruised and bloodied pile while Nazo laughed and laughed.

"EXTERMINATE!" Omega shouted, seeing his compatriots downed. His shoulder pads opened up, revealing tiny missile launchers while his claw-hands converted into guns. Gamma raised his own blaster, eyes narrowing, and the two unloaded on Nazo…

Who calmly flew up int the air, dodging the bullets. He snapped his fingers and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!", vanishing in an instant.

The two robots looked around. "Where is he?" Omega demanded.

"Perhaps he retreated." Gamma guessed.

Emerl looked around, scanning the area. Then his sensors picked up a sudden influx of chaos energy directly above them. He looked up just in time to see Nazo flinging a couple of Hummers down on Omega and Gamma. "NO!" He shouted, rushing forward…

Too late. CRA-CRUNCH! The two robots were buried underneath the wreckage. Cream gasped in horror as Nazo Chaos-Controlled back down to her, and advanced towards her, hand-aglow with energy, an intent to kill in his eyes.

Growling furiously, Emerl launched himself at Nazo, thrusting HIS hand at the hedgehog, using his Copy Skill. "CHAOS TORRENT!" He shouted, firing off a wave of energy…

Nazo batted it aside, then rushed at Emerl, punching him straight through the chest. Emerl let out a pained gasp before he hit the ground, deactivating. Cream jumped on top of Nazo and began whacking him over and over along with Cheese, yelling "You big bully" as tears filled her innocent eyes.

This proved futile. Rolling his eyes, Nazo grabbed her and her chao, slammed them together, then tossed them into a garbage can, smirking at the sight. "I'm glad you decided to go along with Chaos when he threatened you." Nazo remarked. "Chaos was transformed thanks to the Master Emerald…he and the girl share a synchronicity with it. What one feels, the other feels…so feeling him frighten you was rather…enjoyable."

Then a sudden pain shot up from his back…Tails had just fired his plasma buster straight at him.

"Little pest!" Nazo shouted, rushing forward and grabbing Tails by the face.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed, hand reaching out through the air.

"Soni-" Tails gasped.

He never finished his sentence. With a mighty energy blast, the poor orange kitsune was blasted into a shop window, his battered and glass-covered body hitting the grocery deli floor. His two tails twitched for a moment, and then he lay still, barely breathing.

"**What gives you the right to be so cruel?!"** Chaos snarled, clenching his claws.

"If you have power, ANYTHING is possible. And I have power." Nazo laughed. "I can do whatever I want."

"MONSTER!" Tikal screamed, raising her hands along with Chaos. The two called forth all of their strength as energy waves swirled around them, then shot out in red and blue beams at Nazo, pulsing strong. They caused a large explosion which sent him flying into the air, and he growled in a hateful fashion at the two.

"That's it…" He muttered. "No more Mr. Nice Nazo!" He pointed two fingers, one at Chaos and one at Tikal. "CHAOS CEASE!"

Both of his prey froze on the spot unable to move. Smirking, Chaos dove down into the streets of the city, lifted up two more cars, and then flung them right at the guardians. The kid rushed in front of them, raising his hands. "CHAOS CEASE!" He screamed out, stopping the cars just in time…

Unfortunately he didn't turn around fast enough to see Nazo pop up from behind him, Tikal and Chaos…

"Oh God-"

Nor was he able to stop the Chaos Torrents that struck them hard, burning so fiercely and brightly that they blinded all who looked their way. When it was finished, Tikal and Chaos were on the ground, covered in soot and bruises, and Nick was…

Was…

Gone.

Amy shook her head as her body quivered with anger and denial. "No…No-no-no-no-NO! **YOU DO ****NOT**** GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"**

Amy was PISSED. Nobody hurt her friends and got away with it! Raising her hammer, she rushed through the air and struck Nazo across the face over and over.

PIKO POWER, PIKO POWER, PIKO-

THWACK!

Nazo grabbed the hammer and spat out some blood. "Baaaad girl." He hissed before punching her across the face so hard he almost broke her neck. She hit the ground, barely moving.

"YOU…YOU!!" Sonic screamed, rushing at full speed. Nazo smirked as he met Sonic in midair and it became a contest to see who could push the other hedgehog down.

"I've been in control from day one in one form or another!" Nazo laughed. "You don't stand a chance against me! And you've only yourself to blame! I grew stronger and stronger every time White showed you up, every time one of your friends was taken away! Why, if you'd killed him, none of this would be happening!"

"I…DON'T…KILL!" Sonic growled. "Though maybe I oughta make an exception for you!"

"Of course once I gained a more physical body I was able to feed off of negative emotions away from the chaos emeralds…like the horror on that flight the Chaotix took…oh, and the hatred that stemmed from your heart whenever you looked at White…and of course, Amy's fear…" Nazo said dreamily.

"Amy's not scared of you!" Sonic insisted loudly, which made Amy smile a little in reassurance…but that smile was wiped away a few moments later.

Nazo smirked as he continued to push Sonic back and down. "Oh, but she _**is**_…you should have seen the look on her face when I appeared in her bedroom. She's a tasy-looking b—ch, isn't she?" Nazo asked, tilting his head to the side, a lewd expression appearing on his features. "Maybe once I'm finished with you…"

That did it. Sonic went NUCLEAR. His eyes went wide and red. Lightning rippled across his body. His fur turned black and his quills stood up. Energy surged from him in a poisonous aura as the emeralds swirled around him, emerging from his body…tainted black.

"Wh-what's happening?" Amy gasped in fear as she got back to her feet, taking a few steps back.

"Ah, it appears as if he's using the negative energy of the emeralds…" Nazo remarked as Sonic began to push him back. He grimaced as he continued to speak. "His strength…is increasing greatly! Not bad!"

A feral, hideous grin split Sonic's face. Amy almost screamed. How…how could this be the Sonic she loved.

"Of course, I FEED off negative energy…" Nazo added, an equally mad grin appearing on HIS face. He suddenly lifted Sonic up into the air, then slammed him forcibly into the ground. Rising up into the air, he thrust both hands down and began launching Chaos Torrents into Sonic's black body, ignoring Amy's screams.

With THUNKA-THUNKA-THUD's, they hit Sonic over and over…but even after the short and sweet barrage had ended, his fur was still black. Growling, Sonic stood up, fists clenched as he howled at the sky. Nazo laughed as his own body surged. "That's it! Keep feeding me! Sing, little hog!"

"Sonic STOP!" Amy screamed.

Sonic turned to glare at her, now his pupils were totally gone. He growled, revealing fangs as he walked towards her, dark intent in his eyes.

"I love you…I love the Sonikku that always makes me smile, the one that always knows what to say…the one that would never want to kill somebody else because he respects life…"

Sonic stopped walking towards her, his eyes slowly growing wider.

"Please…give me that Sonniku back." Amy begged, holding her hands together and getting on her knees as tears streamed down in her face.

Sonic's quills slowly bent back down. His pupils returned to normal as his fur began to turn their normal blue color. The aura around him vanished as the emeralds plopped to the ground below and he stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"A-Ame?" He asked. "What…what was I doing? I almost…I made you cry!" He said. "There's nothing worse than somebody who makes a girl cry." He muttered, looking away and to the side in shame.

But then Amy GLOMPED him, so hard that he almost fell over. He felt her warm body holding him tightly and saw her eyes filled with joy, even as tears still streamed down her cheeks in silvery trails.

"You're alright now. That's all I care about." Amy insisted.

Sonic held her tightly. But before he could speak…

"How pathetically emotional. CHAOS CEASE!"

The world froze. And then after a horrible pain shot through them both, all went dark.

…

…

…

…"ey…"

"…"

"…hey…"

"…"

"…HEY…"

"…"

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

Sonic awoke to see Nack, aka Fang the Sniper, putting his mug right in his face. The weasel/wolf had seen better days…he looked gaunt and ragged, and there was a sad acceptance in his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, Sleepin' Beauty?" Nack asked. "Yer girl's already up." He added, jabbing his thumb to the right at Amy, who was looking at Sonic intently…obviously she had been waiting quite a while for him to wake up.

"Amy, you're alright? Where's-oh." Sonic looked around. Everybody was inside of a large cell. The walls were stainless steel of some kind.

"Don't bother trying to break out, I almost broke my knuckles on them." Knuckles muttered. "They're stronger than titanium."

"THAT'S our only way out." Dr. Eggman said, pointing at a charged, translucent wall of pulsing light blue energy. "Unfortunately, it can only be opened from the outside, and by an energy signature of one Nazo the Hedgehog…I…" Eggman's moustache dropped as his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I HATE hedgehogs…"

"We're trapped in here." Cream whimpered softly. "I want my mommy…"

"Where's Nick?" Sonic asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"…no." He whispered softly. "Not again…"

"The stupid human got too involved all over again." A familiar, cruel voice laughed. They all turned to look beyond the translucent wall and saw Nazo standing there, arms crossed, a smirk on his features. "As a "Guide", he always gets involved…stupid, stupid, stupid. And he has paid the ultimate price once again…DEATH."

"You BASTARD, I'll-" Sonic growled.

"Do what?" Nazo asked. "Swear at me? Ooh, I'm sooo scaaared!" Nazo mocked, waving his hands in the air. "Don't hurt me, Mr. Sonic!" He said in a childish voice. "Don't bore me to death with your gratuitous English or bad one-liners!"

"You hateful monster." Tikal whispered.

"Sister, you don't know the half of it. Guess what I'm going to do to your world?" Nazo asked.

Nobody answered, partially out of fear, partially out of disdain towards Nazo. "Okay, fine, I'll say it: as you know, I get REALLY high off negative emotions…so I built this space station-"

"Hey, I built this space station!" Eggman snarled.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" Nazo snapped, clapping his hands. Eggman's moustache froze in place, making him freeze in an uncomfortable position. Metal began snickering at the sight of his master trying to pull himself away from his "pride and joy".

Nazo went on condescendingly. "The station's built to amplify chaos energy by collecting it from Earth itself! But…it also works both ways. I'm going to use the space station's core to send out a beam of pure negative chaos energy…it'll do an orbital sweep, covering the globe. Think of it as…well, a good investment. In a few hours, that little energy I spent will come back to me by planting seeds of darkness in ALL beings on the Earth! They'll give in to their deepest, darkest desires and negative energy will spread across the world! I'll give them ALL my hatred!" Nazo laughed.

"You're going to unleash a global hurricane of hate. That is OUTLANDISHLY cruel and sick!" Tails gasped.

Nazo shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

"My momma breast fed me until I was five." Big remarked.

Everyone was absolutely silent.

"…thank you for that disturbing distraction/answer to my question." Nazo finally said.

**"Oh you poor, poor thing."** Chaos intoned, looking at Big.

"Anyway, after all of their hatred's been unleashed…" Nazo went on nonchantly, rubbing the underside of his nose with a single finger, "I'll feed off that, collect the new reservoir of negative energy, and then obliterate everything on Earth…especially that annoying Master Emerald."

"What the?! Don't you even think about it!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it's my baby's other baby!" Rouge said.

"Huh?" Big tilted his head to the side.

"That girl's his first baby." Mighty explained.

"Ohhh…"

"I'm not just thinking about it, I'm doing it. Since your stupid human friend was from another world and not totally bound by your world's rules, he could absorb the Master Emerald's power…but unfortunately I can't. So I'll do the next best thing…get rid of my competition and blow that rock…along with THAT rock…" He pointed out a nearby window, right at the blue orb that was Earth. "Off the map."

With that, Nazo turned away and waved goodbye in a callous fashion. "Ta-ta. I'll be back to destroy you after I get rid of the Earth. Should be fun."

"YOU…YOU!!" Sonic screamed, throwing himself against the blue wall. It sparkled with electrical energy and sent him flying back while Nazo's laughter ringed in all of their ears…

…

…

…

…It had been about two hours. Everyone had been lying around, unable to really DO anything. And it hadn't taken long for Nack to get bored. He had snapped.

"I can't take it no more!" He shouted, his distinct New York accent ripping the silence apart. Whether it was a Manhattan or Brooklyn accent they couldn't tell… "We've gotta get the hell outta here!" He shouted. "I don't care if I break nearly every bone in my body breaking down wuna these walls, but I'm gettin' outta this joint!"

"As much as I really would not like to say this in this sort of situation…" Metal Sonic remarked, his voice dripping with a mixture of dislike for the scumbag weasel and aggravated sorrow, "Resistance is futile."

"We can't break down the walls. They're too strong." Eggman told them all simply. "I should know, I designed these d—n cells and this space station…that d—nable hedgehog…that OTHER d—namble hedgehog…I can't believe he double-crossed me."

"Shoulda seen it comin." Nack groaned, sitting back down. "I mean, it's what I woulda done if I was workin' with you and felt you weren't payin' up enuff…but then again, I would never wanna do what this freak wants ta do! I mean, he's gonna actually destroy the whole d—n world and us right after it…"

"…I wish I'd been stronger…" Knuckles said suddenly, bowing his head in shame. "I thought I wasn't holding back, but he somehow overpowered us…"

"No, it's MY fault!" Tails said, groaning as he stood up and went to the wall, banging his fist on the wall, shaking. "I wasn't smart enough…I should have figured out his plans, I'm supposed to have an IQ in the triple digits!"

"You and me both!" Eggman complained.

"It's MY fault!" Tikal sobbed, covering her eyes. "I'm not strong…I'm a weakling…all my magic power didn't do anything to him…"

Chaos shook his head, trying to comfort her further. **"No, no…"** He said**. "Please Tikal, don't cry…the fault is mine. I allowed the darkness in my heart to grow, I started this whole thing by allowing myself to be used for a cruel purpose…and I turned away too late…worse still, I was not strong enough to do anything to him, and I…I'm…"** He couldn't even finish his sentence, but they knew what he was thinking. He was supposed to be a god, but he couldn't even beat down one evil hedgehog. He'd failed to protect the Master Emerald, his wonderful, wonderful friends…his chao…oh, the poor chao…

"No. It's OUR fault." The Chaotix all said at the same time. "We're the ones who fell for his request!"

"The blame lies with me." Omega said. "I allowed my hatred of Eggman to blind me to an evil far greater than he…"

"No, it is mine fault, brother in arms…" Gamma said suddenly. He stood up and looked down at his hands. "I wasn't strong enough to resist his influence and I allowed myself to steal that emerald…"

"Don't forget I helped you…" Emerl said, burying his face in his hands. "I thought I was over being used, but…"

"You were tricked, kid. It happens." Rouge said. "I don't blame you. I blame myself. I thought that he actually was one of the good guys…"

"No, it's MY faaault!" Cream sobbed. "I got kidnapped! If I'd been stronger in the beginning, I woulda beaten Chaos off and-and then none of this woulda happened!"

"But I still would have ended up bringing the chaos emerald to him…" Big mumbled sadly. "He tricked me too, Emerl…"

"I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form, d—n it!" Shadow swore, punching the walls suddenly. "But I can't use chaos control, none of my powers work on our walls, and now I-I can't do anything to help the world. The worst part is…" He sighed. "I thought I'd put the past behind me, that Maria and Gerald would have wanted me to be happy…but I feel so awful knowing that I can't stop what's going to happen to our world…I've failed her…and here I thought I had gotten over her…"

"No."

Sonic's voice rang out and everyone turned to face him as he stood up, body quivering, fists clenched hard, speaking softly.

"It's my fault. I had all these chances and I thought I'd done enough. But I never looked closer, never did that extra mile, didn't FINISH things. I couldn't beat him. I always won before and this time I couldn't do anything. And for all I can do, I can't get us out of a stupid, stupid…" He began to punch the floor. "STUPID, STUPID cell! I'm USELESS! I'm…I'm no hero…"

Nobody had the heart to say anything. All of them had screwed up in some way, in some manner. All of them had contributed to the disaster that was happening around them. How could they stop Nazo?

And then someone spoke…

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Are you for real!?"

They all turned to face this voice that was coming from the door far, far beyond energy field that blocked their way out, down the hallway…

And there, entering the hallway, walking towards their cell, was the speaker.

"Are you serious?...guys, guys…"

He shook his head, disappointed, and then stepped up to the energy shield, raising a fist, smiling triumphantly, knuckles cracking slightly as he made said fist. His hazel green eyes stared out from his face, and the human teenager spoke again. "I think you're forgetting who you are!"…

"NICK!" They all shouted, sitting or standing up. Sonic's eyes went wide, and then he smiled happily.

"You're alright." He said. "Mind tellin' us how?"

"The same dirty trick won't work on me twice!" The kid said, giving them all a two-fingered victory pose. "Now then…how's about we get you outta here?" He asked.

"But what's the point?" Eggman muttered. Everyone turned to face him. "Think about it…what can we do against him?"

**"He's so powerful!"** Chaos sighed. **"What hope is there? What person could beat him?"**

The kid sighed and pointed at them. "Guys, are you forgetting who you are?"

**BGM: Solaris, Battle Phase Two**

He shrugged. "I'll admit things look bad…terrible even. But you've faced odds like this before…and you're not just any "person", none of you are!"

He pointed at Metal and Eggman. "You're the amazing evil genius and his finest work! If anybody's going to win against Sonic, it'll be YOU, right?"

He pointed at Nack. "Do you really want that white fake to ruin the world and every chance you have at being rich and happy with your family?"

He pointed at The Chaotix. "You have a new job now…taking down the scumbag that double-crossed us all! Flatfoots deal with scum all the time, remember?"

He pointed at Tikal and Chaos. "You two are guardians of the Master Emerald…now you have to be something else…guardians of the world!"

He pointed at Rouge and Knuckles. "If ANYBODY'S gonna control the fate of the Master Emerald, it'll be you two…you have a future to think about!"

He pointed at Cream, Cheese and Big. "Your loved ones are waiting for you down on Earth…are you going to disappoint them by dying up here?"

He pointed at the robots. "Machines you may be. You might have limitations, but you can overcome them because you have SOULS! You care for others and that makes you capable of winning."

He pointed at Shadow. "You're the ultimate life form, dang it! Stop beating yourself and get a grip! Protect the world for Maria's sake…and for the sake of the people who care about you! Don't give up!"

He pointed at Amy. "Amy, how can you expect to have a happy ending with Sonic if you can't beat Nazo up here? You have to prove you can run and fight alongside the one you love!"

He finally pointed at Sonic. "And you…you're Sonic the Hedgehog! In your world, compromise does not exist! You're really going to give up now and deny everything you stand for? You NEVER give in, you always keep fighting! Now come on! Get everyone going! We can win!"

Sonic turned to the others. He smirked and nodded. "Hands in. On three we bust out." He said in a resolute tone.

All of the groups, all of the people, no…all of the HEROES put their hands in. Then, all together, they jumped at the glowing prison door that had been holding them back as the kid unleashed his own strength…

A blinding flash of light…and they were freed, running down the hallway. Omega, Gamma and Metal carried Eggman as he led them down the hallway, towards the core.

"We're only a few minutes away, but every second counts." He told them. He looked down at Sonic. "I never actually thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you didn't die against Nazo."

"Can't believe I'M saying this, but it's good to have you on our side again!" Sonic laughed. "Let's do this again sometime, Metal!" He told the robot.

"…hmph." Metal closed his eyes, but if he could have, he would have smiled slightly.

"This battle's going to require ALL of our strength!" Knuckles said.

"So we all attack together, one type at a time." The kid said as he raced alongside them, his hair whipping in the air. He had transformed into White, but was keeping the power under control. "We divide up into groups and attack one group at a time. But you guys can't hold back. At ALL." He said, his pink eyes glinting. "We're gonna have to do worse than kill. We're gonna have to OBLITERATE this monster."

"I dunno if I can do that." Sonic told White.

"Look, baby blue…" White said. "Nazo wants to kill the kid and me. In the interest of self-preservation I'm helping you. Plus the fact of the matter is that a universe without Earth…and YOU guys…would be duller than dirt." White laughed. "Nazo's not really a "person", he's a manifestation of hateful dark energy…think of him as the boogeyman!"

"Momma told me to never be afraid of the Boogeyman!" Cream explained.

"I ain't scared of a monster under my bed anymore!" Big told them all.

"Then we're all in this together?" Shadow asked. "I don't mind not holding back."

"Let's GET him." Amy insisted, clenching her fist.

"Ooh, he's gonna get it alright!" Rouge laughed.

"I'm gonna 'splode him gooood!" Bean cackled.

"Will crack skull like coconut to keep world from burning to ground!" Bark howled.

"My future's just beginning…I'm not letting a big white furry ball of hate stop me!" Ray said.

"We will protect the world." Espio thought out loud.

"It'll be our biggest job yet! WOO!" Charmy whooped.

"Wipin' the smirk off that psycho's face is all the pay I need. He hasn't any right to play God!" Vector swore.

"We will destroy him for manipulating us!" Gamma announced.

"Exterminate him for the sake of peace." Omega agreed.

"He made Cream cry…I won't forgive that!" Emerl hissed, clenching his fist.

"For the sake of our homes!" Knuckles cried out.

"For the sake of the ones we love!" Tails shouted.

"For the sake of a future with freedom!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Glad to hear it…let's rock." White said, eyes glinting as his skin turned blacker than coal and an aura surrounded him.

(Music stops)

…

…

…Nazo stood in front of the glowing orb that was the power core. A large window that was bigger than a Church door was to his right as he reached out and touched the core, smiling happily. It was pulsating brightly with a colorless aura that was pure poison to behold…unless, of course, you were an asshole like Nazo. He found it beautiful. He'd had it custom-made; it looked like a rounded heart that was embedded in veins that were rising up from the ground.

"Looks like I've collected a fine amount of negative energy." He thought out loud. He turned and walked towards the window, turning away from the core, the vents, the machinery and gazed at the Earth, which had a small shine surrounding it…a black shine. Hatred was rising up and into the space station.

Nazo took it all in, breathing it in deeply like a fine aroma, then sighed, re-opening his eyes. "Ahh, this is all going so well."

"Not anymore it's not!" A familiar, cocky voice yelled.

Nazo snarled and turned around, coming face to face with our group of heroes. "You aggravating little brats." He muttered. "How'd you break out-oh, it doesn't matter. I'll just kill you right here." He rose up on his feet, hovering over to the core as he continued to smirk at them. "None of you could beat me before…what makes you think you can win now?"

"All of us are doing this together." Sonic said, pointing at himself with a thumb. "We're gonna wipe the floor with you!"

**BGM: His World, Instrumental**

"Oh please, you won't even get me to stay still! Now then…I'll wager…" He rubbed his chin. "That human let you out. He must have lived from my earlier attack…no matter." He shrugged. "I guess I'll just correct my mistake and…and…"

He looked around. "…where'd he go?" Nazo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"HA!" Pitch Black grabbed him from behind and smirked. "CHAOS CONCERTO!"

A wave of energy soared up around them, flashing and sparkling like a strange visualizer, blasting Nazo over and over. His eyes went wide as he screamed, and Black jumped back. "NOW, GUYS!"

Nack, Tails, Eggman, Gamma and Omega all raised respective weapons and unloaded into Nazo, making his body thud with every bullet and blast. Then Big, Amy, Knuckles and Bark rushed forward and struck simultaneously, knocking the evil hedgehog into the air.

Jumping into the air, Bean tossed a bomb right at Nazo, and it blasted him across the room, right into Mighty's fist, who punched him into Vector, who punched him into Charmy, who punched him into Espio, who kicked him straight at Chaos and Tikal…

Both of whom raised their hands, summoning all their strength and thrusting them forward. Beams of red and white light soared around their arms and shot out, striking Nazo clear through the chest, making him quiver as lightning split the air around him. Rouge Screw-Kicked him straight in the back and he fell to the ground, gasping as he looked up…

Cream and Cheese and Emerl jumped on him and tossed him around and around, throwing him into the air, where Sonic, Metal and Shadow were waiting. They curled up into Spin-Dashes and launched themselves at Nazo, grinding hard into him. He fell to the floor, spitting out blood.

"No…this…isn't possible!" He screamed.

"You're forgetting your own rule, Nazo!" Sonic shouted as everyone stood together, hands outstretched. Black raised his hands and focused, channeling his strength and calling forth a move he called Rhythmic Passage…transforming everyone's inner energy into chaos power. Now all of them were glowing different colors, their auras revealed. He fell to the ground, reverting to Nick.

"NOW, EVERYONE!" He shouted as Nazo rushed forward, fist held up, a look of utter hatred on his face.

Everyone nodded. Their hands glowed. Time seemed to slow down, and then…

With a mighty thundershock-like sonic boom, a wave of energy that blended all of their strength together rushed out from our heroes, striking Nazo and obliterating him. Nothing was left.

(Music ends)

The kid looked up as his hands tried to hold him steady on the ground. "Did we?"

"We did." Sonic said. He raised a thumbs up at Nick. "We TRASHED him!"

…

…

…

…I…am gone…gone from this world.

…what's that? I see…light…

Another existence…yes, I can continue to live, I will find a way to destr-what? What's happening to-

…I'm so…so cold! Someone…help me! PLEASE! I'm so cold, I'm…I'm so…so icy cold…

…the cold is…is fading…

Where? Where am I? What's happened to me? I look so different, I'm not-

Oh my! What a beautiful world this is…it's like…like a paradise…

…

…

…

**BGM: Solaris, Phase Two…yes, again…**

…"Well…let's head home." Tails said. "Eggman…do you know the self-destruct code for this place?"

"I was waiting for you to say that." Eggman told him, nodding.

…

…

…

…the resulting explosion of the base from down on Earth looked pretty to our heroes. Cream clapped and danced around with Cheese and Big and Tails and Ray as Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Something special happened back there, huh?" He asked.

"I could feel it. Everyone's emotions." Shadow admitted. "All of them came up and just…"

"Knocked the existence out of Nazo is what happened!" Eggman laughed.

"I'm QUITE glad he's not merely dead, but non-existent." Metal agreed.

"Yeah, he's outta here!" The kid agreed.

_But somewhere out there he'll reform…in another canon, in another time…_

Sonic and the others all gathered together in a circle as the kid rubbed the back of his neck. "I've done everything I could do for you guys. I have to leave now with my girlfriend, but…I want to say I'm…" He smiled joyfully. "I'm so happy to have met all of you. ALL of you."

"Hey Metal…" Sonic asked. "Wanna have a friendly race sometime? Just you and me? You know, when we're not trying to destroy each other?"

"…sure." Metal agreed. He almost smiled. "Why not?"

"Hands in! Let's give it up for the greatest heroes the world has to offer!" The kid said, grinning.

One by one they put their hands in, looking from one person to another.

"Who rocks? On the count of three!" Sonic called out. "ONE, TWO, THREE…"

"_**WE**__ ROCK!"_

(Music gradually fades away to be replaced with…)

**BGM: Credits theme from Sonic Advance 1**

**EPILOGUE**

And so, with Nazo gone and the space station destroyed, the negative energy was dissipated and life returned to normal…only people seemed more…CHEERIER…around the world.

Sonic and Amy continued to develop their half friend, half lover relationship, eventually cementing it into an honest-to-goodness relationship…though Sonic's still kind of shy about the whole thing.

Bean, Bark, Ray and Mighty got into the TV business with Chris Thorndyke and helped to develop an anime-style TV show. Later on, Mighty decided to let his friend Big the Cat in by having him help with the show, and discovered in Big's spare time that the cat was an AMAZING comic book artist…and thus a great franchise was born! Ray's especially happy that his girlfriend Cosmo is, besides being cute and knowledgeable, an amazing actress.

Metal Sonic and Eggman still live to defeat Sonic…only now Metal occasionally challenges Sonic just for the heck of it…and they have gradually grown to somewhat respect each other. It's something, huh?

Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos and Tikal all got married in a double wedding ceremony. It was beautiful, just beautiful. Guess who caught the flowers? Tails and Cream. You should have seen them blush!

Ibilis has not returned to his normal form, but is okay with it, since he now has parenthood to deal with. Yes, it was a surprise to his new lover too.

The Biolizard swam off and found itself an island that was familiar to it…it has no idea that was it's old home, the place where Gerald first found the specimen he would use for the first Ultimate Life Form Project. It's living happily.

Erazor Djinn and Solaris moved to Soleanna with Princess Elise and are now quite happy in her court, being Captain of the Guard and Royal Advisors respectfully. It's only a matter of time before one of them wins her over…

Mephiles is actually happy down in Hell…course, he's a demonic freak, so…

The Destructix were caught by the Chaotix Detective Agency for shoplifting an enormous amount of tomato juice. Apparently they were doing it for Drago the Wolf's sake…he had been dragged off into a wild skunk's den. He'll never, EVER get rid of the smell, but luckily he's in a separate cell from the others. The Destructix made the papers for their capture of such a dangerous gang!

The Babylon Rouges have taken off to continue their search for treasure...only now they've decided to journey into space to see what lies beyond. Perhaps one day they'll find something amazing...

Gamma and Omega now act as bodyguards for Club Rouge, and in their spare time, enjoy beating the heck out of any person stupid enough to challenge them in a card game.

Emerl is living happily with Cream and Cheese and Vanilla. He's also very happy to see how well she gets along with Tails.

King has resumed his trip across the worlds, bringing along another face from the Fighter's Summit who seeks a way to end his curse…

Amy now takes very good care of the new "Baby Clear", who is blissfully unaware of what he used to be. And hopefully, he never WILL be aware.

Nack returned home to his mother and his sister, Nic. His pacifistic mother still refuses to let him be an assassin that is willing to sell his soul for money, so he became a secret service agent, doing some GOOD when he has to pull a gun. He also enjoys visiting Rouge at her club and is beginning to develop a genuine friendship with her...though he is loathe to be friends with the "stuck up echidna".

And as for the kid Nick Grey and Kelsey Hawkins, well…they went off on a trip, leaving Sonic and company behind. With the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald in good hands, Nick made a final wish and transformed the Golden Emerald into magical power that sprinkled over the world.

Now a new purpose fills it: to go into the future boldly and to never give up…for continuing to fight even when all seems lost…to try new, life-changing things even if you're afraid, to be willing to change your life even if it's easier not to…that all takes courage. And that's something the inhabitants of Sonic's world have in abundance.

…did I say life returned to normal? I was wrong…

It was better than ever.

As for the kid and what happened to him after he left Sonic's world with his girlfriend, well…

That's a story for another time.

(Music ends.)

…

…

…

…"Woah! What a kick-ass story! Please, please tell us another one!"

"With the greatest pleasure!"

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's finished. It's been quite a journey too. Not merely a journey of adventure, but one of the mind, of discovering what makes people do the things they do...how they'll act in different situations...and how they'll be brave even when it's the hardest thing in the world to just get back up and try again. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story half as much as I enjoyed writing it. By all means, if you like a part, want to just mention something that you thought was interesting, feel free to review. I enjoy personally responding to reviews. **

**To be honest, I'm AMAZED this got so much attention. I think it's not just because of all the characters whom I included, but how the story is intersperced with commentary on the Sonic Fandom itself. People found things that were ringing true in the words and that makes me glad to see. **

**A big kudos to some people whom I couldn't have written this story without inspiration or help of some kind: Sassi16...I know her from Deviantart. You ROCK, girl. Babylon Sky Hawk, one of my favorite Sonic fans! His stories are amazing. Kojokida, you're also the bomb. Your Sonic X stories were off the hook, yo! Ha-ha! Netraptor, Tylec, keep on keeping on! Ri2, you're kind of scary sometimes, but you were still one of the people who got me interested in the fandom when I first started off. And above all, thanks to UFAlien, silvereevee, twilightseeker13, DynamiteDude and all the others who's words helped me along in this tale. Keep it real. **

**So long for now...**

**Nick**


End file.
